First Encounters
by melissawtf
Summary: It's common knowledge that when born, no matter if your future soulmate has been born or not, you're born with the first words they would speak to you in their own handwriting somewhere on your body. These are the ficlets of soulmates meeting for the first time and their reactions. Other fandoms will include: TVD, The Orginals, Daredevil and Agents of SHIELD.
1. Allison&Clint&Natasha

**So.. welcome to my collection of soulmate ficlets! Most of the characters come from either Teen Wolf or the Avengers, but there are a few from The Vampire Diaries, Agents of SHIELD, and The Originals :) I've tried posting this once but no one seemed interested so here's to hoping that some of you find yourself liking the soulmate!verse.**

* * *

Growing up with two different soulmarks on her ribs, Allison Argent always figured she'd get along great with one and be rejected by the other.

One of her soulmates was the reason for her love of archery- her father Chris immediately approved when he saw her words, even more so when Allison was brought into the family Hunting business- and the other was the reason for Allison's early on self-esteem issues especially since she knew they were all linked together and not to random people. She wondered how that would work out, if one accepted her and the other rejected. Would they band together and leave her out or would she come in between them and cause problems?

It was common knowledge that when born, no matter if your future soulmate had been born or not, you were born with the first words they would speak to you in their own handwriting somewhere on your body.

It wasn't rare for someone to have more than one set of words- as in Allison's case- but it was rare to have none, to be an Unmarked- as in Allison's girlfriend's case.

She had been happy to learn that she had two people who were Fated for her but when she was old enough to understand her words, she didn't feel all that great about one of them. And then toss in the Hunting business, werewolves, and all the drama that surrounded Beacon Hills and well.. Allison didn't see herself leaving the small town. Ever. Nor would she want to drag anyone into the drama that came along with the supernatural.

So when Allison met an Unmarked at a new school and instantly clicked with the flirtatious- secretly fragile- girl, Allison was hooked. Her girlfriend knew of Allison's words- knew that Allison wasn't meant for her but really, no one was anyway- and asked her out. So throwing caution to the wind, Allison entered a relationship with someone who wasn't her soulmate and gave her heart away to one Lydia Martin.

The two girls had ups and downs what with Allison keeping secrets about the supernatural world but when it came down to it in the end, Lydia was told everything because she wasn't exactly human herself. They went through a rogue alpha together, friends being bitten and turned left and right, a pack of alpha werewolves, a Darach, Oni, and a Nogitsune. Friends were killed left and right, and in the end, the McCall pack gained a werecoyote and a kitsune among their ranks.

They had near death experiences constantly, but now they were granted some calm and peace. Well, at least for a good solid six months did they have peace. Presently, they have yet another group of werewolves running around and killing when they feel like it.

 **xXx**

Allison's scouting an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, bow gripped tight in hand and arrow notched just in case. The group of werewolves terrorizing the town are a bunch of Omegas that banded together and found the buzz of power surrounding Beacon Hills alluring. Body after body have been found, some being dragged from states over, and the body count is high enough that it's gained national attention.

It's hard to protect Beacon Hills from the supernatural when all eyes are on the town, but the McCall pack is trying to manage.

Now gently walking the catwalk high above, Allison peers down only to realize that the warehouse is in fact the werewolves' hiding place. Supplies- both old and new- litter the ground as well as a god awful stench of what she can only assume is death.

The catwalk she's perched on vibrates just the slightest, her instincts kicking in as she whirls in the direction her gut is telling her to. She pulls on the string, a second away from firing her arrow at the man now standing there. His face is rugged and weathered, and tanned from what Allison can tell what with little light is shining down on them. His sandy blonde hair is in a buzz cut, the black tactical jeans and combat boots surprising her. His vest has panels of purple, and a bow and quiver of arrows is strapped to his back. There's something about this man that has Allison's mind in a tizzy, she knowing she's seen him somewhere but her safety beats out any other thoughts. She's the only one from her pack in the building and she's gotta protect herself.

" _Nice compound bow_ ," he says calmly and Allison's heart skips several beats. No. No way was this- " _You make the arrowhead yourself?_ "

Scratch that- this **is** definitely her soulmate that she knew she'd always get along with. A lot older than she expected so she has a feeling this bond is going to be a platonic one and not romantic which actually gives her a sense of relief seeing as she has Lydia in her life. Allison gulps, nothing giving away as to what she's thinking. But just as she finds her tongue and courage, the catwalk trembles yet again. Without even thinking about it, Allison's aim is targeted on the redhead who just dropped in behind her soulmate's back.

The redhead is thin and petite, hair cut to her chin, and green eyes sparkling in the low light as she stares down Allison's arrow. As Allison gives the newcomer a once-over, she recognizes the catsuit that's hugging every curve and the logo on her shoulder. The glowing blue dots on the redhead's wrist is also a dead giveaway.

"Easy there, kid. We're the good guys. Do you mind telling us what you're doing up here?"

Allison's gaze darts back to the guy, her mind slow on the uptake of who these people really are. And once she's pieced it together, her aim lowers and she locks gazes with the man who's trying his damnedest to not shift in front of his friend. " _My soulmate's an Avenger?_ "

Unlike Allison, the man practically chokes on thin air, his eyes widening as the redhead suddenly leans forward and really assesses Allison's form. " _Why would the Fates give us a child for a soulmate?_ "

And even though she's read the words since she was a child, it still stings to hear them spoken out loud by the person who is her second soulmate. Allison's lips twitch down in a frown, gaze hardening as she finally lowers her bow fully. " _Do you mind, I'm working here._ "

The redhead doesn't make an obvious show of her words being spoken but the second Allison's gaze darts to Hawkeye, she sees the Black Widow- in her peripheral vision- rub at her left thigh where she guesses her words are. Allison then turns her back on them with an eye roll, continuing on down the catwalk and keeping her eyes peeled for wolves. If they were lingering around, her position has just been outed given her conversation seconds ago.

"Working?" Hawkeye asks, apparently eager to keep her talking. "What type of work are you in? It still looks like you're in high school, no offense, so what exactly are you doing? I'm Clint, by the way. That's Natasha," he says as he hooks his thumb over his shoulder.

"Allison," she deadpans in return. "And I am in high school; a Senior. Now would you please be quiet? You've given away our location and they'll be on us when we least expect it."

"They?" the Black Widow wonders, her hand hovering over her holstered weapon. "Who are they and who are you?"

Allison freezes, her back still turned towards them, and sighs. They see as her head falls back with a groan, her free hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Seconds pass and then she's turning to give them her attention. "Might as well tell you since we're apparently fated and what not," Allison grumbles. Clint and Natasha stare blankly ahead, turning to share a glance between each other and then looking back at Allison. " _They_ are werewolves and _I_ am a Hunter. And seeing as the Avengers are here, I'm guessing the body count got back to you but it doesn't explain why small town murders caught SHIELD's attention."

"It did," Natasha answers because Clint is struck speechless. "The murders here only caught our attention because when we went further back into this town's history, we came across some ritualistic murders. We weren't sure what to expect but.. werewolves was not even a possibility."

Smiling wryly, Allison grins. "Welcome to my world, soulmates. I would say get used to it but you've dealt with weirder, I assume."

"Yeah but not _werewolves_ ," Clint finally exclaims. "They're real?!"

"They're very real and very dangerous," Allison admits. "But not all are. In fact, there's a pack that resides here in Beacon Hills that protect the town. You'll meet the others soon."

Clint doesn't catch on to the way she phrased her words, _you'll meet the others soon_ , but Natasha does. Her eyes narrow slightly but before she can question it, an ear shattering wail pierces the air.

Allison startles, her bow gripped tight once more as she starts frantically scouring the ground beneath them. Clint and Natasha flinch, both readying their weapons and aiming for nothing but air as they huddle closer to their soulmate.

"What the hell was that?" Clint mutters.

"My girlfriend," Allison replies. "Is she going to be a problem?" The _for us_ goes unspoken but in that moment, both Clint and Natasha know her meaning, and they both come to the same conclusion. While Allison is technically theirs, she's also very young compared to them. So while a romantic relationship for the three of them is off the table, a platonic friendship is not. The girlfriend won't be a problem so they shake their heads in unison to say so. "Good. We need to find her then," Allison continues. "She only wails when death is near."

Allison's moving before either of her soulmates can say anything, her bow going on her back as her gloved hands find a ladder and she slides down as if she'd been doing it for ages.

"Huh," Clint huffs. "Now I can see why we were Fated for each other."

Natasha rolls her eyes but the smile tugging up the corner of her lips lets him know that she's coming around to their third. They follow in Allison's path, listening as she's shouting for a Lydia and asking where she is. And when they both have their feet planted on the ground and walking towards the babbling, both Avengers ready their weapons.

"Lydia.. Lydia!" They see and hear as Allison tries to gain the girl's attention. The girl Allison is trying to speak to is the complete opposite, a colorful cardigan and dress hanging off the girl's frame. Long strawberry blonde curls hang down her back, said curls shaking as her head shakes back and forth. "Breath, Lyds, and tell me what's going on. Where's Malia? I left you with her."

"T-the roaring and s-snarling," Lydia stammers. "Everything I've been hearing for the past week leads to here. The whistles and bangs? They're loosed arrows and gunshots. I-It led me here."

"Okay, so where's Malia and the others?"

"I don't know! I was following Malia one second and then you were shaking me the next."

"What's going on?" Natasha finally asks.

Lydia whirls around, eyes widening at both Clint and Natasha before she starts fidgeting in place. "It's okay," Allison tells her. "They're my soulmates." The two Avengers see Lydia frown at that admission, dejection visibly passing over her features before she quickly masks it as Allison gives them her attention once more. "Lydia's a banshee; she predicts death."

"And apparently we're all in danger," Lydia adds quietly.

Clint and Natasha tense, weapons are drawn again, and determination is etched in their every feature and shows in their movement. Natasha's about to ask what is that they can help with when the first set of glowing blue eyes catch her attention. They're more than a few yards behind Allison's back, one set of blue and then two. Allison and Lydia have yet to notice, and it takes a rather harsh jab to Clint's ribs to get him to notice it as well. And when he does, he visibly gulps and unconsciously reaches for Lydia's hand to pull her between him and Nat.

"What the fuck?" he murmurs.

Confused, Lydia allows herself to be pulled and re-positioned- only realizing what Clint and Natasha are staring at that has them going into protective overdrive. Lydia gasps and Allison whirls around, an arrow notched since she figured out what they were looking at.

"Werewolves," Lydia murmurs as more blue eyes light up all around them from the shadows. "Feral werewolves with no alpha. They'll kill anyone and anything for no reason at all."

Clint and Natasha whirl around, keeping Lydia at their back as Allison stumbles back to stand in front of her. Bows and guns raised, Allison barely has enough time to rattle off that regular arrows and bullets won't do much damage so they're to aim for the head when a bone chilling roar pierces the night air. Clint and Natasha straighten at the sound, sharing wary glances as a shiver passes over them.

"Please tell me that was a good roar and not something bigger than what we're dealing with right now."

"Relax," Allison shoots a quick grin over her shoulder at Clint. "That's just our alpha rushing to the rescue."

And just as the words leave her lips, the first Omega pounces.

 **xXx**

The fight wasn't as brutal as it could have been but there were a few claw marks here and there on the human members of the McCall pack. Clint and Natasha had a bit of trouble keeping up with the werewolves but they really weren't needed when the kid with the red eyes had finally arrived.

Along with the alpha, as Lydia had explained to them, came more kids with glowing eyes. There was a girl with blue eyes and her own set of claws and teeth, another with orange eyes sporting a kickass katana, an elder scruffy guy with blue eyes and claws, and a kid sporting moles on one side of his neck with two baseball bats wrapped in barbed wire that he ended up passing one over to Lydia.

Clint and Natasha didn't think Lydia would join the fight but the second a baseball bat was placed in her hand, they were amazed with her swinging skills and her ability to dodge claws.

It's only when the fights over and the McCall pack are left wandering around and moving bodies does Allison rejoin Clint and Natasha.

"So," she drawls out. "-that was one hell of way to meet your soulmate, huh?"

"Could have been worse," Clint shrugs. "We could have died like your girlfriend predicted."

Allison chuckles, her eyes seeking out Lydia who's standing next to a surprisingly eager Stiles that's gesturing in their direction and Scott shaking his head fondly before dragging Stiles away. Lydia then starts making her way towards Allison when the others don't require her help, and Clint bumps his shoulders against Allison's. "What are the chances that the two you will fly out to New York with us?"

Allison gapes and Lydia practically trips over her own feet. "The two of us?" she wonders. "You're not going to demand we break up? You're soulmates, after all."

Clint can only smirk and it's Natasha who grins in understanding. "We are but in case you haven't noticed, we're a great deal older than Allison. We'll protect her with every fiber of our being but we're not exactly looking to bed her. We want her to be happy."

Lydia's eyes get misty, her gaze darting back and forth between the two Avengers and then to Allison who's smiling and sighing in relief. "I- I.. thank you!" Allison blurts. "I always thought that when I met you, I'd have to breakup with Lyds."

"Don't worry about it," Clint waves her off. "You girls have all the time in the world. But you, young lady," he points to Lydia and narrows his eyes in mock anger. "-you hurt our soulmate and you'll be answering to us."

Instead of being intimidated, Lydia snorts and manages to stand taller, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a rather smug smile. "Sure thing, Robin Hood. And if you ever make my girlfriend cry because you're being a prick, you'll have to deal with me. I may be in high school but I still know how to destroy a man in under two hours."

With that, Lydia saunters off after pecking Allison's lip with a chaste kiss and Natasha watches her fellow redhead retreat with a smug smile of her own. "Oh, yes. We'll all get along perfectly."

* * *

 **So yay or nay?**

 **Up next, we have Darcy Lewis and Scott McCall! :D**


	2. Darcy & Scott

**Author's Note: Just so everyone's aware, each chapter will be a new pairing. The title of these ficlets is "First Encounters" so we're only seeing up until their first encounter and how they react to finding their soulmate. So sadly, I will not be continuing to add on to a specific pairing. Sorry.**

* * *

Darcy lands with an _oomph!_ , having fallen several feet from thin air only to land on her back side.

The last thing she remembers was being at Stark tower, Tony Stark himself having recruited Jane to his private labs before SHIELD could move them around again. It was only their third day there, and already Jane and Stark were butting heads. He hadn't liked the fact that Dr. Foster rigged all her machines to work with little more than duct tape when he was practically showering her with money to buy whatever her heart desired. So as they squabbled near one of Jane's newest creations, in his annoyed anger, Stark kicked the machine which only made it start to whiz and whir more than it was already doing.

Jane yelled, Tony rolled his eyes, and Darcy was suddenly aware of the ominous blue glow that was growing larger and larger as the seconds ticked by. Tony and Jane didn't seem to notice it, Jane being more focused on yelling at Tony some more and Tony being more focused on ignoring the petite astrophysicist in favor of his Stark pad. But when the glow got bright enough that it was practically white, Tony and Jane finally took notice of it and backed away only for Darcy to yell and shove her best friend/boss out of the way.

One second, Darcy was in Jane's new lab and the next she is groaning and sitting up from a forest floor.

"What the..?" She peers down at her hands, grimacing at the small nicks from rocks and the dirt and leaves that are sticking to her hands. She then looks up, eyes taking in the fact that she's landed in the middle of the woods just right before night fall. "Oh, goddammit, Jane!" She stands to her feet, rights her beanie atop her head, the glasses on her face, and then looks towards the heavens. "If you sent me back into the past and I die out here, I'm gonna haunt you 'til the end of days, woman!"

An amused snort from her right gains her attention, her head snapping in that direction only to find a wall of people standing there. There's a strawberry blonde female in a dress and heels carrying a bat wrapped in barbed wire, and a decently tall and lithe pale male carrying an identical weapon as he grins in Darcy's direction. Another female stands next to him, dark hair cropped a little passed her chin and aiming a bow and arrow somewhere over Darcy's head. And while teenagers carrying around weapons such as these should really make her question her safety, she's more concerned about the seven other furry guys and girls sporting claws and glowing eyes.

The orange, blue, and yellow eyes are trained on her but it's the set of red eyes that have her feeling a bit uneasy since he's slowly approaching her.

" _Is time traveling a thing now?_ " Dude with red eyes asks and wow, those are some sharp teeth.

" _D-depends_ ," she weakly gulps. " _What year is it?_ "

His words to her should have made her realize just who is it she's speaking with since she's always tracing his words along her collar bone but nothing clicks. To the stranger, however, he blinks once then twice and once again before a dopey grin breaks out across his face.

"You know, when my soulmate saw this for the first time," he gestures to his face. "-I always figured she'd go running and screaming."

Darcy weakly nods, his words slowly sinking in before her eyes go wide. "Holy shit, dude, you're him! You're my-"

"Uh, Scott?" The tall, lanky pale kid carrying a bat interrupts. "Super happy for you and what not but enemy pack standing less than ten yards behind your soulmate's back, remember? Save the heart eyes for later."

Her soulmate's grinning one second and then frowning the next as he looks passed her shoulder. Wondering exactly what's going on, Darcy turns around and gasps. There's yet another wall of people behind her but all these eyes are blue with the exception of the one set of red. They snarl and roar when she sees them, she stumbling a few steps back before she trips and ends up on her ass yet again.

Someone's suddenly crouched over her, a ferocious roar piercing her ears even after she covers them with the palms of her hands. The second the person crouching over her launches himself forward, the others that were on her soulmate's team pounce as well.

The strawberry blonde girl is suddenly pulling on her arm, keeping an eye out for the enemy. "Come on, we need to move back," she rapidly says. "Scott won't be too happy if anything happens to you moments after he's found you."

Darcy obliges, too shocked to do anything else and stumbles on their retreat. There's snarls and roaring as the creatures trade blows with one another, arrows flying left and right and implanting themselves in the chests of the what Darcy guesses are their enemy.

One unlucky creature targets Darcy and her companion, her red-eyed soulmate catching sight of the creature's path and roaring something fierce. Darcy flinches but her redheaded companion just chuckles. "You really lucked out getting a werewolf for a soulmate. As you can see, they're rather protective."

"W-werewolf?"

"Yep," the redhead answers, pausing to take a swing at another werewolf that got too close. "What did you think they were?" she gestures to her friends fighting.

"I- I honestly don't know," Darcy sighs, her hands digging in her coat pockets and suddenly wishing she had her taser on her. "But luckily for my soulmate, I've dealt with weirder."

"What can be more weird than a werewolf?"

"An alien Prince demi-God," Darcy mutters. When the redhead scoffs and looks to see if she's joking, Darcy shrugs. "Thor's kind of my bro."

 **xXx**

The fight had been over almost ten minutes after it had started, Scott- her red eyed soulmate- actually giving the enemy alpha a chance to survive if he turned his back on Beacon Hills and never came back even though Scott's pack took out a few of the enemy betas. Darcy had been shocked he let the alpha walk away but Lydia- as she learned while the fight was going on- said that that's the way Scott had always been. He didn't kill unless it was absolutely necessary and right then, it hadn't been necessary.

Hearing that about her soulmate, though, that he was actually a good guy seemed to warm her a bit and grin even as he walked over to her tired and bloodied.

"So, I'm a werewolf," he had said rather sheepishly. And wow, with the serious mutton chops and the ridge between his brow that made his nose appear snout-like gone, the dude was seriously cute. "I'm sorry you had to find out this- _mmph!_ "

Darcy had cut him off the second he was in reach, gripping his shirt in her hands and yanking him forward so her lips pressed to his. She could hear the amusement of his friends around them as he flailed at the sudden gesture, he calming a moment later and relaxing enough to settle his hands at her hips. The second Scott tilted his head to get a better angle, Darcy was game for heating things up, not caring one bit about their audience. Her tongue peeked out to swipe at his bottom lip, his grip tightening on her hips even as he jerked back a little in surprise. Her lips curved upward in a smile and deciding not to push him too far, she nipped at his bottom lip before rocking back on the balls of her feet. When her gaze caught his, she saw that they were glowing the faintest of red.

"Totally okay with it all, dude. I'm just really glad I finally found you."

It took a moment for Scott to get his bearings and when he did, the girl with the bow- Allison- had interrupted and told them they needed to leave because her Dad and a group of Hunters were coming to dispose of the wolves that didn't make it out alive.

So now here Darcy sits in a welcoming home with a fire roaring in a fireplace, tucked into the side of her soulmate as the others gather around them. There's couches and armchairs and ottomans to accommodate everyone but apparently after a fight, the pack liked to be super close to one another to reassure each other that they made it out alive.

She and Scott sit on the love seat and after introductions, she learns that it's Isaac who's pressed up against her legs with his head leaning back on her knee, and that he is the only Unmarked of their pack. Boyd's leaning up against Scott's legs, his soulmate Erica sprawled on the floor with her head resting on his thigh and her legs draped over Isaac's lap.

Derek and his soulmate Stiles are crammed on the couch with Lydia and her soulmate Allison, and Malia and Kira are leaning against Stiles and Derek's legs on the floor by Boyd.

"So if what you're saying is true," Darcy furrows her brows. "-then I didn't travel in time but rather teleported to another state?"

"Yep," Lydia smirks. "When we get you back to your friends, you're really gonna have to get me one on one time with Doctors Foster and Banner, and Mr. Stark. I'd really like to pick their brains about everything."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Darcy grins, her hand subconsciously reaching out and running through the soft curls of Isaac's hair. "I mean, it might take a few days or weeks seeing as I want to get to know this guy," she nods at Scott. "I'm not too keen on just running back to New York now that I found my other half."

Scott grins rather boyishly, his grin turning into a full blown smile when he peers down at her hand. Darcy follows his gaze, eyes widening as she jerks her hand back from Isaac's curls. "Sorry! Jeez, I didn't even know I was doing that," she apologizes.

"It's fine.. it's fine," Isaac assures her, rubbing the back of his head along her knee as if searching for her fingers again. "I don't mind."

There are various amused snorts all around the room and Darcy cautiously returns her fingers back to his hair when Scott nudges her and nods that it's okay. Isaac practically melts against her legs once more and it's Darcy's turn to grin like a loon. "Is it weird that this feels natural?"

"You'll get used to it," a masculine voice answers, Darcy then peering up to catch Derek smirking at her. "After all, you're pretty much Pack Mom now."

* * *

 **Up next, we have Derek Hale and Skye from AoS :)**

 **Also, I do have chapter edits for each couple! If you search "crossxover" over on Polyvore, go to my collections. In there, click on the collection titled "Story Covers", and you'll find edits for all the soulmate pairings I've written.**


	3. Skye & Derek

**Author's Note: For couple pic edits, head on over to my Polyvore under the name "crossxover". Go to my collections and then click on Story Covers, and you find each soulmate pairing that I've written for.**

* * *

All Skye wanted to get with her ridiculously large plastic cup of Dr. Pepper was a New York styled hot dog from one of those sidewalk vendors.

What Skye didn't want was drama.

With the debacle of S.H.I.E.L.D agents being hunted down long over, it was a rare day when Director Coulson gave any of team some time off. Especially since Skye was still learning to control the 'quakes'. But unluckily for Skye, the Fates didn't care for what she wanted and decided to throw her a curve ball.

She's strolling down the sidewalk, the sun nearly having set, and half a hot dog shoved into her mouth when she hears it- the commotion of metal against metal, and some serious masculine grunting making her stumble in her steps. Part of her wants to check out what the deal is about a block back but the other half of her wants to continue on walking and enjoy the rest of her hot dog. So squaring her shoulders, Skye shakes off her curiosity, slurps up a large gulp of her soda, and then stuffs the rest of her hot dog into her mouth.

"Nope. Not today," she grumbles around chewed up meat and bread.

She wads up the dirtied napkin, walks across the street to an actual clean alley and tosses her trash in the dumpster. She's about to continue on her way but then the masculine grunting turns into animalistic snarling and.. what?! When did animals become involved? If she wasn't curious before, she's definitely curious now.

So taking a moment to check for any lingering civilians and finding none roaming the streets- which is pretty odd for New York- Skye makes a decision. She takes another enormous gulp of her drink, chews on the straw for a second, and then throws caution to the wind. She's quick to jog back across the street and back towards the alley where the snarling and grunting are still coming from.

She hadn't known what to expect to be making the sounds but two decently sized and muscled dudes punching each other, and effortlessly throwing one another into walls and dumpsters was not it.

One guy has a buzz cut of dirty blonde hair and some serious mutton chops, and the other has black hair that looks decently fluffy to the touch with the same ridiculous sideburns as well. And while Skye's all for a good ole fashioned fight, her day off didn't entail drama that would have her possibly being detained to make a police report so she decides that this fight is none of her business. But before she can turn, the blonde buff dude catches sight of her and downright snarls with a mouth full of pointy teeth, eerie blue eyes glowing bright in what she guesses is anger.

Startled, Skye loses her grip on the plastic cup in hand- the soda splashing at her feet as her hands immediately fly to the back waistband of her jeans where she keeps her gun. Pulling her weapon free, Skye's heart's pounding in her chest and she can feel the smallest of quakes trembling the ground beneath her feet. She clicks the safety off and takes aim but withholds firing.

The dark haired guy finally realizes his opponent is distracted by something else and as he peers over his shoulder, another set of eerie glowing blue eyes stare at her. The quakes get stronger and the glass windows on nearby buildings start rattling and cracking.

" _Get out of here. Run!_ " the dark haired creature yells at her.

And in his moment of distraction, the blonde creature snaps back to his first priority and slashes a set of gnarly claws into the dark haired creature's chest. Once the creature's are distracted by fighting each other once more, Skye works on her breathing and watches on as there's more snarling, the snapping of bones, and in the end, it's the dark haired creature that comes out victorious.

He's panting and hunched over as he leans against the wall, and Skye's too intrigued by seeing something new that the quakes have completely stopped by now, and she slowly makes her way towards him. With her gun still trained on him just in case, she stops only a good ten feet away. " _Are you a mutant? I haven't seen one like you yet._ "

His head snaps up, the blue of his wide eyes fading away to a dark brown. "What did you just say?"

The ridge between his eyebrows smooth out and the bushy sideburns recede into the sides of his face, the only facial hair left being the really attractive trimmed scruff. "Huh. I'll admit the eyes, teeth, and the Buffy vampire face was cool but the hair? That's kind of disgusting."

He blinks rather owlishly at her, his lips twitching just the faintest before he's standing up to his full height which is about a foot taller than Skye herself. "Can I see them?"

"See what?"

This time, he manages a full blow smirk and it absolutely does _not_ make Skye a little weak in the knees. Oh, who is she kidding? It totally does.

"My words," he tells her just as he holds out his left arm. The words _are you a mutant?_ _I haven't seen one like you yet_ are tattooed on his inner bicep.

"Holy shit." Skye's eyes widen, her arms falling to her sides before she clicks the safety of her gun back on and tucks the weapon away. "I- I didn't even notice. I was a bit distracted."

"Understandable," he agrees. "Now.. my words?"

"Yeah, of course." She whirls around, her hands gripping the bottom hem of her shirt and wiggles it upward. "Don't mind the bra, dude. Your words are between my shoulder blades." And sure enough, _Get out of here. Run!_ sits right where she said they were. "Growing up, I was terrified of meeting you, you know? I grew up being bounced from foster home to foster home and was always told I wasn't wanted by the older kids. When I finally learned to read my words and understand them, I always figured you didn't want me. But now- now you're being kind of cool about this whole thing so I'm only assuming you're game. 'Cause believe me, if you're game, I'm totally game. You're lucky I'm not climbing you like a tree right now."

Skye bites the inside of her cheek, groaning the moment her soulmate goes silent behind her and lets her shirt fall before turning back to face him with flaming red cheeks. "Excuse me, but I tend to babble. I'm kind of nervous and excited at the same time here."

"It's fine," he finally manages to say, and gulps. "I know someone back home that babbles like you. You're gonna fit right in."

"Right," she nervously chuckles, avoiding eye contact. "About that, since we're soulmates and all, I find it perfectly acceptable to let you know that I'm an Agent of SHIELD and I have some weird powers that cause quakes. I'm still working on control," she blurts. "-but I tend to attract trouble and I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger."

And instead of scowling at her baggage and writing her off, her soulmate merely shrugs. "I'm a werewolf who's in a pack with other werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a banshee, and two humans. Trust me, we can take care of ourselves _and_ you."

It's then Skye's turn to blink owlishly, her mouth clicking shut from where it gaped open when her soulmate said he was a werewolf. "Right," she then drawls. "-because alien prince Gods and actual aliens from outer space weren't enough," she snorts before shrugging rather casually. "I'm Skye, by the way."

"Derek," he then smiles. And wow, that's a really nice smile.

"Well then, Derek, I'm just going to go ahead and warn you that I'm going to kiss you right now because I've been waiting for a very long time for you-"

"Not as long as me."

"-and I really don't want those claws and teeth to suddenly sprout and surprise me. Although, the teeth can be reintroduced later in the bedroom if you catch my drift."

Rolling his eyes with a fond huff at the waggle of her eyebrows, Derek takes a few steps forward and rests his hands on Skye's hips, pulling her flush against him. He leans down but stops just right before his lips can press to hers, a wicked smirk pulling the corner of his lip upward. "Are you sure you just don't want to climb me like a tree right now?"

Skye groans, her hands coming up to catch his face between them as he chuckles. "You're gonna be so much trouble." And then she pulling him the rest of the way down, her lips fitting perfectly with his.

* * *

 **Up next, we have Mama McCall and Phil Coulson ;)**


	4. Melissa & Phil

Melissa McCall was a rebel. As a teenager, of course. But now- now she's a grown woman trying to make ends meet and helping out an eighteen year old alpha werewolf that is not the son of her soulmate. While she had made many mistakes as a teenager, entering a relationship with an Unmarked was not one of them. Well, Rafael and the marriage to him was a big mistake but having her son Scott would never ever be a mistake in her eyes even if she had wished to have waited for her true other half to have him.

"McCall! I got a patient for you."

"Mhm. On it," she calls out around a mouthful of salad, hand hovering inches from her lips so nothing comes flying out as a clipboard gets slid her direction. "Such a relief that was my last bite, huh sweetie?"

Scott stands across from him mom, shoveling the last bite of his burger into his mouth with a grin. "Yeah but now you have to keep that down while dealing with your patient. Better hope it's not blood and guts."

Melissa pauses, wiping the bit of salad dressing from the corner of her mouth before scowling at her son. "Thank you for the mental picture. If I throw up all over his wounds, I'm blaming you."

Scott laughs as he collects their trash, his phone blaring from his pocket. "I better get going, that's probably Stiles calling about the possible new Hunters in town."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I'll try my best."

Scott leans over the raised desk, planting an overly dramatic kiss to his mother's cheek that have the other nurses awwing and cooing as he makes his retreat. When Melissa finally gathers up the file she'd been given, the same nurse who'd given it to her sidles up to her side.

"The patient is a government official," the blonde nurse tells Melissa. "He's sustained severe wounds from a mountain lion and they wish to keep everything on the down low. Since your ex was government, we figured you'd be better equipped to deal with their protocols."

"Gee, thanks," Melissa deadpans as she reads over her soon-to-be patient's vitals and injuries. "Anything else I should know?"

"Just that his senior agent is with him and my God, woman, they're both handsome!"

Barking a quick laugh, Melissa closes the file in hand. She fishes out her stethoscope from her shirt pocket- she going with the violet colored scrubs today- and drapes it around it her neck. "Cool it, Janie, or the hubby's gonna second guess not putting a leash on you."

Melissa leaves Janie when the elder woman merely shrugs and winks in response, she following the hallway down several doors until she makes a left into a private room. Since her patient is government, they'd given him privacy instead of setting him out in the large room where beds were separated by curtains.

When she enters the room, her patient is just stripping out of a black tactical vest which just leaves him in a black sleeveless undershirt and black tactical pants with numerous pockets. She stumbles when she sees him undoing his belt, the rather handsome gentleman smirking as he hands over said belt and numerous weapons to the man in a blue suit.

" _Excuse him, he flirts with anything standing on two legs._ "

Melissa startles at the suit's words, the clipboard falling and clattering on the tile floor as she turns a wide-eyed stare on him. He's handsome as well, not as tan or as young as her patient, but handsome just the same even with his receding hairline and blue eyes.

" _My m-mark faded a couple years back.. you're supposed to be dead!_ "

Even dead, Melissa had always wondered what she would have said to her soulmate and the words that ended up flying out of her mouth were not it.

"A nurse, Phil? Nice," the patient smirks again, green eyes crinkling in amusement. "Think of all the role play-"

"Barton, that's enough."

Barton clams up immediately though his amusement never fades as he stares between the two soulmates. Melissa stares at the man named Phil, he stares right back, and then she's slowly bending down to retrieve the clip board while never taking her eyes off the two men.

"I assure you, Miss.."

"Melissa. Call me, Melissa."

"Melissa," Phil nods once in understanding. "I assure you that I am alive and well. Explanations will come but I'd really appreciate it if you can stitch up my agent. He's been.. attacked."

Melissa nods, her gaze then traveling back to Barton as he turns and flashes her his bicep that has deep looking claw marks. "Oh my.." she trails off, the shock of her finding her soulmate wearing off and she slipping back into nurse mode immediately. "What happened?"

"Tire blew on our SUV," Barton answers. As Melissa inspects the wounds, she doesn't see as Barton and Phil share a look over her head. "Agent Coulson was manning the flashlight and I was in charge of changing the tire. The mountain lion caught us off guard."

He hisses when Melissa suddenly squeezes his arm, her gaze then assessing him as she takes a step back. "Mountain lion, you say?"

"Yep."

Liars. The both of them.

Melissa subtly gulps, heart hammering though she appears calm and collected on the outside; her heart breaking beneath her sudden anger. Hadn't Scott been informed of Hunters in the area recently? They don't look the look of cocky Hunters that usually pass through Beacon Hills looking to take down a wolf or two but looks can be deceiving. And it would just be like a Hunter to impersonate a government official to get out of a sticky situation.

Soulmate and friend of soulmate be damned, she'd protect her son at all costs.

"Funny that you mention a mountain lion attacked you," Melissa tries to chuckle through her sudden distrust. She can see the tray of surgical tools off to the side and slowly inches her way towards it. Phil and Barton easily pick up on her sudden mood change, both trying not to fidget. And once Melissa makes it to the tray, her hand slaps down on a scalpel and she wields it in front of her as Barton jumps to his feet and Phil furrows his brows in confusion. "Because we haven't had a mountain lion anywhere near town since our _wolf_ -" she puts emphasis on the word wolf. "-population is at a decent number."

"Melissa-" Phil tries at the same time Barton calls out, "Ma'am, put the weapon down."

With one hand wielding the scalpel, she drops the clipboard and uses her now free hand to search for her phone in her scrub pockets. "You better pray you're not the Hunters that my son's pack is looking for because if you are, soulmate or not, I can't- _I won't_ \- protect you."

"Son?" Phil frowns. "You have a son?"

"So not the time, Coulson," Barton elbows him, his gaze then settling back on Melissa as he holds his hands out, palms facing her. "Did you just say your son's _pack_? As in your son controls that thing that attacked us?"

"They wouldn't have attacked without reason," Melissa finally tells him, her hand latching onto her phone. "Someone reported Hunters in town and they were keeping an eye out. If you attacked first, you deserved that," she then nods to his claw marks.

Barton opens his mouth to reply but Phil cuts him off. "So wait a minute, you're okay with the weird and abnormal?"

"Of course, I am! This is Beacon Hills I live in. Now be quiet!" She has her phone in hand, gaze ping-ponging between the screen of her phone and the two men before her. She can hear Barton muttering about the sudden twist in their situation and Phil muttering about a son by the time she finds Scott's name and calls him. It only takes two rings before he answers. "Hey, Sweetie," she immediately says in greeting. "Please, tell me no one's injured."

She goes quiet then, her gaze suddenly darting to agent Barton and he takes a step back at the glare she's directing at him. "You shot Malia with an arrow?!"

"She had blue eyes and pointy teeth!"

" _Mom! The Hunter's there?!_ " Raised voices can be heard over the tiny speaker.

"Yes," she blurts then, "No! Well, yes," she mumbles. "One's my soulmate," she admits.

"We're not who you think we are," Phil suddenly pipes up. "We're agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. If you put down your weapon and calm your son, I'll explain everything. This is all just a misunderstanding."

Melissa fidgets in place, absently nodding along to whatever is being said on the line. "Got it. I'm in a private room with them," she says. "Come find me and be discrete. Don't bring the pack."

Melissa looks torn about doing what she's doing, but she manages to hold her ground long enough just until Scott gets there. He's quick to slip into the room undetected and then glare at the two men standing across from his mother.

"Which one is-"

"That one," Melissa points to Phil as she finally drops the scalpel. "Phil's the one that said my words and I said his."

Scott looks between the two of them, brows furrowing and distrust in his eyes. "But your words faded. I was with you-"

"I was brought back to life!" Whatever Melissa was about to say catches in her throat, her gaze darting to Phil who's now standing with his shoulders slumped and Barton leaning against the bed though he's still keeping a cautious gaze on Scott. "The agency I work for- S.H.I.E.L.D- my old boss wouldn't just let me die. They brought me back to life days later."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Scott asks. "Isn't that the people who handle the Avengers?"

"You know them?!" Melissa asks incredulously.

"What? No." Scott denies. "I know _of_ them, though. The whole world does."

"I don't."

"That's because you don't watch the World News like all good adults do," Scott huffs.

"There's enough drama in Beacon Hills. I don't need to add to my worry."

Scott's grinning at his Mom but the clearing of Phil's throat catches their attention once more. "Yes, we are the Handlers of the Avengers. In fact, agent Barton is one of them; his code name is Hawkeye."

Scott's gaze darts to Hawkeye, he snorting a second later. "Allison's gonna flip when she finds out."

"We were sent here to investigate strange happenings," Phil continues. "Whoever you think we are, we are not them. We're not the enemy."

"One second we were fixing a tire," Barton then adds. "And the next, some strange girl is approaching too fast. She actually took a whiff of the air and then transformed on us a second later," he shrugs. "She actually looked like a werewolf from those cheesy sci-fi films."

"Malia's actually a coyote," Scott sheepishly corrects. "And she attacked because she smelled the gun powder. Hunters usually come to town trying to kill us. She was only doing what she thought was necessary."

"Like he said," Barton gestures towards Phil. "We're not the enemy. Sorry about injuring your coyote."

"S'fine. She healed."

A knock sounds on the door, all the room's occupants tensing as the door suddenly opens. A blonde female stands there, leather jacket and tight jeans adding to the dangerous aura to her as she grins a rather feral smile at Phil and Clint. "All good in here?"

"You brought the pack?" Melissa groans.

"We thought they were Hunters," Scott replies as casually as he can. "You were in possible danger and no one was going to let that slide." Melissa rolls her eyes but Scott has his attention elsewhere. "All good, Erica. Tell the pack to stand down."

"You sure about that?" Her eyes glint yellow in a playful manner but it still causes Phil and Clint to be at unease.

So getting a bit annoyed, Scott lets his eyes flash red. "Leave. Now!" Erica smirks but manages to tilt her head to the side, baring her throat for a split second and then flounces away with a laugh.

When Scott turns back to the room, his eyes are still blood red and he has to take a deep breath to get it under control. "So, you're a werewolf, too?" Phil asks, his gaze settling on Melissa a second later.

When she sees that the question is for her, Melissa quickly shakes her head. "No."

"His father?"

"Nope," Melissa nervously adds. "Both of us are human. Scott was attacked a few years back by an alpha and he turned. Now, Scott's the alpha."

"I see," Phil frowns.

Scott studies the man for a few moments, eyes calculating everything. He can smell the faint jealously wafting off his mother's soulmate and can't help but grin. "If you're worried about my father; don't. He's been out of the picture since I was a kid and then when he did come back, he couldn't handle the fact that his only son wasn't human anymore. He's gone for good." The jealously suddenly turns into anger and Scott smirks then. "So I guess you're okay with whole soulmate having a son who isn't human?"

"I deal with agent Barton on a daily basis," Phil deadpans. "I'm more than okay with a teenager and wolves."

Clint smirks at Phil's side and Scott matches it. "Alright then, I guess I should be introducing you to the rest of the pack," Scott says to Barton. "If you're going to be around my mom, might as well meet the rest of us."

"Sounds like a plan as long as that one girl I shot isn't looking for retribution. That and I can get my arm fixed."

"Allison can stitch pretty good," Scott tells him. "She's keeping watch but Derek will send her this way. I'm pretty sure he's listening in on us right now anyway."

"Isn't she the one you said was gonna flip?"

"Yeah but in a good way. She's a Hunter herself, a good one, and her weapon of choice is the bow. She's a good shot."

"Alright then, lead the way."

Scott leads a smirking Clint out the door, flashing a smirk of his own at his mom over his shoulder.

"For being the alpha of a werewolf pack, he's not really subtle." Melissa chuckles.

"Kids never are," Phil replies.

Melissa smiles at him, lips pursing as she scuffs her shoe on the floor. "So, this is all rather unorthodox. I never imagined meeting you in my place of work or at all, really."

"Yes, well, I never imagined that my other half would be okay with my job occupation. I never thought she'd already know of the non-human."

"Well, that's Beacon Hills for you."

"I guess it is." Phil's lips twitch in amusement, grinning fondly at Melissa. "So how does dinner at seven sound? Tomorrow."

"I think that sounds wonderful," she breathes a sigh of relief and then smiles in embarrassment when Phil's grin widens into a smile of his own.

* * *

 **Friendly reminder, the Collection page under the Polyvore account "crossxover" contains couple edits for each soulmate pairing under the collection titled Story Covers.**

 **Up next, we have Thor and Kira Yukimura ;)**


	5. Thor & Kira

Since his first visit to Midgard, Thor had thought he'd seen all Midgard had to offer.

He'd seen the humans with their intellect, their craftsmanship, and their battle skills. He helped his fellow SHIELD brothers and sisters fight battles that they had no chance of winning- their enemies having coming through portals from space in hopes of conquering Midgard- and fighting battles against mad scientists or just plain psychotic people who were hell bent on taking over the world.

While he had seen many things in his life, the one thing he'd never seen was what Midgard's supernatural realm had to offer. At least, not until today.

Thor had been away back home on Asgard when word quickly spread to him that SHIELD had fallen. While he had wanted to be by his friends' side, his duty at home had to come first no matter what. Although, he _had_ sent Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to help out with what they could, and to check on friends Lady Jane and his Lightning Sister Darcy but they had quickly returned with word that no one was to be found. They had found their way to Stark Tower in New York but all Tony had to offer was that everyone was in hiding and everything was pretty much a shit storm.

So when Thor did finally return to Midgard, it was the day that Lady Potts got a phone call from Son of Coul who was surprisingly alive and well, and acting as the new Director of SHIELD though they were running everything underground.

After much arguing over a video conference call, Director Coulson finally got out that they needed help. They had run across a group of non-humans fighting other non-humans- one group coming out victorious- and when Coulson's team was spotted, they turned on the team but were brought down by stun guns and nearly lethal doses from ICERS. But now that everyone was awake and side-by-side in their own reinforced cells, everyone was really pissed off and Coulson needed some inhuman strength on his side. Hence the reason for calling in the Avengers.

Agents Barton and Romanoff piloted Stark's jet- one nearly identical to a SHIELD quinjet though more spacious now- to a location called the Playground and were met by Director Coulson himself. Natasha had been visibly hurt and furious, but it was Clint who gave the first punch. Agents May, Skye, and Hunter were quick to back up Coulson but he waved them off and said that he'd expected worse so it was okay.

Stark did what he did best- snarking to cover up his anger and hurt- and Steve gave everyone his disappointment face that had Coulson looking away in shame. Banner was the only one to smile sheepishly and nod in acknowledgment, and Thor was the only one to laugh heartily and give Coulson a bone-crushing hug in greeting.

"As I said," Coulson clears his throat, patting down his suit into near perfection. "I apologize for the secrets but Fury did what needed to be done." Clint and Tony snort in annoyance but Coulson refuses to acknowledge them. "Now if you'll please follow me, I'd like to show you to our new problem- a problem that is of Earth and that you should all know about."

The Avengers follow Coulson and his team to a conference room where screens are mounted on the wall side-by-side and showcasing video feed from various holding cells. As Coulson and all but one of his team- the one they call Skye- takes a seat, she picks up a tablet from the table in front of them and gestures for everyone to take a seat.

"Okay, so what you're looking at are _werewolves_."

Tony snorts immediately. "Werewolves don't exist."

"Believe me, Mr. Stark, they do," Skye confirms. Pressing and sliding her fingers along the screen of her tablet, the table everyone's seated at comes to life in front of them, and the screens on the wall as well as the overhead lights go out. "This one here," a 3D hologram of a boy with his crooked jawline pops up, the hologram rotating so everyone can see him properly and clearly displaying that the hologram is also a live feed. "-is Scott McCall. Records show that he's nineteen and in community college, and he also just so happens to be the alpha of this pack."

"They're children," Thor grumbles. "The battle field is no place for children."

Skye fidgets when Thor's gaze lands on her, a blush darkening her cheeks and she's really grateful for the darkened room. "No, they shouldn't, but they are. And apparently, they've been at it for a while." The room falls silent and Skye goes back to pressing on her tablet. "This one here- this is Derek Hale. Beta werewolf and Scott's second in command. We have three humans who say they're part of the pack- someone who's name not one of us can pronounce but they call him Stiles, then there's Lydia Martin who's too intelligent for our own good, and Allison Argent who is deathly lethal with a bow and daggers."

"A girl after my own heart," Clint grins, watching as Skye flicks through the different feeds.

"Watch it, Hawkeye," Skye grins back at him. "Her soulmate's the alpha."

Clint's grin falls and Tony has a chuckle over his friend's poor choice of ladies- even if they are too young for him- and Skye continues on. "We also have a Malia Tate, Derek's cousin and werecoyote- yes, you heard that right. A _werecoyote_. And then we have-"

"Who's she?" Thor suddenly straightens up, arms falling to his side from where they were crossed over his chest. "What is that surrounding her?"

Everyone does a double take at the hologram of the girl in question- the girl being of Japanese descent who sits huddled in the corner of her cell and cautiously keeps watch of her surroundings.

"That's Kira Yukimura," Skye frowns as she checks her tablet and then glances back at the hologram. "-and there's nothing surrounding her."

"But there is," Thor slowly stands. "There's an aura surrounding her form. The aura looks almost _animal-like_. There are ears.. and a snout," he gestures to his own head as he continues looking at the girl as she curls in on herself. "You truly don't see?"

"Nope. Nothing, Point Break," Tony sighs. "Is anyone else bored? I'm bored. If these are werewolves, where are the fangs? Or claws? Hey, what about fur? Do they have fur?"

Coulson's eye twitches at Stark's rambling, as does May's but it's Skye who answers. "Fangs and claws, yes. Fur, not really. It's a weird transformation they go through and oh, hey!" She's looking down at the tablet in hand, head snapping up to meet Thor's gaze. "Kira's a kitsune. In Japanese folklore, a kitsune is a fox. There's nothing solid about what she is- about what any of them are, really- but maybe what you're seeing and we're not is her fox form?"

"I do not know what I am seeing," Thor admits. "But I wish to speak with her."

"Speak with her?" Coulson asks. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Skye frowns. "Every time we step foot in the hall, Hale and Tate wolf out and get snarly on us, not to mention that Stiles kid gets very mouthy."

"I- I cannot explain. I just- there's this pull I feel for her."

"A pull?" Natasha suddenly straightens up in her seat, interest piqued. "What kind of pull? A _soulmate_ pull?"

"Alright, Point Break!" Tony cheers. "I thought Doctor Foster had been young when you tried courting her but this- _this_ takes the cake."

Thor frowns at his teammate but then settles his gaze on Natasha. "Asgardians bear pictures as their soulmarks. Sadly, I was one of the rare few who bore none."

"But you feel a pull," Natasha confirms. "Why else would you-"

"I do not know, my friend," Thor cuts her off. "But I am willing to find out. Son of Coul, take me to her."

"Of course. Agent Skye will escort you down there but you must talk to the alpha first. Since she's part of his pack, we're guessing you need to go through him before you can get to her."

"Understood."

"Then, Agent Skye, please escort Mr. Odinson down to the holding cells."

"Copy that, DC. Thor, come with me."

Thor follows the petite brunette down deeper into the Playground, his flowing red cape long gone. His boots thump against the concrete flooring, black pants cover his legs and Mjölnir hangs at his side. His metal vest covers his chest but leaves his arms bare for the ogling by Skye, which happens every few moments.

The second Skye codes them into a new hall where the holding cells are, the pull gets stronger and Thor frowns. He bypasses the first cell with the three humans- Stiles' eyes going wide as he starts rambling about Thor's presence- and Skye snorts as the females go wide-eyed as well.

"Well, I'll take him being a fan boy over a snarky little shit any day," she mumbles as she continues to follow Thor.

Hale and Tate come up next with Malia sneering at Skye and Thor, and Derek actually cracking a grin as his gaze darts between her and Stiles- she'd have to see if werewolves had really good senses or not later- before they're stopping in front of Scott's holding cell.

"Alpha McCall," Thor greets, standing tall and pressing his right fist to his heart as he bows. "I'm not sure what the proper protocol here is but I wish to speak with you and the one you call Kira."

Kira's head snaps in his direction and Scott scrambles to his feet, wide-eyed. "Oh, uh, you don't have to bow, dude. Sir? I- I'm not even sure what to call you."

Skye scoffs, frowning that this pack is far more friendlier with Thor than they'd been with herself and her team.

"I am the Son of Odin but you may call me Thor."

"Thor," Scott nods in acknowledgment. "You can speak with Kira.. after you tell me why you want to and after you get your friends to release us. We are no harm to you or anyone else. What led to our captivity was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah. Right," Skye snorts. "Argent shot arrows at us and the Tate girl tried clawing out a few throats."

"Only 'cause you showed up directly after a pack dispute over territory- not to mention you showed up with weapons," Scott fires back. "Everyone was on a battle high and you took their alpha out first. Of course they'd attack."

Thor isn't the one in charge of their captivity so he looks to Skye- Skye who's now pulling free a phone from her pocket and pursing her lips at whatever she reads on the screen. "Vital signs are showing that he's telling the truth. DC says that if you keep your pack under control, he'd let you out since you've been cooperating nicely. The cells were just for our protection since we're not superhuman like you and your wolves."

Since the cell walls are see-through, Scott looks towards Derek and Malia, his eyes flashing red. "Behave. No attacking."

Blue eyes flash back, both Derek and Malia nodding in agreement. Red eyes then seek out Allison, Lydia, and Stiles- he mouthing the same thing to them since they don't have enhanced hearing but Allison understands nonetheless. And then turning to Kira, Scott smiles fondly at her to which she returns with wary eyes though her gaze quickly darts back to Thor.

"You have yourself a deal," Scott tells Skye. "Let us out, tell me why you want Kira, and then I'll see what I can do about you speaking with her."

Skye's busy typing on her phone when Thor replies honestly. "I feel a pull to her- a pull that's making me want to protect her at all costs and I do not know why. I am hoping she knows."

Kira slowly stands to her feet and makes her way towards the door of her cell. She's frowning as she stares at Thor, brows furrowed and hands twitching at her sides. "I- I feel it, too," she stammers. "But I don't know what it is. I'm sorry."

The doors all click open as soon as Skye puts her phone away, her hand hovering over her weapon holstered at her hip. Derek and Malia eye her but no one makes a move.

"What you're talking about sounds like what I feel with Allison- my soulmate," Scott admits as his pack surrounds them with questioning eyes. "But Kira is an Unmarked."

"As am I," Thor says. "But the pull-"

"Is strong," Kira finishes, sidling up to Scott's side. "And that," she points to Mjölnir. "-is humming. Should it be humming?"

"She speaks to you?" Thor's eyebrows raise in surprise. "No one has ever-"

His voice trails off as Kira slowly reaches forward, her fingertips inches away from the hammer. Scott's calling out her name but it's almost like she's in a trance and can't hear him. But the moment her fingertips brush the hammer- the hammer glows and Kira's eyes flash orange. There's a small electric shock that has Kira yelping and stumbling back, and Thor's quick to reach out and grasp her hand to steady her.

Though the second they make skin to skin contact, Kira screams and Thor shouts.

Derek and Malia snarl in protest but with a warning growl from Scott, both of them quiet down even as Skye trains her weapon on them. The hall door opens with Natasha, Clint, May, and Hunter rushing in and weapons ready, but they're aiming at the ground as to not worsen their situation.

The second everyone calms, Kira's staring wide-eyed up at Thor who's looking oddly at his chest as if he can see through the metal plating of his vest. "What was that?" She asks. "Did you feel it, too?"

"Feel what?" Scott questions. "Are you okay?"

"Fine.. I'm fine," Kira nods at her alpha. "Thor?"

"I am well, Lady Kira, but.." he trails off, fingers digging in through the sleeve of his vest before pulling off one side. Beneath it, his chest is bare for all to see and the tattoo of what appears to be a fox is plain as day over his heart. "A soulmark," he breathes in awe. "I truly believed I was meant to be alone."

Kira gasps, all eyes turning to her as she lifts her right arm and stares at the sleeve of her jacket. Within seconds, she's shed said jacket and from her wrist to shoulder, the jagged looking soulmark of lightning bolts have appeared. "Oh.. wow."

"Asgardians get picture tattoos while us earthlings get words," Skye suddenly chuckles. "Congrats, Son of Odin, you just met your match."

Thor practically beams but Kira still looks terrified. "B-but I am an Earthling! I'm no Asgardian."

"Your soulmate's not," Skye shrugs. "If you think about it, it sort of makes sense that you'd get a picture tattoo and not words. And since Thor's Asgardian and you're an Earthling, it makes sense his soulmark didn't appear until the both of you were in the place and touched."

It takes Kira a few more moments, her gaze darting between her mark and Thor's before her lips finally twitch into a feeble grin. When her shoulders start shaking with awkward laughter, Thor takes that as his cue and rushes forward to hug his supposed soulmate.

"I am most pleased to meet you! I never thought this day would come."

Kira coughs awkwardly, slowly winding her arms as far as she can around Thor's frame. "Um, you too, I guess. This is all so.. shocking."

Since Thor towers over Kira and she's practically melded to his front, she doesn't see as everyone behind them is stifling their laughter or smiling fondly at the two new soulmates.

"Okay, so," Skye clears her throat though Thor and Kira aren't paying her any attention. "What do you say we leave these two here to talk and the rest of us go get something to eat. Or something."

There's murmurs of agreement all around and after Scott finally manages to gain Kira's attention and ask if she's okay with being left alone with Thor, the McCall Pack and everyone associated with SHIELD take their leave.

When Thor finally lets Kira have a bit of space, he's left beaming down at her- his smile being contagious but only adding to Kira's sudden shyness.

"So, um, what exactly do we do?" Kira fidgets from foot to foot. "I never thought I'd have a soulmate let alone someone who's from an entirely different realm."

"If I remember correctly, the next proper step is courting," Thor muses. "I would be honored to court such a magnificent woman," he bows his head towards her.

"Court me?" Kira frowns, thinking on Thor's words before his actual meaning hits her. "Oh, date me! You want to _date_ me."

"Yes."

Kira then chuckles, her eyes darting over every feature of Thor's as he reluctantly gives her space. "Yeah, we can- I can do that," she gulps. "How old are you, though? Just for curiosity's sake."

"Age will not matter, my love. Once you are accustomed to me and my presence, we will visit Asgard where the King- my father- will grant you your pick from the tree of golden apples which will promise you immortality so you can stay by my side."

"Oh. T-that's not what I meant when asking for your age. It's just- I'm nineteen. I'm still a kid," she shrugs. "I understand you're the other half of my soul but it's- it's all too much so soon."

Thor's smile falters but he manages to reach out and grasp one of Kira's hands in his own. "Then I shall wait. I shall wait but remain by your side as a friend and a shoulder to lean on." Kira seems to deflate in relief at his words, his smile blossoming once more. "Your battles will be my battles and I will do everything in my power to keep you and yours safe."

"Thank you."

"Now," Thor sighs out happily and steps up to Kira's side, offering her his arm. "Shall we go regroup with our companions and celebrate such a joyous occasion?"

Blush reddening her cheeks, Kira nods and takes Thor's arm, both their soulmarks warming their skin at contact. "We shall."

* * *

 **Up next, we have Lydia Martin and Damon Salvatore ;)**


	6. Lydia & Damon

After everything that the McCall pack has been through with nearly every mythical creature stopping by their town to cause some sort of ruckus, the pack and the pack's parents thought it was a good idea for their kids to take a break, and do something they wanted without worrying about fighting for their lives. So after their senior graduation and a heartfelt memorial ceremony for Allison, Boyd, and Erica- the McCall pack decide to take a year break before going off to college and visit every state of the US.

While the parents had been happy to let their young ones go off and do something for themselves, there was the fact that they didn't really have the money to fund the trip. Derek and Braeden- who had surprisingly been soulmates- put up the most cash when Scott asked them if they wanted to tag along because he considered them pack as much as he considered Stiles pack. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Kira scrounged up as much as they could but it wasn't as much as they needed to keep their trip going. And it wasn't until Peter tried a last ditch effort to be a father to Malia did they get the rest of the money to help out.

With Malia and pretty much everyone else still pissed at Peter, she wanted nothing to do with him. But when he started throwing cash at her, she figured out a use for the money that would possibly piss off her biological dad and fund the trip for her pack. So when Malia went to her soulmate, Stiles, with the check Peter had given her, the Sheriff laughed and laughed when Malia told him she didn't want it and instead wanted to add it to their trip fund. But with Peter still having access to the money since it was in his account, the Sheriff escorted Malia to the nearest bank and had the money transferred into an account that only Malia would have access to.

Malia and Stiles had then called an emergency pack meeting at Derek's loft, and when everyone was gathered, they all cheered when she showed them the bank statement and asked when their trip was going to start.

Since Scott was alpha and current protector of Beacon Hill's, it was a bit hard to leave their territory unprotected. Even though Deaton promised to get together with the Sheriff and Melissa to work out a plan, leaving only humans in charge wasn't very ideal. But a couple days before they had planned to leave, Chris Argent came back to town with Isaac in tow. Everyone had welcomed them back with open arms but it was a bit strange to see Isaac not answer to Scott as his alpha. Instead, Isaac followed Chris around and only listened to him.

None of them were stupid, they all knew who Isaac considered his alpha now even though Chris wasn't a werewolf, but no one questioned it. After Allison's death, her father and soulmate left for Paris and stayed there until recently so it was only practical that Isaac latched on to Chris in their time of grief. And even though Isaac technically wasn't pack anymore, Scott still invited him along for the trip but Isaac politely declined and offered to do patrol of the town with Chris while they were away.

With at least one wolf keeping watch over their territory, Scott felt a bit more at ease the morning they packed up Derek's dark silver Toyota FJ Cruiser- Derek taking Braeden with him and offering Lydia to ride with them if Scott and Stiles got too mushy with their soulmates- Kira and Malia- in Stiles' jeep. Lydia had laughed it off but when she saw how sweet Stiles and Scott were with Malia and Kira, the pang of hurt and envy hit her hard since she had yet to find her own soulmate. The words on the back of her right calf practically burned as she thought about him or her, the small cramped script reading, _well aren't you a pretty little thing_.

When she got herself under control, Lydia smiled brightly at Derek and thanked him for the offer but she'd stick it out for the time being. He told her it was fine and if she needed an escape, he and Braeden wouldn't mind the company.

Their first stop had been Los Angeles, everyone wanting to see the Hollywood sign in person. They took the usual tourist pictures from far away with the sign visible in the background and then sent those to Stiles' dad and Scott's mom. They spent the day asking locals for the best food around and then visited whichever food joint had the most recommendations. But when night fell, it was surprisingly Derek who coerced everyone into revisiting the sign but revisiting the sign itself and not the hill from where they took the pictures. When Scott and Kira seemed to be the voice of reason for everyone, Braeden had scoffed and reminded them about their werewolf abilities, and that they'd sense beforehand if anyone was approaching so they'd have time to flee.

The pictures of the pack hanging from the sign and leaning against it was well worth nearly being caught but not worth the heel Lydia lost and bitched about until they hit their next destination.

Las Vegas, Nevada only piqued their interest at night, the Strip being lit up and the drunks stumbling about causing great entertainment for the pack.

In Arizona, visiting the Grand Canyon had been Scott and Stiles' dream since they were children so no one denied them the visit. However, the Skywalk- a transparent horseshoe-shaped bridge- proved to cause Malia anxiety but she managed to keep it under control as they took their pack picture for the album that was sure to come together by the end of the trip.

Their trip consisted of eating the best food each state had to offer and visiting the most popular of tourist attractions in whatever state they were currently in. And it isn't until they're in Louisiana- walking up and down the French Quarter- do Derek and Braeden decide to hit up a bar later that night. Stiles gets lured into a fairly dark shop that advertises New Orleans magic and it's their first time being confronted with the supernatural since they'd started their trip.

The woman behind the counter is fairly friendly, she talking up the supernatural but Stiles doesn't pay her much attention. He does pay attention, however, when Malia enters the shop and the woman's interest is immediately piqued. She becomes even more ecstatic when the pack slowly trickles into her shop and after a few friendly conversations, and advice on which parts of town to stay away from, the pack leaves and the wolves, coyote, and fox are all a bit high on life. Well, high on magic, really.

Braeden drags them back to a bar where they serve greasy burgers and when it's time to leave, Stiles commandeers his jeep while Lydia switches vehicles and takes charge of Derek's vehicle since he still seems magically high, and Braeden's had one too many beers to attempt driving.

When they hit North Carolina and decide on visiting the Crystal Coast for some fun in the sun, Stiles sits down with their map to see where they're headed next. There's a pretty decent theme park but for some reason, he's missing the small town life that he grew accustomed to in Beacon Hills. So instead of going somewhere that would cost them an arm and a leg, he pulls out his phone and googles small towns in Virginia that might have some sort of town event going on that would be worth the visit. For the first few minutes, nothing was worth stopping by but then a link to a town called Mystic Falls popped up.

There was nothing fancy about Mystic Falls, really. It's an old town where everyone knows everyone else's family, the town's people caring greatly for their hometown and always managing to show up to every event the mayor threw. The fact that the town was called Mystic Falls was just a bonus and well, it also didn't hurt that the following night they were having a lantern ceremony for lost loved ones and Stiles could't help but think of several people.

"What's going on, Stiles?" Lydia asks, plopping down on a beach towel next to her pale friend. Picking up a beige floppy hat, Lydia tugs it down over her head and turns towards him. "We're on a beautiful beach with beautiful water and you're stuck with your face glued to your phone."

Stiles cracks a grin at her, eyeing her for a second before tossing his phone at her. When she rights it in her hands and takes a moment to read, Stiles blows out a tired sigh. "I know we've been hitting up all the attractions but Mystic Falls' lantern ceremony caught my attention. I figured we can show up and let some go-"

"We'll go," she cuts Stiles off, startling him with watery eyes and a fond smile when she looks up at him. "The lantern ceremony sounds amazing."

 **xXx**

Hours later, once everyone is exhausted from the sun beating down on them, Lydia and Stiles tell them the plan of visiting Mystic Falls. Everyone agrees it's a good idea and after they have dinner, they're on the road once again and headed towards Mystic Falls.

The lantern ceremony was beautiful as was the small town of Mystic Falls. Even though some of the buildings dated back over a hundred of years, everything was kept up nicely and the people were friendly enough to explain their town's history when the pack became curious.

The town had waited until the sun was long gone from the sky, everyone gathering in the town's square and taking a lantern to let loose for a lost loved one. Stiles lit one up for his mom, Lydia handled Allison's, Derek let one go for his lost family that died in a horrible fire, Malia lit one for her adopted mom and sister, Scott lit one for Boyd, Kira lit one for Erica, and Braeden lit one for the parents she never knew. They had gathered around with the town locals as they all let the lanterns go one by one, Malia and Scott being sure to snap photos of Stiles and Lydia as they let theirs go to show to the Sheriff and Chris when they returned home.

After they stood around for a good while watching the lanterns float off into the night, Stiles asked around for some place to eat and everyone directed him to The Grill.

The place had been packed with locals but Derek and Scott managed to snag themselves three tables that had just been vacated, the two boys offering to help clean up the mess the patrons left behind if they could push the tables together. Their blonde male server- Matt, he had introduced himself- let them do as they pleased and helped clean the mess as well since it was part of his job.

Matt had learned that all but two of the group were recent graduates and on a road trip to visit every state before settling down back home to attend college, he being very easy going and talkative, and being an all around great server.

It started when Lydia was nearly done eating her chicken salad sub, her chest tightening and the scream building up in the back of her throat. But she's wailed enough since she found out that she was a banshee to understand that before the scream came the noises and voices. And the feeling she's feeling now- there is no warning or clues, just the uncomfortable burning sensation of her soulmate's words on her right calf that had her rubbing at it with the top of her left foot beneath the table.

As the time passes and the pack continues to joke and eat around her, Lydia becomes more and more antsy.

Braeden's the first to notice Lydia's demeanor, the dark skinned girl leaning forward and reaching across the table to soothe Lydia's hands picking apart a napkin. "You okay?"

Lydia startles, gaining Derek and Scott's attention now. "Yeah.. yeah. I'm good." Derek and Scott both challenge her by quirking an eyebrow each, and Lydia sighs. "I just feel off, is all. It's kind of stifling in here. I'm gonna head out back and take a quick breather."

As Lydia stands, Scott starts to stand as well. "You sure? Want me to come with?"

"It's fine, Scott," she flashes him a reassuring grin. "I'm a big girl. I'll just go ask Matt if I can sneak out the back but if you hear me screaming, I wouldn't oppose to you breaking down the door." Scott looks unimpressed with her trying to make light of her situation but Lydia merely places a hand on his forearm and squeezes. "I'm okay, really. I'm just feeling weird but not the usual weird I feel when something is about to go down. I just need air."

It takes Scott a few moments to take her word and when he does, he grins that crooked grin of his. "Okay. Just yell if anything happens, though. I'll be listening."

"Obviously." Lydia rolls her eyes playfully, winking at her alpha before weaving through the crowded establishment.

Scott watches from his place as Lydia perches on the edge of the bar and flags down Matt. With his enhanced hearing, he can hear as his friend puts on a bit of her charm and asks sweetly if she can head out the back door of the place because the room's too crowded. Matt seems hesitant but after assurance on Lydia's part that all she needs is a bit of air and privacy, and will be in soon, Matt points the way out to her.

The closer Lydia gets to her escape, the hotter her soulmark burns. She stumbles as the sensation in her chest gets even tighter and barely manages to swallow down the inevitable wail. Her hands tremble as she reaches for the door handle and as soon as she pushes the door open, it instantly clicks in her mind that whatever is bothering her now- it's her _soulmate_ that's in danger.

Tears spring to her eyes as the realization that it's soulmate's life in danger sinks in and as she rushes out into the dark alley, she finally lets loose the wail that had been building up. She doesn't know how long she wails but when she finishes, her mark is no longer burning and she feels normal once more. She was given no clues as to what or where her soulmate might be and before she has a chance to compose herself before her pack makes an appearance, there's a muffled _thump!_ behind her back.

Whirling around, Lydia comes face to face with a lean, tall man sporting tousled black hair. But the thing that really catches her attentions is the blood dripping down his chin and staining his white tee that's sitting beneath a black leather jacket, and the obviously dead body crumpled at his feet.

" _Well aren't you a pretty little thing?_ " he lazily drawls.

Lydia freezes as the words leave his mouth, her eyes widening in surprise rather than shock. His intense gaze seems to assess her, lips curving into a smirk as Lydia's shoulders slump and she sighs out in annoyance. " _Why do I always attract the psychopaths?_ "

Her soulmate blinks once.. then twice and he's back to assessing her up and down again. Scott barrels through the door with Stiles and Matt behind him; Derek, Braeden, Malia, and Kira coming up behind Lydia's back. Two other people come up behind her soulmate's back, both man and woman moving too fast that they appear as a blur. Scott's eyes bleed red the second after he takes a whiff of the air, Derek and Malia snarling when they realize their alpha is agitated.

"What the hell?" Matt swears.

The people behind her soulmate hiss and Scott starts to advance on them.

"Wait!" Lydia yelps out, gaze frantically darting between her soulmate and Scott. "He said my words. He's my- he's my soulmate, I think."

Scott and everyone freeze, all eyes turning to Lydia as the woman with long dark straight hair behind her soulmate's back stumbles forward with a scoff. "Seriously? Damon's your soulmate?"

Damon huffs and steps to the side, the other mysterious man sidling up to the woman as he smirks. "My brother finally found his soulmate," he chuckles. "And here we thought he was going to spend all of eternity alone."

"I'm sorry," Stiles nearly squeaks. "Did you just say _eternity_? What the hell are you people?!"

"Hello," Damon raises his hands by his head, waving them in a silly manner. "Big scary vampire, here."

There's a pause of silence before Lydia grins and the pack start snickering. "Please," Lydia drawls. "We've dealt with bigger and scarier." Damon pouts at her but Lydia merely quirks an eyebrow at him. "Now before my pack pounces, do you mind explaining what the deal is with the dead body? Soulmate or not, I won't endanger my friends with a psycho vampire."

"He was a Hunter," Damon shrugs nonchalantly, sauntering towards her. "He tried killing me but got distracted when you started screaming. And speaking of screaming," he smirks at her. "-what exactly are you? That scream was not normal, sweetheart."

"Yeah," the guy who called Damon his brother steps forward. "Elena and I were at home when we heard it. We shouldn't have heard it that far out." All gazes snap towards the guy speaking, he smiling sheepishly before introducing himself. "I'm Stefan, by the way. Damon's brother."

"And what's your name?" Damon asks, staring at Lydia. "I've just met the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on- no offense ladies," he tacks on, staring at each female in the alley. "The Fate's mustn't hate me that much if they thought we were a perfect match."

"Lydia," she answers after a pregnant pause, narrowing her eyes at Damon. "Call me sweetheart again and I'll show you just how non-sweet I can be."

The tension seems to drain from the atmosphere around them, Matt then sighing out very loudly. "Well if no one is going to murder anyone else, can you please dispose of the one already dead and go chat somewhere else. I have to get back to work."

Matt leaves them, pushing the others out of the doorway and shutting it behind him. It takes Stefan asking Scott what he is because he'd seen the red glowing eyes that Scott comes clean and lists off Derek being a werewolf along with him while Malia was a werecoyote, Kira a kitsune, and Lydia a banshee. Stefan and Elena are struck speechless but it only takes Damon a split second to process everything before he's leering at his soulmate.

"So you're a screamer, huh?"

Someone mutters out an _oh shit_ behind her and Lydia scowls at her soulmate. "You might be one of the un-dead right now but keep talking like that and I'll make sure you're dead-dead."

"Oh, I like her," Elena then chuckles.

"Sure you will, Princess. One night with me and you'll be begging for more."

There's a sudden intake of breath as they all expect Lydia to fire back with a threat but instead, she surprises them all with a slow forming grin. "We'll see."

* * *

 **Up next.. Allison Argent and Jeremy Gilbert :D**


	7. Allison & Jeremy

Boots thumping along the school hallway, Allison's hands hold tight to a binder held low in front of her hips as she heads towards her destination. Class has yet to start and she's meeting Lydia at her locker since Lydia had texted earlier that morning to do so. Said redhead is easily spotted, Lydia pursing her lips in thought before diving back into her locker and then slipping her spiral notebooks into her bag of wonders.

"You rang?" Allison drawls out, sidling up next to her best friend and pressing her back against the lockers.

Lydia rolls her eyes, grinning a second later. "Have you heard about the fresh meat? Some kid from Virginia, I believe."

"I literally drove up like two minutes ago and came straight here," Allison scoffs. "So no, I haven't heard."

"Word is that he's pretty cute," she waggles her eyebrows. "Apparently he went missing a while back and his sister thought he'd died. So in her grief, the weirdo burned down their family home. He turned up like a month later but he and his sister couldn't work out their differences so he came here with a family friend who now works at the hospital."

Allison blinks rather owlishly at the information that Lydia's just given her, her brain processing everything seconds later. "It's not even eight in the morning yet. How do you know all of this?"

"His temporary guardian befriended Melissa McCall, Melissa told Scott, Scott told Stiles, and Stiles told me."

"Your soulmate is a gossip queen," Allison grins. "And speaking of which, where is he?" she asks, eyeing the hallway behind Lydia.

"He's picking up Scott and Kira, and then they're bringing in some breakfast."

"Mmm, I hope Stiles remembers my usual."

"Duh. I swear, if he weren't attached to my hip, he'd be attached to yours." Allison snorts, nodding along a second later because she knew that was true. When Allison had found out what her family business was, Stiles was the one who helped her research everything. Lydia and Scott were there in the background to support her when she struggled to come to terms with it all, but it was Stiles who did all the work and who was most intrigued by the Hunter's lifestyle. "So anyway," Lydia sighs, shutting her locker, turning around and pressing her back to the lockers as well. "Mystery new guy's name is Jeremy Gilbert and as I said before, he's a looker."

Sighing, Allison then shakes her head fondly and then pushes her hair behind her ears again when the short tresses fall free. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Lydia smiles as she and Allison meet each others gazes, laughing even as Lydia's gaze averts to something behind Allison. Her laugh fades off, her easy going smile turning into something far more pleasing that shouldn't be legal this early in the morning. "Oh yeah.. he's definitely a looker. Far more your type but I still don't mind looking."

"What are you even-"

Allison turns her head to see what Lydia's staring at, her words cutting off when she sees what caught her friend's attention. He's about six feet tall, and lightly tanned. Strands of dark tousled hair flops gently against his forehead as he walks, and his smile lights up his face which practically makes Allison melt on spot. A blue plaid shirt is left open atop a graphic tee and faded dark-washed jeans fit snug on his hips. He's holding onto the one strap of his backpack that's slung over his shoulder, his other hand holding onto a piece of paper that Allison guesses is his class schedule.

"Oh.. wow."

"Told you," Lydia snorts, eyeing the newbie up and down as he walks closer. "He's good looking but I still think he's more your type." Allison giggles and nods, silently agreeing which only sets off Lydia into a fit of giggles of her own. Even as he's right in front of them, Lydia can't keep her mouth shut. "Ooh, bonus. Good looks and a perky ass."

Allison snorts hard, her hands bringing up the binder to cover her mouth. Her gaze follows the newbie's ass as he walks though when Allison chances a glance up, she finds that he's staring right at her. Her smile drops and her snickers cease, her eyes widening as the guy has the audacity to wink at her. Her sharp intake of breath makes Lydia snort in amusement at being caught, the redhead biting her bottom lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. As the new guy disappears down the hall, Lydia finally loses it and lets loose the laughter she tried so hard to contain.

"Shutup," Allison hisses. "Oh my god, Lydia, he heard you. He heard you comment on his butt and then he winked at me!"

"Who winked at you?" Stiles appears out of nowhere.

Allison jumps at his voice, glaring at Stiles when he looks amused, and then punches his shoulder in retaliation. "No one. Don't worry about it."

"The new guy winked at her," Lydia fills him in. "He totally has the hots for our little Allison here."

"Oh, Jeremy? You met him already? Seems like a cool kid." Lydia smiles at Stiles as Allison continues to scowl, the redhead leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"We didn't officially meet him but he seems like he has a good head on his shoulders."

Allison huffs but doesn't say anything, her gaze then falling on the brown paper bag in Stiles' hand and completely ignoring the tray of drinks in the other. "Breakfast? I might forgive you if you brought-"

"Sausage and egg biscuit with an orange juice? Yeah, Al, I remembered."

"Well in that case, I'm sorry for punching you. Now feed me."

 **xXx**

Stiles had accepted Allison's half ass apology, he chuckling as her eyes lit up the moment the smell of her breakfast hit her senses. Lydia had taken Allison's binder and dropped it into her bag of wonders, she chuckling as her best friend flashed her soulmate a dazzling smile the moment she unwrapped her treat and took a bite of it. As she groaned in delight, Stiles held out her orange juice and after taking it, Allison let herself be happily led to their first class of the day.

Once settled in their Chemistry class, Allison happily ate her biscuit as Lydia picked at a muffin. Stiles sat at the lab table in front of them, half turned so he could concentrate on his own food in front of him while also being able to look at his soulmate behind him. Just as Allison swallows down the last bite, the new kid Jeremy strides in through the class door. She freezes with the straw of her orange juice halfway to her mouth and when Lydia catches on to what Allison's staring at, Lydia starts cooing at her friend in teasing.

Stiles practically beams when he sees Allison panic- her posture tensing even further when their teacher points out the spare seat next to Stiles.

"Oh god.." Allison groans quietly.

Lydia snorts and Stiles can't help but laugh at his friend's misfortune. Jeremy smiles and nods at the teacher, and as he makes his way towards his seat, he spots Allison and Lydia. His smile grows even more and to make herself seem casual, Allison starts sipping her drink through the straw.

"Hey, man," they hear him say, Jeremy greeting Stiles with a nod seeing as Stiles' hands are occupied with food. Before he takes his seat though, Jeremy's gaze meets Allison's, her stomach clenching in anticipation as his eyes dance with mirth. " _Looks like you can stare at my perky ass all class period now._ "

Both Allison and Stiles choke on their drink and food as Jeremy casually takes a seat on his stool, Lydia cackling a split second later. Stiles joins in with the laughter as soon as he clears his airway but Allison is still very shell shocked. She doesn't look pissed so Jeremy takes that as a win, facing the front as Stiles and Lydia continue to laugh.

Stomach in knots, Allison can't help but stare at the back of the new guy's head. Her friends continue to laugh but when it feels like her heart isn't going to explode, she elbows Lydia until her laughs cut off.

"What?" Allison turns to face Lydia, eyes wide and face slightly pale. "Al? What's wrong?" she murmurs, her amusement fading fast.

Allison fidgets on her stool, eyes darting between Jeremy's back and Lydia's concerned face. After a moment's hesitation, Allison's hands clench the fabric of her deep red skater skirt and hesitantly pulls it up until the words on her inner thigh are visible to Lydia's gaze. She takes a moment to read the cramped handwriting, eyes going wide another moment later when she realizes the significance of the words, and her head snaps up to meet Allison's now shocked gaze.

Lydia gapes, her lips quickly curving into that of a smirk as she lets her gaze slide towards Jeremy. When Allison follows her friend's gaze, her head snaps back to her friend with a stern glare. "Don't."

"Why not?"

"Lydia," she breathes in warning.

"You'll thank me when you start popping out adorable little babies."

"Lydia, do-"

"Hi, Jeremy, is it?" the redhead calls out brightly, completely ignoring Allison's sudden groan of embarrassment as the guy in question turns around. "I'm Lydia. Just thought that I'd be the first to welcome you to our little town."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He grins.

"No problem. That's Stiles, the boyfriend and soulmate," she continues on as Stiles preens. "And this is Allison," she nods towards the blushing Huntress.

Allison's eyes are wider than normal, cheeks tinted pink as her lips press tightly together, and the faintest of dimple making themselves known. Jeremy's grin turns into a smirk as his gaze lingers on Allison and there's just something about his smirk that slightly infuriates her. She quickly gathers herself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as the silence continues to linger.

Slumping rather casually in her seat, Allison then leans forward so her elbows are settled on the table and her chin settles atop her fists. Letting herself be calm and cool, a lazy smirk of her own turns the corner of her lips upward and she can see Stiles suddenly perk up in interest at her sudden change. " _So you're the reason perky ass is written on my thigh._ "

The look of Jeremy's face is absolutely priceless, both Stiles and Lydia cackling, and then glaring at any people they attract as the newly introduced soulmates stare each other down. Jeremy's gaze turns from shocked to something far more heated for a classroom, and his gaze drops down as if he could see through the table to Allison's thigh. As Allison fidgets once more, Jeremy finally laughs and beams. "At least your words aren't practically sitting _on_ your ass." Allison quirks an eyebrow and Jeremy gives her his back once more though he's still peering over his shoulder as he does so. His hands tug down the waist band of his jeans and briefs, and then pull up his shirts, Allison's words sitting right at the curving start of said perky ass.

"Well.. at least they're sitting above it and not on it."

Jeremy snorts and turns around once more, leaning towards Allison's table with many questions dancing in his eyes. "So is this a good thing.. or a bad thing? Meeting your soulmate at a young age can be tricky thing." Simultaneous throats being cleared catch his attention, Jeremy finding both Lydia and Stiles staring at him with amused expressions. "Well, in most cases."

Allison smiles at him, shoulders shrugging as some of her nervous tension drains as she watches Lydia and Stiles get along with Jeremy. "It can be a good thing but it all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On you," she answers vaguely. "On how much you can handle the weird and unusual."

Snorting, Jeremy rubs the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "Weird and unusual, huh? I can- I can deal," he admits with a knowing grin.

"Really?" Lydia leans forward, a glint in her eyes. "So if I say we know a couple of werewolves, you wouldn't be weirded out?"

Jeremy tenses, gaze solely on Lydia. His grin falters but after a quick, deep sigh, he shrugs. "Wouldn't be the first wolf I met."

Lydia's own amusement falters, Jeremy's gaze sliding towards Allison who looks wary all of a sudden. But instead of Allison saying something, it's Stiles who leans forward to harshly whisper, "You've met wolves before?! Where did you say you were from again?"

"I- I didn't but I'm from Mystic Falls," Jeremy frowns. He doesn't know if they're messing with him because he's never met someone whose talked about the supernatural so easily and openly, but by their expressions, he figures they're being serious. "Do you guys have vampires here? Please tell me you don't. They're such assholes."

"They're real?!" Stiles yelps but at Lydia's panicked expression, Jeremy hushes him immediately and tries his best not to laugh.

"Yeah. My sister, her boyfriend, the boyfriend's brother, and my sister's best friend.. all vampires." Jeremy gulps, taking in everyone's expressions and hoping this doesn't bite him in the ass. "I- I was a Hunter once- an old school hunter who couldn't lay eyes on a vampire without feeling the urge to kill it. Needless to say, there was a bunch of problems but eventually I was killed. After my resurrection, with my family home gone, I came here with a family friend. I needed a new start."

"He's telling the truth," Allison breathes in awe. When they all look towards her, her eyes are filled with unshed tears. "M-my mark. It's faded twice now but always came back. You've died twice, haven't you?"

"I have," he admits. "Once was by accident. The Sheriff's bullet was meant for a vampire but hit me and my sister's other best friend- who's a witch, by the way- brought me back minutes later. The second time I died, it was-"

"It was for months," Allison sniffles. "A few months ago, my mark faded again and it only recently came back."

"Alli," Lydia frowns sympathetically. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tears finally roll down her cheeks, the Huntress being quick to wipe them away and force a smile as she chances a glance at her friend. "We had other problems to deal with, Lyds. I didn't want to burden anyone by crying about my soulmate's death- a soulmate I hadn't even met yet."

"But I'm here now," Jeremy murmurs, reaching forward and catching another tear. "So stop your crying, put on a genuine smile, and come kiss me." Allison suddenly snorts, chuckling briefly as she finally looks back to him. He shrugs nonchalantly and leans back with a smirk. "I would kiss you but she," he nods towards Lydia. "-looks like she'd kick my ass. I would rather not piss off any of your friends so soon."

Allison chuckles some more, eyes sparkling with amusement now. Before she can decide to stand, however, the bell rings- signifying the start of class. "Looks like you're gonna have to wait for that kiss."

Jeremy can only nod in acknowledgement and wink as the teacher starts talking, he letting Stiles turn him around with a hand on his shoulder as the pale teen laughs and welcomes him to the pack.

* * *

 **I'm not too proud of this one. Later, I'll post Lydia & Klaus :)**


	8. Lydia & Klaus

Lydia Martin always knew she was destined for great things. She was headstrong from a very young age and that didn't change much as she evolved into a young woman. There had been many bumps and a few distractions along the way to where she is now but she wouldn't have had done anything differently if given the chance. After all, if she never had been involved with Jackson or Scott and their little feud from the very beginning, she'd had never found out that she was a banshee whose powers had been lying dormant until that fateful night when Peter attacked her.

Being part of the McCall pack gave Lydia a chance to see all the good she could do and what it was like to be decently important to other people. But even as she ran around with the wolves, the coyote, and the fox.. being part of a pack wasn't what she felt like she was destined for.

Instead, Lydia wanted more for her life. She needed more.

Unlike the others who were devoted to pack duties and Beacon Hills, Lydia wanted out of the small town life. She wanted to find her soulmate and have her happily ever after. She wanted the well respected job and to travel the world with her other half by her side. But as long as she was stuck going back to Beacon Hills every holiday or break from college that she got, she'd never get the life she wanted for herself.

So when Derek told Scott- during their Spring Break in their second year of college- that he was heading down to Louisiana to check on some old family friends, Lydia asked if she could tag along because spending her spring break with bonded couples wasn't her idea of fun. She and Derek were the only two to have yet find their soulmates, and when Derek saw the desperation in her eyes, he couldn't exactly say no. Although, he did say no when Lydia tried buying them plane tickets instead of letting Derek drive them.

And in the end, Lydia let Derek drive as long as she got to pick some of the music. She had packed several suitcases and when it came to loading everything up in Derek's vehicle, she glared and dared him to say anything about what all she was bringing. Though when they were on the road and both had surprisingly settled in a comfortable silence with music playing lowly, Derek couldn't help but ask.

"You know I only need a day to check in, right? What's with all the essentials you packed?"

"It's Spring Break, Derek," Lydia answers, eyes glued to her phone screen. "I'm all for you figuring out what you need to do- I'll even help you if you need it- but I am not going back to Beacon Hills after one day of vacation. Not happening," she huffs.

"What are you gonna do, run away for a week?" he chuckles. "The people I'm looking for in New Orleans, they're not exactly people I'd trust to sleep under the same roof as. I've made no reservations elsewhere and only planned to make sure they're getting by since they've helped my family out of a tight situation once or twice."

"And that's why you have me," Lydia suddenly grins, locking her phone and dropping it in her lap before she gives Derek her full attention. "I've got us put up at the Hotel Monteleone for an entire week; one room with two full size beds. You're welcome."

Derek knew that coming with Lydia wasn't going to be as simple as he wished. So instead of asking if she seriously booked them a room, he only grins and shakes his head. "How in the world did you book a room in the French Quarter? Isn't that a little pricey for a college student?"

"You forget that I bar-tend every night," she replies with a smirk. "And not to sound like a conceited bitch but with a face and body like mine, the tips are very generous." She can see his amusement even though he's staring straight ahead and when it doesn't seem like he's going to say anything else, Lydia readjusts herself in the seat to face forward once more.

"..thank you."

And since Derek isn't one to usually let his guard down and actually give thanks, Lydia merely hums happily in response and turns up the radio a little bit louder.

* * *

Finding the people that Derek is looking for doesn't exactly pan out as expected. He knew Jane-Anne owned a bar in the French Quarter but the only thing he didn't know was what it was called. He also knew Jane-Anne had a daughter named Monique and a slightly younger sister named Sophie.. and that was about the entire extent of his knowledge.

He tried asking around the local shops and the locals themselves, but the moment the Deveraux family was mentioned, the people clammed up. They had been happy to accept Derek and Lydia as they visited the shops but the smiles fell when Jane-Anne was mentioned. Derek had wanted to know what it was they were hiding but after being threatened to be hexed one too many times, Lydia apologized and dragged Derek away.

Though luckily for the angered wolf, as they passed through Jackson Square, a woman in a gypsy get-up sitting down at a table with a crystal ball flagged them down. Derek hadn't wanted to stop at first- claiming it was all a fluke- but Lydia didn't care and wanted to experience it all. So she dragged him along and sat at the table, the dark-skinned women not even bothering to read them their fortune. Instead, she got straight to the point and told them that if they wanted to know what happened to the Deveraux's, their best bet was to check _Rousseau's_ \- Jane-Anne's bar that had been bought out but continued to serve food and drinks.

Lydia had gaped at the information that the woman freely gave, and Derek eyed the stranger hesitantly before nodding and grumbling out his thanks. He chose to stand without another word, digging out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled free a folded up bill only to toss it on the table atop the tarot cards before walking away. Lydia hesitated as the woman pocketed the money, she meeting Lydia's gaze with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You might wanna get dolled up tonight, sweetheart. Your whole world is about to change."

Lydia sucks in a sharp breath, chest tightening as the woman stares knowingly at her. But before she can ask what the woman is talking about, Derek's shout of, "Lydia!", has her scrambling to her feet and chasing after her friend.

 **xXx**

Lydia had managed to get Derek to hold off on visiting Rousseau's, she wanting to see the bar alive at night.

In the two days they'd been in New Orleans, Lydia fell in love with locals and how they danced freely along the streets, laughing and talking with one another. The streets during the day were decently crowded given that it was Spring Break but at night.. the lights flashed, the costumes and masks were donned, and the music blared just loud enough to get everyone pumped up. And that- that was what Lydia wanted to experience.

"Are you seriously getting dressed up right now?" Derek groans. "It's just a bar."

"A bar that's supposedly going to change my world," Lydia replies, applying dark eye shadow on her eyelids and nude lip gloss to her lips.

"Do you really believe that?" He scoffs. "Plenty of people like that woman sit out on the streets to read people their fortune for money. It's a scam, Lyds."

"Do you really believe that, Der? I mean, surely you feel the energy here; the buzzing in the back of your mind, the thrumming in your veins?" Derek scowls at her and huffs, moving to his side of the room and picking up his leather jacket. "It's not as strong as Beacon Hills but there is energy here," Lydia continues. "You never know what's a scam and what isn't. And besides," she huffs out in slight aggravation. "-you believed the lady enough to go to this bar so why shouldn't I believe that I have something to gain tonight?"

"Will you just hurry up? I regret bringing you already."

"No, you don't," she grins sweetly in response. "You're glad you brought me. Now," she says, standing tall and smoothing down the skirt of her dress. "-how do I look?"

"Beautiful," he deadpans. "Can we go now?"

"Derek."

He sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. When he finally opens his eyes, however, Lydia's staring at him in waiting and he gives her outfit a once over. Her hair seems a darker shade of red tonight, lightly curled and hanging perfectly around her face. Her makeup is mostly natural except for the dark eye shadow highlighting her eyes and a cropped jean jacket sits atop a nude a-line strapless dress. Her legs are bare and black faux suede lace up ankle wedged boots adorn her feet.

"Like I said.. beautiful. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you tonight." Lydia beams under his praise which earns her a fond eye roll. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go already."

 **xXx**

Rousseau's is lit just enough to be comfortable, the bar alive with laughter and live music. The place is crowded but not uncomfortably so, and Derek and Lydia take a seat at the bar. Flagging down the blonde bartender, Lydia smiles in greeting.

"Can we have whatever the house special is along with two beers and four shots of tequila."

The blonde's eyebrows raise in amusement. "Sounds like you're turning a bad day into a good night."

Derek snorts at Lydia's side and the redhead elbows him. "Nope. Just trying to have some fun. It's Spring Break for me so I'm going to live it up while I can."

"Well then it seems like you're in the right place. I'm Camille," the blonde replies. "And I'll bring up your order shortly."

Lydia smiles until the bartender disappears into the kitchen, she immediately whirling on Derek. "Please hold off all questions until later." He opens his mouth to retort but Lydia cuts him off. "I know we're only here to find your friends but I actually seem to like the vibe of this place. Lets just eat, have a few drinks, chat up Camille, and then you can annoy the locals with questions about the Deveraux's."

Derek groans but doesn't say anything, nodding along and pasting on an easy going smile when Camille reappears. And unbeknownst to the werewolf and banshee, a man in the dark corner leans forward out of the shadows and wonders what these two newcomers want with the witches.

 **xXx**

Lydia was two beers and three shots in, and unlike Derek, Lydia felt the effects of it.

Camille had been a great bartender, she listening to Lydia's tales of college and how she had wanted to get out of her small town in Beacon Hills but duties there had her second guessing herself. All while the redhead had talked, Derek listened in and couldn't help but frown when he realized Lydia wanted to leave. Camille had noticed Derek's expressions, asked if he was the boyfriend who didn't want her to go which only sent Lydia into a bought of hysterical laughter. After calming down, Lydia waved off Camille and explained that Derek was just her broody sidekick for the week. And as an apology, Camille slid Lydia another beer.

As time passed, Derek really didn't know how Lydia came to be sitting atop the bar- Camille having led them to the side of her station so their backs could be to the wall- but he doesn't question it seeing as it's easier for him to scan the bar and crowd.

"Hey, you gonna be alright for a few minutes?" He asks, standing up and leaning in close to her ear so Lydia can hear. When he briefly leans back to see her reaction, her eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. But instead of saying where he's going, Derek sighs and gestures towards the side doors that lead to the restrooms.

"Oh," Lydia snorts. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll just be here with Camille."

Derek rolls his eyes and then catches Camille staring at him from where she's serving other patrons. "Don't give her anymore when I'm gone. She's going to be unbearable when we get back to the hotel."

Camille surprisingly hears him over the noise, laughing and promises to start serving Lydia water. Nodding in acceptance, Derek looks back to Lydia who huffs and crosses one leg over the other, readjusting the skirt of her dress to cover everything up. "I'm not unbearable; you're just grumpy. Now go pee so I can enjoy my last beer since you turned the nice bartender against me."

Derek smirks at her annoyance and leaves Lydia to contently sip the rest of her beer as she people watches. Seconds after Derek disappears, a man enters Lydia's sight. He sits at the main bar in front of her, flagging down Camille who grins at his appearance. He wears a dark gray long-sleeve Henley that's covering slightly muscled arms and chest, dark-washed jeans, and dark boots. Dirty blonde curls are cropped closely to his head, a slight scruff covers the bottom half of his face, and when he turns to catch Lydia staring, she finds that he has very handsome chiseled features and blue eyes.

He smirks rather roguishly when Lydia doesn't avert her gaze, he picking up the shot glass that Camille had just placed in front of him without breaking eye contact and throwing it back in one gulp. Lydia quirks an eyebrow at him, her lips faintly twitching in amusement but she's quick to use her glass of beer to hide it. When she finally does avert her gaze, it's only for two seconds and when she glances back, he's gone.

Lydia's gaze sweeps the bar and the place where the mysterious man had been but there's no sign of him. So mentally sighing, Lydia continues to sip her drink and lets herself get lost in people watching once more.

 _"Hello, Gorgeous."_

Lydia turns to the voice at her left, a grin forming when she realizes it's the handsome stranger from the bar she just had a staring contest with. He's smirking at her, eyes crinkled at the corner and as his words sink in, Lydia starts to lose some of her amusement. Surely, this couldn't be him. Right? Those were such common words to be spoken but as her skin starts to prickle with chills, Lydia just knows. But being who she is, she needs to know for sure. So flashing him a smirk of her own, Lydia prepares herself to see if her next words will spark any type of recognition.

" _Points for the accent, Handsome, but are you really trying to pick me up in a bar?_ I deserve so much better than that."

The stranger's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, Lydia's own eyes widening with realization that this is him- her soulmate- but then he's back to being cool and collected, and smirking once more. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Sweetheart," he drawls. Pulling down the neck of his shirt with both hands, the material stretches to flash Lydia her words and handwriting that are draped along his collarbone like a necklace.

Lydia gulps at the sight of his flesh, heart beating a bit faster as her gaze lingers before she meets his gaze. "Well, I would return the favor but I don't think flashing anyone who might be looking this direction my breast is a good idea."

His eyes seem to flash dangerously at her words, the possessiveness fading when Camille's voice cuts through their bubble. "Klaus! Leave the poor girl alone."

Camille sidles up to them with a grin, Klaus turning his attention on her. "Now, now, Cami. I doubt I'll be leaving my soulmate alone anytime soon."

"S-soulmate?" The blonde stutters, amusement clear in her eyes as her gaze darts between Klaus and Lydia. "You're joking."

"'fraid not," Lydia chuckles. "His words are right here," she gestures beneath the curve of her right breast. "He showed me his words already. They're mine. He's mine. All mine."

Camille glances at Lydia after the tipsy girl sighs dreamily, bottom lip caught between her teeth to keep her smile from blossoming. "I would take away the rest of your beer but if Klaus really is your soulmate, you're gonna need it. He's a pain in the ass."

Klaus doesn't counteract her words, he choosing to just deeply chuckle at his tipsy soulmate and friend.

"Really, Lydia?" Derek sighs, appearing next to Camille. "I leave you alone for less than two minutes and you have another follower? We're here on business, remember?"

Klaus loses all semblance of happiness, lips twisting into a sneer as he stares at Derek. "Watch it, mate. You don't know who you're talking to."

"I couldn't care less," Derek deadpans. "Lydia, lets go."

"But, Derek, he's my-"

"Go?" Klaus' accented voice cuts her off. Camille tenses at the scene before her, tugging Lydia down from the bar and steadying the redhead on her own two feet. "Leaving so soon?" Klaus then drawls. "Why, mate, I thought you would have stuck around to ask about the Deveraux's?" Camille gasps and Lydia tenses, stomach clenching at the glares both men are shooting each other. "Tell me, Derek, what is it that you want with the witches?"

Derek's eyes suddenly flash blue with a snarl and Camille squeaks in fear. But Klaus- Klaus merely smirks and lets his eyes flash golden with dark veins crawling to the surface beneath said eyes and Lydia groans aloud. "Seriously?! What even is my life?" Derek doesn't even bat an eye at the being before him and then Lydia's squeezing her body in between both men. "No. Just.. no. Derek," she addresses him first. "-Klaus is my soulmate. And you," she looks to Klaus. "-Derek's my pack mate. You will not attack each other."

Derek blinks once and then his eyes are back to normal, he still sneering at her soulmate. "What do you know about the Deveraux's?"

But Klaus isn't paying the man any mind, he staring at Lydia. "What do you mean by pack mate? You don't smell like a wolf."

"Because I'm a banshee," she sighs in annoyance. "Now answer Derek's question."

Camille has to stifle her snort of amusement but Klaus still hears it and glares at her which only causes Camille to raise her hands in mock surrender. "You two deserve each other. You're both a handful." Lydia's head snaps towards Camille and the blonde starts chuckling, backing away. "Congrats on finding one another. I'll just be over here. Working. Come get me when you're done sorting things out."

Camille scampers off and then Lydia's turning her attention back to Klaus. "Well? What do you know about the Deveraux's?"

"Why do you want to know?" Klaus frowns. "They were meddlesome witches who got what they deserved."

"Jane-Anne was a woman who helped out my family in the past," Derek says, earning Klaus' attention once more. "We usually kept tabs on each other's families so when I didn't hear from her, I wanted to know why."

Klaus takes a moment to assess Derek before nodding once and retaking his seat on the stool. Leaning back against the bar, Klaus spreads out his arms on either side of him. "Jane-Anne allowed her daughter to be sacrificed in a ritual the New Orlean's Coven called the Harvest." Lydia gasps but Klaus keeps his attention on the dark-haired man behind her. "Before I retook the French Quarter as my home, the werewolf, vampire, and witch factions were at war. Magic was not to be practiced unless stated otherwise and Jane-Anne broke the law. So in retaliation, a vampire executed her the same way she allowed her daughter to die with a slit throat."

Derek's jaw clenches but he can't find himself to be angry. Anyone who would willingly sacrifice their own flesh and blood was not worthy in his books. "And what of Sophie; the younger sister?"

"Ah, dearest Sophie," Klaus muses. "You see, mate, when the witch coven eventually completed their Harvest ritual, the sacrificed girls were brought back to life; Monique included. They were the strongest of their coven and wanted everyone to think the way they did. If you didn't, you died. So when Monique asked aunt Sophie if she believed- which she didn't, by the way- Monique killed her."

"What.. the hell," Lydia mumbles.

"And Monique?" Derek grumbles, frown marring his features. "Did she live?"

"Nope. You see, I have a daughter," he admits and is grateful when Lydia doesn't lash out but she's suddenly very intrigued in what he has to say. "It was a miraculous yet bloody birth- the witches kidnapped the mother of my child and slit her throat after delivering the baby- and they had planned to sacrifice my daughter. The same vampire who killed Jane-Anne killed Monique. No one was going to hunt and hurt my family, and get away with it."

"I see," Derek sighs. There's a tense moment of silence where Lydia doesn't know what's going to happen but then Derek's shoulders slump and he's pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least I have closure. You gonna be okay with him, Lydia?"

Lydia gapes as she whirls on Derek, seeing that he's not as upset as he should be. Huh. Guess that's what one gets for sacrificing their daughter and then trying to sacrifice a newborn baby. "Uh, yeah. We- we have some stuff to talk about."

"Yeah. I'll just- I'll just be wherever Camille's at. I need a shot.. or five," he grumbles and turns around to go find the bartender.

Lydia grins at his retreat, her grin fading as she turns back to Klaus, and wow- she sobered up really fast. "So, a baby?" she tries to act casually.

"A banshee?" Klaus retorts, quirking an eyebrow at her. "And part of a werewolf pack. How fascinating."

Lydia's nose scrunches up, a chuckle escaping pass her lips. "Your past is your past; I don't mind. Just please tell me I don't have to deal with baby momma drama?"

"Baby momma drama.." Klaus trails off. Lydia nods as if saying _well, yeah!_ and then Klaus is throwing his head back and laughing. "Not at all, love. Hayley- the baby momma-" he repeats with much difficulty, trying to contain his laughter. "-has found her soulmate in my brother. You'll meet them all soon."

"In your brother? My god," Lydia huffs. "I'll be leaving Beacon Hills' drama for that of New Orleans."

"And Paris, and Rome, and any other place you have your heart set on visiting." Lydia's brows pull together in confusion, Klaus slowing smirking as he reaches for one of her hands to pull her between his parted knees. "I heard you talking to Camille, love. How you want to see it all. And now, you will. I will take you anywhere and everywhere. Just say the word."

As his words sink in, Lydia can't help but feel giddy. She knows there's a lot they have to talk about- to work out- but she knows that without a doubt, this man will keep his word. "Home. Take me to your home."

Klaus' eyes flash hungrily and lets her lips quirk into a smirk. She knows this is probably a bad idea but this is her soulmate; her other half. She's going to have to throw caution to the wind sooner or later and well.. she'd rather it be sooner.

"Since you obviously think being picked up in a bar is tacky, I'm going to lead you outside and press you into the wall, claiming what is mine, love."

"Do you worst."

Klaus takes the challenge, surging to his feet and pulling a giggling Lydia behind him. The last thing she remembers before Klaus absolutely changed her world is Derek rolling his eyes though he's saluting her with a shot glass of dark liquid, and Camille at his side doing the same though she's laughing uncontrollably. Well, that and the reason her dress is absolutely ripped to shreds when she finds it the following morning.

* * *

 **Up next, we have Elijah Mikaelson and Natasha Romanoff.**


	9. Natasha & Elijah

Natasha's jaw ticked for the umpteenth time, green eyes glaring a hole in the suit laying before her that she hadn't set eyes on in a very long time.

When the Avengers disbanded for good and went their separate ways- all except Stark who somehow managed to drop money in their bank accounts and leave toys on their doorsteps even as they were on the move- Natasha called in a favor from a friend to get her all new papers for another identity. She bought brown contacts to disguise her vibrant greens, bought a black wig to hide her normally red locks that everyone now associated her with, and told anyone and everyone she met that her name was _Talia Wright_.

Thanks to Stark's generous cash deposits, Natasha easily bought a car that wouldn't draw too much attention. She spent months in the wind, stopping in every other state to spend a week in a decent hotel before moving on once again. She knew she couldn't keep it up forever- she didn't want to- but she didn't have a plan either. She had always thought that her life was with SHIELD but after finding out that HYDRA was deeply rooted within and many agents were not who they said they were, she couldn't find it in herself to belong to such an agency again even after it was rumored that there was a new director who was working from the shadows.

As the days passed, and Natasha watched couples happily mill around her wherever it was that she stopped for the week, she found herself thinking more and more about her supposed soulmate's words along the arch of her right foot; **They'll wake up soon**. She had thought that after everything she'd been through- what with the Red Room and their conditioning- that she wouldn't care to meet him or her but more often than not, she found her mind straying to all the possibilities. And just when she actually fancied the idea of settling down somewhere to try her hand at being normal, Phil Coulson swept into her life.

The second Natasha had laid eyes on Phil, she punched him clear across the face and then slapped him when he mumbled something about expecting worse. So worse she gave him by gripping his wrist, twisting his arm just so until she was a tug away from dislocating it, and close-lined him so he fell flat on his back. She was clearly vibrating with rage as he apologized from the floor, taking a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his suit jacket to dab at his busted nose as Natasha silently and angrily cried. She listened to his story after he climbed to his feet only to take a seat on the chair near the corner of her room, her anger being split between both Fury and Coulson now, and then tensed when he asked her for one last favor.

Apparently, Coulson had a whole new team to work with so no one else knew he was alive. Fury gave him everything he needed and then when SHIELD fell, one of his best agents turned out to be HYDRA and completely psycho, and another of his agents was being stalked by her even more psychopathic father who called himself Cal. And now acting as Director of the new and improved SHIELD, Coulson wanted Cal taken out and he needed the Black Widow to do it. Even after calming down and explaining that she was out and not doing mission work anymore, Coulson had still managed to persuade her to do this last mission for him because Cal's daughter- Skye- was someone he wanted to protect with every fiber of his being and he himself was no match for Cal.

She had seen the emotion in his eyes- even heard it in his voice- when he talked about Skye, and Natasha soon found herself agreeing. After all, Phil had once taken her under his wing so she knew the bond between Coulson and Skye fairly well. He'd given her a folder of leads that Skye had collected, the leads pinpointing his location in New Orleans as he searched for recruits for whatever plan his crazed mind had plotted.

So that's how Natasha found herself staring at her SHIELD issued catsuit- the charge in her Widow's Bite never having diminished thanks to Stark's technology. Figuring that enough time had passed, Natasha makes quick work of stripping from her silk robe and slipping the suit on. And even though she personally made the decision to give all of this up, she can't help the smile at the rush of power she feels when zipping up and listening to the hum of the Bites at her wrists. Her boots get slid on next, guns are holstered to her thighs, and then she's staring at her reflection in the mirror as she lets her red curls cascade down her back and over her shoulders.

Tonight, she would not be Talia Wright.

Tonight.. she was going to prowl the French Quarter as the Black Widow for one last time.

 **xXx**

Prowling the French Quarter in a SHIELD issued uniform was not as easy as Natasha had hoped. She had to keep to the shadows and alleys, sometimes having to jump from rooftop to rooftop to go unseen. She spent hours on the rooftops and balconies, eyes combing the crowded streets for Cal but he was nowhere to be seen.

By three in the morning and still no target in sight, Natasha decided to radio in and call it a night. She waited until she got the affirmative to leave her post, she then making her way down a fire escape in a darkened alley. Being who she was and what she was conditioned to be turned into, Natasha never doubted entering a darkened alley late at night all on her lonesome. Nor did she bat an eye when the usual dirt-bag or dirt-bags (as in this scenario) tried to box her in and have their way with whoever they managed to catch.

Three men- about mid 20s- entered the alley in front of Natasha, all swaggering towards her and chuckling as she keeps her steps calm and slow.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one asks, elbowing his companions and laughing as if what he just said was funny. "It's awfully dangerous- this time of morning- for a woman such as yourself to be all on her lonesome."

"Especially one with such a tight little body," another one mentions.

Natasha scoffs at his words, halting her steps. With a roll of her eyes and deciding to save her breath against these idiots, she turns on the balls of her feet only to find four more men at her back at least twenty feet away. Tensing and narrowing her eyes, Natasha's hands twitch as they hover over her weapons. She tries to think how it was these men came up behind her without her hearing but quickly puts that thought out of her head as she sighs. "You guys really don't wanna do this. You're only going to find yourself waking up in the hospital handcuffed to your beds."

"D'you hear that, Joey? Little Red isn't scared 'nough."

The men all chuckle again and Natasha sneers at them. One moment she's calculating the risks of firing her gun where she knows people are milling about just one street over, and the next there's a hard warm body pressed at her back and someone breathing in her ear. "Come on, Little Lady, lets hear you scream."

All rational thoughts fly out the window as a sudden rage takes over her, Natasha's head snapping back on instinct and relishing the sound of the sickening _crunch!_ that tells her she's broken his nose. She whirls around to face the man who dared touch her, guns suddenly gripped tight in hand as she takes aim. The man's groaning and grumbling, one hand over his nose as blood gushes down his chin and the front of his shirt. Natasha mentally smirks at the sight, and then when the man lowers his hand, her jaw clenches in surprise and possibly a little bit of fear. When coming to New Orleans, she knew what to expect with Cal. But with these unknowns, she hadn't counted on or even thought about blood red eyes, veins visibly slithering just under the surface of beneath said eyes, and fangs!

The guy hisses his displeasure and then Natasha's firing her guns left and right.

 **xXx**

Elijah had merely wanted a moment of silence and some fresh air, the people at the mansion down in the French Quarter still going strong. He had only been on the balcony for a couple of minutes when the first gunshot rang out followed by shot after shot. He could understand and tolerate one or two shots but that many in row only meant trouble. And since the different factions of the supernatural had finally come to understandable peace between one another, he was not too keen on that peace being taken away.

Jumping atop the roof and running in the direction of the ruckus as fast as he could, Elijah comes to a stop to watch as a group of vampires attack one woman. While it was normal for the vampires of the Quarter to feed on tourists, it wasn't normal for such a large group to attack one woman nor was it normal that one woman managed to hold her own against so many vampires. The redheaded woman dodges and delivers blows of her own but the vampires are making it hard for her as they use their speed to their advantage. But somehow, the redhead manages to calculate some of their moves and puts a bullet in their head, she never wavering as she drops a few bodies.

The woman is scared but not as scared as she should be, and Elijah is instantly intrigued- so much so that he decides to lend a helping hand and drop from the rooftop. His hands instantly find themselves in the chest cavity of two vampires for a second before he rips out their hearts and tosses them over his shoulder. One idiotic vampire then turns his attention on Elijah- Elijah simply rolling his eyes before gripping the young one by his neck and tossing him clear over the woman's head with a snapped neck. After that, the few standing vampires make a quick retreat which leaves the redhead whirling on Elijah, panting heavily and one gun raised.

Elijah quirks an eyebrow, pulling free a handkerchief from his outer chest pocket and wipes the blood from his hands, completely ignoring her weapon. " _They'll wake up soon_. You won't want to be here when they do," he says, gesturing to the supposedly dead creatures littering the alley.

The woman's slight trembling hand stills and her breath hitches. If it had been anyone other than a vampire standing across from her right now, they wouldn't have noticed but since this is Elijah- he does. " _I shot them in the head so I doubt it_ ," she suddenly voices, her voice strong in the night before gulping. "I doubt anyone can walk away from that."

Elijah blinks once.. then twice, his gaze assessing and realizing just who this woman is. He's partially shocked to have finally found her but still, he's rather more intrigued by her. "Funny thing," he says. "-the year my mark showed up contradicts the age you look. Would you like to explain or do I have rip you apart limb by limb for trying to be someone you're not? Did my brother put you up to this for his own amusement?"

"N-no," she stammers, eyes wide and round. "I was experimented on as a girl. My aging process is very slow," Natasha finds herself admitting.

Elijah has to swallow the snarl down that was threatening to escape upon hearing this woman was experimented on, fangs elongating in his mouth before receding moments later. "May I see my words then? To know for sure," he explains when he gets himself under control.

 **xXx**

Natasha's mentally berating herself, annoyed that she so easily told this man- this creature (she saw the veins beneath his eyes pulse once before disappearing when she said she'd been experimented on)- her past. She's a trained spy and assassin for crying out loud! Secrets are her forte as are masking her emotions and expressions but there was something about this man that made her want to tell him things.

"Well?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Natasha blinks rapidly before giving him a terse nod. "If I lower my weapon, you won't attack me?"

"If you are who you say you are then I am the last person who will ever lay a hand on you. I give you my word."

Natasha hesitates before slowly putting her gun away, gaze glued to the well dressed man before her. While she keeps her gaze on his, she bends at the waist and balances on one foot, slipping off the boot to her right foot. She flexes her bare foot, turning it just so so that the words are facing him. In the blink of an eye, he's kneeling before her and she tries not flinch- she really does- but she just can't help it. She quickly regains her balance, watching as he seemingly apologizes with his eyes before he's reaching out carefully to cradle her foot in hand. She sees the corner of his lips quirk upward, she then clearing her throat before slipping her boot back on. "You have your proof, now I want mine."

The man nods, grinning as he stands and starts to undo the cuff link near his left wrist. And sure enough, in the dim light of the alley, Natasha's words are presented to her on the man's inner wrist. She feels a sense of relief and happiness that she's found her soulmate- even if he wasn't exactly human- but when her gaze darts to his, she sees his gaze fall down to the SHIELD emblem on the right side of her chest. His grin drops and Natasha's stomach swoops in fear.

"You work for the agency that called themselves SHIELD? I wasn't aware it still existed." He takes a step back from her and it takes everything in Natasha to not take a step forward. Damn the soulmate pull!

"Officially, it doesn't," she tells him. "Unofficially, it does."

"And what is your part in all of this?" he asks, expression carefully neutral.

Gulping, Natasha's hand clench at her sides before she settles for crossing them over her chest. "I was with SHIELD for a very long time; recruited by an agent who had been sent in to kill me when I made a bad name for myself. They gave me a chance to redeem myself- even going as far as letting me join the Avengers. Despite trying to keep my distance, I made friends within SHIELD. When the agency fell and everyone's true colors showed, it was hard to accept the fact that some of those friends were the ones who wanted to rule the world in their sick twisted way of keeping everyone in line."

"The Black Widow," he suddenly voices as if he's just put two-and-two together on her identity.

"Yes," she nods. "But since all my identities have been compromised, I gave all this up," she then gestures to her suit. "A friend- one of my mentors- called in favor and I told him this was the last. After I require my target here in New Orleans, the suit gets hung back up and I'm back to being Talia Wright so I can fly under the radar."

He seems to take her explanation well, his tense frame loosening. "One last mission?"

"One last mission," she confirms.

"Very well. Then maybe you can tell me just what target it is you require so that I may help you. After all, your problems are my problems now, little spider."

Natasha's never been one to burden anyone with her missions, especially if she hadn't been assigned a partner to begin with, but the thought of sharing this with her soulmate.. well, she can't exactly deny the man what he wants. She doesn't want to. "His name is Cal- no last name. He's looking for recruitment among people in the French Quarter; possibly spewing nonsense about people holding his daughter- a girl he calls Daisy- hostage and saying that his wife was brutally murdered long ago."

"Yes, I do believe I know who it is you seek," he regrettably admits after a moment's pause. "He heard about the power my family holds and sought our help." Natasha tries her best not to frown but apparently she does- and bites her bottom lip in contemplation- because her soulmate is quick to reach up and free her lip from her teeth with his thumb in a soft caress. "But we haven't given him an answer. Something's not quite right with that man and we've only claimed peace in our home land which we haven't had in years. We don't want to risk it but Nik has promised to get back to him in a few day's time."

"You were right not to trust him; the man has some serious anger issues and powers that none of us have quite seen in action but we have seen the aftermath. It's not pretty."

"Then you must come with me back to my home so we can explain to my family what's going on. We can come up with a plan to help you require your target."

Glancing down at the offered hand, Natasha fidgets from foot to foot. When her gaze darts back up to meet his, she finds him grinning and waiting. "I've many names growing up- names that I've made for myself to hide behind- but I don't want to hide with you."

"Whatever you want.. whatever name.."

"Call me Natalia. Or we can stick with Talia for short," she grins and finally takes his offered hand.

"Natalia," he grins back, bringing up her hand to brush a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm Elijah."

 **xXx**

Needless to say- when Elijah strolls into the Quarter Mansion with his soulmate still in her SHIELD uniform- Klaus and Marcel hadn't been too happy. At least until Elijah stood protectively in front of Natasha, and snarled at anyone and everyone that his soulmate was not to be touched or they'd suffer at his hands. Klaus had been ecstatic for his brother then but it was shortly lived because his brother and his brother's soulmate's grave expressions, and the sudden need for a family meeting.

The Mikaelson's gathered their soulmates- Klaus and Caroline, Rebekah and Marcel, Kol and Davina, Hayley and Jackson- and met in one of the back rooms where Natasha freely gave explanations about her situation with SHIELD and Cal. Klaus was livid at the fact that some man was trying to manipulate he and his family into what could easily turn into another war, and vowed Cal's head on a spike. And even though Natasha was game to get rid of the one they called Cal, she was playing by SHIELD's book and Coulson needed the man alive. So after saying as much, Elijah came up with a plan that everyone easily agreed to.

The Mikaelson's threw a masquerade extravaganza a couple days later- never doubt the combined forces of Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes' party planning- with the only guests being being invited were werewolves, vampires, witches, and the SHIELD team Coulson had hanging back in case Natasha needed help. When Coulson had frowned and the females on the team complained about not packing dresses for such an occasion, Natasha had merely grinned and placed a call- dresses, suits, shoes, and masks being delivered hours later. She had then told them briefly about the plan, telling the team to keep their weapons hidden at all times unless she had said so. Everyone eventually agreed and all that was left was getting Cal to attend under the pretense of Klaus finally having an answer for him.

The party had been underway and it was almost anti-climatic when Cal was taken down. He had been happy to be talking to Klaus but the second his face lost all traces of happiness and the rage was slowly slinking in, Kol and Davina stepped out of the shadows chanting- neutralizing Cal before he could cause harm to anyone in the vicinity.

Coulson had been impressed when Davina then explained that everything that made Cal special was now bound and he was as harmful as the average human. With the team then leading the groggy man back to the Bus in handcuffs and zip-ties, Coulson made his way to Natasha. She was standing with one of the Mikaelson brothers, the one that had introduced himself as Elijah and chatting quite amicably. She had been dressed all in white, the dress being very form fitting and short with pair of white wings strapped to her back and an eye mask lined in silver on a stick that she held up to cover her eyes. And just as Coulson had made it a few feet in front of her, a little girl that appeared to be five years of age barreled into the redhead's legs and clung with a squeal.

"Auntie Talia! Daddy said when I get older, you can teach me to fight so the icky boys won't come near me."

Natasha had laughed- _laughed!_ \- and readjusted the black devil horns adorning the girl's head. "If that's what you want then that's what we shall do."

The little girl squeals again but she doesn't release her hold on Natasha. Clearing his throat, Natasha looks up only to find Coulson quirking an eyebrow at her in interest. "Auntie Talia?"

"She's Klaus' daughter," Natasha shrugs. "And Elijah's niece therefore making her my niece." Coulson holds Natasha's gaze for a moment before her words click into place, his gaze quickly darting to Elijah at her side. "Coulson," she smirks. "I'd like you to officially meet Elijah Mikaelson; my soulmate."

"O-oh," Coulson stammers and Elijah grins in amusement. The men shake hands in greeting before Coulson's attention is once again on Natasha. "Well, I was going to see if you were serious about quitting SHIELD but I now see that you are. You have family now- a real family."

"I do," she smiles in return, melting into Elijah's side as he wraps an arm around her lower waist. "I've finally found my place, Phil, and I think it's time I concentrate on my own happiness for once."

"Of course," Coulson agrees. "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you."

After Coulson makes sure both Natasha and Elijah know that SHIELD has their back if ever needed, he excuses himself from the duo under the pretense of getting back to the Bus. Though before he gets too far away, he spares one last glance at the best agent he's ever had the pleasure of mentoring. Elijah asks her something, stepping aside and then offers her his hand in an elegant bow. And laughing, Natasha passes her mask to the little girl at her side before accepting Elijah's hand to let him lead her out to the dance floor with one of the most genuine smiles he's ever seen her display.

* * *

 **Up next, it's a trio of Sheriff Stilinki/Claudia Stilinski/Tony Stark. And if you watch Teen Wolf, then you know that one of these is deceased :( so prepare for a very somber-ish chapter.**


	10. Sheriff S&Claudia&Tony

Sheriff John Stilinski couldn't remember the last time he had a decent vacation- the unusual town of Beacon Hills keeping him busy as well as the worry for his son who was constantly getting into supernatural shenanigans. So when the day came for Stiles to graduate high school, John had been proud that his son had made it- even more so when Stiles managed to snag a few scholarships to help pay for his college tuition.

The kids had taken a gap year, something in which John and Melissa McCall didn't mind because with the supernatural breathing down everyone's neck, the kids never had a chance to exactly be a kid and were happy that they were making up for lost time. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing but Lydia had been busy emailing back and forth with none other than Stark Industries who had offered her a paid internship with them if she attended college in New York. John would have never known anything about Lydia's excellent opportunity though if it hadn't been for the kids wrangling John and Melissa to attend the trip with them since Lydia's own parents couldn't make it.

John had tried to get out of it but after Deputy Parrish promised he had things under control; and with Derek, Braeden, and Kira's parents watching over Beacon Hills for anything that went bump in the night, John didn't have an excuse to keep him there.

So that's how John finds himself in Manhattan, staring up at the infamous Stark Tower that also doubled publicly as Avengers Headquarters.

"John. John!" Melissa calls out, waving her hand in front of his face before sidling up to his side and hooking her arm with his, grinning. "Come on, old man. Lydia has our visitor passes."

"If I'm old, you're old too, woman," he huffs without missing a beat. Melissa gasps in mock offense before chuckling. "Are we really about to head into a tower of superheroes along with a werewolf, a banshee, a kitsune, and a coyote?" he then asks. "That's just asking for trouble."

"Relax," she assures him. "The kids have a lid on their abilities and as long as no one is on the brink of death, Lydia shouldn't wail. We're good."

"I hope you're right," he then sighs, looking through the glass doors at their group of kids standing around and looking around in awe at their surroundings. "What exactly are we doing here again? I mean, I'm glad that Lydia got this opportunity but I thought math and numbers were her thing; not Stark technology?"

"They are," Melissa assures him. "But according to Scott, Stark Industries has a department that's solely number crunching and Lydia fit their requirements. She also fit the requirements for a few of their science divisions so Lydia's undecided hence the tour of the facilities today to find out where exactly she's more drawn to."

"I see." After taking a deep breath, and then letting it out audibly and slowly, John nods. "Well, lets get going."

 **xXx**

The entire Beacon Hills gang- sans Lydia- is shocked when Pepper Potts greets them in the lobby, Pepper Potts herself being quite surprised with all the people who had shown up alongside Miss Martin. Scott had been the one to pick up on the surprised feeling, he quickly figuring out what Ms. Potts was thinking, and offered that he and everyone else could tour the city while Lydia got her tour of the building but then Ms. Potts assured him it was fine.

Ms. Potts had then taken them to floor forty-three, she not apologizing for the fact that every single one of them had to sign NDAs because they were going to see various information and gadgets during their tour, and SI didn't want their hard work being told or sold to someone else. Everyone had easily agreed and signed on the dotted line- Ms. Potts beaming brightly as the tour got underway.

They get to see the inner workings of Stark Industries, every employee's office or lab having glass for walls. Equations with numbers and symbols that had John frowning at in confusion had Lydia a little more enthused than he thought was possible. Technology that no one even knew SI was looking into were in fact being tampered with, and had both Stiles and Scott clutching at each other while they had excited hushed conversations. The scientists and doctors in the typical white lab coats messing with chemicals and various other substances seemed to intrigue Kira but she moved on fairly quickly as the tour went on.

When the tour finally comes to an end, Ms. Potts is extremely pleased by Lydia's enthusiasm and questions about what SI could offer her- as well as the combined temporary cuteness of Scott and Stiles- that she ends up inviting them all to the Common Room of the tower where the Avengers usually congregated to have drinks and wind down. She had told them that some were away from the Tower- or Earth as in Thor's case- and that the others were there but she couldn't be for sure just where in the tower they were at. But even though they had been told there was a possibility they wouldn't run into them- Stiles, Scott, and Kira couldn't help the wide eyes and sudden breathing difficulty they experience.

John and Melissa apologize for their behavior but Ms. Potts merely calls them adorable before taking them up to the Common Room. And before they can even step off the elevator, JARVIS warns Ms. Potts that agents Barton and Romanoff are eating a late lunch in the kitchen. John had thought Stiles would have another one of his superhero-gasms- Stiles' words, not his- but everyone in the elevator had been awed by the disembodied voice instead.

Agents Barton and Romanoff were polite when they're introduced, the both of them immediately drawn into Stiles and Lydia's banter before Clint offered them some snacks. Stiles, Scott, and Malia are the only ones to get food while Ms. Potts offers some light tasting champagne to John and Melissa.

"So Ms. McCall, Mr. Stilinski," Pepper smiles them. "What exactly do the two of you do back home in California?"

"Oh, uh, I'm a nurse," Melissa answers, sipping her drink.

"Officially she's a nurse," John interrupts. "-but unofficially, she does a little bit of everything when the Doctors are too busy." Melissa flushes under John's praise and Pepper awes at them. "And I'm the Sheriff of our little town."

"That's wonderful," she tells them. "And how long have you been together? When did you find one another?" Melissa and John both startle at the question, both shaking their heads in denial. Scott bursts out laughing in the background, Pepper turning around to glance at him only to see him muttering something to Stiles who looks up at her with a grin. Without having to voice the answer, Pepper immediately understands and gasps, turning around to face John and Melissa once more. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just assumed. The both of you look so comfortable with each other."

"It's- it's fine," John assures her. "My, uh, my wife passed away when Stiles was just a boy. I have another soulmate out there somewhere but I just haven't found him or her."

John suddenly looks uncomfortable but thankfully, Melissa turns the attention on her. "And I'm separated from my soulmate. Things were great but then they weren't. We still keep in contact though."

Pepper nods in understanding, blushing in embarrassment. "Again I apologize. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Really, it is," John chuckles. "Scott and Stiles use to tell everyone back home that Melissa and I were a thing, and that they were going to finally be brothers. It's nothing we haven't had to deny before."

Pepper laughs in relief before leading them towards the kitchen bar to join in the conversation with everyone else. They've only been there for ten minutes when Tony Stark makes an appearance in jeans and a plaid shirt, something that immediately makes John think of Stiles, and John has to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh when Stiles starts stammering and squeaking as he tries to talk.

"I am terribly sorry about him," John mutters to everyone in hearing distance. "I made the mistake of thinking he could control himself. Stiles, _enough_ , please!"

"It's fine," the beautiful redhead- agent Romanoff- addresses him. "It's not everyday we see a boy fawn all over Stark."

"Yeah. It's great entertainment," agent Barton throws in, smirking when Stiles clams up to glare and pout at him.

Conversation flows easily, laughs are shared among the group, and Ms. Potts surprises everyone by inviting them stay after cancelling her appointments for the rest of the day. More drinks are passed around and when the conversations get a little too low for his liking- John knows to become suspicious when Stiles is involved- John searches the room only to find Tony Stark and his son talking to one another with very enthusiastic hand gestures. Mentally groaning, he seeks out Ms. Potts and heads in her direction where she's speaking with Melissa and agent Romanoff.

"Say, Ms. Potts," he kindly interrupts. "-should I be worried about that?" He gestures towards where Stark and Stiles stand- Ms. Potts, Melissa, and agent Romanoff all turning towards the direction he points out. "Being the father of Stiles has made me realize the glint in his eyes.. and the matching glint in Mr. Stark's could only mean trouble."

"Oh, no," Pepper groans and immediately starts heading in their direction with John at her side. "Tony. Tony! Honey, no." Tony and Stiles turn to greet Pepper and John, matching smirks putting John on guard. "Whatever you're thinking, drop it right now."

"Aw, but Pep!" Tony pouts, embracing Stiles until he's maneuvered the young man so he's cradling his head to his chest. "I like this one. Can I please keep him?!"

"No. And I don't think John- Stiles' father- appreciates you filling Stiles' head with whatever has you both grinning like devious villains."

John huffs and stands his ground, arms crossing over his chest as he stares Stiles down. "But Dad," Stiles pipes up, grin still in place. "-Mr. Stark likes the way my mind works. Someone _actually_ likes the way my mind works! If I attend college nearby, I can have a paid internship with SI. So what do you say? Can I, Dad? It'll be good for me."

" _Yeah, Dad,_ " Tony goads. "- _let him do it_. It'll be good for all of us. Kid's mind is a gold mine."

Normally, John would have scoffed and stood his ground but with Tony Stark saying the words- his second soulmate's words- he's a bit at a loss. His eyes widen just a fraction, his crossed arms loosen up a bit, and he can practically feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. After all this time, he'd never thought he'd find his second soulmate and now that it's happened, he doesn't really know what to think. On one hand, he's finally found him! But on the other, his second soulmate is Tony Stark and though John seems like someone who doesn't like trash TV or trashy tabloids, he's seen his fair share of Stark's antics.

"Sheriff?" Scott suddenly calls out nervously. "You okay there?"

John snaps out of his thoughts, gulping before turning to face Scott. "Yeah, kiddo, I'm good. I'm-" he breathing stutters as he shakes his head in disbelief and turns to face Stiles who looks rather worried now and Tony who's still waiting for his answer. Locking gazes with Tony, John takes a deep breath as he hooks his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans and sighs out, " _Claudia always thought our third had a certain kink_. I'm glad that's not the case."

Tony and Pepper both understand John's words immediately, Tony's eyes widening as he gapes and Pepper gasping as her champagne flute slips from her grasp. Everyone's intrigued by the sudden stare down- all except Stiles who groans out, "Oh god, I need to bleach my brain now."

Grimacing, Stiles pulls free from Tony's grasp just as he asks, "Stark? Really?"

"Looks like," John nods. "I think we should talk." His gaze then darts back to Pepper as he amends, "The three of us."

"Nope," Pepper denies. "This is you and Tony. You should talk in private."

"But aren't you two.." John trails off, gesturing between the two of them. He'd read the articles after all and had seen Ms. Potts in quite a few of them at Tony's side.

"Oh.. oh, no!" Pepper quickly shakes her head. "I don't have a mark. The tabloids like to speculate and we don't correct them because it keeps most of the admirers away. I actually am just the CEO. Tony and I are just really good friends."

John nods in understanding and returns his gaze to Tony- Tony who's very much shell-shocked as his gaze darts between John and Stiles.

"We'll just.. we'll just go somewhere else," Stiles mumbles, gesturing towards the elevator. "Guys?"

With John's words and then Tony's response to said words, everyone pretty much knows what's going on. So when Stiles mentions going somewhere else, they all try to make it seem like they aren't scrambling to get out of the room. Well, almost everyone. Agent Romanoff has to drag off agent Barton who's complaining about missing the show. And once the elevator doors close behind the group of people, Tony makes a beeline for the liquor bar.

"JARVIS, initiate privacy protocol alpha 301. I don't want anyone watching or listening in."

"Right away, Sir."

John follows at a slower pace, watching as Tony pulls out a glass and a bottle of some unidentified dark liquor before pouring himself a shot. Without saying a word, he knocks back his first shot without even grimacing and then pours himself another. "Want a drink?"

"Sure. Just one, though." John reaches the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools while keeping his gaze on Tony.

Tony nods and pulls out a second glass, pouring John a drink before sliding it to him. Drinking down his second shot, Tony finally grimaces before lifting his shirt and showcasing the left side of his ribs where John's words reside. After quickly reading them, John meets Tony's gaze only for Tony to turn and showcase the right side of his ribs where faded words are resting. John's eyes swell with tears and he quickly averts his gaze, and downs his shot.

"Her words faded in 2004," Tony finally opens up. "What- how did it happen?"

"Frontotemporal Dementia. She was only thirty-two."

"Was she alone?"

The following silence is very telling, as is the sudden sharp intake of breath. Tony sighs and John finally meets the man's gaze, seeing Tony's eyes already red-rimmed. "I was constantly working a lot back then- I needed to- to cover the hospital bills and I showed up after it had happened. Stiles was with her when she took her last breath." The duo fall into another silence, John trying to swallow around the lump of emotion in his throat but after talking about Claudia with their newly found third, it's all too much. "He was just a kid," he finally breaks down. "How could I be so stupid?!"

As John has his emotional breakdown, his gaze is diverted once more so he doesn't see when Tony hurriedly makes his way around the bar. He does, however, look up when the stool he's sitting on is turning but quickly finds his face pressed into the side of Tony's neck. Strong arms wrap around him in an act of comfort so John doesn't waste any time sliding his arms around Tony's waist. As he sheds a few tears, he can't help but realize how right this feels to be with Tony. Being with Claudia- no matter where they were was home. And when he lost Claudia, the grief was unbearable as was the sense of feeling lost and incomplete. But now that he has Tony, the feeling of home and safety is starting to seep in once again.

"You did what you had to do to make sure she got the help she needed," Tony murmurs. "No one can fault you for that. If anything, it's my fault. I'm sorry for not being there."

"What?" John startles at his words, pulling slightly out of the embrace to stare up at Tony. "No. You didn't even know. You-"

"Exactly." Tony cuts him off, and this time, it's Tony's turn to avert his gaze. "I always thought that since I had two sets of words, that I was going to be greatly loved one day. But then the relationship between my mother and father wasn't exactly the greatest so I grew to resent having my marks because if soulmates such as my parents couldn't make it work, then what luck did I have? I made such a wreck of my life and if I had just searched, I could have found you sooner and helped with whatever the two of you needed. You could have been there for her when- when.." he trails off, tears falling down his face that's he quick to wipe away. "You just could have been there for her," he ends up saying. "I ended up regretting all my life choices the day I woke up to my words stinging before slowly fading."

John doesn't say anything as Tony continues to stare over his head, and instead of saying that he's wrong, John merely re-tightens his hold around Tony's waist and drops his head to Tony's shoulder. "We were going to look for you, you know? Claudia and I," he says as if Tony didn't already know. "We had met in college and when we realized we both had a second set of words, we promised to look for you after we had graduated. But, uh, Claudia- I got her pregnant so we got married right away and thought we'd deal with things later after we found you." John pauses to take a breath, clearing his throat a second later. "The pregnancy wasn't an easy one so we couldn't travel as we had hoped, and then we had a bit of a problem with Stiles after he was born so we pushed back our trip until Stiles was old enough to handle such a journey. The longer we waited, the sicker Claudia became and it was then we realized we just weren't going to make the trip after all."

"Did you even think about finding me on your own?"

"No," John sadly admits. "Like I said earlier, I was a mess after Claudia died. By the time I got my life together, I felt old and pathetic. And then with the supernatural activity flaring up-", he pauses then, eyes widening at his mistake, and tenses and prays that Tony wasn't paying much attention.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Welp, no such luck.

Sighing, John leans back to stare Tony in the eyes. "Well, since we're soulmates, I guess there's no hiding this secret, huh?"

"Nope. What supernatural activity? As far as I'm concerned, the only activity earth has to deal with is the alien variety."

"Yeah, well, if only it were that easy," John grumbles. He takes another sigh to prepare himself for what he's about to say. "Back in Beacon Hills, it's kind of a supernatural hot spot; more so now that the nemeton has been reawakened. Werewolves, magic, scary things that go bump in the night.. all real."

Instead of freaking out, Tony merely hums. "Huh. How did you stumble upon that?"

"Scott was bitten by a werewolf," he answers without second guessing himself. And that- that earns a reaction from Tony if his own sudden tense posture is anything to go by. "But don't worry, Scott's good. Hell, the whole pack is good. Their sole purpose in Beacon Hills is to protect the town from any evil and trust me, that town has seen a lot of evil since Scott has become alpha."

"Pack?"

"Yeah. Everyone who came with Lydia today is pack. Back home, we have a semi-retired Emissary, a semi-retired Hunter, two beta werewolves, a bounty hunter of the supernatural variety, and a kitsune protecting the town while we're here. Kira's also a kitsune, Malia's a were-coyote, and Lydia's a banshee."

"What about your son?"

"Stiles?" John suddenly grins before it drops altogether. "Stiles is human. In their junior year of high school, though, Stiles got possessed by an ancient spirit that's called a nogitsune. Being possessed, Stiles got some blood on his hands but the one death he's yet to forgive himself for is Scott's soulmate."

"W-what?" Tony stammers.

"It wasn't really Stiles," John amends with a frown. "Scott managed to separate the nogitsune from Stiles but the nogitsune practically cloned him. It was a bit surreal to see something evil walking around with my son's face. I know- I know this is a lot to take in but these kids are good. They've been through so much and now they're just trying to get on with their lives and make it as normal as they can."

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" John finds Tony suddenly smirking, shaking his head in fond amusement before he starts chuckling. "I thought the Avenger stuff was crazy but werewolves?! I definitely have to see that in action. How pissed would Stiles' friend be if I suddenly presented him with a dog collar?"

"Not much seeing as Stiles got Scott a dog's water bowl with his name on it." Tony bursts out laughing then and John relaxes with a sigh of relief. "If anything, he'd be more shocked that you know about his secret."

"Good. I like surprising people." Tony smiles as he lays his forehead on John's, his hands moving so his fingers clasp at the back of John's neck. "And making people uncomfortable. So when we go find the others, I'm telling Stiles that daddy #2 said he can work and live here if he attends a college nearby."

John barks out a laugh then, all traces of tears and sadness disappearing. "Do it and be sure to record his reaction. I've got some deputies back home that would love to hold it over Stiles' head for all the grief he's given them."

Tony's amusement falters then. "You're gonna stay in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes," John answers and before Tony can speak out, John continues on quickly. "But only until I retire. After that, I think I'd like to finish growing old with my soulmate wherever that may be."

Tony slumps in relief at that, smiling brilliantly once more. "I think I'd like that, too."

* * *

 **Up next we have Clint Barton and Scott McCall :)**

 **Friendly reminder to head on over to my Polyvore account- crossxover- for some chapter banners for these pairings!**


	11. Clint & Scott

Clint Barton had not been born with his soulmark. In fact, he was nine years old when the words in two lines appeared on his outer right forearm, stretching from the side of his wrist to elbow. His older brother always cracked jokes about the age gap but surprisingly, it didn't bother Clint at all seeing as the Fates thought it best to give him a soulmate that young. However, Clint did think for the longest time that his soulmate was going to be female.

He had never given much thought that his soulmate might have been of the same sex because at a young age, his parents were killed and he and his brother went to an orphanage. The orphanage wasn't exactly the happiest of places- especially a place to think about a future with the soulmate he had yet to meet- so he covered up his words and pushed them to the back of his mind. For years, the Barton brothers stayed at the orphanage and then when they couldn't take it, the two of them ran away to join the circus. They flourished doing their own thing within the circus and soon, Clint was known as the World's Greatest Marksmen.

Things had then turned sour with the circus, and brother turned against brother. Clint had been left for dead but this particular Barton was stubborn as ever and refused to die. He picked himself up, nursed himself back to health, and used his marksmanship to make a name for himself in any way that he could. And that name- that name landed him on SHIELD's radar where he ended up being recruited rather than put down as agent Coulson had explained.

Coincidentally, meeting agent Coulson was when Clint first found himself attracted to someone of the same sex. Though seeing as Coulson was his boss, Clint let his eyes wander elsewhere to see if he really was attracted to the male form or if Coulson was just an exception. And when he was finally given free reign after proving his loyalty, Clint hit up the seediest bars with a false persona only to figure out that he very much liked both sexes and that his soulmate could be either or. Though with a job inside SHIELD, Clint didn't have much time to put himself out there and meet his soulmate. He had actually thought he'd meet him or her in SHIELD given his words but no one above his ranking ever spoke them.

He had eventually been given the mission to put down the Black Widow but when he had found her and managed to actually be in the position where he could kill her, he couldn't do it. She was just a girl and his conscience ending up winning, he dragging her back to Coulson when he had given her the same speech that Coulson had given him long ago. But the Black Widow was such an enormous threat that her handling took a lot longer than Barton's, and Barton had been assigned to her to make sure she didn't stray.

Their partnership- Hawkeye and the Black Widow- became a big deal within SHIELD, and the two were never seen far from the other. Even after the Avengers Initiative was put together and the duo moved into Stark Tower- the two agents were a solid unit. So that's how Natasha Romanoff- the Black Widow's name when she wasn't on mission- found herself in on the secret when Clint was bitten by a supposedly ordinary man during a mission. The teeth had been too sharp and the mark been too large for a human's jaw but when he felt no immediate effect of the bite, Natasha helped clean him up and bandage it.

They had planned to keep it a secret since there was no side-effect and managed to keep that little detail out of their debriefing. But when Clint woke up the following day and went to shower, the bandage came off and he was met with flawless skin. In a panic, he forgot all about his shower and fled to find Natasha. The redhead was just as gobsmacked at he was- the two realizing that he needed to be checked out but they didn't want SHIELD involved. Instead, they sought out Bruce Banner since they knew he'd be discreet if asked.

Tony was eventually brought in since it was his Tower and he had a right to know everything going on- especially when blood tests were being done after Clint magically healed. Steve and Thor, however, were currently away from the Tower so the least amount of people who knew about Clint's condition; the better.

Nothing abnormal came out in his blood tests- though the little pin pricks from the needle had healed before everyone's eyes. They made him eat, they made him run, they made him rest.. and nothing. He had more stamina than ever before and he admitted that his hearing was better than ever as well. All his senses had heightened and Bruce was just at a loss for words.

What the hell was up with their teammate?

Nothing about Clint seemed dangerous- Tony and Bruce saying so after Tony joked about their Hawk finally gaining his own set of powers. A week seemed to pass with no incidents, everyone keeping an eye on Clint but he was his normal self. Though as the days went on, they noticed Clint was starting to get easily agitated. His annoyance level was easily reached and his temper flared at the most mundane things. And it wasn't until Natasha found Clint in the gym, sweating up a storm as he went to town on the punching bag did she have to quickly retrace her steps and lock down the gym. She could have sworn that his eyes flashed blue for a moment.

It ended up taking Tony in his Iron Man suit to contain Clint- Clint growling and spitting with rage at Tony when Iron Man clamped his hands around Clint's wrist to drag him from the gym. Bruce and Natasha were shocked at how angry Clint was- Tony pushing him into a reinforced glass cell before quickly locking it up and stepping out of the suit. They then all watched in confusion as Clint paced the brightly lit room, sweat still glistening on his bare upper torso as he spat profanity at his teammates.

As the hour dragged on, their confusion turned to horror when Clint suddenly fell to his knees in a shout of agony. His hands shot to his head, fingers clenching his shortly-cropped hair as his face twisted in pain. He screamed the entire time, suddenly falling forward so his palms met the floor and he hung his head limply. It wasn't until Natasha pointed out Clint's hands- his hands which were now sporting yellow-ish claws- did the guys know something was seriously wrong.

Clint's body continued to heave, though he never picked his head back up, grunting in pain now rather than shouting.

"Barton?" Natasha had shakily called out. "You okay?"

They got no answer and instead, they got Barton slowly lifting his head in their direction. Vivid blue eyes glowed dangerously and instead of a normal face, they were faced with something they'd never seen before. It was their friend- still their teammate- but his face had morphed into something more.. canine. His brow bridge was more pronounced and more rigid than normal, his ears were now elongated and pointed, and bushy side burns extended down towards his chin. But the thing that had Bruce, Tony, and Natasha fidgeting uncomfortably were the four elongated canine teeth- two on top and two on bottom- they saw when Clint's jaw opened wider in a warning growl.

He attacked without warning, hitting the glass and causing everyone to startle and take a step back. He continued to attack, punching and swiping lethal claws but he couldn't break through. For hours he continued on and it wasn't until the early morning hours did he tire himself out. And the second he passed out from exhaustion, everyone watched as the canine features melted away. Though when he was woken cautiously and asked what he remembered of the previous night, he shrugged and asked for something to eat because he was starving.

After letting Clint shower and change, breakfast came with the security footage of the previous night and Clint was absolutely speechless. He didn't like being something none of them ever heard of- hell, he didn't like being something other than human but what was done was done. He sucked it up, vowed to be on his best behavior, and gave his team permission to tranq him if he ever become uncontrollable again. Though none of them knew anything about Clint's condition- they completely ignored SHIELD and started calling in personal favors for some information on creatures that Clint had looked like. And surprisingly, it took them less than a week to come up with a name, number, and location of one Doctor Alan Deaton- they being told that this man held all the answers they were seeking.

* * *

"A vet clinic, Nat? Seriously?!"

Natasha shrugs one shoulder, shifting her gaze from the building before them to her partner at her side. "Maybe it's a cover."

"It's not. I can hear the animals inside," Clint frowns. "-and smell them. Are you sure we have the right place and person?"

"Positive. Now shut up and follow me. We need to figure out what's going on with you and soon. We don't need another repeat of that one night."

Clint grumbles but follows the small redhead nonetheless, his hands tucked deep in his pockets with his shoulders hunched. His gaze stays focused on Natasha's feet in front of him now, he only picking his head up when bells jingle above the door his partner has just opened. Almost immediately, his gaze zeroes in on the bald dark-skinned man standing behind the front counter. His piercing gaze meet's Clint's before darting down to Natasha, and Clint takes a moment to assess the man before them.

"Doctor Alan Deaton?" Natasha questions, coming to a stop by the counter.

"Yes," the man nods in greeting after a brief pause. "How may I help you today, Miss? Sir." Doctor Deaton greets them.

Natasha lays her hands on the counter and Clint comes to a standstill at her side, gaze hardening on the length of the counter as he eyes it distrustfully. Dr. Deaton eyes Clint's behavior but Natasha clearing her throat has his attention sliding back to her. "To cut straight to the point, we were told that you dabbled in the.. _unusual_ ," she settles for saying. "-and that you can answer a few questions and tell us what's going on with him," she then nods in Clint's direction.

Dr. Deaton's gaze settles back on Clint as he clearly assesses him, watching as Clint holds a hand out over the counter only to grimace and pull back, shoving his hand back in his pocket. "I see," he finally murmurs. "Well, I would say to come back after hours but you two seem like people who want answers now." Natasha merely nods, lips faintly twitching as Clint can't seem to settle down and focus on one thing. "Let me just get the door and I'll see what I can do for you." Dr. Deaton opens up the small door in the front counter to head for the front entrance, flipping the sign to closed and pulling down a privacy curtain over the window before returning to his original position behind the counter. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"My name is Natasha Romanoff and this is my partner Clint Barton. We're agents with SHIELD," she confesses immediately to gauge the Doctor's reaction.

His posture slightly tenses but he keeps his expression as neutral as possible. "I was under the impression SHIELD dealt with the unusual just fine on their own."

"They do," Clint finally joins in on the conversation with a huff. "Only this is something we've never seen before and I really rather not be their new lab experiment which is why we came to you." Doctor Deaton nods in understanding and Clint finally explains their problem as Natasha pulls out her phone. "Nat and I were on a routine mission when out of nowhere, this seemingly normal guy bit me. We didn't think anything of it- we didn't tell anyone since the guy ran off- and Nat patched me up. Only the following afternoon, the bite mark was gone and I'm suddenly in possession of very heightened senses and a whole lot of anger."

"Like this," Natasha says, sliding her phone towards the Doctor along the counter top after pressing play. "This was taken just last week. We barely had any time to get him into containment before he flew into a rage."

Both agents gauge the Doctor's reaction- he neither showing any recognition of what he's seeing or shocked awe by what Clint had turned into. Instead, he watches until the very end before softly sighing and pushing the phone back to Natasha. "If you don't mind, I'll just cut to the chase and tell you what you are."

"Please do," Clint drawls.

Doctor Deaton faintly smirks before nodding and taking a deep breath. "Agent Barton, it appears that you're a werewolf." Even though the situation isn't funny at all, Clint can't help but snort in response. "It's true," Deaton tells him. "It's actually a miracle you're alive because not all bitten werewolves survive the bite. And in your case, it's even rarer since the alpha who bit you immediately abandoned you. If you haven't felt it by now, the pull to find a pack will begin soon." All amusement drains from Clint, his posture tensing as the doctor's words sink in. "As for the rage Ms. Romanoff just showed me, I take it that was the day of the full moon? They won't always be like that- in fact, you just need to find your anchor and you'll be able to stay sane on the full moons to come."

"How do I find my anchor? What is it?" Clint gruffly asks.

"Well, it can be anything.. or anyone." Deaton answers honestly. "I apologize, Mr. Barton, but I am retired in this line of work. I am no longer the Emissary of Beacon Hills nor am I this town's protector. If anything, a young gentleman by the name of Scott McCall can help you through this process if you'd let him."

Clint's jaw clenches but it's Natasha who answers. "Who is he? Where can we find him?"

"Scott McCall is the alpha of Beacon Hills- a True Alpha, in fact," Deaton tells them calmly. "He and his pack are excellent at helping betas and omegas learn control. He works for me here and his shift starts in ten minutes if you don't mind waiting."

Seeing as so far they've been talked to and answered honestly, the agents take Doctor Deaton up on his offer and take a seat on the hard plastic chairs pushed up against the opposite wall to wait for the alpha.

 **xXx**

Doctor Deaton stays in the front with agents Barton and Romanoff, clicking away on the computer behind the counter when Scott makes his appearance exactly eight minutes later. Clint is the first to perk up when his hearing picks up another heartbeat, he muttering to Natasha about someone else being there when Doctor Deaton assures them it's just Scott using the back entrance. And to prove his point, Doctor Deaton raises his voice and summons Scott to the front room.

Moments later, the door to the back room swings open and a Latino boy with floppy hair and warm brown eyes stumbles in. His crooked grin greets everyone kindly, even as Clint goes stiff at Natasha's side. Though when a growl works it's way up through Clint's throat and his eyes flash a vivid blue, Natasha jerks to the side and pulls out a small tranquilizer gun- her aim trained on Clint. But before she can pull the trigger, another growl- a growl more deeper and spine-tingling than Clint's- pierces the air. She glances back at the newest addition in the room and doesn't know who to aim at.

Red glowing eyes are locked on Clint, and as Natasha's gaze ping-pongs between the two werewolves, Clint snarls and Doctor Deaton takes a step back behind the boy. The alpha takes it as a challenge, eyes glowing brighter as his teeth elongate into sharp points. Though instead of returning the snarl, a heart-stopping roar startles both Natasha and Clint- Clint being the only one to whine in the back of his throat before titling his head and baring the right side of his neck.

Natasha gapes at what she's just witnessed, Doctor Deaton finally letting out the breath he'd been holding and telling the redhead that this was pretty much typical when an omega challenged an alpha.

Clint suddenly turns sheepish, glancing up though avoiding eye contact with Scott. And Scott, once seeing the omega has calmed, blinks away the red from his eyes. Clearing his throat to clear the awkward tension, Scott adopts a sheepish grin. " _I don't like pulling rank but it had to be done_. Sorry about that."

Natasha sucks in a sharp breath when Clint startles, the newly turned werewolf forcing himself to meet the alpha's gaze with wide-eyes. " _I always thought you'd have a military background but you look too young for that._ "

Scott's eyes flash red in recognition, nostrils flaring, and Clint's eyes flash blue in return though this time there's nothing hostile about the stare down. Without saying anything, Clint shoves the right sleeve of his shirt upward and shows Scott his words on his outer forearm. Scott gulps and slowly turns so his back is to Clint, slowly lifting his shirt up to show off the two lines in small print between his shoulder blades.

"Soulmates?" Doctor Deaton breathes in awe.

"Soulmates." Scott confirms.

After lowering his shirt and turning back around, Scott and Clint continue to stare at one another before Deaton clears his throat and gives Natasha his attention. "Well, this is an odd turn of events. While Mr. McCall gets to know Mr. Barton, why don't you join me in the back and I'll show you some herb remedies that will come in handy in the future."

Natasha nods, putting away her weapon in a daze and walks towards the back room when Deaton opens up the counter door, he leaving it open so Scott or Clint can pass through.

Once left alone, Scott sheepishly chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck and grins. "Well, I'm Scott. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Clint," he responds. "Just how old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Scott nervously laughs. "Being a werewolf kind of- it slows the aging process."

"Oh. That's- that's good, I guess." Clint falls silent, his gaze falling downward as he lightly sighs. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry if I'm making things weird. I'm happy to have found you- I am!- it's just this whole werewolf thing is kind of putting a damper on that. I don't have control and seeing what I can do without it- it's scary."

"Hey. Hey," Scott mutters, quickly making his way to the other side of the counter so he stands only inches away from Clint now. Slowly lifting his hand and letting his palm connect with Clint's jawline, he maneuvers his head so Clint meets his gaze. "That's what I'm here for. You're not in this alone, Clint, and since you're my soulmate- you're technically part of the pack already. You have another family completely made up of loons who will immediately accept you and help you whenever it's needed. You don't have to worry. Trust me."

Clint presses his cheek further into Scott's touch, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling he feels when he breathes in his soulmate's- _his alpha's_ \- scent. "Okay," he breathes out tiredly. "I'll trust you."


	12. Malia & Enzo

For as long as Malia can remember, finding her soulmate has never been a priority in her life.

She had been born with her mark, the words **you should choose your friends wisely, gorgeous** resting on her left shoulder blade. She had been too young to care about meeting the person she was supposed to grow old with then, and then the tragic day came when her body went through a strange transformation that resulted in pure rage, and the deaths of both her mother and little sister that the thought of a soulmate didn't even register in her mind.

When the haze cleared after the wreck, Malia realized that she was looking out at the world from an entirely different perspective. She was a lot shorter than she remembered, and her surroundings where in black and white. She crawled from the wreckage and stumbled a lot as she walked, and when she looked at her feet to wonder why, she found that she had paws- _paws!_ All she had wanted then after seeing that was her dad but when she thought about her dad, she thought about her mom and what had just happened. What she made happen.

So in her fear of what would happen to her, Malia ran and never looked back.

Over the years, Malia realized that she was a coyote- of all things- and mainly worried about finding shelter and food to sustain her new body. She lived on her own and regularly visited the crash site where her mother and sister died since the authorities couldn't move it out of the dried up ravine, and never let herself forget what she'd done. But then Scott McCall came- an alpha werewolf- and all it took was a bone-chilling roar to make her transform back into a human. They then reintroduced her to her dad who immediately had her admitted to a mental institution since she'd been missing for years and had many anger issues. But in reality, all she had really wanted was to transform back into a coyote because she couldn't adapt to the real world like everyone expected her to.

So the McCall pack took Malia in- helping her learn control of her powers while readjusting and catching up on all that she had missed- and it was during all the life threatening shenanigans she found herself in that Malia accidentally found herself attached to Stiles Stilinski. But Stiles already had his soulmate- he explaining to Malia that he wasn't for her and that she'd fine her own soulmate soon enough- and even though he was kind about it, Malia couldn't help but feel nothing but sheer embarrassment. She had easily slipped back into her old ways of anger and though the pack tried to help her out, she wanted nothing to do with them. So putting on the most spectacular mental breakdown she could muster up, Malia put on a show for her father and hiccuped through her explanation that she needed to get away- she needed a fresh start where she wasn't the girl that had been missing for years.

Needless to say, weeks later found Malia and her father settling down in a small two bedroom home over in Virginia. She had been classified as a Junior in high school but after Malia calmed some and actually put her mind to the school work, the school realized how far she was actually behind. It took her an extra year to finish high school but she wouldn't have had it any other way especially since the school counselors helped her out a lot and got her into Whitmore college.

Malia had heard tales of college and how it was supposed to be the best time of her life, she hoping that that was true. But the first day of college had her rolling her eyes and counting to ten to calm herself when she found out they had put her in the wrong dorm. So instead of having one other roommate, she had two.

Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert were one sassy and down-to-earth duo.

Elena had been shocked and rather easy-going about the mix up but it was Caroline who was overly appalled that someone who wasn't supposed to be there was actually there, and it was Caroline who had paced the room while making plans of talking to the RA to fix their situation asap. Malia, however, Malia had just lowered herself onto the edge of the third bed- a box of her personal items in her arms, a backpack of clothing on her back, as well as a duffel bag hanging off her shoulder full of more clothes- and wondered why the arrangement was such a big deal.

It wasn't like the room was small- it was rather large, in fact, even with three beds occupying it and a fireplace of all things. Though when the blonde kept up her rant of how the third bed was meant for someone named Bonnie, Malia understood her annoyance. But when the brunette mentioned that Bonnie was dead, Malia had perked back up and then frowned in confusion when the blonde kept going on that Bonnie would be back from the Other Side and when she was, she was going to need her bed.

Elena had clammed up, wide brown eyes darting to Malia in shock before Caroline realized her mistake. Sparkling blue eyes then widened as well, Caroline shifting from foot to foot as she and Elena had a silent conversation with their eyes and subtle shakes of the head.

Malia had been about to just write off their unusual behavior but then in the blink of an eye, Caroline was towering over her. Startled, Malia's emotions skyrocketed and just as Caroline started to demand she calm down, she felt her teeth elongate within her mouth and eyes glow an intimidating blue.

Caroline froze mid-word, and with a snarl from Malia, clawed hands let go of her box of possessions and she shoved Caroline backwards. With the force of the shove, Caroline went flying but Elena was a quick blur of colors before catching her friend from hitting the wall. Malia shot to her feet, clawed hands held out at her sides ready for a fight as glowing eyes narrowed threateningly at the two females across the room. She saw as black veins slithered to the surface beneath their eyes, the whites of said eyes darkening into a blood red, but no one made a move to attack.

"What are you?" Elena had asked.

"What are _you_?" Malia fired back.

Elena and Caroline shared a look, both shrugging before looking back at Malia. "Vampires."

There's a beat of silence as Malia's fingers flex, her head tilting to the side in confusion. "So they exist. Huh. We didn't think they did."

"We?" Elena nervously shifts from foot to foot. "There are more of you?"

It takes Malia a moment to snap out of her ogling before shaking her head. "As far as I know, there's only one like me."

"And what exactly are you?" Caroline asks.

"Were-"

"Werewolf?!"

"Coyote." She then frowns at Caroline, frowning before looking to Elena. "Is she always so.. all over the place?"

"Eh, you get used to it."

Both girls forget for a moment about the tense atmosphere- both grinning- and it's Caroline's throat clearing that makes them remember they're having differences at the moment. "So who's the _we_ if you're the only.. coyote?"

Malia's nose crinkles, her claws surprisingly fading away back to her normal nails. "I was part of a pack," she admits. "Alpha werewolf, beta werewolves, a fox, a banshee, and a few humans. Things.. things didn't exactly work out with them so I got my dad to agree to relocating. I know there are other beings out there, I just didn't expect to find them so soon," she then pointedly looks both Caroline and Elena up and down.

"So- so you don't feel like killing us?" Caroline wonders. "As far as we're concerned, werewolves and other beings don't like vampires."

"I'm not a werewolf," Malia shrugs. "And the wolves I do know, they're kind and protecting. But I'm here for the college experience, not the supernatural drama."

Caroline and Elena's vampires features quickly faded then, both girls grinning nervously. "We want the same thing," Caroline admits. And after sparing the third bed in the room a glance, she finally sighs in defeat. "I guess you can have the third bed then. It'd be nice to meet someone new who already knows about the supernatural secret."

"And Bonnie?"

"Bonnie would understand," Elena tells her, picking up Caroline's slack when she noticed her friend frown.

The tension completely drains from the room then, Malia breathing in relief as she gives them an awkward thanks.

* * *

Surprisingly, the two vampires and werecoyote become quite the close-knit group. Malia found out about witches and their hate for all things undead, and Caroline and Elena found out all about the new breed of werewolves they hadn't known existed, kitsunes, banshees, oni, were-jaguars, and beserkers.

The girls are quite popular with the boys on campus- even some girls batted their eyelashes their way to which Malia always blushed at- and gladly accepted adding to the stereotype of wild and crazy college kids. Though Elena wasn't too crazy because her soulmate- Damon- was quite possessive when he wanted to be. And while Elena was on the more conservative side, Caroline was wild and free even while having found her other half. Her soulmate- Klaus- was lenient enough, but just so. It was enough on his part that he let her go to college so far away from him, and he didn't want her leading boys on, but Caroline wanted the full experience and frequently threatened with holding out on sex that he usually kept his mouth shut.

And even though these girls already had their soulmates while Malia didn't- they didn't make her feel left out when they visited like the McCall pack frequently did. Hell, Damon and Klaus were rather intrigued by her, and Klaus was frequently trying to get Malia to live down in New Orleans after she experienced all she wanted in college.

College had surprisingly went well for the first few months, but as usual, the supernatural drama found them. While Elena and Caroline were worried about some St. Augustine group that were kidnapping and torturing vampires (Elena's soulmate included), Malia had to deal with the fact that her dad wasn't her biological dad. No, her dad was actually Peter Hale- Derek's uncle- and he was quite the crazy pants when he found her on campus. But after seeing just how truly twisted he was and not wanting to be directed down that particular path, Malia reached out to Klaus for a favor since he was the oldest and most powerful person she knew.

Needless to say, Peter Hale wouldn't be bothering his daughter as long as he liked his head attached to his body and his heart in his chest cavity.

"All I'm saying is, is that if he keeps up with the smarmy attitude, Stefan will eventually kill him." Caroline giggles as she trips over a fallen branch, Malia laughing as she catches her friend by the arm to right her. In a way, Malia wished she was a vampire just so she could get drunk like her stumbling friend. "And the charming smirks and dimples," the blonde continues on as she hadn't nearly face-planted. "If Klaus ever hears Enzo calling me all the pet names he does, Klaus will kill him on spot."

"I don't know," Malia grins, stomping through the woods. So much for a short-cut back to campus. "According to Elena, Enzo is completely like Klaus except for the dark hair and dark eyes. I even heard about the accent. They might get along."

"They'll kill each other!"

"Possibly. But you can't deny it wouldn't be a wonderful sight to see. Can we get them shirtless in a pool of baby oil and charge for other people like us to watch?"

Caroline snorts so suddenly that she ends up hurting the inside of her nose, Malia stopping to laugh at her friend's misfortune. "How-" Caroline laughs now. "-how do you even know you'd want to see that? You've never met Enzo."

"No but I have met Klaus," Malia smirks. "And let's just say, you are one very lucky woman."

Caroline preens at Malia's praise for her soulmate- Malia being one of the very few who hadn't condemned Klaus for his past actions to which the blonde was very grateful for. They continue on with their trek through the woods, laughing as they recall the night's events of the latest party that Damon had showed up to only to whisk Elena away just as they were really starting to have fun by dancing on the makeshift bar.

There's nothing elegant or quiet about their footfalls so Malia's quite surprised when Caroline freezes, she suddenly perking up with as much seriousness as she could muster. "Care?" Malia murmurs.

"Shh." Caroline's head whips from the left to right, eyes darting back and forth though she's not really focused on seeing but rather.. hearing. "There's someone out there. It sounds.. it sounds like they're fighting."

"Okay," Malia drawls. "People fight, Caroline. Why the sudden interest now?"

"Because," she frowns. "-it sounds.. it sounds like.." she trails off again, eyes going wide seconds later. "Stefan."

"Stefan?"

Caroline doesn't answer, and instead she's gone within the blink of an eye. Malia startles at her friend's sudden disappearance, especially since she didn't see which way her friend had left, and groans aloud before shouting out, "Caroline!"

There's no response from her friend- her drunk friend- and Malia's left to stomp her boot-clad foot in annoyance. She takes a moment to quickly center herself, her hands coming up to the side of her face to brush her hair behind her ears. Since vampire hearing is more keen than a coyote's, she needs another moment to zero in on the direction of the supposed scuffle. And luckily for her- unluckily for one of the two in the scuffle- a gunshot rings out loud and clear, and Malia immediately sets off in a run.

When Malia stumbles upon the scene moments later, there's a dark haired man with a wooden stake embedded in the right side of his abdomen and Caroline aggressively pushing Stefan away from the injured man- Stefan who's holding some type of shotgun with numerous wooden stakes being held in a cartridge.

Seeing as Caroline is handling Stefan decently on her own, Malia stands off the side rather boredly and crosses her arms over her chest in an attempt to warm up since the late night chill just only started to creep in. Her gaze frequently darts to the still groaning man as he attempts to remove the stake from his abdomen, she shifting from foot to foot and ready to lunge between the men and Caroline if need be. But surprisingly, when the stake is removed along with a disgusting squelch of blood and flesh, the dark haired man smirks as he straightens up to his full height and realizes that Malia is staring.

With a roll of her eyes and a scoff, Malia turns her attention back to Caroline. "Is Stefan done here? We have class at eight in the morning and I'm pretty sure it's nearing three. I'd like to get some sleep before we're subjected to Mr. Lochlear's torture of a lecture."

From the look on her friend's face, Malia knows that Caroline isn't too happy right about now. But instead of turning her annoyance on Malia, Caroline's glowering at Stefan. "I don't know, are we?" she asks him. "Enough is enough, Stefan. Leave Enzo alone and go home."

Stefan looks as if he's just been slapped in the face and it's the amused snort from Enzo that draws everyone's attention though his gaze is directly on Malia. " _You should choose your friends wisely, Gorgeous_. Stefan's a psychopath!"

Malia's eyes widen at her words finally being said and she takes a step back, but it's Caroline who gasps in shock seeing as the blonde has seen the coyote's words a countless number of times when she walked around in only a towel after her shower. One second it's complete silence and the next, Caroline erupts into a fit of laughter that pulls Malia out of her thoughts to glare at her drunken friend. But before she can tell Caroline to shutup, her attention is back on her supposed soulmate.

" _Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black_."

Enzo's smirk vanishes and it's Malia's turn to look rather smug, Caroline still giggling as she introduces the two people. "Malia, meet Enzo. Enzo, this is our friend Malia. Be nice."

With three out of the four people standing around, the atmosphere has become less tense and more.. unbelievable, but to Stefan, he's still rather pissed. So seeing his opening, Stefan immediately loads another stake and fires- this stake hitting Enzo on the left side of chest, above his heart.

Enzo staggers back with a grunt of pain, Malia's eyes flying wide open in shock and then narrowing in anger. She doesn't even feel as her claws or teeth elongate but she knows she paints quite the picture as she turns towards Stefan with glowing blue eyes, and lets out a tremendous roar in defense of her soulmate. Stefan is quite shocked at the display Malia's putting on, even more so when she lunges at him only to be caught by the shoulders by Caroline.

"Stefan, you idiot, they're soulmates!" the blonde shrieks as she struggles to contain her friend.

Malia snarls but quits fighting Caroline's hold as she glares at her other friend. "Hurt him again and I will gladly claw your heart out."

"You don't know him like we do," Stefan tries to make her see reason. "He's done horrible things, Malia. You deserve better than that."

"We all have our demons, _Ripper_. You should do well to remember that before passing judgement."

By now, Enzo has removed the stake but instead of being angry, he's rather intrigued by the woman that's his. So as he takes a few steps to the side so he can see the beautiful picture his soulmate paints as she defends his honor, he can't help but puff up with pride.

"He's killing people. Torturing them! He doesn't deserve to live."

Caroline cringes as Stefan airs out Enzo's bad choices, she knowing that the words that are about to leave her mouth will make Stefan look at her in disappointment. "Well," she squeaks. "-to be totally fair, he's only killing those associated with St. Augustine." Malia frowns at that revelation, her gaze darting to Caroline as the blue of her eyes fade along with her sharp teeth and claws. "He was held captive and experimented on- just as Damon was- so those scientists or whatever you wanna call them kind of deserve a horrible death."

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan suddenly deflates though his anger is clear as day. "This is just like Klaus all over again."

"Soulmates," Caroline sing-songs. "When you find yours, you'll understand."

Stefan clenches his jaw to keep from saying something he'll regret later, Enzo then sauntering up to Malia's side as he throws an arm across her shoulders to pull her into his side. "Beautiful and feisty. I think this is start of a beautiful relationship."

Malia glowers, jabbing her elbow into his side. "This is why Caroline and Elena say everyone wants to kill you. Stop rubbing the fact that no one can touch you now in Stefan's face or I will gladly claw you, too."

Waggling his eyebrows, Enzo smirks. "Kinky."

In the moment of silence that follows, Caroline's the first to break it with a snort of amusement followed by a groan of disgust from Stefan. Malia, however, Malia huffs as she rolls her eyes but her arm is slowly snaking around the back of Enzo's waist. Caroline starts laughing uncontrollably about a pool and baby oil, and it's only when Malia's face heats up and her heart starts hammering in embarrassment does Stefan groan again and start dragging Caroline away.

And once realizing they're alone, Enzo turns his smirk downward towards his soulmate. "What was that about a pool and baby oil, love?"

"N-nothing."

"You're lying."

"And you're an ass," Malia retorts just as her courage starts seeping back in. "Now are you going to kiss your soulmate or are you going to leave her severely disappointed. Because I gotta say, I always pictured a heavy makeout before being carried to a bed and-"

Enzo's lips crash down on Malia's, the kiss being overly passionate but toe-curling all at the same time. And while Malia always pictured a bed at her back soon after introductions.. she's not disappointed at all when she suddenly finds a tree at her back instead, and Enzo's hands gripping the back of her thighs to lift her and wrap her legs around his waist.

The second Malia feels the denim of her shorts rip, she can't help but smirk against Enzo's lips, nor can she wait to fill in Elena and Caroline all about her and Enzo's sex life since she's had to endure details about theirs for a while now.

* * *

 **Up next.. mutant!Stiles and Quake!Skye**


	13. Stiles & Skye

Stiles lands on his butt with an _oomph!_ , his hands zip-tied in front of him doing nothing to help him to keep from falling over at the force of which he was shoved. "Watch it!" He snaps. "I bruise easily."

The ridiculously muscled men in tactical clothing and kevlar grunt at Stiles' words, one of the assholes kicking Stiles' leg purposely as he steps over him. Stiles protests again, sighing out in annoyance moments later when he's left alone. Well, as alone as he can be with another captive a few feet away from him- this one female and apparently unconscious seeing as her hands are tied around a pole behind her back, and her head hangs limply- chin tucked in her chest.

This would be the seventh time Stiles has been kidnapped since he's been introduced to the werewolves- he having lived his life as simple as possible and as low key as possible what with the secret he had to keep since he had learned to talk. Because you see, Stiles Stilinski is not human. Not fully, at least, and the only people who know of his ability are his father, Dr. Deaton, and the McCall pack.

Growing up, Stiles' parents always told him he was special. But he never thought anything about it because that's what parents did; they told their children they were special. But in Stiles' case, he really was special. You see, while Mr. Stilinski was human, Mrs. Stilinski was not. Several added chromosomes in Claudia's family's blood led to numerous remarkable beings in her family. And when she married and had her only child, that gene passed down to Stiles.

He was able to create and manipulate all forms of ice- of all things- and caused several flurries in his childhood home. Toddler!Stiles spent many years being home schooled until he got his ability under control and then- only then- was he able to attend public school where he met Scott McCall.

The McCalls- Melissa and Scott- practically became family to the Stilinski's when Claudia got sick. Melissa helped Mr. Stilinski with Stiles- taking him to school in the early mornings and picking him up after- and Mr. Stilinski became dependent on that help when Claudia's condition worsened. It was then- on Claudia's deathbed- that she came clean to Melissa, telling mother McCall just how special Stiles was. Melissa thought her to be delirious but when Claudia brought a dead flower back to life in the palm of her hand, well mother McCall became a believer.

Surprisingly, Melissa took the news well and didn't treat Stiles any differently but she made sure to keep an eye on him around Scott because that secret couldn't get out. Not yet, at least. And as Stiles matured rather quickly after his mother's passing, so did his powers. Enough so that in their first year of high school, Mr. Stilinski let Stiles finally come clean to Scott.

Scott, too, took the news well. Hell, he was excited for his best friend and constantly had Stiles fill the bathtub with snow so they could pack snowballs and rush them outside to the backyard for impromptu snowball fights. But not long after Scott was thrust into the world of the other worldly, Scott got bit by a werewolf.

There were many ups and downs with Scott trying to figure out control but not once did Stiles put his ability to the test amidst the drama. Scott knew how Stiles felt about keeping that part of him a secret until he knew for sure he could trust whoever he was telling, so Scott made sure Stiles didn't have to tell before he was ready. Scott and Stiles kept to themselves mostly, Scott then making his own pack even though he was a beta werewolf what with recruiting Allison and Lydia into it. Derek, being an alpha, had his own pack that consisted of his little sister Cora, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. And though Derek wanted Scott to join the Hale pack, Scott refused but didn't deny the alpha help when it was needed.

Drama came and went with the two packs always working together, and as Scott rose to alpha status, Derek fell to beta in order to save Cora's life. So with only one alpha, the Hale pack soon became the McCall pack. And it was around this time was when superheros, x-gene positive beings, and scientifically altered beings came out of the woodwork.

The world was split with their opinions about the supposedly superior beings, but when the McCall pack unanimously accepted the new beings, Stiles decided to come clean about himself. He told them of his ability, showed them the way his eyes flashed/glowed silver, and that the tips of his hair turned a silver-white. The pack had been speechless- downright gaping at Stiles transformation- until Cora and Erica both snorted, the ladies simultaneously calling Stiles _Jack Frost_. Half the pack seemed confused and then Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and started laughing. Cora immediately pulled up a clip of Rise of the Guardians on her phone and since then- especially since Erica found Stiles a wooden staff that curved at the top exactly like Jack's and Deaton had it spelled to help Stiles with directing his powers- they called him _Frost_.

Over the years, they managed to keep Frost a secret and the few enemies who managed to find out, well.. they didn't exactly live long enough to tell anyone. So why is Stiles being kidnapped now when they haven't had any type of drama in the last month? Well, Stiles has no idea.

"Ugh," the female finally groans, knocking Stiles out of his thoughts. "What the-"

"You're awake. Good," Stiles cuts her off. "Mind telling me what's going on since you were here first?"

The girl slowly looks up with an unfocused gaze, hair pulled back into a ponytail and bangs hanging over her forehead. She looks to be a descendant of Chinese though her American heritage is a bit more dominant, and now that Stiles assesses her, she's in her own tactical clothing though hers is more feminine. "Huh? Who're you?"

"Name's Stiles. Did they drug you? You're a bit.. slurry. Or did they kidnap a drunk girl? Oh God, they're really a big bag of dicks if they kidnapped you while inebriated."

"I'm not- I'm not," she shakes her head, frowning and gulping before briefly closing her eyes. Taking a calming breath, her eyes open once again. "They sedated me. Can't have me- can't have me in my right mind," she mumbles.

"Interesting," Stiles drawls, eyes squinting. "So I'm assuming you're gifted then? I mean, that's the only reason for sedation, right? To keep you from kicking their ass. But why sedate you and not me? I mean, I know why not me because no one really knows about me but still. We're out in the middle of nowhere so you can scream yourself hoarse and no one will come. There's obviously no use in keeping you drugged up unless you're enhanced and can kick their asses when you're in your right mind."

The girl blinks once.. then twice. "You talk too much."

"It's part of my charm," he waggles his eyebrows. "So what're you in for? What'd you do? I'm not sure what I did to get on their radar. Hell, I don't even know who _they_ are. Do you?"

"Yeah," she sighs, flinching as she readjusts her sitting position. Little by little, she's becoming more focused. "You a local or something? You said we're out in the middle of nowhere as if you know exactly where we are."

"Sure am," Stiles grins. "We're in an abandoned train station, actually. A friend of mine used to live here so I'm pretty sure they'll find us soon."

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

Stiles grins widens into a full blown smile. "Because werewolves tend to have an excellent sense of smell."

The girl scoffs, rolling her eyes but Stiles doesn't let his smile waver. Instead, he waits until she realizes that he's a hundred percent being serious and when she does realize it, her eyes slowly widen. "You can't be- wait, who am I kidding?" she sighs again. "Aliens and monsters exist so why not werewolves?"

"Exactly. They're pretty chill, though, so you'll see. Once they realize I'm missing and not picking up my phone, they'll burst in in all their furry glory."

The girl snorts and then groans, eyes squeezing shut. "Oww! Don't make me laugh."

Somewhere, a door creaks open and thudding footfalls approach. The girl tenses but Stiles merely relaxes against his own pole that he had managed to scoot over to and lean up against. Five men, all in the same nondescript black gear saunter in and all stare rather disdainfully at their captives.

"Well, it's been real. Really." Stiles smirks, bending his knees and laying his forearms atop said bended knees. "But I suggest that now would be a good time to go ahead and cut me loose. Me and my new friend, of course," he says, gesturing towards the girl who's surprisingly acting more groggier than she actually is.

"Yeah? And why would we do that?" One of the men asks, crouching down in front of Stiles.

"Because I have friends- friends who are going to be extremely pissed when they figure out I've been taken against my will. And let's face it, you guys are not Hunters because Hunters have a truce with us here in Beacon Hills. Which means," he huffs. "-you'll face the wrath of my friends and trust me, they won't be so nice."

"You think we care about your friends? If they find us, which they won't because we ditched your phone, but if they do? We'll kill them."

There's a moment of silence as the man smirks in triumph at Stiles suddenly blank face, and then Stiles barks out a quick laugh. "Oh man. Oh man, I thought you were being serious there for a second."

The guy backhands Stiles across the face, cutting off Stiles' amusement when the girl finally stirs and let's the men knows she's conscious. "Leave him alone! He's just- he's just a local. He doesn't even know you're Hydra so-"

"Wait, Hydra?" Stiles groans, cracking his neck as he tilts his head from left to right and licking his newly acquired split lip. "As in the Nazis we read about in History class?"

"We're not Nazis!"

The girl and Stiles both snort, amusement slowly creeping back in. "You've really stepped in it now," Stiles grins once again, keeping the attention on him when he sees one of the men pull a syringe out of his pocket and point at the girl. "'Cause you see, we might not personally know any Hydra agents but we've heard and read all about you since SHIELD fell, and your files got leaked all over the internet. And you wanna know something great? My friends usually have a no kill policy but I have a feeling they'll have no qualms about killing Hydra assholes. So really, you should just let us go. I'm doing you a favor by warning you."

The men standing around all chuckle as if Stiles' threat is a joke, but a bone-chilling roar pierces the air and everyone sans Stiles tense. Instead, as all the men stand on guard and glance about warily, Stiles looks to the girl and watches as her eyes widen when his own eyes flash silver in response to his alpha's roar.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was that a lion?"

"A lion? Seriously, you fuckin' moron?!"

Eyes back to molten honey, Stiles relishes in the moment of his kidnappers being nervous. "That, my Nazi not-really-friends, is my backup. Seems to me they just realized I'm gone and it'll only be a few minutes before they're bustin' in and rippin' you to shreds." The girl across from Stiles gulps, and Stiles smiles reassuringly at her. "But not you, new bestie, you're safe. I'll keep you safe."

"Everyone, ready your weapons," one of the Nazis informs the others. "Tell everyone to be on guard." And with one last look at Stiles' all too calm expression, the men scatter about to do just as they were ordered.

Left alone once again, Stiles gives his attention to his friend. "So, you're my new bestie and I don't even know your name."

"Skye," she says, gaze darting to him. "My name's Skye."

"Hello, Skye." Waiting for some form of a smile, Stiles then continues speaking. "So since I've established in my mind that you're an enhanced being, I'm just going to go out on the limb and guess that you can easily get out of your binds just fine on your own?" Skye shakily nods and Stiles beams. "Excellent! Me, too, but I say we wait until my friends come in. Let these guys think they have the upper hand and then break loose when they least expect it! Their expressions are always priceless when that happens."

"So I take it that this isn't your first kidnapping then?"

"Pft. No. My friends call me a danger magnet," he chuckles. "I'm glad I'm not exactly human because I'm pretty sure I'd have a werewolf bodyguard twenty-four seven if I was."

"Right. Werewolves," Skye drawls.

"What? That howl didn't convince you? You seemed on board to believe earlier."

"No, I believe. Sort of. I'm just- I'm kind of a wait and see for myself kind of girl."

"Oh, you'll see." Just as Stiles starts to smirk, another door is hastily opened and at least twenty Hydra men hurry in- Stiles now realizing what the little octopuses on their sleeves stand for. "Hey, boys, back already? Packing heat? Sorry to burst your little bubbles but my friends.. they're not so easily taken down by bullets." All gazes fall to Stiles, some wary and others angry. "I really hope you have more friends outside because you? You stand no chance."

Gun fire erupts outside before the Hydra men can retort, the occasional roar filling the air as the sounds of a battle get closer. Stiles calmly sits where he's at, watching gleefully as the Hydra men in the room hastily cock their weapons and spread out on guard. Skye gulps, eyes wide but as Stiles catches her gaze, he winks.

 _Calm down_ , he mouths at her. "And break your binds," he mumbles distractedly.

Skye nods, closing her eyes and concentrating if the tiny crease between her brow is anything to go by. And when the door into the main room where Stiles and Skye are being held at is kicked open with a triumphant roar, Stiles grins and easily break his binds around his wrists with a harsh pull. Bullets start flying though none are directed at him so he's free to climb to his feet and rush to Skye. And right before he reaches her, Stiles swears the ground beneath his feet faintly shake but Skye's hands are suddenly free and he's reaching for her to help her stand without a second thought amidst the fight in the room.

Hands clasping together, both Stiles and Skye gasp, eyes going wide and mouths agape as Skye rises to stand tall. Time seems to slow, and the soulmarks of both Stiles and Skye burn lightly at their skin on skin contact.

"Y-you?" Skye shakily asks.

"Looks like," Stiles huffs in awe. "Fight now, see the marks later?"

The roars are louder as more people rush into the room, arrows whistle as they fly by, and people are shouting about running out of ammo.

"Stay safe?" Skye pleads with a gulp.

"Always." Stiles and Skye are still holding tight to each other's hands, Stiles' free hand coming up to cup Skye's cheek. Grinning softly, Stiles then leans down to rest his forehead against Skye's. "I'm pretty sure you're a woman who can take care of herself but given that you're still a bit drugged up, I'll have someone stay by your side."

"Wha- no. I'm fine."

"You sure are," he winks in return. Skye rolls her eyes with a small laugh, letting Stiles go so he's free to turn around while backing them up away from the fight. "Alli!" She hears him yell. "Allison!"

Skye chances a look around her soulmate when her back hits a wall, seeing for the first time the glowing red, yellow, and blue eyes. Fangs and claws are apparently a thing now as are the serious furry sideburns and huh. Werewolves really do exist. Stiles wasn't bluffing about that.

Suddenly, a girl in a bright blue sweater with black hearts all over it, a black skater skirt, and some pretty knee-high combat boots rushes towards them- a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows attached to her back. "Hey, danger magnet. Didn't need the saving, I see."

"Yeah, well, I have someone here who does," Stiles says, stepping out of the way so the two ladies can meet. "Allison, meet Skye; my newly found soulmate. Skye, meet Allison; my alpha's soulmate and pack Huntress."

Allison's eyes go wide before a brilliant smile stretches across her face. "Hi! Nice to meet you. Wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"L-likewise." Skye replies, flinching at the sudden hollering of a man after a bone cracks loud enough so she's able to hear it from where she stands.

Stiles laughs, rocking back on his heels. "Anyway, watch her back, will you? She's been drugged and since she's the soulmate and all, I think teaching Hydra a thing or two about why Beacon Hills is off limits should do them some good."

Upon hearing that these guys are Hydra, Allison's gaze darkens. "No problem. Give 'em hell, Frost."

Skye's brows pull together in confusion at the nickname, but is answered fairly quickly as a beautiful blonde with red painted lips lands in a crouch from somewhere up above next to Stiles. "Hey, Stilinski, heard you wanted in on the brawl," she says, standing tall with ease. "Good thing I brought this, huh?"

The blonde brandishes a wooden staff and Stiles laughs as he accepts it. "Thank you, Erica. Now would you call the wolves off? I'd like in now."

The blonde- Erica- smirks deviously, tilting her head back and letting loose what's supposed to be a howl but really sounds like a roar. The others roaring in the distance seem to cease immediately and Stiles' eyes glow in response. Though this time, they stay silver.

Taking a few steps to the side, Allison shadows Skye as she watches her soulmate transform right before her eyes. Silver eyes dance with humor, and the staff where his hand is wrapped around seems to grow white with frost. The tips of Stiles' hair also turns a silver-white, the moles dotting his neck seeming to stand out even more against his pale skin, and it takes a moment before Skye snorts with amusement.

"Frost. _Jack Frost_ ," she realizes.

"Don't mock me. The pack thought they were being hilarious when they found out what I could do."

Skye laughs now, staring at Stiles in awe as the blonde quirks an eyebrow. "And who's this?"

"Introductions later, fight now," Allison shoos Stiles. "Come on, Frost. Show your soulmate just exactly what it is you can do."

Erica gapes upon hearing the huntress' words, Allison smirking before pulling the blonde off to the side. Stiles winks at Skye, tapping the staff that's almost as tall as himself three times on the concrete beneath their feet. And 'lo and behold, frost starts covering the concrete beneath Stiles' feet and spreads out as he takes a few steps back before turning his back on the ladies to face the fight.

"Sooo, that just happened," Skye breathes in awe, reaching forward with her foot to see if that's really ice on the ground. And yep, that's slippery.

"That's nothing," the blonde supplies, seemingly having gotten over her shock. "You should see what happens next. Duck when he gives the signal, though. You don't wanna be standing when Stiles does his thing."

"What sig-"

A sharp whistle cuts Skye off, she letting Erica and Allison grab her wrists to yank her down into a crouch as she watches everyone who's part of the pack drop flat on their stomachs. The Hydra agents seem confused at first, the several men still standing whirling around in circles as Stiles saunters forward. All guns are then aimed at him but no one pulls the trigger, and Stiles' chuckle is the only sound in the room.

"I warned you but did you listen? No," he drawls the 'o' out. "And now- now it's my turn to play." Stiles tosses the staff up before he catches it by the end- the arch of his staff held high above his head at an angle. "You really should have let us go before I figured out that Skye is my soulmate." His grin drops and his eyes flare even brighter.

But before the Hydra men can even attempt to squeeze their triggers after realizing what a major shit storm they've just created for themselves, Stiles sneers and swings his staff in a full circle above his head once.. and then twice. And on the second swing, an invisible force and an extreme blast of arctic air spreads outward, and knocks everyone still standing off their feet.

Stiles is glaring at all the groaning men, mentally cheering at seeing ice covering the trembling hands of the men closest to him. But instead of getting time to gloat, Stiles is suddenly tackled in a hug by Scott. And looking over Scott's shoulder after slapping away his alpha's hand when he notices the split lip, Stiles finds Derek, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, and Lydia gathering around him and their werewolf features bleeding away.

"So do my ears deceive me or did I hear you say that you found your soulmate?" Lydia asks, a metal bat grasped tight in hand as it settles against her shoulder.

Stiles beams, the silver of his eyes bleeding away until his honey brown eyes shine bright. The silver-white leaves his hair but the frost on the staff where his hand is gripping it doesn't fade.

"Nope, you heard right, Red." Erica and Allison suddenly appear, pulling Skye between then. "And she's a cutie." Erica winks at Skye before turning her attention to the pack with a painted smirk.

Skye seems tense under all the sudden gazes, heart beating frantically but she catches it in time before her own powers can get out of hand. "I- I have snowflakes," she blurts. "-as my soulmark," she says, slowly grinning.

"No way! Lemme see," Stiles laughs, eyes bright.

For a moment, the pack lets their guard down since the people who had kidnapped Stiles in the first place are all downed and whimpering because their hands are frost bitten. So seeing no immediate threat, Skye nods and shoves the sleeve covering her right arm up. And sure enough, from her inner wrist to inner elbow, intricate light blue snowflakes dot along her flesh.

And when Stiles reaches out to brush his fingers along a couple of the flakes, both marks heat up yet again and Skye sucks in a sharp breath. "Yep. Soulmate. Definitely."

Stiles chuckles as he pulls back, passing off his staff to Scott before shrugging out of his hoodie. And shoving up the sleeve of his short-sleeve tee, Skye eyes what appears to be audio waves that wrap around Stiles' right bicep but that- that doesn't make any sense. And as she brushes her own fingers along the lines and their marks heat up once more, Skye suddenly knows what type of waves they are.

 _They're seismic waves_.

Skye faintly grins and Stiles stares at her in wonder. "Do you know what this represents?"

"Yeah. But in order to show you, it'd be best if we're outside."

"And Hydra? What do we do about them?"

"Leave 'em. I'll show you why they sedated me. I won't kill them but I'll be sure to give 'em a fright."

Stiles has to take a calming breath as his eyes flash silver upon remembering that little tid-bit of information, Skye then being surprised when a few of the wolves growl and their eyes flash in response as well. Stiles reclaims his staff with a nod, though this time when he grasps it, the curve at the top glows an ice blue showing that he's still quite angry. "I'm okay. I'm fine," Stiles assures the pack with a grim smile. "But let's just get outside before I decide to make human ice sculptures."

Only a few of the pack smile at Stiles' words, clearing a path and watching as Stiles reaches for Skye's hand before leading her towards the exit. She, too, takes a deep breath to remain calm and then they're walking and exiting the building. Outside, the only thing keeping the surrounding area from being eerily silent are the chirping insects. Well, that and the loud sigh Skye exhales once free from the building. The fresh air is doing wonders to clear her mind and she doesn't even mind the stares she can feel on her back.

Stiles quickly makes sure she's fine and once feeling level headed enough, she turns around to face everyone with a sheepish smile. Introductions are then made, Skye finding out who's who and just what their role in the pack is. Werewolves, she expected. The banshee, she did not but she rolls with it either way.

"So," the banshee- Lydia- speaks. "-I know you're Stiles' soulmate but I'm curious to find out what Stiles' mark means. Care to divulge that information now?"

Skye chuckles as Stiles squawks and moves to chastise Lydia for being pushy but Skye merely shakes her head. "It's fine. I, uh- can you guys move behind me, actually? I'm still pretty new to this."

No one hesitates and the pack are actually quick to scamper behind Skye as asked. Giving Stiles a brief smile over her shoulder, Skye faces forward and is left staring up at the clearly condemned building. She takes a deep breath, reaching out with her senses and feeling every vibration around her. And since the building is clearly the biggest thing for miles, she latches onto the wave length and concentrates.

Slowly squatting, Skye's right knee bends and her left leg stretches outward to the side. Her fingertips brush along the gravel below her and Skye closes her eyes to center herself. The earth faintly trembles with just the slightest of touches from her fingers and grinning when she hears the surprised gasps from her behind her, she presses her palms flat down on the ground. And with the extra contact from her palms, the windows that are left in tact on the building start rattling.

"You-you're doing this?" Stiles stammers.

"Yes," Skye breathes. "Do you get your soulmark now?"

There's no answer and Skye concentrates once more, building up the vibrations in her veins. And then pressing- _pushing_ , really- against the ground with her palms, the ground cracks loudly and visibly before her fingertips, the crack then shooting outward towards the building. All the windows shatter and the trembling gets rougher- though the roughest of the quakes are only happening in front of Skye and not behind her. The walls start crumbling and when the first loud crash of a beam from inside is heard, Skye reigns it all back in.

"I have a code name, too, you know," she says as she slowly stands, getting herself under control. Tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, Skye turns to face the music. "The Avengers call me Quake."

Mouths drop open and Stiles blinks owlishly as he stumbles forward a couple of steps. "Okay, one," he gulps. "-we're definitely talking about how the Avengers know you. And two," he very nearly squeaks as he glances to the arm where his soulmark rests before using his other hand to push his sleeve up. "-these are seismic waves, aren't they? Quake- earthquake! Earthquakes cause seismic waves on the richter scale."

"Bingo." The pack don't exactly know what to say and even Stiles is still a little bit awed so Skye decides to tell them more. She has a feeling they're all a packaged deal so she might as well just say it all now. "I can do a lot more with my gift. Apparently, every object in the universe gives off a vibration- animals, trees, people- and I have the ability to tap into said vibrations. I haven't- I haven't always been gifted. I've actually only come into my powers two years ago and just learned decent control about a year ago."

"Coming into your powers- is this how the Avengers know you?" Stiles asks, still staring at Skye in awe.

"Yes." Pausing a brief moment, Skye then sighs. "I used to be a SHIELD agent. SHIELD-SHIELD, not Hydra-SHIELD," she clarifies quickly. "I was a hacker working against SHIELD and it was only when they picked up did the give me a choice. Be imprisoned or work for them and after seeing what SHIELD actually did, I joined up. I became a good agent, stayed loyal when Hydra came out of the shadows, and gained my powers when I didn't want them but that's a story for another time.

My team- my team didn't know how to act around me after that," she admits sadly and glances downward so she doesn't have to meet anyone's gaze. "I wasn't human and they didn't know if they could trust me anymore especially since learning control was hard. But Phil- Coulson was one of the few who only wanted the best for me and sent me to the Avengers where I worked with the Hulk and the Black Widow. They taught me control and they became my family when my team couldn't stare me in the eye anymore."

Skye falls silent and she only glances up when she spots Stiles' sneakers coming to a stop right in front of her. Palm cupping her cheek, Skye follows Stiles' direction as he tilts her face upward. "You're one of us now. For good. We won't ask you to leave your family but should you ever need it, Pack McCall is family, too. You'll always have a place with us."

Skye gives a watery chuckle, shakily nodding and smiling wide when Stiles' lips press to her forehead in a firm kiss. "T-the Avengers will be here soon to take in the Hydra men to be interrogated. I'll understand if you all want to scamper off now to keep your secret a little bit longer."

"Are you kidding?" the lanky blonde-haired boy scoffs- Isaac, Skye quickly recalls. "The Avengers are coming. Superheroes are coming! I think we'll stay."

"Besides," Scott grins and shrugs sheepishly. "Like Stiles said, you're one of us. You're pack now. And the Avengers are your family so I won't make you keep our secret from them. Now would be a good time as any to introduce ourselves seeing as we did just rescue you, so they'll have to believe we're good guys, right?"

The Pack all agree with their alpha- everyone sticking around for the Avengers to show up while Stiles keeps Skye tucked into his side. Though when the quinjet lands and the suited up Avengers sans the Hulk make an appearance, it's not Stiles, Scott, or Isaac that fanboy over their presence. Instead, it's surprisingly Allison who can't help but fawn over Hawkeye. Well, Hawkeye's bow, really.

"You think we can make this work?" Skye wonders, watching as Allison and Clint gather up the Hydra agents while the others show off their werewolf skills to a much amused Tony and Thor. "I mean, I'm somewhat of an Avenger and it seems like being part of a pack is a full time gig."

Stiles laughs as he watches the Black Widow, of all people, admiring Cora and Erica's claws before looking down at Skye with twinkling eyes. "Of course we're gonna work. Yes, I am part of the pack but that doesn't mean my life has to stay rooted where the pack stays. And yes, you're an Avenger, but I doubt that they're going to keep you busy twenty-four seven so we can't see each other. We're going to make this work, Skye. Don't worry."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Skye grins, pushing up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to Stiles'. And this time when their soulmarks react, it's all pleasurable tingles and promises of what's to come.


	14. Allison & Stefan

**Author's Note:** Really, guys, check out my polyvore! Search for "crossxover" and then click on the "collection" tab. From there, scroll down to "story covers" and scroll down to Allison Argent/Stefan Salvatore. For some reason, I really love this cover, haha.

* * *

Moving to Beacon Hills was supposed to be a fresh start for the Argent's. Well, at least until Chris took care of the rogue alpha he soon found out was terrorizing the poor town. Though what the Hunter hadn't counted on was his daughter- his daughter Allison who he had yet brought into the Hunting business- befriending a newly bitten beta werewolf, his spastic best friend, and finding out that his own sister went against the Hunter code and burned a house down with an innocent family of humans and werewolves inside.

Living in Beacon Hills then turned out to be the worst thing possible seeing as the family that Kate Argent murdered- the Hale family- had actually been quite loved in the town. And when the events of the Hale fire came to light along with the identities of the arsonists, everyone took pleasure in making the other Argent lives hell since Kate met her demise in the form of the rogue alpha who just so happened to be a Hale that had escaped from the house fire.

So when young Allison was forced to deal with such hateful teenagers who made their fun by slandering the Argent name, Chris and Victoria decided another move to a completely friendlier town was what their daughter needed.

They packed up their bags, sold the house, and moved from the west coast all the way to the east coast.

Yes, Virginia would be their fresh start.

Mystic Falls was the perfect _Hiya, neighbor!_ sort of town. It was the sort of town that Chris, Victoria, and Allison could find themselves blending in in.

* * *

It's the beginning of summer before Allison starts her Junior Year at Mystic Falls High.

The house the Argent's managed to snag is one that's secluded not too far into the woods, but far back enough with enough privacy so Allison can continue to train in her own backyard without suspicious gazes watching her. Now that she knows just what's out there in world, she rather not be weak and defenseless.

Allison gets taught hand-to-hand by her Dad, as well as learning to handle Chinese ring daggers. Training with her bow is the most fun part of training, as well as finding a route to run along their property line.

She's so focused on her training and absorbing all the information her Dad passes on that she's never truly ventured out into the town to make friends. But all that changes a month and a half into her daily routine.

 **xXx**

Having just come back from her run, earbuds jammed in her ears and sweating up a storm, Allison's quite confused as to why her mother is waiting at the top of their back porch for her with narrowed eyes. Arms crossed over her chest, the redheaded woman with hair cropped short stands with her hip cocked and one foot tapping impatiently. Her mouth moves but since music is pounding in Allison's ears, the teenager has to yank out a bud and smile apologetically at her mother.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

Victoria sighs and rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Allison, you should be more aware of your surroundings."

And having grew up with Victoria's harsh and strict personality, Allison lets the words slide right over her. "Sorry, Mom."

Victoria huffs but lets it go. "As I was saying, I need you to drive into town and pick up dinner from Mystic Grill. I've already called in the order but your father's busy on the phone and I'm sorting the bills out."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me put go put a shirt on." Gesturing down to her sport's bra clad upper torso, Allison smiles sheepishly when her mother nods to show her understanding.

"Hurry. The money's on the table by the front door."

Allison jogs up the back steps of the porch, following her Mom inside until she can rush around her and then through the house, finally rushing up the stairs to the second level of their home where her room resides. She makes quick work of wetting a wash cloth to ride herself of as much sweat as she can, releases her hair from it's ponytail to brush out quickly before it's thrown back up into a more suitable ponytail, and then fishes out a graphic tank top with the logo for Beacon Hills High to pair with her leggings.

Once downstairs again, she finds the money her mother had said was on the table beside the front door and her car keys in the dish bowl beside where the money had been. Making her way outside, Allison then hurries to her black Mazda Six and hops on in, firing up the engine and driving carefully along the gravel driveway all the way towards the main road.

She passes up the only other house that's a whole football field away from hers, a beautiful Boarding House that's mainly just used as a personal house nowadays and not for out-of-towners that's a little less secluded than her own home.

The woods soon give way to the town Allison's only seen once- and that was when they first moved to said town- and she easily finds her way to Mystic Grill since it was the only place that the people really hung out at. Or at least, that's what she's heard from her parents.

She easily finds a parking spot and cuts the engine, checking one last time to make sure her hair isn't too crazy. She gathers up her necessities and as soon as she's standing outside of her car, Allison slides her phone into the waistband of her leggings and hooks her keys on her finger while holding tight to the money.

Entering Mystic Grill, Allison's stunned by the humble and laid back vibe the establishment has going for itself. The entire place is dimly lit, the outside sun rays giving more than enough light so it's not completely dark inside, and is decently packed with patrons. She allows her gaze to wander over the bar, tables, and booths, wondering where it is she's supposed to ask for her order when someone greets her.

"Uh, hi. Looking for someone?" a friendly guy asks. Short cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, he's the ultimate definition of an All American Boy.

"No," Allison smiles kindly and chuckles nervously. "I'm actually wondering where I'm supposed to go to pick up a food order that's been called in?"

"Oh," he chuckles. "Uh, yeah. Just follow me to the bar," he tells her. Allison sighs in relief, finally seeing the small waist apron tied around his waist and thanks him for the help. He smiles over his shoulder, introduces himself as Matt, and makes his way behind the bar after motioning for her to take a seat on one of the stools. "Who's name is the order under?"

"Not sure. Could be Victoria or Argent," she shrugs. "My mom called it in."

"Got it." Matt disappears into the back and Allison drums her fingers along the bar top while she waits for him. And then, "So, it'll be about another five minutes. Sorry."

Smiling a dimpled grin, Allison nods. "That's fine."

As she settles down, Matt eyes her curiously. "So you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah! Well, we've been here for a month or so. I just didn't leave the house," she tells him. "My parents and I moved into that house over on Ruttlidge Road."

Brow furrowing for a moment, Matt's eyes then widen in surprise. "Yeah! Over by the Salvatore Boarding House, right? Man, that house has been empty for years."

"I guess so," she chuckles. "I don't really know anyone here."

Matt hums, smiling friendly and waving her off. "Don't worry. When the welcoming committee realize there's someone our age and new in town, you'll have the gossip on everyone."

"Welcoming.. committee?" She frowns. "And our age? You don't seem like you're in High School."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He's back to laughing and wiping down the bar, and Allison finds herself chuckling with ease. His gaze soon darts over her shoulder and his grin widens. "Speak of the devils and they shall appear." Before Allison can ask what he's talking about, Matt's soon waving someone over. She looks to see who he's calling over and finds three girls waving back and headed in their direction. "Ladies," Matt greets them once they're in hearing distance. "-I want you to meet Allison. Allison, this is Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. They're the gossips I was telling you about."

The blonde gasps in mock outrage, her two companions laughing but Allison's mind is on something else. She always wondered when she'd meet a Caroline, the name sticking out to her since that particular name was part of her soulmate's words to her. Very little in Allison's life has been coincidence so she wonders if this is the place she'll finally meet her other half.

"Hi," the brunette girl- Elena- smiles at her. "It's nice to see a new face around here. You just move in?"

"Uh, yeah," Allison quickly snaps out of her daze. "Over on Ruttlidge Road. Matt said something about it being close to a Boarding House?"

The brunette perks up, eyes sparkling. "Oh, yeah! My soulmate owns the Boarding House. Well, he and his brother but yeah! I know the place you're talking about."

The girls make small talk as Matt goes to retrieve Allison's food, she then apologizing to the three girls about having to hurry and get back home. Seeing as everyone seemed on the same page, the three girls then extend an invite to hang out over the weekend if Allison's not too busy. And surprisingly, Allison accepts.

* * *

Allison falls into with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline as if she was meant to be there from the very beginning. Chris and Victoria are pleased to see their daughter make normal friends- even more so pleased when the three girls don't even bat an eye at their back yard that's half-filled with dummies Allison likes to beat the crap out of. Hell, the three girls even find themselves joining in on Allison's daily run around the property line, and when Chris and Victoria become the slightest bit suspicious- because lets face it, those three didn't look like the types to work out- all three of them shrug and answer that they're cheerleaders.

Shocked, Chris blurts out about Allison's gymnastics background, and then Allison's left to fend off Caroline's plea to join the squad.

"So where is the soulmate?" Allison asks Elena one night, spending the night at Caroline's for a sleepover.

"On a road trip with his brother," Elena had told her. "They were.. not exactly on good terms but they're trying to get that brotherly bond back so they left for a bit to travel."

Elena left it that and Allison let the conversation slip away.

Another day, after their run, the girls return to Allison's house to find Chris and Victoria gone. They have a snack in the kitchen and it's Bonnie who has a question for Allison now.

"So I saw that some of the trees outside have targets stapled to them. Who shoots?"

Allison takes a sip of her water, three gazes suddenly locked on her. Capping her drink then, Allison slowly smirks. "My Dad and I mostly. He's a gun man and I'm.. well, I prefer my bow."

No one believes that Allison actually handles a weapon so after shooing everyone outside, Allison makes a beeline for the garage to retrieve her bow and a quiver of arrows. She soon takes her stance in the middle of the back yard, grinning at her friends before cataloging every tree that holds a target. Then one by one, with an accurate aim and great speed, Allison sinks an arrow into each target- hitting the bulls eye every time.

"Holy shit," Caroline breathes in awe. "You really know what you're doing!"

"Yeah," Allison breathes happily. "Archery's always been a hobby but I started taking things more seriously about a year back. Had to, actually," she says before thinking.

"Had to?" Bonnie wonders. "You do archery competitions or something?"

"Or something," Allison murmurs. Closing her eyes and groaning, Allison lets her head fall back with another groan before straightening up and facing her friends. "The last place we moved from.. I- there were some animal attacks around town and I usually found myself in the middle of it all. I felt safer knowing I can shoot my bow properly should I need the protection."

The three girls pale and for once, Allison wonders what they know. During their friendship, the girls had been quite open with her but there was something they were obviously hiding. Allison never pushed when the girls realized they said something they weren't supposed to, and let it go because she knew what it was like to keep secrets.

"A-animal attacks?" Elena stammers.

"Yeah."

"Funny," Caroline scoffs. "We have animal attacks here, too."

Allison's gaze darts to Caroline who's not really paying attention, and she doesn't miss the way Elena and Bonnie's eyes widen at their blonde friend's words. Bonnie's gaze darts to Allison then, as does Elena's, and then Allison's staring suspiciously at her new friends. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Bonnie fires back, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

A brief silence lingers as Allison weighs her options and then shrugs. These girls obviously knew something and if they dealt with what she thinks they dealt with, well then it's not really news to them and she can't get in trouble since they already know. So pursing her lips, Allison releases some tension that was gathering on her shoulders. "Our animal attacks weren't your average animal attacks."

Caroline finally tenses as she realizes what's being said, her attention whirling on Allison. "You have a vampire problem, too?!"

"Caroline!" both Elena and Bonnie whirl on the blonde, said blonde shrinking back at their raised voices.

"Vampire?" Allison's brow furrows. "Uh, no." Elena and Bonnie tense, and Allison just tells them. "We had a rogue alpha werewolf terrorizing the town and killing people."

And that- that really wasn't what anyone was expecting to hear.

There's more stunned silence, silence that lingers, and then secrets are pouring out.

Allison confesses she and her Dad are Hunters- werewolves being their choice of prey but only the werewolves that killed innocent human beings. She actually having a werewolf friend back in Beacon Hills seemed to soothe Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

And when Bonnie confesses she's a witch, Allison understands their cautiousness.

"You really have nothing to fear," Allison tells her. "Your secret's safe with me and my Dad won't find out unless it's a life or death situation."

"Thank you."

And then Elena's confessing her soulmate- Damon- is a vampire, as well as his brother Stefan, but they actually help keep the town safe. Allison just bobs her head, telling her the same thing she told Bonnie. However, if her Dad figured out that something fishy was going on with this town, there was a good chance that he'd be getting involved.

Elena understood and with the air now cleared out between them, things seem.. simpler.

"You're really good with weird," Elena smiles kindly.

"Yeah, well, when your aunt is a secret mass murderer and a werewolf kills her to avenge his innocent family.. weird is easy." Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are gaping, and Allison laughs. "Pick a night, plan a sleepover, and I'll fill you in on Beacon Hills."

* * *

School is just around the corner and the town's getting ready for back-to-school type of party. And since Caroline's on nearly every committee known to the town, Allison gets roped into helping decorate town square.

Showing up a little late- she wanted to buy the girls a drink since they were going to be under the sun- Allison drops her bag on the ground and offers up a tray of iced coffees. "What has you all smiles?"

Elena looks up from where she's painting a poster, sighing in relief when she spots the drinks and reaches for one. "Damon's coming home," she answers. "He and Stefan should be here a little later. You'll finally be able to meet them."

"Nice," Allison smiles. "Do they- do they know about me?"

Elena nods, sipping her drink. "Yeah. I told them you're a Hunter but that you follow a family code and everything, and I told them that you know about them but you're okay with them as long as no humans are hurt. They're okay with it."

"Good. Well, uh, let me drop off Caroline and Bonnie's drink, and I'll come back to start painting another poster."

 **xXx**

The girls have made it through three posters, numerous tables having been set up and draped in cloths, and lunch that Chris took them all for doing good in the community when Allison makes a break for it with Elena in tow.

They make it to the steps of the white gazebo, crouching down and laughing when Bonnie can be seen huffing and puffing at being left alone to deal with Caroline.

"She's gonna kill us when she finds us," Elena laughs.

"Us? Pft," Allison scoffs. "She can't take me. If push comes to shove, I'll protect you."

"Glad to hear it," a voice mutters right beside both their ears since they were crouched together.

Allison and Elena yelp, both twirling and falling over only for Elena to squeal and jump to her feet. "Damon!"

Allison watches the brief reunion of soulmates, she smiling happily for her friend. She's seen numerous pictures of Damon and a few of Stefan, and Allison had to hand it to the Salvatore brothers; both of them were really good looking. And when the noises of kissing can be heard, she politely averts her gaze long enough for them to get their PDA out of their systems.

"So," Damon drawls then and Allison turns her attention to him. "Elena's told me some about you," he smirks. "Glad there's another one of us who's in the know but I gotta admit, I'm not too thrilled about the family of Hunters."

"Yeah, well," Allison shrugs one shoulder. "I could say the same about you."

"Touche."

Allison laughs then, as well as Elena before she's asking where Stefan is.

"Ah. Baby bro got roped in by Caroline. She started barking orders so I just waltzed away."

"Of course, you did," Elena sighs.

Elena and Damon banter back and forth- Damon standing with his arm draped over her shoulders and Elena's arm draped behind his waist- and Allison watches them in fascination. From her peripheral vision, she sees someone walking towards them and when she glances in their direction, she sees that it's Damon's brother who's smiling very sheepishly at her and holding a single white orchid in hand.

Elena and Damon's conversation fades away, and both turn expectantly to Stefan who's staring at Allison. " _So our friend Caroline decided to play matchmaker and thought me bringing this flower to you would be a great introduction_. I am very sorry you met her and befriended her."

Allison jerks back in surprise, eyes widening before her gaze darts from Stefan's now curious gaze, to the flower, and then to their blonde friend in question who's standing yards behind Stefan's back and giving her two thumbs up.

"Allison..?" Elena hesitantly calls out to her. "You okay?"

Allison then whirls on Elena, eyes still wide before she turns to face Stefan again. And without warning, she starts laughing uncontrollably. Her dimples are on full display, Stefan's still confused, and Elena and Damon are oddly amused by her display. "Oh.. my.. God. This is- this is," she continues laughing and shaking her head at Elena. "This is so.. freakin' ironic."

"What is?"

"Him," she points at Stefan though her gaze is on Elena. "And.. and me!"

"I'm confused," Damon frowns. "Explain."

Allison falls into another round of giggles, and then finally- _finally!_ \- looks up at Stefan with amusement sparkling in her eyes. " _Good luck surviving my parents_. My dad's gonna be so pissed when he realizes who and what you are."

Stefan sucks in a startled breath, his eyes widening at what he's just realized, and Allison just can't stop smiling. But instead of Stefan saying anything, it's Damon. "No," he snorts, his own amusement finally showing. "Really? A vampire and a Hunter?"

"Looks like," Allison says, her gaze locked on with Stefan's.

Stefan still appears shocked but slowly, it ebbs away and he's left to actually look her up and down. And when his lips finally twitch into a slow forming smile, Elena frowns. "Um, I'm still confused. Does someone want to explain?"

"Soulmate," Allison shrugs nonchalantly.

"Soulmate," Stefan echoes without taking his gaze off her.

A whole two seconds pass before Elena's the one erupting with laughter, and then Damon's dragging his own soulmate away so his little brother can finally get to know his.

"Well," Stefan lightly sighs, offering Allison the orchid. "-this could have been an awkward start to a friendship but I guess it's just the amusing start to a relationship instead."

"Agreed," she chuckles as she accepts the flower. "Do you, maybe, wanna get out of here and talk?"

"Wouldn't Caroline be pissed?"

Allison shrugs. "If she does, it's her fault for introducing soulmates to each other."

"Then by all means," Stefan offers up his arm, letting Allison link hers with us. "-lead the way."

* * *

 **Up next.. Bonnie Bennet/Isaac Lahey and then Skye/Damon Salvatore.**


	15. Bonnie & Isaac

**Author's Note:** To the **Guest** who asked for Steve/Lydia, your wish is my command. At least, that's how I think the saying goes. No soul required, love. But yeah, just give me some time to come up with a scenario. Not gonna lie, it might take a bit to get out there but the pairing is officially on my "to write" list.

* * *

Bonnie's tired.

Not tired in the way that she wants to shuck all her clothing and fall into bed, but rather tired from the constant stares from her friends who- while they all loved her- were pretty obvious in showing that they were waiting for her to die.

Stefan, Caroline, and Damon all adored the witch but Damon desperately wanted his soulmate back. And while he chose to keep Bonnie- his best friend- alive, it pained him to know that Elena was stuck in a magical coma until Bon-Bon kicked the bucket.

Everyone had agreed to save Bonnie- Elena included- so she could live out her life, but there were still days when people got quiet and looked at Bonnie in a way that made the witch feel guilty for just existing. So after talking to Matt who seemed to be the only reasonable one of the bunch, she told him of her plan to take a breather from the supernatural that seems to overrun their lives and go on a road trip to clear her mind. Matt agreed it was a good idea but also told her not to tell him where she was going in case the others figured out what she did and demanded her location. She smiled happily, thanked him for being a good friend, and left to go buy some necessities and to pack her car.

She's been travelling for a couple weeks now, her white Prius getting her from place to place. She has enough money in her savings that her Grams had left her, and uses her laptop to find good deals on hotels or motels- booking them days in advance so she won't have to ask around for a room at the last minute, and stays a few days in each one.

When she hits Georgia, she immediately knows she wants to stay on the beach. And after asking around, Tybee Island is mentioned more than a handful of times and she finds the perfect beach resort to stay at.

The Ocean Plaza Beach Resort is twenty minutes from downtown but nestled along the waterfront on Tybee Island. She manages to snag a room on the top floor with an ocean view. The room's a pale yellow, the bed is a queen, and the bathroom is just the perfect size for one person. Everything else about the room doesn't seem to register with Bonnie- she just being excited that she has a bed, her own bathroom, and a small balcony to step out on should she need fresh air.

So after locking up her vehicle, retrieving her key from the front desk, and then lugging a suitcase of clothing and bikinis up to her room on the fourth floor of the building, Bonnie tosses said suitcase atop the bed without a care in the world and makes her way to the sliding glass door so she can step out onto the balcony. Her hands find immediate purchase on the iron railing, face tilting upward to the sky as she closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh ocean air. The breeze is strong enough to slightly whip around her hair but she doesn't care. And when a ruckus- friendly, by the sounds of it- suddenly erupts from the room next to her, she can't help but look over to the neighboring balcony and watch as a lean, pale guy with moles dotting along the side of his neck is pushed out the sliding doors.

He's cursing and laughing, flipping off someone in his room that has Bonnie's lips faintly twitching in amusement. Another guy emerges from the room, this one tall and lanky with blonde curls and a sculpted jawline that could give the Salvatore brothers a run for their money.

Bonnie inhales sharply before sighing with a quiet groan, her nose crinkling as the familiar sparks of attraction immediately tingle. "Seriously?" she mutters to herself. "I would have attractive neighbors."

The blonde briefly tenses as he's got his friend in a headlock, his head tilting upward a moment later only to lock gazes with Bonnie. Bonnie groans again, plastering on a smile and awkwardly waving since she's been caught staring, and then beats a hasty retreat back into her room when said blonde slowly smirks at her and winks.

"Nope. Not going there," Bonnie huffs when she's in the safety of her room. "Not going to happen."

* * *

During the times that Bonnie comes and goes from her room, she's always running into one or a couple of people from the room next door. She thought she was in trouble with the two guys she had spotted the first the day but later that same day, she learned she was in hell. There were two other guys with Blondie and Moles, a Latino boy with a crooked jawline that smiled friendly every time they ran into each other, and a muscled dark, broody, and scruffy guy who had Bonnie squeaking and turning the other way because he was the intimidating sort of hot.

Across the hallway from her, three girls resided there that were obviously with the guys from beside her room but just equally as friendly. The tall and thin girl with hair to her shoulders was a bit socially awkward, but Bonnie tried not to pay too much attention when the Korean looking girl or the strawberry blonde girl told her what was or was not socially acceptable.

And on her last day at the Beach Resort, Bonnie wants nothing to do with distracting cute boys and sets out for one last day of relaxation since she's already booked her next motel stay in two days time.

 **xXx**

Bonnie starts her day by waking up when it's still dark out, finding one of the many recline-able beach chairs outside and dragging it out onto the sand to watch the sun rise. No one else is on the beach and she watches on in silence as the sky paints itself purple, pink, orange, and then finally blue.

She has breakfast in the breakfast room of the Resort, and then she's off on a twenty minute drive into the city to browse for various nick-knacks that will remind her of her trip. And when she returns to the Resort just a little after noon, Bonnie finds a sandwich shop not too far away and orders herself two foot-long sub sandwiches that she will pick at throughout the rest of the day, plus a couple bag of chips and a purple Gatorade.

When she returns to her room, Bonnie then quickly freshens up, slips on an ordinary black bikini, and pulls on the smallest pair of jean shorts and an unbuttoned blue plaid throw-over. She drapes a multi-colored beach towel over her arm, picks up her plastic bag of food and drink, pockets her room key, and heads for the beach.

Outside, she finds a nice space of empty sand, drops the plastic bag of food next to her, and spreads open her beach towel to sit on it. Settling down, Bonnie then takes out one of her grilled chicken and avocado subs, and a bag of baked sun-dried tomato potato chips.

Humming in a content manner, Bonnie starts eating half her sub while people watching. She's only a few bites in before she opens her chips, plopping one into her mouth and she nearly chokes on it when she sees the guys from next door walking towards the little empty space of beach she had managed to find. All four of them are shirtless and in board shorts, and the ones who introduced themselves as Scott and Stiles are carrying what appears to be lacrosse sticks and tossing a ball back and forth. The other two guys have sticks as well but they're conversing and leading the way to a spot where they won't bother anyone as they play.

Just as Bonnie's mouth goes dry, she cracks open her Gatorade and sips it while keeping the guys in her line of sight. But all too soon, a shadow's falling over her and Bonnie looks up only to find Lydia- the strawberry blonde from across the hall- standing there and grinning down at her.

"Mind if we join you?"

And it's then that Bonnie realizes the other two girls- Malia and Kira- standing at Lydia's back, all three of them in bikini tops and jean shorts, their own beach towels draped over their arms.

"Oh, um, not at all."

Lydia smiles as if saying good choice and then all three girls are settling down around Bonnie. Sunglasses get pushed atop their heads and then Kira and Malia are paying attention and watching the guys as they toss a small white ball back and forth.

"Soulmates," Lydia explains out of the blue, gesturing to her two friends who are practically drooling as they watch the guys. "Kira and Scott, and Malia and Stiles. They're sickeningly adorable."

Bonnie chuckles and takes another bite of her sandwich, covering her mouth while chewing and then gesturing to the other half of her sandwich. "If you haven't eaten already, the sandwich is grilled chicken and avocado." Lydia looks towards the other half of the sandwich that's exposed, she contemplating it. "And it's actually grilled chicken and not that frozen crap. Help yourself."

Lydia politely declines but Malia turns and reaches in. "Well if you're not going to eat it, I will."

The redhead scowls and Bonnie cracks up, gesturing to the other sandwich when Kira looks on. "I'm fine," Kira grins. "But thanks."

Bonnie continues eating and watches as Lydia plucks up her bag of chips, reading the ingredients and calories and what not before deciding to give a chip a try. "Hmm, not bad," she then mumbles.

"Right? I found them on my first day here and can't get enough of them," Bonnie tells her.

Kira and Malia go back to ogling their soulmates, and Lydia sets her attention on Bonnie. "So what brings you here? Do you live in Georgia or are you visiting?"

"Visiting," Bonnie grins. "I'm from Virginia and decided that a vacation was finally in the cards for me."

"Yeah? We're from California," Lydia tells her while stealing another chip. "And we're also on a tour of college campuses to see where we're going to settle down next year. One gap year was long enough; no need to make it into two."

"Yeah, definitely wanna break that streak as soon as possible," Bonnie nods. "I mean, it's easy when you haven't started the college experience but once you're in and take time off, it's a lot harder to get situated back in that routine."

Quirking an eyebrow, Lydia says, "Speaking from experience?"

And sheepishly nodding, Bonnie blushes. "Whitmore college. Great school but given current circumstances, I don't know when I'm going back."

"Well it doesn't help that you're relaxing on a beach in Georgia with such fine specimen flaunting their muscles not ten yards from you."

Bonnie laughs as she crumples up her trash, tossing it in the plastic bag while telling Malia to help herself to another half of her remaining sandwich. And not one to turn down food, Malia obliges happily.

The dark skinned witch finally relaxes enough to strip off her plaid throw-over and shorts, reclining on her beach towel so she's propped up on her elbows. Watching the boys practice their lacrosse gets boring soon enough and then she's standing and looking down at the three surrounding girls. "So who's going to be brave enough with me to go see just how cold the ocean water is?"

Lydia and Malia pass but Kira quickly scrambles up to her feet and shimmies out of her shorts. "I'm in."

 **xXx**

Bonnie is the first to retire back to her room, she wanting to catch a nap before heading out to pick up an early dinner so she can wash her clothing and pack up her suitcase.

She's walking down the hallway, heading for her room with dinner hanging from a plastic bag gripped in hand when it happens. With her cell in her other hand, she's reading a text from Caroline detailing Damon's latest drunken shenanigans and she collides with a firm body. Bonnie grunts and grips her phone tighter so it doesn't clatter to the floor, and hands grip her biceps to keep her from toppling over. Skin touching skin, Bonnie gasps as images of facial ridges, glowing yellow eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and claws flash right before her eyes.

" _I would be sorry,_ " an amused voice tells her. "- _but it was you who wasn't watching where you were walking_."

Time seems to slow and dread instantly fills Bonnie. No. It can't be. It just can't.

It's not like she's opposed to her soulmate being part of the supernatural realm but for her to find him on this day of all days? To find him when she just wants a break from the supernatural realm? Just.. no. She's not ready for him.

Gaze darting up, Bonnie's eyes widen even more when she sees it's the blonde cutie from next door. "Bonnie, right? My friends that have met you seem to have taken a liking to you. I'm Isaac."

There are words on the tip of Bonnie's tongue but all she can see are the fangs and glowing eyes, and her heart starts picking up speed. So without saying anything, Bonnie pulls herself free from Isaac's grasp and rushes to her door only to fumble with her room key before pushing her way inside.

 **xXx**

Confused and a little anxious now, Isaac hurries to his own room where the rest of the pack is lounging about. "I think we have a problem."

The no nonsense attitude of the beta and the obvious worry leaking from his pores has Scott and Derek immediately standing, and rushing to his side. "What happened?" the alpha demands.

"Just met our neighbor. I think something's up with her."

"Something up like she's in trouble..?" Lydia guesses, frowning.

"Or trouble as in a threat..?" Derek wonders.

"Threat," Isaac gulps. "I- she- has anyone else touched her? Made skin-to-skin contact?" And everyone who's met Bonnie shakes their head. "Well, I just did. Accident, of course, but when we touched, something happened."

"What?" Scott's eyes widen. "Did she hurt you?"

"No," Isaac quickly denies. "She gasped and her gaze- it was like she zoned out. Her heart started beating way too fast and she looked somewhat horrified when she realized I was talking to her."

Lydia scoffs and everyone turns to her. "That's all? She could just be seriously crushing on you and shy. You didn't see the way she was ogling you earlier."

Isaac blushes and Lydia smirks but Scott moves to the wall that connects to Bonnie's room. Pressing his ear to the wall, he listens for a moment before shaking his head. "She's muttering too low about something but it seems like she's in a rush to pack up."

Derek's glowers now, claws lengthening in his anger. "She knows something."

"Then lets go find out." Scott nods.

Quickly making a plan, it's decided that the girls are going to stay put and be their second wave in case things go south. Stiles will stay in the hall and the three wolves will try to see what the stranger next door knows, and if she's a threat to them.

 **xXx**

"Nope. No. Not happening," Bonnie mumbles. Her bag of dinner lays forgotten by the door to her room where she dropped it as soon as she entered, she rushing to the bathroom to gather up all her belongings. "What the hell even.. what was that?!"

She's sweeping up toiletries and hair products into a small draw-string bag, mumbling about how it would be just her luck that she'd meet her soulmate on vacation and said soulmate not even being human.

"I'll just- I'll just leave and then contact Lydia when I'm ready," she huffs. After all, she and Lydia had exchanged numbers so Lydia could ask her about Whitmore should they visit it.

Rushing back into the bedroom, Bonnie tosses the bag atop the bed and starts picking up her dirtied clothing that lay around the room. She tosses everything into the opened suitcase that had been lying on the bed, cramming it down and zipping it closed. With the drawstring bag slung over her shoulder and her suitcase in hand, Bonnie heads for the door- intent on signing out of her room early- but stops dead in her tracks when she finds Derek, Scott, and Isaac waiting for her.

Scott and Isaac look rather worried yet sheepish but it's Derek who looks pissed if his glare is anything to go by. "Who are you?" he demands.

Jerking to a stop, Bonnie's eyes narrow in annoyance as her fear is slightly overridden. "Who am I? Who the hell are you?!"

And yeah, that was the wrong thing to say.

Derek's eyes flare a menacing blue and before Bonnie can even form any idea of a magical attack, a clawed hand is wrapping around her throat. Bonnie's suitcase falls from her hand as her other bag slips from her shoulder, and then the three guys are pushing into her room.

"What do you want with us?" Derek snarls, sharp teeth now on display. "Are you spying on us?"

"What- no!" Bonnie rasps, her own hands clawing at the hand cutting off her oxygen. "I'm not- I'm not-"

"Let up, Derek," Isaac tries to reason. "It's probably a misunderstanding."

"When has anything ever been a misunderstanding for us," the blue-eyed beta growls. "We won't be tricked. Not again."

The hand tightens around Bonnie's throat and her feet lift off the ground. Kicking blindly, Derek growls and Scott steps in. "Derek, that's enough."

His voice is different than what she's heard before- more authoritative- and when Bonnie glances at him, she finds Scott's eyes a vibrant red. She, herself, feels like backing down from Scott but she keeps her wits about her and when she feels Derek's grip fall from her throat, her magic finally lashes out and she sends Derek flying back- hitting Scott and Isaac which sends them stumbling.

Bonnie staggers back but her gaze turns hard and cold, her attention then zeroing in on Derek when a loud growl pierces the air. Derek climbs back to his feet, jaw opening in another snarl and with a simple jerk of her wrist, Derek falls to one knee with a roar after the audible crack of bone pierces the air. There's a nearly inaudible thump from the room next door, Bonnie's door then flying open a second later with Malia in front and a mouth full of sharp teeth and glowing blue eyes. Seeing Derek down and glaring, Malia roars only to hit an invisible wall before she can enter the room.

And then looking directly at Isaac with all these people looking at her like she's the threat, Bonnie says, " _Call them off and we can all walk away from this_."

"Oh, fu-" Isaac mutters in awe, staring at the fierce woman before him. Derek snarls again, standing on two feet once more before readying himself to lunge. But having realized who this girl is, Isaac is having none of that. "Wait!" He shouts at Derek but Derek's already moving and then Isaac's tackling him to the floor from behind. "Wait!"

Derek roars in anger, elbowing the younger beta off of him. As they scramble back to their feet, Isaac's now put himself between his pack mate and Bonnie, and his eyes flare yellow. "You don't wanna do this, Derek. Trust me."

"Get out of the way, Isaac."

"No."

Derek takes a threatening step forward and Isaac crouches in preparation, the yellow-eyed beta snarling in warning before they both meet in a clash of claws and teeth. Bonnie gasps at the sudden fight before her and at the way the guys turned on each other, but seeing as Isaac finally realized just who she is, well then it's pretty obvious why he's attacking his friend and not her.

Scott suddenly roars, eyes flaring brighter, and everyone- including Bonnie- flinch. The fight in Derek and Isaac immediately drains, and with Bonnie's concentration now broken, Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Lydia finally fall into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asks, eyes still red. "First we attack her," he points at Bonnie. "-and now we're attacking each other? We're pack! We don't fight."

Isaac looks sheepish at having been scolded, he slowly backing up to stand directly in front of Bonnie. "I told him to stop," he quietly mutters. "She can't be a threat. She's pack."

"Excuse me?!" Bonnie yelps as everyone else in the room adopts a rather confused expression.

Isaac turns around, shakily grinning and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Soulmates of someone in the pack are immediately pack."

"What?!" The rest of the pack yell.

"And since, you know, you managed to throw Derek across the room by some invisible force, I'm guessing you don't need to be brought in slowly about the fact that we're werewolves."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie scoffs. "That's what you are? Werewolves? I've seen werewolves- a friend of mine back home is one- and that's not how he shifts."

"I'm confused," Stiles pipes up. "First of all, shouldn't you have known she was your soulmate when you bumped into her in the hall instead of thinking she was possibly the enemy?" He says to Isaac before looking at Bonnie. "And secondly, there's another species of werewolves out there?!"

"She didn't talk to me in the hall," Isaac explains. "She only spoke to me when she said to call you all off and that we'd get to walk away."

"And the wolves I know about can only shift on a full moon unless they're a hybrid. The transformations are very painful and they turn into an actual wolf."

"Hybrid?" Stiles asks.

"Half vampire, half werewolf."

"I knew it!" he suddenly shouts, excitedly. Then turning to Derek, he points at him accusingly. "You said vampires didn't exist!"

"This is very informative and all," Lydia steps past the wall that's Malia and Kira. "But I think everyone's missing the point," she says. "Isaac just met his soulmate!"

Stiles' mouth snaps shut, Derek's glowering at Bonnie and Isaac, and Scott's got a dopey little smile stretching across his lips. "Right, so, we're just going to go and go run interference with the hotel staff in case anyone reported any odd noises," Scott chuckles nervously, moving towards the door. "And we'll let Bonnie and Isaac talk things out. Come on, guys!"

The pack slowly trickles out; Stiles, Kira, and Lydia being the only three to glance over their shoulders and smirk at Isaac. And once everyone's gone and the door shut behind them, Isaac breathes a sigh of relief before shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Bonnie's left staring at her seemingly innocent soulmate, gulping and shifting from foot to foot at his looming presence. "So.."

"So.." he mimics, shrugging. "Wanna tell me why you ran away from me out in the hall if you knew I was your soulmate?"

Letting the tension drain from her frame, Bonnie seems to sag and drops herself on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't- I wasn't ready to meet you yet. Soulmate, yes. Supernatural soulmate, not so much."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Isaac frowns and steps forward, slipping his hands out from his pockets and takes a seat next to his soulmate. "Do you mind if I ask why? I mean, you're apparently supernatural so why wouldn't you want your soulmate to be?"

"I don't care that you're super- that you're a werewolf," she says. ""I'm a witch, by the way, but it's just- my vacation was all about getting away from the supernatural. I'm so tired of all the problems back home and I just wanted a break but now that I've found you-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." For a moment, Bonnie thinks he's actually apologetic but then his lips twitch and, "It's just my raw animal magnetism. You can't help it."

Bonnie barks out a sudden laugh, shoulders shaking as she continues to laugh at the words that just left Isaac's mouth. "Oh.. my..god. Did you just really say that?" He smiles fondly at her, chuckling along with her and then watches as she slowly sobers up and stares at him sadly. "I was going to walk away today and then contact Lydia when I was ready to be with you."

"Please tell me there's a but..?"

"But," she then says, lips twitching. "I guess it's just your raw animal magne- _mmph_."

Bonnie smiles against Isaac's lips, chuckling as he tries his best to shut her up. The kiss is all lips and teeth, and..

 **BANG!**

Isaac and Bonnie jump apart and then the muffled, "I'm not hearing enough talking!", can be heard from the room next door.

Isaac's eyes glow yellow, his top lip trembling as he hisses, "Stiles."

Bonnie laughs again, biting her bottom lip to stifle the laughter before winking at her soulmate when he pouts at her. "Listen," she murmurs. She closes her eyes and concentrates, and then a second later..

"Fire! Fire!" Stiles screeches.

Isaac snorts. "What did you do?"

"I set the front of his shirt on fire. Totally harmless."

Isaac laughs then, grinning before reaching up with his right hand and cupping Bonnie's cheek. "I think you'll fit in with us just fine."


	16. Skye & Damon

The BUS team rarely has time off given their status as the new and improved SHIELD, so when Director Coulson comes out and tells some of his agents to take the next couple days off and breathe, Skye happily links arms with Jemma and escapes before- the newly named- DC can change his mind.

Hunter is given a quinjet and told to drop off agents wherever it is they want to go- as long as it wasn't too far from their base- and Skye and Jemma take a chance by blindly slamming a finger down on the map, letting Fate dictate their journey.

Virginia ends up being their state and after searching for the most eye catching city or town name, Jemma finds the name Mystic Falls the most appealing. So after doing a quick search and ignoring the number of suspicious animal attacks (it wasn't like they were going to go gallivanting in the woods), Skye deems the town worthy of a visit when she sees they're having a social event and tells Hunter to drop them off there.

And lo and behold, Mystic Falls ends up being the rich little town where everyone knows everyone as Skye had guessed when she was reading up on the town cookout for that day. People are milling about- friendlier than one person should be allowed to be- and talking among themselves about what their week had been like.

Skye and Jemma feel almost like intruders, keeping to themselves but smiling and waving politely when they're noticed. There's hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, and bins of soft drinks as well home-made lemonade being passed out, and the two girls quickly find themselves liking the small town vibe.

The sun beaming down on them is comfortable, and even when the sun is long gone, the atmosphere is cool and energetic.

The two girls notice that everyone's gathering to one specific location, cloth-like squares being handed out from cardboard boxes that are eventually pulled open and lit up to reveal themselves as paper lanterns.

"Were they having some type of lantern ceremony tonight?" Jemma wonders.

"I guess," Skye mumbles, pulling free her phone to check the events of the night once again.

A local carrying her own cardboard box overhears, stopping in her tracks and backtracking with a friendly smile. She introduces herself as Elena, and tells them that they are having a lantern ceremony- the ceremony being a yearly thing now where they release a lantern for a lost loved one. And remembering how many people this town has lost within the last several years, Skye understands the lantern ceremony and finds it very heartfelt especially after seeing the first few lanterns already dotting the night sky.

"Do you, uh, wanna release one?" Elena sheepishly asks.

Jemma and Skye look at one another- one name in particular immediately coming to mind- and nod.

"Sure," Skye shrugs. "I think our friend Tripp would like that."

"Excellent." Elena smiles. "Come with me and meet my friends. Some are missing but the ones worth meeting are here."

So that's how Skye and Jemma find themselves being introduced to a bunch of Elena's friends, the two girls getting a paper lantern each to be released in Tripp's name.

 **xXx**

"So what brings you two ladies to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asks, quirking an eyebrow at Skye who's slowly sipping from a red solo cup. That girl Caroline apparently liked spiking drinks.

"Bossman gave Jem and I some much needed off time. We honestly picked up a map and flew wherever our finger landed."

"Flew?" Elena asks from her perch on Stefan's lap.

"Perk of our job," Jemma smiles, chuckling. "Private jet and what not."

"Yeah? And just what is it that you two do?"

Skye's answer is on the tip of her tongue- the well practiced security detail ready to spill out- but one of the most good looking men she'd ever laid eyes on passes by and winks at her when he catches her staring, and Skye nearly swallows her tongue. Jemma follows Skye's gaze and practically sighs aloud in a swoon-like manner, and Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline snort in amusement.

"Well, I've see you've spotted Damon," Elena tells them. "He's the last of our group and Stefan's brother. He's busy right now but there's no doubt he'll stop by later."

"Oh god, I hope so," Skye murmurs.

Again, Damon catches her gaze and a smirk slowly firms, and Skye has to finally look away. Stefan laughs at Skye's obvious blush and Caroline knowingly grins. "Keep undressing him with your eyes like that and Damon will take it as a challenge to physical undress you later."

"I repeat," Skye gulps. "I hope so."

Jemma slaps a hand over her mouth as she laughs, and the Mystic Falls locals can only chuckle and wish Skye luck. They spend the next twenty minutes talking about anything and everything, yet the subject of Skye and Jemma's work doesn't seem to resurface.

Bonnie's one second away from refilling everyone's solo cup when the first scream pierces the air. Skye and Jemma freeze, and Stefan, Caroline, and Elena go on alert. One scream turns into three hysterical screams and then chaos erupts.

The group that Skye and Jemma had befriended look oddly prepared for a fight, and then Elena's touching Stefan's bicep. "Go. I'll stay with the girls."

And then in the blink of an eye, Stefan and Caroline disappear.

"Whoa, what?!" Skye yelps.

Elena gives Skye an apologetic glance, nodding at Bonnie and then she, too, is running off but at a much slower rate. "I'm sorry," Elena tells Skye- Skye who's backing up and gripping Jemma by the wrist to tug her along. "But please, just trust me and follow along. We're not safe out in the open."

"No kidding," Skye scoffs, the screaming turning more frantic as the town folk scatter for safety. "What the hell's going on?"

"Skye," Jemma mutters. "Should we call this in?"

"No..?" she shrugs, not entirely sure what to do. It would be just their luck that they decided to not come prepared with any weapons. Well, at least Jemma's defenseless. Skye's got her powers.

"Call what in?" Elena then asks, herding the girls away from the obvious fight.

Skye and Jemma glance at Elena, Skye then sighing. "We work with a special branch of the government."

"What..?" Elena's eyes widen.

"But until I know who we're dealing with, we're not making the call," Skye tells her. "Now what's going on? How did your friends run so fast?"

Elena looks torn, her gaze darting back over her shoulder before she sighs and tells Skye what she wants to know. "My friends and I, we're.. different. But we're the good guys!" she's quick to assure them. "We protect our town because it kind of draws the attention of the bad guys."

"Okay.." Skye nods frantically, gaze darting around to make sure no one is sneaking up on them. "So are these bad guys.. different, too?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I can deal with that," Skye mumbles as she tries to pump herself up. Slipping out of her leather jacket, she hands it over to Jemma. "So what are you?"

"Uh, vampire."

Skye startles but takes the news as best as she can at the moment. "Well, that's weird."

"But we've dealt with weirder," Jemma muses.

It's Elena's turn to startle, her eyes slightly widening. "Who are you people?"

"SHIELD," Jemma shrugs at the same time Skye says, "Part-time Avenger."

Thick metal bracelets whir to life at Skye's wrists after pressing a button on them, Elena then watching as the bracelets expand down to cover just beyond Skye's knuckles and up to the middle of her forearm. Someone hisses to their left, and Skye and Jemma catch sight of what a vampire really looks like.

Lethal sharp canines are glinting in the moonlight, and dark veins are barely visible beneath the man's eyes as he trains his sight on the three girls. Another hiss catches Skye and Jemma's attention, but this time it's Elena hissing as her features transform and she angles herself in a protective stance in front of Jemma.

Two more vampires join the first one that had set his sights on Skye, Elena, and Jemma but before Elena can do anything, Skye's chuckling. "Never fought a vampire before," she says, angling herself towards the enemy. "-so lets see how you handle this." Hands forming fists, Skye takes in a deep breath before her right fist raises above her head. She swiftly brings her fist down all the way to the grassy ground in a thudding punch until she's left in a crouch, watching as the ground splits and shoots off in three separate cracks until it knocks the vampires off their feet.

"Whoa," Elena breathes in awe.

And standing up, Skye smirks at the supposedly friendly vampire. "Name's Skye, but right now, you can call me Quake."

Elena slowly smiles and nods in acceptance. "Alright, well, since you can take care of yourself, I'll go help my friends. Take down anyone unfamiliar and if you need help, just yell."

"Got it. Good luck."

Elena disappears in the blink of an eye, Jemma then grasping at the back of Skye's shirt when the screaming around them continues. "We really need to call this in."

"Not yet. If Elena and her friends have been taking care of things, there's no need to involve SHIELD." Jemma looks like she wants to protest, but Skye cuts her off. "You know how SHIELD treats people who are different, Jem. We shouldn't do that to these strangers we just met that are obviously good people."

In that moment that Skye's guard has fallen, a vampire manages to sneak up on her. Her arms are pinned to her sides in a terrifyingly strong grip and then teeth are digging, and ripping into her neck.

"NO!" Jemma wails.

The scientist's knees buckle and she falls to her bum as she watches her friend's throat being ripped out, Skye gurgling on her own blood as she's thrown to the side. She desperately wants to crawl to her friend but when the bloody-faced vampire sets his sights on her, Jemma freezes. He only manages three steps towards Jemma before his neck is twisted at an odd angle by an unseen force, the very audible _snap!_ making Jemma cringe and then crawl frantically to Skye's aide when the enemy crumples to the ground only to reveal Bonnie a few feet behind him.

Jemma blinks once in surprise at her savior then peers down when Skye coughs. "No, no, no," she cries, her small trembling hands immediately putting pressure onto Skye's wound. "Keep your eyes open, Skye. Keep them open!"

Bonnie's quick to kneel on the other side of them, frowning sadly. "How bad is it?"

"She's losing too much blood. She won't last five minutes."

"Fuck," Bonnie curses. Screams are still piercing the air but not as much as before, and then Bonnie's looking up and glancing all around them. "Damon! Damon, we need your help!"

Skye's frantic gaze immediately lands on the dark-haired man she'd been ogling earlier that night when he appears within a split second, heart pumping frantically even though she knows she needs to remain calm. Her hands are covering Jemma's in hopes of stalling the blood flow but she can still feel the warm liquid slipping through their fingers.

"What happened?" Damon asks, frowning down at the girls.

"Ripped throat. She's a friend; name's Skye," Bonnie tells him immediately. "You need to heal her."

Damon shrugs as if it's no big deal, crouching by Skye's head as he bites into his wrist. His bloodied wrist finds it's way to Skye's mouth even as she clamps her lips closed but then Damon's sighing and trying to grin reassuringly. " _It's all going to be okay_. Just drink."

Skye gasps which results in her mouth opening and blood flooding in. She tries to spit it out, eyes wide and scared, but Damon presses down a little firmer and forces the pooled blood to be swallowed. He ignores the other girl's protests and shoves, and after a few moments, he lifts his wrist and checks the wound.

Blood still clearly flowing, Bonnie frowns. "She's not healing. Why isn't it working?"

"I- I don't know," Damon admits. Then looking down at the girl who's staring at him in shock, he asks, "Why aren't you healing? My blood's supposed to heal all wounds."

By now, the screams have all stopped and the night is eerily quiet.

Coughing, Skye's blood dribbles out the sides of her mouth and splatters her chin. Then reaching up and grasping Damon's wrist, she pleads, " _I don't- I don't wanna die._ "

"..what?" Damon breathes in shocked awe. He slowly sits up straighter, blinking rather owlishly at the woman who'd just said his words- his words that had scared him the moment they appeared on the right side of his ribs. "You- you just said-" And then gaze turning sharp, Damon jerks his attention to Bonnie. "Save her. My blood isn't working so you have to try."

"Damon, I don't know if-"

"Please, Bonnie," he pleads. "I can't lose my soulmate now. Not when I've just met her."

Both Bonnie and Jemma gasp in shock- tears now flowing freely from the witch's eyes. "I- I can't-"

Damon's jaw clenches in anger but he doesn't lash out, he instead choosing to push Bonnie out of the way and taking her place. He manages to push Jemma's hands away, letting Skye hold her own wound and picks her upper body up to cradle her in his lap. Again, he bites into his wrist and presses it to her mouth. "Drink. I won't lose you. Not now."

But all Skye can do is stare up at him through tear-filled eyes, her breathing slowing and heart skipping beats.

"No," Damon's own breath stutters a moment later. "No," he says again, shaking his head in denial. "Wake up, Skye," his voice cracks.

Eyes staring blankly, Skye's form goes completely still.

Jemma and Bonnie don't have to have keen hearing to know what's happened, both ladies falling back and grieving- one for her friend who she saw as a sister and the other for her friend who didn't have the chance to know his soulmate.

"You're not dead," Damon denies, face crumpling before he grits his teeth to hold back the sobs. Cradling Skye and rocking back and forth, he repeats, "You're not dead. You're not dead," over and over again in disbelief.

Caroline, Stefan, and Elena appear suddenly- the sight before them leaving them speechless.

"Bonnie..?" Caroline meekly calls out. "What's going on?"

The witch glances up, bottom lip trembling as she forces the sobs back down, and shakily stands to her feet. As quietly as she can, though she knows Damon will still be able to hear, she relays the most important piece of information to her friends. "She was his soulmate."

 **xXx**

It's not at all hard to convince Jemma that Skye's body has to be taken to the Boarding House- compulsion coming in handy when she wanted to get in contact with the SHIELD agency- and for Jemma to find Skye's soulmark just to make absolutely sure that Skye was, in fact, Damon's soulmate. Stefan's idea, not Damon's.

It doesn't take long for Jemma to find Damon's handwriting and words on Skye's left shoulder blade which then leads to the dark haired vampire losing his cool. Damon's fist flies into the nearest wall, and every movable piece of furniture is overturned and destroyed after being kicked and punched in his grief.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena then take it upon themselves to clean up Skye's body of all the blood while Stefan tries to console his brother and Jemma, and it's then that the girls notice something.

Skye's neck wound is healing.

That little revelation reignites the hope within Damon when he's immediately told and he pushes everyone out of the room until further notice.

And an hour and a half later, Damon's smirk is slow to return when Skye awakes with a gasp.

* * *

 **So, this took an unexpected turn. I didn't mean to make vampire!Skye but here we are. This is my first open-ended ficlet, isn't it? I mean, does she complete the transition or no? *evil laughter***

 **Are you confused? I'm somewhat confused. If you're wondering why Skye didn't heal, I'm just going to go out on the limb and say her alien DNA fought against the vampire DNA. But the second Skye died- because her alien DNA doesn't exactly heal that quickly- her alien DNA was rendered useless. So the vampire blood took free reign and was enough to reanimate her.**


	17. Liam & Wanda

**Author's Note** : Ages and timelines are tricky so for the sake of this pairing not being too weird, lets just say that Liam is 18 and Wanda is 20.

* * *

Dirty, aching, and tired, Wanda follows her team into a tall concrete building behind the owner of said building- Derek Hale. And stepping into a seriously suspicious looking steel cage elevator, they're all taken up to the top floor.

Small town problems aren't problems that the Avengers take care of- they usually focusing on the big threats to the world- but with urging from Wanda, the Avengers suited up and flew to Beacon Hills. Her visions are usually spot on and though she can't recall what exactly it was that she touched to set off her visions, the team listened intently as she spoke of what appeared to be wolf-like men and women with glowing eyes.

The team then took a quinjet to where Wanda felt they were needed, and the Avengers ended up crashing a Graduation Ceremony of teenagers in a maroon and black gowns right before gnomes attacked. _Gnomes!_ The creatures had earned a few chuckles because of their size but after realizing how tough the little creatures were and the numbers of said creatures, it wasn't a laughing matter for long. The gnomes had been tricky little bastards to defeat but with help from Thor's lightning, the Avengers and the McCall Pack came out victorious.

"You're probably used to more.. extravagant furnishings," Stiles- the lanky guy with moles dotting one side of his neck and face- gestures around the nearly bare loft. "-but this is the only place of ours that's actually spacious enough for a big amount of people."

Tony opens his mouth to- no doubt- agree about being used to extravagant things but Steve cuts him off. "It's no problem, really. We're just thankful that you and your Pack have offered us a place to cool down before we leave."

Finding out that these beings were a true Pack made up of werewolves, a coyote, and a banshee had been an information dump on the Avengers. Sure they had knew of the weird existing but they were used to Beings from other universes and not Beings from Earth being this different. At least, not Beings from Earth that didn't have an x-gene to explain their differences.

"It's, uh, no problem," Scott- the alpha werewolf- says. "But do you mind telling us why you're lingering around Beacon Hills? This really isn't the place for superheroes to hang out in."

Tony snorts something that sounds suspiciously like _it really isn't_ , but being team captain, Steve takes charge. "We're actually staying because of Wanda," he says, nodding towards the girl in question. "She is the sole reason we're here and we're leaving when she says to."

All eyes turn to Wanda and Wanda squirms under all their gazes. "I do not know what keeps me here," she tells them, her Sokovian accent husky. "But something tells me my presence here is needed." Light green eyes dart all around the loft, the concrete pillars, metal tables, and chairs making her frown. This home did not seem homey. Yet again, she and Pietro didn't have the most comfortable living conditions up until the Avengers took them in.

"What do you mean your presence is needed here?" Scott asks warily. "Is there another threat coming in?"

"No," she tells him. "It's.. different. Important," she clarifies. "But I do not know just what exactly it is that makes me being here important."

"Okay," Stiles drawls. "Well if you're all hanging out, anyone in the mood for pizza? Liam's still out so he can pick it up on his way here."

"And Liam would be..?" Tony muses.

"The boy whose graduation you crashed," Lydia answers with a roll of her eyes. "Which, thanks for that, by the way. Liam's been looking forward to this day for weeks and, of course, the night was ruined."

"Well sorry for saving lives," Stark sniffs. "But, it's kind of our job."

"No, it's our job! Beacon Hills is our terri-"

"Okay. Alright!" Stiles jumps between the two. "Lyds, you go over there and Stark, you over there," he gestures in opposite directions. "While I agree with Lydia, the Avengers did end up helping a lot so lets not fight with our new friends." Natasha, Clint, and Pietro are the only three who look amused- even more so when Lydia and Tony huff and march to different corners of the room.

"I'm all for pizza but if we're getting pizza, I want beer," Clint pipes up. "And I'm pretty sure the pup of your Pack can't buy beer just yet."

Wanda rolls her eyes at them all, crossing her arms over her chest as she walks towards the wall of windows that overlooks the city. The sky is dark and the moon nearly full, she staring up and wondering just what exactly it is that's keeping her here. She barely listens as Derek volunteers to go get the food and drinks, Tony then volunteering to tag along and pay since he's pretty sure Steve, Thor, and all the wolves can eat tons.

Clint's in the middle of getting the lowdown on who's what- Scott the alpha werewolf while Derek and Liam are betas, Lydia a banshee, Stiles the Pack Emissary which is pretty much a modernized Witch Doctor who's also fluent in supernatural politics, and Kira a-

"A kitsune," Thor breathes in awe. He's looking at Kira as if just noticing her for the first time and the girl in question gulps, and fidgets. "Still young, are you not? You should be able to shield your fox from eyes such as mine."

Wanda tunes the group out again, hopping up on the metal table and continuing to watch the night sky.

"What's wrong?"

Wanda startles at Pietro's sudden appearance, she then offering him a small smile. "Nothing, brother."

"You are a terrible liar, sister."

"And you are oblivious to the females surrounding you," she tells him in their native tongue. Having guessed that werewolves have keen hearing, she didn't want them hearing what she's telling her brother in hopes of not embarrassing him. "The redhead has been eyeing you since you've saved numerous of people during battle. Go. Go mingle."

Smugly grinning, Pietro replies, "Oh, I know, but the Emissary has already warned me off. The banshee will look but she's quite happy with her Deputy of a soulmate."

"You're an idiot," she chuckles, switching back to English. "Now go. I need to think on why I'm being kept here."

Pietro nods and reaches to grasp his sister's hand within his own, he giving her a comforting squeeze before leaving to go join the others once more. She has only a few moments of peace as the others converse and laugh among one another, the redhead Lydia finally making her way towards her. "Hey, you look like you could use this."

Glancing down, Wanda sees that Lydia is offering her a bottled water. "Thank you." She reaches for the drink, her fingers brushing Lydia's which results in images flashing before her eyes.

 _Wanda and Lydia are on a beach, laughing at others in the distance._

 _The McCall Pack and the Avengers are having a back yard bar-b-cue._

 _Wanda is fighting alongside the McCall Pack._

 _The McCall Pack is fighting alongside the Avengers._

 _The yellow-eyed beta is smiling adoringly-_ adoringly?! _\- at Wanda and leans in to ki-_

She pulls away from Lydia with a small gasp, eyes wide only to see Lydia staring wide-eyed back. "What.. was that?" the redhead murmurs. "I saw- did you see-"

"I think that is the reason I am being held here," Wanda answers shakily, nodding.

The loft door loudly slides open, cutting off anything else the girls could say and Wanda immediately blushes. The yellow-eyed beta is entering rather quickly in a white cut-off sleeve shirt and snug jeans, the shirt showing off decently muscled arms that immediately entrances the witch. Lydia snorts and snaps Wanda out of her staring, Wanda's eyes faintly glowing red in warning, but the display merely makes Lydia shake with suppressed laughter.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Sorry.. sorry I'm late," Liam calls out, his back to the room as he slides the door shut. "Had to switch clothes and think up a suitable story for the parents when I found them after all that chaos. Please tell me the Avengers are still-" He turns around then, clamming up as said Avengers are staring at him in amusement.

"So in case you haven't realized, our resident pup is a big fan of you superheros," Stiles smirks. "Hey, Lee, who's your favorite again?"

Liam's cheeks flame red though he glowers at his pack mate, the young werewolf eventually letting his gaze dart to Pietro.

"Seriously?!" Clint scoffs. "The speedster's your favorite?"

"I ran track," Liam then shrugs, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "So, of course, Quicksilver would be my favorite."

Pietro smiles smugly and Clint rolls his eyes though Natasha's quick to slap her partner upside his head and mutter, "Be nice."

Liam immediately sidles up to Scott's side and Lydia casts Wanda a knowing grin before skipping off to re-join her friends. And with a sigh, Wanda stares at the boy who could quite possibly mean something pretty important to her before turning her back on the room to stare back out the window. If Liam is truly who she thinks he is, she really doesn't want to be too excited only to get her hopes up if it doesn't turn out the way she saw. But had she lingered a little longer with her staring, she would have seen the young wolf glance in her direction and take in his fill of staring as well.

 **xXx**

Derek and Tony soon show back up with numerous stacks of pizza and cases of beer that requires a few others to help out, Liam then going awestruck at the sight of Iron Man. He can be heard asking where the Hulk and the purple one are, and the Black Widow is quick to smirk at him and explain that Bruce and Vision decided to stay back in New York.

"Alright, everyone, grab some food," Tony hollers.

No one needs to be told twice, especially Pietro who zooms passed everyone to gather a few slices of pizza on his plate and by the time he's seated on the couch, his cheeks are puffed out with food while everyone else is barely crowding around to serve themselves. And when everyone's seated and happily munching on their grub, Wanda remains in her spot.

Seeing her on her lonesome, Liam can't help but feel curious about her. "Is she- is she okay?" He finally asks, Liam being sandwiched between Hawkeye and the Black Widow.

Mouth full of food, Clint looks up and nods before swallowing. "Yeah, she's usually like that. She's a big thinker so she'll eat when she's ready."

Liam goes back to nibbling on his food, his gaze darting over to Wanda's form every other minute. The Avengers have surprisingly taken well with the McCall Pack- the two groups now spread out and mingling with one another as if they'd known each other for years.

"Hey, Old Man," Quicksilver grins, catching Clint's attention. "Twenty says you can't out-eat the Emissary."

Stiles looks up, cheeks stuffed with food before looking over at Clint who's now curiously studying him. "Make it thirty and you're on."

"Fifty," Pietro then says.

Clint smirks and stands to his feet, he making his way over to Stiles while Tony starts hooting and hollering about making it interesting. Natasha huffs and mumbles about going to keep watch over her partner and then Lydia's standing over Liam with a plate of food in hand.

"Take this to her, will you?" She says, gesturing to Wanda. "I need to help Natasha keep an eye on the boys. I have a feeling this is going to get out of hand."

"Uh, yeah," he shrugs. After years of being a part of the Pack, Liam knows not to ever deny Lydia anything once she's asked you.

He accepts the plate of food and flavored water from Lydia- apparently the twins aren't twenty one yet- and hesitantly makes his way to the one known as the Scarlet Witch. She's seated atop the metal table by the windows, legs dangling as she swings both her feet back and forth, and is intently staring up at the moon.

If Liam hadn't known better, he'd have figured she was a wolf as well, on edge from the upcoming full moon. " _The moon is not going anywhere, you know?_ " Wanda tenses and her gaze quickly darts to the young wolf, her eyes slightly widening in shock and her heart pounding. Sheepishly smiling and fidgeting from foot to foot, Liam offers her the food. "You should eat before the guys finish it all. Your brother bet Hawkeye that he couldn't out eat Stiles and the pizza is disappearing very fast. That and Iron Man is offering to shower the winner with cash so they're really going at it."

Wanda takes the food from him, her gaze then briefly darting over Liam's shoulder where Clint and Stiles are having a stare down as they shove pizza in their mouths. Then looking back to Liam, Wanda's lips slowly form a smile even as they twitch in amusement. " _You know, you were the reason I was fascinated with the moon growing up_."

Liam's eyes widen. "Holy fu-"

"And I'm also guessing you're the reason why the Fates have kept me here. They thought it was time I met my soulmate."

A glass bottle shatters in the background, the soulmates whirling around in the direction of the noise. Scott, Derek, Malia, Kira, Thor, and Steve are all staring in shock- damn that super soldier hearing- and Lydia's staring and smiling in a smug manner. It takes a moment for the rest of the Avengers and Stiles to catch on but when they do, Scott happily stammers out what Wanda had just said about being held back in Beacon Hills because she was to meet her soulmate.

Pietro then turns a curious stare on Liam- Liam gulping and taking a step back. However, before anyone can stop him, Pietro blurs to his sister's side and instead of making a big deal out of it, he merely hugs his sister. "Congratulations," he murmurs happily. Then turning to Liam, he smirks. "You hurt her.. and I'll make sure the rest of your life is as miserable as I can make it."

"Roadrunner! Leave the kid alone," Clint laughs. "We wouldn't want Wanda to kick your ass again."

"Pft. Like she can-" Pietro yelps, an unseen force gripping his ankle and tugging him off his feet. Seconds later, he's hanging upside down in mid-air and facing his sister whose eyes are glowing red as well as her raised hand that has a faint red glow surrounding it.

"Threaten him again," she tells him, the glow of her eyes flaring. "I dare you." Pietro's eyes widen at the threat his sister's just given, a part of him feeling betrayed. After all, he is just doing his brotherly duty. But seeing the hurt expression, Wanda's eyes lose their red glow and she smiles sadly at her twin. "I am sorry but he is my soulmate, Pietro. You'll understand when you meet yours."

"Yeah, well," Stiles calls out. "-since he gave Lee the shovel talk, it's only fair we give you ours." Wanda looks towards Stiles but the pale guy is quickly shut up with a warning growl from Liam. "Or not. We're good," he quickly clarifies, backing off. "I'm pretty sure Derek wouldn't mind if you two went upstairs. New mates are, you know, curious. Go talk. Get to know one another but.. no hanky panky. We got sensitive hearing here."

Liam growls again, his eyes flashing yellow but it's Tony who breaks the tension by laughing. "I like this one," he says, clapping Stiles on the shoulder. Then looking back to Wanda, he flashes her a thumbs up. "Good job on having a soulmate in a werewolf pack. I think I'm going to like fighting with these kids."

Wanda, finally calm, blushes and Derek rolls his eyes. "Liam, go upstairs. You're not going to get to know your soulmate if you're just standing there."

And that seems to snap Liam out of it, he grasping Wanda's hand in his own and leading her towards a metal staircase. There are some cat calls following after them but then slaps of skin on skin echo around the room followed by pained grunts, and Liam and Wanda can't help but snicker. Liam knows it's Lydia keeping the Pack in line and Wanda's pretty sure Natasha had her back as well.

Once upstairs and away from prying eyes, Liam sighs in relief. He turns to face his soulmate, heart racing, only to have her throw herself at him and wrap her arms around his neck. With her face pressed in the crook of his neck, Liam slowly smiles and wraps his own arms around her back.

"I did not think I'd ever meet you," she tells him, her accent heavy as her lips brush against the skin of his neck. Liam shivers but he only manages to squeeze her tighter in response. "After the life my brother and I lived.. I did not think it was possible to have my happy ending."

"Well, you're here now and in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty happy to have met you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he chuckles lightly. Pulling back slightly, Liam stares fondly into his soulmates eyes when she picks her head up to meet his stare head on. One hand comes up to cradle her cheek, Wanda then leaning into his touch with a small smile. "For one, my soulmate's an Avenger and two, she's really.. really beautiful."

Lips twitching, Wanda rolls her eyes at him. "Keep talking like that and we're going to have to find a room where your Pack can't overhear anything." Liam blushes at the underlying suggestion and Wanda suddenly feels very bold. "Oh, it seems I have lots of things to teach you, young wolf."

Lips then curving into a smirk and eyes darting to his lips, Wanda quickly leans in to capture Liam's lips a kiss.


	18. Stiles&Steve&Bucky

The Black Widow huffs as she falls from a low tree branch, she running aimlessly deeper into the woods while occasionally shooting off round after round over her shoulder. The pounding footsteps behind her veer off in another direction and the Widow takes the chance to stop behind a tree.

Raising her left wrist near her mouth, she growls, "Next time you tell us we have an easy mission in retrieving alien weaponry, make sure you do all your homework, Captain!"

" _I said I was sorry three times already, Nat._ "

"Sorry doesn't make up for the- what do we even call these things?!"

" _Definitely wolf men_ ," Tony cuts into the comms, amusement lacing his tone. " _Have you seen these things up close?_ "

" _Their teeth are gnarly,_ " Clint muses next.

Natasha can hear the fight behind her, she taking a moment to catch her breath. The creatures, or wolf men as Tony calls them, had been guarding the alien technology for the higher-ups, and driving them to and from owners and buyers. The Avengers had been tracking the latest batch of technology, they finally stepping in when the creatures took a break in the small town of Beacon Hills. The Preserve had been perfect for the ambush but much to everyone's surprise, the people they tried ambushing ended up being enhanced and were putting up one hell of a fight.

A twig snapping at the Black Widow's ten o'clock has her turning and raising her gun instinctively, she putting five bullets into a blue-eyed female creature. The bullets only slow her down but the sixth bullet to the head drops her. A second creature rushes at the Widow's two o'clock, but she's too slow and catches a set of claws to her right thigh.

Grunting in pain as the claws rip right through her suit, Natasha then manages to un-holster her second gun, she then firing off two rounds into the abdomen of the creature. The bullets do nothing to him and it only earns her another swipe of his claws, but this time it's to her own abdomen.

The Widow then falls to the ground, she cursing and panting in pain and exhaustion as she tries to crawl backwards so she can keep the creature in her sights. Her bullets are of no use and she needs the man closer for her Widow's Bites to work, but as the man looms over her with his eyes flaring dangerously, she really doesn't want to get too close to his claws again. He raises his right clawed hand in the air with a snarl- ready to strike what no doubt would be the killing blow- but a sharp whistle from their left draws his attention.

A decently tall and hoodie wearing figure leans against a tree at ease, a bat hanging limply from his right hand. The figure tuts mockingly, waggling a finger at the creature. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to never mess with Little Red? She'll kill 'ya, you know?" The creature snarls again, this time rushing for the new guy only for the new guy to pick up his bat and swing. The connecting blow actually knocks the creature off his feet and gives the new guy just enough time to stride up to Natasha.

"Who are you?" She asks. "What is he?" She then nods to the groaning creature who's slowly climbing back to his feet.

The hooded figure holds out his hand for her and Natasha stares at it with caution in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm a friend," he says. "That guy's a werewolf and he's trespassing on claimed territory. My friends are helping out your friends back in the clearing." Natasha takes the offered hand then but only holds on long enough until she's standing on her own feet. Then ripping away from his touch, the figure finally lowers his hood and Natasha's left staring at a young-ish pale guy. He has moles dotting the left side of his face and neck, spiky dark hair, and small black plugs piercing his gauged ears. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

Natasha says nothing but her gaze darts to the werewolf that's standing once more, he growling and snarling and readying himself to lunge at them. She powers up her Widow's Bites but Stiles merely chuckles. With his free hand, he reaches into one of the hoodie's pockets and pulls free his now formed fist. And before the werewolf actually lunges, Stiles fists shoots upward and Natasha watches as black dust flies up before spreading outward and making a perfect circle around them.

The werewolf lunges then, only to meet an invisible barrier that shimmers blue when he hits it. "What did you do?" she mutters in awe.

And glancing over his shoulder, Stiles grins. "Mountain ash. No supernatural creature can cross it."

Natasha watches as the werewolf continues to claw at the barrier, snarling and snapping a mouth full of sharp teeth. From behind the first werewolf and to their sides, more werewolves make an appearance and she shifts uncomfortably at being trapped. "There's too many. Will your barrier hold?"

"Definitely." Glancing to his right, Stiles grins at Natasha. "I know you're the Black Widow and can kick ass all on your own but do you mind if I handle this?"

Eyes darting from one threat to the other, and then to Stiles who's holding a baseball bat, Natasha rolls her eyes before relaxing her stance and shrugging. "Be my guest."

Stiles' grin widens into a smirk and then he's stripping off his hoodie only to leave his upper heavily tattooed torso bare. There are runes of all kinds along his inner forearms and on the right side of his ribs. A triskelion is inked on his bicep that's facing her and when he shifts to stand in front of her, Natasha notices two plain black bands- the top band thicker than the bottom- inked around his other bicep. But his back- his back is what truly catches her attention.

Stiles' back is completely tattooed- a clearing in a forest which a trio of wolves sit in, the three of them howling towards the full moon that sits on his right shoulder blade. And inside the moon, Natasha recognizes two different soulmarks that she's polite enough to not read what they say and quickly averts her gaze.

Natasha doesn't know what to expect from this new supposed ally but he stepping out of the ring of ash that was protecting them is definitely not it. She doesn't know how the seemingly innocent baseball bat keeps delivering immense blows to these creatures when her bullets didn't even faze them but she doesn't question it. She watches as Stiles delivers blow after blow, one werewolf eventually sneaking up behind him. She calls out, she then watching in disbelief as Stiles practically snarls himself before throwing one hand out- his palm connecting with the werewolf's chest and sends it flying. And as he faces Natasha to make sure she's okay, Natasha can only stare at all the runes on his arms and chest faintly glowing as his power simmers.

With all the threats down for mean time and whining in pain, Stiles rushes back to Natasha and scoops up his hoodie from where he had dropped it on the ground. "Come on, lets leave before they get back on their feet."

He quickly ties the sleeves of his hoodie around his waist, and only offers the Black Widow aide in running when he sees her wince as she puts pressure on her injured leg, curling in on herself from the wounds on her abdomen. Grabbing the wrist closest to him, he quickly pulls her arm over his shoulders and curls it around the back of his neck, he then sliding his free arm around her waist to help pull her along.

Natasha doesn't tell him anything- she taking his offered help with only a nod of gratefulness- and the two of them run towards the sounds of a fight.

 **xXx**

When Stiles and Natasha finally stumble into the clearing, the fight is done with, and Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye stand to one side while some of the McCall pack stand just a few feet away.

"Uh, hey, guys," Stiles calls out. "Anyone missing a spider?"

Natasha manages a faint snort and pinches the nearest piece of skin from where her arm is still wrapped over the back of Stiles' neck, he flinching and laughing as Hawkeye suddenly rushes forward. "Shit. Nat!"

"I'm fine," she tells him, switching her weight into Clint's grasp and then nodding towards Stiles. "He found me in time. Werewolves are really hard to put down."

"Thanks.. for helping her," Hawkeye tells Stiles before looking to Natasha. "And we had an alpha with us so they went down pretty easy. Steve, Bucky, and some guy named Derek are securing them in the jet but Scott says that we need Stiles to subdue them long enough until we can get them into containment for questioning."

"Lydia could have easily subdued them," Stiles huffs but shrugs nonetheless. "-but okay, sure, I'll do it." He watches as Hawkeye grins and Natasha wince when they start walking, Stiles then halting Hawkeye and the Widow before looking towards the pack. "Hey, Liam! Come here, will 'ya?"

When Liam's at his side, Stiles nods at Natasha. "Leech her pain, please? She took some claws to the stomach and thigh."

Liam nods and looks to Natasha, he grinning like a dope while offering his hands- palm up. Natasha just stares at them but after briefly explaining how werewolves can siphon pain temporarily, Hawkeye persuades her to just grasp the kid's hand. And while Clint giddily watches the black veins slither up Liam's arms, Stiles follows everyone as they make their way towards a black jet where Lydia stands at the bottom of the opened ramp before telling Scott about the remaining wolves in the woods that need to be dealt with.

Scott and Malia return to the woods and everyone else trudges up into the spacious jet- the Avengers having eight wolves in custody- and Stiles sets to work under the curious stares of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. He unties his hoodie from around his waist, he quickly slipping it on but leaving it unzipped. His hand reaches into the pocket that doesn't contain mountain ash, he coming up with a baggie of purple powder. Surprisingly, no one questions him but the McCall pack suddenly shift uncomfortably and make their way to the opening of the jet. Then pouring a small mound into the palm of his hand, Stiles crouches in front of the first bound wolf and blows the powder into his face.

Each bound wolf gets purple powder blown into their face, he talking to the Avengers gathered at his back about how the powder has various effects on werewolves and other were-creatures. And after closing the small bag, he tosses it to Natasha to use should the wolves wake or get too unruly during flight or interrogation.

The McCall Pack eventually file down the ramp now that the work is done, the Avengers following but staying on the ramp instead of stepping down.

"Thanks again for coming to our aide," Captain America tells the Pack just as Scott and Malia rush back into the clearing, and looking at ease. "I guess this'll teach me to really do my homework before going after a target. Also, we're sorry for trespassing on your territory, Alpha McCall."

"It's fine," Scott tells him with a small laugh. "The Avengers are more than welcome to Beacon Hills without notice."

"Yeah, especially if the threat is handling weapons that can vaporize us," Liam shivers. "Alien technology is freaky."

Malia, Kira, and Stiles laugh at the youngest beta, and Captain America then turns his attention on Stiles. " _And you_ ," he says, waiting for Stiles to look at him. " _-thank you for sticking with Tasha_. We could hear you and her through her comm link but we couldn't find her."

Stiles goes from mellow to downright gaping in two seconds flat, Liam and Malia whining at his fluctuating chemo-signals. " _Holy shit_ ," he squeaks. "- _Captain America just said my words!_ "

It's the Captain's turn to gape and stare in disbelief, the Winter Soldier being the one to break the following silence with his muffled laughter. His fingers- flesh and metal- reach behind his head to unclasp the mask from the lower half of his face, and Stiles finally gets to see the Howling Commando for the handsome man he is without the mask obscuring his features.

As Bucky Barnes laughs and claps Steve Rogers on the shoulder, Stiles comes to a sudden realization. Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are soulmates. And usually, if one person has two soulmates- the third person usually has the other's words tattooed on him/her to make them a complete trio. So if Bucky and Steve are soulmates.. that makes- " _I'm in way over my head, aren't I?_ "

And instead of gaping like a fool, Bucky merely stands tall and smirks as his laughter tapers off. " _You have no idea_."

Stiles actually flails as Bucky reaches forward, his metal hand fisting the material of his hoodie right before yanking him forward. Rough, warm lips capture Stiles' in a demanding kiss, Stiles easily calming and giving back as good as he's getting. The touch of a warm hand and a cold one make Stiles shiver and moan, and Bucky can't help but smirk against his soulmate's lips.

A not-so-subtle clearing of a throat breaks the two apart, Stiles and Bucky facing Steve who's grinning at them happily. Steve reaches out now, his hand gripping the back of Stiles' neck but instead of pulling him in for a kiss, he just pulls him flush up against his chest. Steve's sparkling eyes promise some fun later and Stiles can't help but laugh in relief and let his forehead rest against Steve's chest.

"Finally!" Clint groans happily. "Rogers and Barnes are such little shits, we were waiting for their third to keep them in line."

"Uh, calming factor, he is not," Liam snorts and the rest of the McCall Pack snicker at the confusing expression of Hawkeye. "We're all screwed if those three," he waves in Stiles, Steve, and Bucky's direction. "-really are soulmates."

Stiles' slow and devious smirk causes Clint to groan again, the archer's head falling back in false exasperation while the Pack outright laugh, and Steve and Bucky can't help but feel complete with their third tucked firmly between them.

* * *

 **I'm aware that Natasha is too damsel-ly but sshh, just go with it.**

 **Up next, we have Scott McCall/Steve Rogers and then Stiles Stilinski/Thor.**


	19. Steve & Scott

Steve stands behind a maroon curtain of the auditorium in Beacon Hills High, practically vibrating with nerves. Bucky stands at his side, hands tucked into the front of his pockets as he stands at ease.

"Relax, will 'ya? We've done this three times today, Stevie. One more shouldn't be all that difficult."

"Easy for you to say," Steve mumbles. "You're not the one being groped by the Junior and Senior girls." Bucky snorts and Steve frowns. "I'm being serious! The Freshmen and Sophomore girls are so sweet and shy but the Juniors and Seniors.. they're bold, Buck!"

Bucky's outright laughing now, his flesh hand freeing itself from it's pocket to clap Steve on the shoulder. "It's all in the glare, my friend. You don't know how to come off as intimidating so they take advantage."

"But they're kids!"

"No, they're hormonal teenagers," Bucky corrects. "So suck it up or learn how to say no to all the bad touch."

Steve turns to glare at his smirking friend but before he can come up with a response, the school's Principal is introducing the school's guests even though he's more than sure that these Seniors were told by the underclassmen just what Avengers were there.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please give a warm welcome to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes!_ "

"We're up," Bucky muses, pushing his friend forward and watching Steve stumble out from behind the curtain.

The two Avengers are met with a roar of applause and screams, and then for the fourth time that day, Steve and Bucky talk about how their education is important but that so is their own happiness and to not dedicate their time to something that doesn't make them happy. The first half of their speech is one of the most cliche speeches ever spoken about staying in school and staying away from illegal substances, but it's the second half of their speech that has everyone's attention.

Almost the entire world is aware how the Avengers split years ago- half siding with Iron Man who wanted enhanced beings tagged by the government and the other half siding with Captain America who thought the enhanced should be allowed their privacy. But now- now everyone is in agreement so Steve spends his time talking with kids to try and persuade them into not being so harsh should they meet a harmless enhanced person. He also tries to persuade any born-enhanced that should be in the audience to not be afraid to open up to close friends, and that there are people out there who know what they're going through should they need someone to talk to.

The speech wraps up all too soon after that, and then Steve and Bucky are surrounded by the Beacon Hills' Sheriff and Deputies while they sign autographs and take pictures with the kids one by one. It's a long process but worth it to see all the excitement the teenagers have for them.

One kid in particular stumbles forward, a sheepish grin directed at the Avengers while rubbing the back of his neck. Bucky takes one look at the kid's Captain America shirt and grins. "I swear I didn't know you guys were going to be here today," the kid defends. "I was sleeping peacefully this morning and the next thing I know, I'm being shoved into the shower by a friend who broke into my house and directed me to wear this shirt. I actually forgot all about the assembly today."

"It's okay," Steve laughs, sighing a Captain America pic before handing the pen over to Bucky to sign the Winter Soldier pic. "Did you enjoy the assembly? Your friend?"

"He better have," the kid snorts. "He skipped his afternoon classes today to be here. I'm surprised he's not-"

"Liam! There you are," another kid slides right passed a few deputies only to excitedly sling an arm around Liam's shoulders. He appears older than a high school kid- the slight scruff clinging to his lower face letting Steve and Bucky know that this new guy is not supposed to be here. "I thought I told you to wait for me. Do you know how hard it is to dodge my Dad?!"

Liam rolls his eyes and Steve stands, a frown marring his features. "Son, are you even supposed to be here? This assembly is for high school students only."

"Holy shit, Captain America is speaking to me." Bucky snorts and Liam looks seconds away from face palming. "I, uh, I'm not a creeper or anything," he hurriedly defends himself. "My dad's the Sheriff and-"

"Your father's the Sheriff?" Steve's frown deepens, realization dawning. "Which means he gave you an in."

"Well, sort of," the guy grimaces. "I'm a big fan of you guys, " he says, gaze darting between Steve and Bucky. "And I just had-"

"Stiles!" The Sheriff appears then, clamping a hand down on the back of his son's neck which only then causes his son to yelp. "What the hell are you doing here, kid?" Stiles stutters and stammers, and Steve finds himself suddenly amused. "You'd think," the Sheriff huffs, shaking his head in exasperation. "-that after graduating and heading off to college, these little shenanigans would stop. But _nooo_."

"But, Dad, it's the Avengers!"

"I don't care, Stiles," the Sheriff scolds. "This is a high school assembly. There are plenty of fans in town that couldn't get in so what makes you so special?"

"Well, you're my Dad."

Liam does face palm now, and Steve and Bucky outright smirk.

"Nice try," the Sheriff sighs. "Now apologize to the Captain and Sergeant, and get your butt back home. You, too, Liam."

"Aw but, Dad, pictures. With two Avengers!"

"Oh, right," he mumbles. "Liam," he turns towards the younger of the two kids. "-take your picture and then get outta here, and take my son with you."

Liam laughs at Stiles' squawk and hurries to have his picture taken, the Sheriff then tightening his grip on Stiles' neck to keep him in place. Steve and Bucky offer to have Stiles take a picture with them, anyway, but the Sheriff denies his son that as punishment for leaving his college classes and sneaking into the high school when he knew he wasn't supposed to.

 **xXx**

Steve and Bucky had opted to stay the night in Beacon Hills since they had the next week off- the coming week allowing them some down time and time to check back in at Avengers Tower in New York before hitting up the next school. They'd waited until the sun went down before taking to the streets of the town, the both of them wearing jackets and caps to disguise themselves.

And their disguises.. didn't work out as they had hoped. Mostly everyone didn't pay them much mind but there were a few kids who stared and stared, and eventually wore down Steve enough until he signed a napkin. Bucky would sign them as well with a huff of amusement, passing it back to Steve who then passed it along to the kids with a wink and the signal of his finger pressed to his lips so they'd keep their secret about being out in public.

The two Avengers managed to quell their hunger with burgers, fries, and milkshakes, and took to wandering down the empty streets before going back to their hotel.

They're rounding a corner when a figure runs into them, the guy grunting and stumbling back rather dramatically. Though when the guy tilts his head upward, Steve and Bucky find a familiar face- a face that bruised and bleeding.

"Stiles?" Steve wonders, pulling off his cap slowly. Bucky follows suit and the kid gapes at them. "The Sheriff's kid, right?"

"Aw, shit," he curses. He subconsciously wipes at his bottom lip, wincing at the pressure he just put on his split lip.

"You okay, kid?" Bucky now asks. "You were runnin' pretty fast there."

"I-I'm fine!"

The Soldier snorts. "You're a shit liar, you know that?"

"Yep. Dad tells me all the time," he blurts, chest heaving. He strides off to the side of the sidewalk, giving the two Avengers a wide berth. "Nice running into you guys but, uh, got somewhere to go. Places to be and all that.." he trails off distractedly.

Steve and Bucky watch him frantically walk away but the two Avengers are having none of this kid's bull.

"Something wrong?" Steve calls out, he and Bucky following Stiles. "If you're in trouble, we can help."

"No. Nope. All good here," he calls over his shoulder, making a beeline for a powder blue Jeep.

"Stiles!" Steve says, his voice taking on a hard note- the authority of the Captain leaking out. Stiles comes to a sudden stop at the driver side door of the Jeep, his shoulders bunching up around his ears before he sighs, his shoulders drop, and he turns. "Something's obviously going on if your face is anything to go by, and if you don't let us help then we're obligated to take this up with the local authorities."

Stiles groans aloud then, he forcefully shoving his left hand deep into the front of his jean's pocket. "Fine.. fine!" he tells them, aggravated. "You're good with weird so what you'll inevitably see won't be that much of a shock. But I'm warning you now, you endanger my pack and I will make your lives hell!"

"Your pack?" Bucky frowns, confused.

"Get in the damn Jeep! I'll explain some on the way."

As Stiles hurriedly opens up the driver side door to his Jeep to climb in, Bucky and Steve take one glance at one another before rushing over and pushing themselves in through the passenger side. Bucky shoves himself into the backseat and Steve takes the front, and had there not been an emergency, Stiles would have laughed at their discomfort from being cramped in his Jeep. And before Stiles can even start the engine, a ferocious roar pierces the night air.

All movement inside the Jeep ceases and Stiles turns towards his travelling companions with a nervous chuckle. "Sooo, what do you guys know about werewolves?"

 **xXx**

The bumpy drive makes Steve and Bucky grateful for the serum running through the veins, the two of them getting a brief explanation on werewolves, territory, and the current enemy alpha who wants Beacon Hills as her new home. However, some of the information doesn't really stick because Steve is too busy yelling at Stiles to keep an eye on the road and not on his phone conversing back and forth with a girl named Lydia.

But luckily, Stiles is pulling up to Beacon Hills' Preserve fairly quickly and warning Steve and Bucky to stay close to him, and to not interfere with their Pack business.

They only make it a couple of yards into the woods before they come upon their first fight. They watch as a yellow-eyed and a blue-eyed werewolf go head-to-head with each other, the snarling and growling making Bucky and Steve tense. Stiles gestures for them to stay back as the fight before them continues, and just as it appears the yellow-eyed wolf is losing, a female with glowing blue eyes interferes to help out the yellow-eyed one.

"Malia!" Stiles shouts, gaining her attention after she knocks out the enemy with a knee to his face.

"Malia?!" Bucky incredulously asks. "You know that.. thing?"

Malia turns towards them, growling at Bucky's words and Stiles smirks. "That thing is my soulmate," he tells Bucky. "And she's a were-coyote. Liam's a werewolf."

"Liam?" Steve startles.

The yellow-eyed wolf finally realizes his audience, his yellow eyes dimming when he sees just who's watching him. "Oh, uh, hey," he nervously waves. Then giving Steve his full attention, the Avengers watch on in awe as the werewolf features fade away until they're left staring at the kid they met earlier that day at the high school.

A piercing wail echoes around them now, and Malia and Liam flinch. "Right," Stiles sighs, clapping his hands and stripping out of his plaid shirt. Even in the moon-lit woods, the runes tattooed on Stiles' arm are visible. "Liam, stay with the Avengers. If any werewolves make it this way, do what you have to do. Malia, you're with me."

They don't give Steve or Bucky a chance to say anything, both Stiles and Malia taking off once Liam nodded in understanding. And when the only sound left is the chirping crickets, Bucky gives his attention to the youngest among them. "So, werewolves are a thing now, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Liam stammers. "As are were-coyotes, banshees, witches, and beserkers," he mumbles. "We even met a were-jaguar once."

Bucky snorts and Steve stares on in a curious manner. "So were you all born this way then?"

And after sensing that Steve and Bucky are just really curious, and not giving off any indicators of being nervous or scared or deceptive, Liam shrugs. "No. Derek, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira were all born with their gifts, but Scott and I were bitten."

"Bitten?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "The bite of an alpha werewolf can either kill or turn you. Scott was bitten by a rogue alpha when he was a sophomore and rose to alpha status a couple years later. Then when I was a freshmen, a Wendigo attacked me and threw me off the side of a building. Scott tried saving me but the Wendigo trapped Scott's arms to prevent him. So with the only way to latch onto me without me falling to my death was by his teeth, Scott instinctively sunk his teeth around my arm to hold me up."

Bucky and Steve let that information sink in, and Liam keeps sniffing lightly to make sure their chemo-signals are still on the friendly side of things. Silence then falls over them with the occasional howl echoing around them, but then things turn eerily silent.

Liam's the first to hear someone approaching, he turning towards the direction moments before a tall and lithe woman stumbles into the clearing. He takes one whiff of the air before positioning himself in front of Steve and Bucky with a growl, the woman then answering back with a flash of red eyes and a snarl of her own.

"If she makes it passed me before the others get here," Liam tells them over his shoulder. "-don't let her bite you."

"Liam, don't-"

But Liam is already launching himself forward, roaring with fierce protectiveness as he attacks the alpha. She meets Liam blow for blow, claws for claws, and she easily overpowers him within seconds. Steve and Bucky flinch with the following _snap!_ and _crack!_ of bones breaking, Steve then scrambling to his left to catch Liam as the alpha tosses him.

She snarls as Steve tries to tend to Liam's bleeding wounds but the second she takes a step in their direction, Bucky interferes. The she-wolf doesn't know what to make of Bucky's metal arm but she learns from her mistakes and starts swiping at his flesh one instead. Steve's torn between trying to keep Liam conscious and wanting to help Bucky- especially when the alpha gets Bucky pinned beneath her- but luckily for Buck, he manages to wrap his metal hand around her throat and keeps her snapping jaw away from any flesh.

"Stevie," Bucky then grunts. "-any day now, pal!"

Steve's on the verge of helping his long time friend when yet another roar stops him dead in his tracks. The female alpha atop of Bucky freezes, both of them craning their necks to the second red-eyed alpha. Steve jerks to his feet to interfere but Liam latches onto his pant leg.

"Don't," he pants. "It's- it's Scott. My alpha."

Steve hesitates as Scott roars again, he finally launching himself at the she-wolf pinning Bucky and tackling her off his friend. The two alphas fiercely swipe, punch, kick, and roar at one another but it comes to an end when Scott manages to pin the female alpha against a tree, his claws digging into her throat. Her struggles now focus on getting Scott's hand off her throat but after yet another roar- this one being right in her face- she stills and glares.

"This can go one of three ways," Scott grumbles. "You can collect your betas and get out of my town without ever coming back. You can leave with your betas and try to take our territory again at a later date, and I'll kill you on sight. Or I can just kill you right now and save myself the trouble." Steve stares in awe at the aura of power alpha Scott is giving off, he also staring in awe because he didn't go for the kill right away. Even though the other alpha is supposedly trespassing and Scott supposedly has the right to kill her, he's choosing not to. And that- that goes a long way with Steve. "Well?" Scott growls, snapping Steve from his thoughts. "What's it going to be?" He squeezes the female's throat tight in hand again, and she gasps and lets her wolf-like features fade away.

"We'll leave. Beacon Hills is no longer on my radar."

"Smart choice." Scott growls again and rips his claws free from the alpha's throat, stepping back and peering over his shoulder. "Malia, Derek, follow her. Escort her and her pack out of city limits."

There are two simultaneous agreements and Steve wonders when these two people came in since he didn't even notice. But then Derek and Malia are following the sneering alpha as she limps away, and Scott's turning his attention to Liam.

"I'm okay," Liam says, waving off Scott's stare. "Just a few broken bones, is all."

Steve's eyes widen seeing as he's forgotten about the wolf at his feet, he immediately crouching down to help Liam up though he ends up carrying most of the wolf's weight. "You know," Steve says once he's situated, finally meeting Scott's red gaze straight on. "- ** _what you just did was pretty amazing_**. Most people nowadays wouldn't have given that alpha the choices you did."

Scott's sharp intake of breath doesn't go missed by Steve, nor does the confused head tilt. Scott blinks once.. and then twice, the red glow bleeding from his eyes. He snorts and shakes his head in what everyone lingering around takes as amusement, and his wolf-like features fade away to reveal a Latino guy and a crooked jawline. " _ **You know, I've been waiting for years for someone to say that to me**_."

It's Steve's turn to sharply inhale, and Liam looks up at Captain America in confusion. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Steve's staring at Scott in shock and only breaks the stare-off when he feels Liam being shifted out of his grip. Bucky's smirking at him- he having seen Steve's soulmark on his ribs plenty of times in the locker room- and is now shoving him towards his soulmate.

Scott's grinning rather boyishly, and he even picks up the hem of his tattered and bloodied shirt to show Steve his soulmark that is tattooed on his right hip. Steve stares at it, only reaching forward to trace his words once he's in reach. And when Scott shivers beneath his touch, Steve smirks. Though before Steve and Scott can do or say anything else to each other, the moment is broken.

"Woo! Yeah, that was sick." Stiles whoops. Everyone whirls around in his direction, glaring, and his amusement falters when he sees all the stares. Though when he notices just how close Scott and Steve are, his eyes narrow. "Does anyone wanna explain to me why my best friend looks moments away from macking on Captain America?"

Bucky and Liam snort, and Scott's back to grinning playfully. "Found my soulmate. Crazy, huh?" Stiles splutters at the news just as a redhead and a Japanese girl break through the tree-line, Scott then turning to them. "Derek and Malia are escorting the pack out of town. Kira, you keep an eye on everyone here and make sure everyone gets to Derek's loft safely," he says, reaching for one of Steve's hand. "My soulmate and I have some catching up to do."

Kira giggles and accepts her alpha's command, and Scott tugs on Steve's arm, Steve then casting Bucky a sheepish expression before turning back to his soulmate. "You sure you wanna leave them out here?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Scott tells him. "Not only is my pack capable of taking care of themselves but they got a Howling Commando on their side."

Steve laughs and smiles fondly. "Well, alright then. Lead the way, _alpha_."

Scott's eyes flare red in response and Steve flashes him a smug smirk. Oh yeah, he knows exactly what button to press now for such a response.

* * *

 **Apologies for any mistakes. I'm too tired to edit anything right now.**


	20. Stiles & Thor

Stiles doesn't know whether to laugh or to puke. He's standing in an elevator- surrounded by Pack- and is on his way up to the pent house of the Avengers Tower. Or was it still Stark Tower? It was hard to decide what to call it now-a-days now that the Avengers all lived there full time.

But back to the main cause of Stiles' somewhat distress!

Lydia had somehow caught Stark Industries' eye when she was in college working towards her Fields Medal, and was eventually recruited by SI to crunch numbers for Scientists in the labs and to work on whatever it is that Lydia wanted to work on. She befriended someone by the name of Darcy Lewis who in turn introduced Lydia to Doctors Foster and Banner. From there, Lydia was introduced to each and every Avenger and Miss Potts when she wasn't on the clock, and lo and behold, Lydia Martin was adopted by a bunch of superheroes and their soulmates. Lydia rarely bragged about knowing the Avengers but she did brag to the Avengers about her best of friends that were scattered around in California. So when Tony got into one of his party moods, he finally decided he wanted to meet Lydia's friends and invited them to the Tower.

"Would you chill?" Scott chuckles, one arm draped around Allison's shoulders. "They're just people, you know."

"People who live ordinary lives after they're done saving the world," Allison grins. "No biggie."

Stiles scoffs and digs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah but they're people we've idolized for how long, Scotty? For fuck's sake, we have their posters up in the dorm room."

Isaac and Malia both snort in amusement from their corner of the elevator, Malia standing in front of her soulmate with Isaac's chin resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Derek and Kira are in the other back corner, their clasped hands hidden between them. Out of all the mated pairs, Derek and Kira were the most private of the pack.

"Whatever. You make fun of me now but I bet Alli swoons with Hawkeye."

Allison doesn't deny anything and Stiles grins over his shoulder when he catches sight of Scott's pout in the reflection of the doors.

All too soon, the doors are opening up to one of the most extravagant pent houses they've ever set foot in. Everything's chrome, glass, and done up surprisingly in dark hues of blue. The Avengers, the very recognizable Pepper Potts, Lydia, and a couple other faces they don't recognize are all gathered about in a sunken floor with numerous cushions- all of them turning towards the elevator with matching grins.

Scott pushes Stiles forward, he stumbling over his own two feet before righting himself and glaring at his alpha before facing forward once more.

"So which one of us is on your wall?" Tony leers. "And are we your wank bank material? Inquiring minds need to know."

Stiles splutters and Allison cackles. "I- wait, what?!"

"JARVIS, Stiles," Lydia smirks over at him. "Did you forget Tony has an AI that runs this building and that there are cameras literally everywhere? JARVIS, please say hello."

" _Hello, friends of Miss Martin. My name is is JARVIS_."

Stiles' wide eyes glance upward, as does the gazes of those standing behind him, and the others all chuckle softly at their reactions.

"Right, so introductions," Lydia claps her hands and pushes to her feet. "Guys, you all know of Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Dr. Banner," she gestures to the present Avengers. "Thor is currently out and about but he'll be here soon. And then we have Pepper, Darcy, and Jane."

The Avengers and friends greet Lydia's friends from home with various greetings, and then Lydia's introducing her new friends to the old.

"First and foremost are Scott and Allison; don't let their dimples fool you." The couple in question both laugh, smiling so their dimples flash. "To their left is Derek and Kira; Derek always looks so.. murderous so that's normal. Don't be afraid." Derek's scowl deepens and Kira elbows him, chuckling as she wraps an arm around the back of his waist. "To the far right are Isaac and Malia. They're affectionate so if it gets too much, no one will mind if you spray them with a water bottle to separate them."

"Hey! We're not that bad anymore," Isaac frowns though his eyes flash with amusement.

"Yeah, whatever," Lydia waves him off. "And then last but not least, we have Stiles who- by the way Stark- has Natasha, Steve, and Thor on his dorm walls."

Tony and Clint squawk in outrage at not being included, Steve blushes while Natasha preens, and Stiles continues to splutter and _deny, deny, deny!_

 **xXx**

Once the embarrassment was done and over with, the groups came together surprisingly quickly and well, and dispersed into smaller groups of their own. Scott and Derek were sucked in by Steve and Bruce, Allison and Kira were pulled in by Clint and Natasha, and Isaac and Malia were with Pepper and Tony. Although, Malia seemed to be going toe-to-toe with the billionaire while Isaac seemed like he was seconds away from cowering behind one very amused Pepper.

And Stiles- Stiles is gladly lounging at the bar with Lydia, Jane, and Darcy while the curvy brunette mixes them up a batch of margaritas.

"So, Stiles," Darcy practically purrs at him. "-how exactly did you meet our lovely Lydia? She's not big on details."

Lydia rolls her eyes as she accepts her glass of slushy goodness, and Stiles grins as he accepts his glass as well. "I, uh, I was actually in love with Lydia from the third grade to our junior year of high school."

"Get out," Darcy beams as Jane coos. "What about your soulmate? Were their words that offensive that you fell in love with somebody else?"

Stiles snorts and shakes his head, licking his bottom lip free of salt. "Don't have a mark."

Darcy and Jane freeze, their amusement slowly fading. An apology is clearly shown in Darcy's eyes and another apology is on the tip of Jane's tongue but Lydia waves them off. "Don't worry about," she tells them. "Just because Stiles doesn't have a mark doesn't mean he went without.. _company_."

"Gotta love Sinema," Stiles sighs wistfully before sipping his drink. At Jane and Darcy's furrowed brows, Stiles elaborates. "Gay club that has men dancing in their smallest briefs inside cages."

"If I visit Beacon Hills, will you take me to Sinema?"

"Of course," Stiles laughs at Darcy suddenly glazed over eyes.

The foursome fall into teasing banter, the three women plus Stiles cackling to themselves as Clint takes to leering at Kira, of all people, and doesn't notice her soulmate glaring daggers at the side of his head. However, Natasha does and briefly excuses herself when she catches sight of Darcy's infamous margaritas being mixed up again.

"Do I have to worry about Derek killing my partner?"

"Nah, Sourwolf is all bark and no bite," Stiles smirks. Natasha snorts and Derek's glare briefly darts to Stiles before returning back to Clint.

"Good to know," the redhead nods.

Natasha collects a silver platter and then quickly coats the rim of four glasses she produces from under the bar with salt before accepting the pitcher of alcoholic slush from Darcy, and fills her glasses. Then having her platter laden with four margaritas, she smirks at the bar group and makes her way back to Clint.

"So speaking of soulmates," Stiles muses as he continues to stare at the catastrophe that is Clint flirting with Derek's soulmate. "-where are yours?" He then directs at Jane, Darcy, and Lydia.

"Mine's back in Beacon Hills with your Dad," Lydia huffs. "Don't pretend you didn't already know that."

"Ah, yes," Stiles waggles his eyebrows. "Parrish sends his love."

"Steve's over there," Darcy waves in Captain America's general direction.

"And mine's on Asgard," Jane sighs, only allowing Stiles a second to gape at Darcy's luck. "I haven't seen her in a month."

"Wait, what?" Stiles' gaze then darts to Jane. " _Her_? But I thought you and Thor were, you know, a thing?"

"We.. could have been," the petite astrophysicist shrugs. "-but then his friends came down and I met Lady Sif," she smiles fondly. "I didn't have a soulmark until I attempted to shake Sif's hand. Since she was Asgardian and their marks only show when they first touch their soulmate, mine was the same."

"Yeah, so you're either a blank," Darcy slurs. "-or we can have fun introducing you to all the Asgardians we know," she drunkenly waggles her eyebrows at him.

Stiles snorts and shakes his head fondly at his new curvaceous friend, and finishes off his third margarita. "I don't have that sort of luck, Darce."

 **xXx**

Thunder suddenly booms and lightning cracks, and Stiles yelps as he falls out of his stool.

Darcy cackles as she hops off her own stool to help her new friend up from the floor. "Relax, it's only Thor," she smirks.

And sure enough, the Asgardian in question steps foot off the elevator moments later. He's in fitted jeans that show off spectacular thighs, a white v-neck beneath a navy blazer with it's sleeves pushed to his elbows, and his hair pulled back in a messy bun. Tony's the first to intercept the God and introduces him to everyone near by, and Darcy breaks Stiles from his thoughts with a giggle.

"Close your trap, Stilinski," she says, her index finger catching him beneath the chin and pushing his jaw closed. "You'll catch flies."

Stiles huffs and swats away her hand, then darts a look at all three amused ladies around him. "Alright, who's idea was it to dress the God of Thunder in civilian clothing?" Darcy triumphantly smirks and raises her hand, Stiles then laughing and slapping his palm to hers in a high five. "Nice."

"I know, right?!"

Jane and Lydia roll their eyes, but their small grins give away their amusement. Jane's serving yet another round of margaritas though she's already cut off Darcy and Stiles, and just as she's handing Lydia her glass, Thor joins them.

"Ah, my friends!" He says, voice boisterous as he manages to hug Lydia, Jane, and then Darcy. "Friend Stark tells me you are well."

"We are, big guy," Darcy assures him. "How are you?"

"Most excellent," he beams down at her. "The Son of Coul needed someone to travel via Bi-Frost. I helped."

"Of course, you did," she snorts. "And by the way, this is our new friend Stiles. Stiles, meet Thor."

"H-hey, man," Stiles awkwardly salutes him. "Nice to meet 'ya."

"And you as well," Thor grins.

Reaching forward for what Stiles thinks is a handshake, Stiles is surprised when Thor grips his inner forearm in greeting which only makes him do the same. What also surprises Stiles is the flare of pain that nearly makes his knees buckle from where Thor's hand is gripping him. Thor gasps, Stiles shouts, and the entire room goes quiet.

When Thor and Stiles release each other, both glance down at their exposed inner forearms where shimmering marks now reside. Thor's is in a shimmering blue and Stiles' is in a shimmering red.

"Well," Darcy snorts. "-who would've guessed that your first Asgardian would have been your soulmate? This is so awesome."

There are a couple of cheerful whoops from who sound like Tony and Clint, and everyone else is slowly stumbling forward to gather around. Stiles is staring wide-eyed at the mark on his arm, a symbol dead center that he has no idea what it means. And when he glances up, he finds Thor grinning down at him.

"You bear my name," he grumbles and reaches forward to touch he rune on Stiles' arm. Stiles gasps and shivers, and Thor's grin turns into a smirk before it actually falters and he glances at the rune marring his skin. "But this- this confuses me."

Stiles glances at Thor's mark. "What does it mean?" He asks, voice breathy as he stares at the mark on Thor.

"It means _Spark_."

Lydia gasps, Stiles gapes, and Derek groans when he notices everyone's now piqued interest. "You two are horrible at keeping secrets. Lydia, I'm ashamed."

"Secrets? What secrets?" Tony muses at the same time Lydia claims, "I'm drunk! Don't judge me."

Then looking apologetically at Scott, Stiles sighs. "It's on his arm; he's my soulmate. He gets a free pass."

"And everyone else?" Scott gulps, eyes darting around warily.

"They're Avengers, they're good with weird." Scott doesn't say anything and then Stiles sighs before shrugging and patting Thor on the chest as he passes by. "I need a volunteer."

Clint's hand shoots up. "I'll do it."

"Let me rephrase that," Stiles huffs a laugh. "I need a volunteer from the pack."

"Pack?" Bruce mumbles as Malia rolls her eyes and steps forward since no one else was doing so.

"Just watch," Stiles says, hands fiddling with a rope necklace that had been hiding beneath his shirt. "-and thanks, Malia. I promise not to leave you in the circle for long."

By now, everyone's curious and standing around in circle with Malia in the center. As Stiles makes his way towards her, the little glass jar connected to the rope necklace is uncorked and a blackish powder is poured into Stiles' palm.

"W-wait!" Lydia hiccups and stumbles forward. "What you're about to see, it's.. different. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but," she trails off, hiccuping again. "-I couldn't. It wasn't just my secret to tell and well, I'm not the alpha."

"Alpha?" Natasha cocks an eyebrow in question.

"Alpha," Stiles sighs and gestures to Scott who shifts under all the sudden stares. "But first, let me explain what Spark means." Crouching down by Malia's feet, Stiles fists his hand with the mountain ash trapped inside and presses his curled thumb and index finger to his mouth. Then blowing, everyone watches in awe as a complete circle of the powder- a lot more than what was fisted in his hand- forms a perfect circle around Malia's feet. " _I_.. am a Spark," he says and pushes to stand tall. "But more importantly, I am this pack's Emissary."

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint snorts as he takes a few steps forward. "You keep mentioning pack and called Scott an alpha. What are you guys, _werewolves?_ "

The following silence is deafening and Clint's grin slowly falls.

"I am," Scott mumbles and sighs under all the sudden stares again. "Alpha, to be exact," he says and lets his eyes flash red. Surprisingly, no one pulls any weapons or shouts or cringes in disgust.

"So am I," Isaac then confesses and lets his eyes flash yellow.

Derek groans, "Same," and lets his eyes flash blue.

"Holy shit," Darcy breathes in awe then looks to Lydia. "And you? You, too?"

"Not exactly," the drunken redhead frowns. "I'm a banshee."

"Coyote," Malia pipes up, eyes flashing blue and canines elongating to take the heat off of Lydia.

"Kitsune," Kira then mumbles, blushing and pressing herself against Derek when all eyes turn on her.

All eyes then turn to Allison and the girl in question merely laughs. "Don't look at me, I'm human. A hunter," she clarifies. "I'm just really good with my bow, my crossbow, and my daggers."

"A girl after my own heart," Clint airily breathes and Scott growls lowly. Gaze darting to the alpha flashing red eyes, Clint smirks. "Right. Soulmate. Got it," he laughs.

"So what's the point of an Emissary?" Pepper asks, bringing back the attention to Malia standing in a circle of ash.

"Pack emissaries deal with all the magical herbs, wolfsbane, and mountain ash that the supernatural creatures can't touch. Take the ash, for example," Stiles gestures towards Malia's feet. "Line a doorway with this or around yourself and the creatures can't cross it." And to prove his point, Malia tries to step over the line but is met with a force field. "I also document what the pack's been through and deal with a bunch of the supernatural political stuff."

Having showed and told enough, Stiles crouches yet again and waves a hand over the line of mountain ash to break it.

"Remarkable," Thor breathes in awe. Stiles is brought up short, his attention darting back to that of his looming soulmate. "You are truly remarkable."

Stiles gulps at the heated look being directed at him, and Tony breaks the mounting tension with an amused snort. "Okay, Point Break, we get it. Your soulmate's done got you hot and bothered so can you stop with the light show outside now?" Every gaze turns towards the wall of a window that gives off one spectacular view of the city and sure enough, the sky is lighting up with lightning and just the faintest sounds of thunder rumbling in the background. "And, you know, take the eye-fucking back to your personal quarters?"

"Tony!" Pepper yelps, swattering him on the bicep.

Everyone else snickers as Stiles' cheeks flame red but Thor doesn't let up, he even going as far as letting his gaze rake up and down Stiles' form. Then before Stiles can even mutter a word, Thor's closing the gap between them and picking up Stiles to bend over his shoulder.

Now upside down and feeling even more embarrassed as everyone openly laughs, Stiles sighs and slips his hands into the back pockets of Thor's jeans. "You know what, I'm not even mad."

And as Thor strides towards to the elevator to hopefully partake in unspeakable things in his personal quarters, Stiles can't help but squeeze Thor in hand and groan in want. Maybe this was the Fates finally making up for all his horrible luck.

* * *

 **Up next, Lydia Martin and James Barnes :D**


	21. Lydia & Bucky

Lydia's staring the hologram screen in front of her, the numbers and graphs blurring together as the pain behind her eyes worsens. She sighs, takes a step back, and pinches the bridge of her nose as she allows her eyes to close and darkness envelop her.

"Hey, Lydia, us girls are getting drinks. You in?"

Eyes blinking open, Lydia turns towards the doors of the lab where she finds Natasha- the infamous Black Widow- lounging casually against the glass. She's dressed in a black and gray striped hoodie, jeans that cling like a second skin, and small heeled boots around her feet, and Lydia still has trouble trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this is her life now.

Lydia Martin had always had dreams of living in the big city or traveling the world but when she found herself in the middle of some supernatural business and landed herself in a werewolf pack, she was fine with life in Beacon Hills and helping to save lives. However, years of friendship and pack loyalty just wasn't enough to quell the feeling that she no longer belonged there, and Scott eventually picked up on her far-away thoughts.

Scott and Stiles were adamant that the banshee was needed in Beacon Hills but Lydia thought and felt otherwise. So after much arguing and then managing to salvage her friendships, she left on decent terms with the McCall pack and transferred to Columbia University.

She found her niche quite quickly, and even dropped some of her original classes in favor of some new ones that she found herself drawn to. And it was the new classes, of course, where she spent a majority of her time down in the labs that eventually led Stark Industries finding her and offering her a part-time job with them. But sadly, within her first week at SI, Lydia found the tower under attack.

She was still learning how things ran in Stark's labs when she noticed some files got mixed up, and decided to return them to their rightful owner herself since she was close to clocking out anyway. She found Doctor Banner alone and though she knew exactly who his alter ego was, she wasn't afraid of approaching. It was while she was explaining the mix-up to the man did JARVIS alert them to the tower going on lock down, and it was with Banner that some lone rogue agent decided to make his way to Banner's floor in hopes of causing some mayhem.

Bruce had tried to get Lydia to a panic room but the small redhead merely shrugged off his concerns. The enemy managed to temporarily blow the locks on the lab doors and pushed his way in but before Bruce could let his anger loose, he watched on in awe as Lydia elbowed the rifle's nuzzle downward just as he fired off two rounds. She took a punch to the chin in the man's retaliation but spun away and managed a high kick that landed to the guy's helmet clad head. At his stunned hesitance, Lydia then took the chance to steady herself before gaining just enough momentum to pounce and slam the palm of her hand into the guy's sternum. As he stumbled backward, JARVIS sealed the doors once more and Bruce finally managed to tuck Lydia away safely.

There had been hours of debriefing and interrogation as Tony and Natasha replayed the video feed in front of Lydia- the Avengers wanting to know who Lydia truly was- but her story checked out. She was just a girl from a small town that took defense lessons from a deputy that was ex-military. Plain and simple. And once everyone eventually made sure that there was no second motive behind Lydia being at the Tower, Tony cancelled her living arrangements with the University and gave her her own apartment within the Tower. And Natasha- Natasha had found her new best friend.

"Lydia?"

"Hm, what?" She jolts from her thoughts.

Natasha's brow faintly furrows and she pushes off from the wall. "I asked if you wanted to go out and get drinks with us. Are you okay?" she then asks. "You spaced."

"I'm fine," Lydia waves her concern off and flashes a small grin. "I'm tired and I have a massive headache. I think I'm just going to call it a night."

Natasha loses the suspicion and the tension in her shoulders fade away. "You do that. Don't let Stark burn you out by keeping you in the labs."

"Never." Lydia snorts and stands from her chair, saving everything on the screens around her before swiping her hands downward over every screen and powering off.

* * *

Luckily for Lydia, she has no classes the following day and she can clock in whenever she wants in the labs. Her headache has grown over night and it seems to be pounding in tune with her heartbeat. So picking up her Stark tablet from the bedside table, Lydia quickly lowers the brightness and taps out a quick message to Tony since he's pretty much her boss, and explains that she's not feeling well.

And not even a moment later, Tony's quick to reply for her to take the next few days off. Lydia thanks him and then Tony's sending text after text to her phone.

 _ **Stark** : Know you're not feeling well so you're welcome on the Communal living floor._  
 _ **Stark** : The communal space is a lot less stuffy than your apartment._

 _ **Lydia** : I don't have the clearance but thanks anyway._

 _ **Stark** : ..._  
 _ **Stark** : Now you do. You're welcome._  
 _ **Stark** : Any by the way, Nat's alone up there. Capsicle, Snowflake, and the Hawk are on a "classified" mission. Thor's off-world and Banner left this morning._

Lydia chuckles at Stark's texts, wondering if dressing herself is worth the effort since she's finally allowed where the Avengers hang out. She's known all of them for a while now, all except for James even though he's been at the tower for half a year already. Steve mentioned something about Bucky's mind not being completely his own and no one wanted to risk any civilians around him until he was absolutely ready- something in which Lydia was okay with.

Her phone pings again but this time, it's not Stark.

 _ **Natasha** : Tony tells me you're sick. Come on up, I'll make you some soup._

The sickly redhead groans but sends an affirmative to her fellow redhead, and then opens up the text conversation with Tony once more.

 _ **Lydia** : You're nosy. Thanks for ratting me out to Nat._

 _ **Stark** : You're welcome. Now go. Enjoy your time off._

Lydia drops her phone before rubbing at her throbbing temples, she finally kicking off the suffocating sheets from her legs. She jumps in the shower to quickly rinse off and gets rid of her morning breath, then dresses in a loosely fitted shirt that falls off one shoulder and draw-string pajama pants that have Captain America's shield on her hip. Though she and Steve were great friends, he always blushed when he popped on over to her apartment and saw her wearing the gag gift from Kira so she usually wore them when he was away from the tower.

Damp hair then picked up in a loose bun and a black material headband slipped on to keep any fly-aways down, Lydia pockets her phone and heads for the Communal floor.

 **xXx**

Natasha frowns when Lydia eventually makes it to the communal space, the elder redhead pointing Lydia to couch and telling her to lie down. A particular loud smack of a spoon hitting the side of the soup pot causes Lydia to whimper and flinch, and she shuffles to the couch without a word.

Every chop and every clang makes Lydia's headache worse, and her stomach twists uncomfortably. She knows this feeling- she's had it before- but she just can't place it.

Natasha's chicken soup is a slow process and she only hovers momentarily when she notices Lydia isn't speaking.

Tony later makes an appearance when Lydia's settling down at the kitchen table with a steaming bowl of soup, and it's his turn to cast worried glances at Lydia who's flinching at the smallest of sounds.

"You okay, kid?" he finally asks as he serves himself a bowl of soup. "You're looking paler than usual."

"I'm okay. It'll.. pass."

"Are you sure?" Natasha quirks an eyebrow. "Is this the same headache from last night?"

"..mhm."

"And you haven't gone to medical?" Tony huffs. "Why not? I'm sure we have the good stuff here."

"No, it's fine," Lydia tiredly waves him off. "I just- don't be too loud."

"Got it," Tony agrees. "JARV, put some tunes on. Volume at twenty percent."

"As you wish, Sir."

Surprisingly, mellow music plays over the speakers and the three settle down to eat their steaming bowls of chicken soup. However, from one song to the next, the music fades and all Lydia hears is static. The spoon freezes before it can reach her mouth and she zones out as voices come over the speaker.

 _...it's a blood bath.. save them.. save them.. save them.._

"Lydia." Natasha's raised voice startles her so much that she drops her spoon. Gaze then darting between Tony and herself, Natasha frowns. "You're trembling. You're not okay."

Lydia blinks once.. then twice.. and her gaze travels upward as the static hisses again. "They're not safe," she murmurs distractedly.

 _..it's a trap.. the captain dies.. the archer dies.. winter dies.._

"Lydia!"

 _..save them.. save **him**.. sa-_

"Lydia!"

A hand slaps down on the table and Lydia jerks back, eyes wide and mouth dropping in a wail.

Moments later, Lydia slumps in her seat with teary eyes. Natasha and Tony are looking at her as if they don't know who she is and like a wave crashing over her, all sorts of information filters through Lydia's mind and she jumps to her feet.

"Get them out of there. Now!" She pleads. "It's a trap. They're not safe. It's gonna be a massacre."

"What?" Natasha gulps.

"Steve!" Lydia's nearly crying now. "Get. Them. Out."

No one's sure what's going on but the sincerity in Lydia's voice is enough to spur the Black Widow into action. She pulls her phone out from her pocket and starts making phone calls, and Tony comes around the table to steer the still trembling Lydia back towards the couch.

It seems like Natasha's on the phone for hours but in reality, it takes her less than three minutes to get an extraction team to Cap's location. The Widow then shares a look with Tony as she makes her way to the couch, and then she's perching herself next to him on the coffee table and in front of Lydia before Tony opens his mouth. "Just what the hell was that?"

Lydia gulps as her gaze darts between the two Avengers, she softly sighing before sinking further into her seat. "So I might have omitted something important about myself."

"Which is..?" Tony gestures with his hand as if saying go on.

"I'm.. I'm a banshee."

 **xXx**

Lydia had just been about to confess her abilities and experiences back in Beacon Hills when Natasha gets the call from Clint that they're on their way back to the tower, and that their mission was a bust and she had a lot of explaining to do when they got in. Natasha huffed and agreed, she telling him that he wouldn't believe what he was sure to hear soon and for them to meet in the War Room when they finally got in. But not wanting to explain herself twice because once was emotionally draining, Lydia had asked that Clint, Steve, and James be patched through via comms so only they three can hear what she had to tell them.

So Tony and Natasha agreed, and worked on patching those three Avengers in while Lydia excused herself to retrieve something from her room. And when she comes back to Tony and Natasha waiting patiently already seated at the table, she gulps and places the USB stick down on the holo-table.

The table beneath the USB lights up and images immediately pop up in front of Tony and Natasha. Tony starts to swipe through the pages of what he'll soon learn is a Beastiary but Natasha merely glances at it before giving Lydia her full attention.

"What language is this?" Tony muses. "It looks like Latin.. but not."

"It is," Lydia tells him. "It's Archaic Latin and what you're looking at is a Beastiary. Every monster- _every creature_ \- is real."

Tony startles and glances up but then scoffs and shakes his head. "Latin's a dead language. Only Nat speaks it."

"Yes, well, I can speak, write, and translate the archaic version," the banshee shrugs. "I'll show you the actual book later- in English- but right now is the time for answers."

"Of course," Natasha nods once. "Go on."

And so Lydia does.

She tells them how she was completely normal until she was attacked by a werewolf, and how the wolf bite triggered her abilities. She tells them of herself, of werewolves, of Hunters, of the Alpha Pack, Kitsunes, the Nogitsune, Oni, and the Dread Doctors. She tells them that they were just kids once upon a time but that they were forced to grow up, and to take care of a town and it's people who had no idea what was going on.

She tells them of the friends and allies she's made, and the people that they've lost. And after all of that is out of the way, she tells them exactly what the voices said earlier.

And when the three Avengers eventually show up, Lydia's huddled in on herself as if ashamed, and Tony and Natasha swipe through the Beastiary on the holo-table. Clint takes a seat next to Nat and gratefully accepts the mug of coffee she had waiting for him, James takes a stance in the shadows by the door, and Steve immediately makes a beeline for Lydia and pulls her into a hug.

"I don't know how everything you do works.. but thank you," he breathes tiredly, his cheek resting atop Lydia's head. "We lost a couple of agents but it could have been a lot worse if we weren't pulled out."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out sooner," she mumbles against his chest. "Since I've left my Pack, I haven't really heard the whispers. I didn't know what was happening until today."

"That's fine," he assures her. "Missions go side-ways all the time. This time, we 're just glad we have someone on our side looking out for us," he chuckles.

"Okay," Natasha calls out, breaking up Steve and Lydia's moment. "Now that everyone's home safe thanks to Lydia," she flashes a brief smile at her friend to let her know all is well between them. "-we now have to figure out who's behind the set-up. Have any of our enemies made any suspicious moves lately?"

All eyes immediately turn to Stark and he shrugs. "I have no idea. I've been busy with SI lately that I haven't paid anyone much attention."

"Same," Steve sighs and takes a seat. "Buck and I have been busy tearing down new Hydra cells. We haven't been paying attention to anything else."

The Avengers go back and forth, tossing out ideas about who is bold enough to target Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and Hawkeye. They're getting frustrated as the minutes tick by, except for the Soldier who seems to be holding up the wall and content to remain quiet, and Lydia finally sheepishly raises a hand. "I- I might actually be of some help."

All talking ceases and every gaze turns to her.

"There's.. a trick that I did in the past to see who certain people were that kidnapped a friend. I can recreate it but there's something that I'll need from the scene of the crime."

"Yeah? Like what?" Clint leans forward in his seat.

"Bullet casings?" she shrugs. "And not just one. I'll need several for this to work."

Everyone goes quiet once more and then Steve's sighing and nodding. "SHIELD was doing clean-up when we left. We'll have to break into the evidence room."

"Stark and I got this," Natasha volunteers. "He's good at distractions and the younger agents are terrified of me. We'll work fast."

Stark looks like he wants to protest but eventually shrugs and agrees. So while Natasha and Tony quickly work out a plan, Natasha sends off the three others to go shower and eat since the trip to the Helicarrier would take some time. Steve and Clint willingly go but Bucky lingers just long enough to stare warily at Lydia before taking his leave as well. And before Tony and Natasha can leave, Lydia tells them that she'll need a metal table top for this work. Tony assures her it'll be no problem since a majority of the labs have metal table tops, and he and Natasha finally take their leave to get what the banshee needs.

 **xXx**

Lydia returns to the communal kitchen to finish eating the soup that Natasha went through the trouble of making, and she's soon joined by Steve, Clint, and James. Steve and Clint make small talk with her, but James merely nods in greeting and practically inhales his food. Lydia doesn't mind him being nonverbal so if he's not going to speak to her, she won't make him.

When Tony and Natasha eventually return, Tony has them meet in the War Room once again while he makes a quick detour to get a roll-able table that has a metal top. Everyone's sitting around anxiously and when Tony returns, Natasha hands over an evidence bag to Lydia.

Lydia doesn't mind all eyes on her, and takes a deep breath before getting to work.

She empties the shell casings from the evidence bag into her hand and rolls them around as she clears her mind. Then making her way so the metal table top is right in front of her, Lydia lets the shell casings fall and ping against the table. Images and voices immediately assault her as her eyes flutter rapidly against the onslaught of it all, and she picks out names when spoken in hopes that someone will know them.

As the room falls silent, Lydia clears her throat and turns to face Steve, her expression solemn. "I'm sorry about your agents. I saw- I saw it; the fight and.. from before the fight." She shifts uncomfortably but continues. "I only got two names from that all but they mean nothing to me."

"What are they?" Natasha presses.

" Justin Hammer-"

"Goddammit, Stark," Clint groans. "Weren't you keeping an eye on the guy?!"

"He was in prison last I knew," Stark defends, already tapping away on his phone.

Steve shakes his head at Clint and Tony, then turning back to Lydia. "And the other name?"

"Rumlow."

Clint and Steve curses, and James starts grumbling in Russian. Natasha is typing away on the holo-table and she eventually brings up a picture. "Is this the guy you saw?"

Lydia glances down at the once handsome man decked in tactical gear, assault rifle in hand, and she nods. "Yes, but," she pauses, frowning. "He's scarred on one side of his face and around the eyes."

Now it's Natasha's turn to curse and she pulls out her own phone before tapping away furiously. The team seem to lose themselves in mission talk and mission prep, the lot of them making plans to get back to the Helicarrier as they walk out of the room. Lydia feels a rush from helping them out and it takes her a moment to realize that she's not alone.

James is still in the room, staring at her curiously. " _Thank you_ ," the Winter Soldier- James- tells her. He pauses briefly and shifts rather uncomfortably as if he's not use to speaking, but Lydia faintly smiles and waits him out, and dares not to hope that this man is her soulmate. Her words are simple- two words that she's heard a majority of her life- so she's rather used to hearing them by now. "Had it not been for your interference.. we all would've taken bullets to the head. They hid their sniper well."

" _Yeah, well, all three of you are fairly hardheaded so I wouldn't have been too surprised if you had managed to still make it out alive,_ " Lydia snorts and nervously glances down for her brief rambling, and misses the widening of James' eyes at her words. "It's been a while since I predicted anything so I'm a bit rusty."

James doesn't say anything so when Lydia glances up, she's more than surprised to find James suddenly laying one on her. She gets backed up towards the table and picked up by the back of her thighs to be settled down atop said table, their lips only parting when oxygen becomes necessary. And when Lydia sees his heated yet adoring gaze, everything just clicks.

"Oh.. _oh!_ "

"Yeah," he rumbles, his lips faintly twitching into something that resembles a smirk as he lays his forehead against hers. Gently tracing her jawline with his metal fingers, he murmurs, "I've been waiting a long time for you, doll."

"Ditto. Do you know how many people have said 'thank you' to me? A girl started losing hope after a while, James."

He huffs and grins wider at the use of his first name, and presses a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll make it up to 'ya. But first, we have some assholes to catch."

And later, when Lydia thinks back on this day, she'll realize that the voices of Banshees passed had helped her save her soulmate. Maybe being a banshee wasn't such a curse after all.


	22. Steve & Skye

Cap and the Black Widow stand outside of a warehouse, lingering in the shadows and waiting patiently for Hawkeye to case the inside of the building and give them the green to enter. Tony is flying up above, keeping an eye out and ready to warn them in case someone drives in their direction.

The whole purpose for this op is to retrieve alien weaponry that landed in the hands of banded mercenaries; Natasha having caught wind of the information from one of her contacts. And since the Avengers aren't under SHIELD jurisdiction, they're rarely in contact with the new Director of the new SHIELD and are in charge of their own ops.

" _Captain, we have a problem_ ," Hawkeye radios in. " _We've got one hostage bound and one merc threatening her with a knife_."

Steve lightly groans and his head falls back before he radios back. "Can you take him out?"

" _Won't be a problem._ "

" _Well, get a move on then,_ " Iron Man's voice crackles over the comm line. " _We've got incoming_."

"Stall 'em," the Black Widow tells him. "Hawkeye's got the merc, and Cap and I got the hostage."

" _Aannddd that's your cue,_ " Hawkeye muses. " _Might wanna get in here fast, Cap. She's panicking_."

Captain America and the Black Widow rush for the building, the Captain kicking the door in with ease. There are plenty of crates- crates of all sizes- stacked high and it takes them a moment to get clear of them before they're running into a clearing where said hostage is wiggling in her seat. The merc that was holding her captive is lying face first on the ground, an arrow protruding from his back.

As the Widow kneels behind the hostage's back to start cutting away at her ropes, the Captain runs around front and pulls free the material stuffed in her mouth. " ** _No worries, Miss, we're here to help._** "

The woman stares up at him in something resembling awe, and Steve offers her a small smile as explosions sound outside. Glass shatters from somewhere up above and then Iron man is sliding to a halt right next them, his face plate sliding up seconds later.

The woman then glances from Iron Man, to the Black Widow as she comes around to her front, to Hawkeye who's dropped from seemingly thin air, and then back to Captain FREAKIN' America, and snorts as she holds his gaze. " _ **I'm totally not the damsel you think I am, Captain**_."

Steve actually rears back at her words, a soft gasp falling from his lips that has Iron Man and the Black Widow staring curiously at him. He locks gazes with the girl and when it sinks in that this is the woman meant for him and him for her, he starts to slowly smile. But then she has to go and shake her head as if clearing a thought, and avert her gaze with a frown, and Steve's stomach drops.

"Thank you, Lady and Gentlemen," the dark haired woman speaks. "-but really, I had this handled."

"Says the person who's bound to a chair," Clint snorts.

"Yeah, well, the mission called for it," she shrugs and everyone watches as she stands and steps out of the rope binding her feet with ease.

It's then everyone notices the black tactical clothing, Steve's eyes immediately falling to the nearly indistinguishable bird logo emblazoned over her heart. "You're SHIELD."

"Agent Skye at your service." She offers the Avengers a grim smile, and then presses a finger near her ear. "Hey, DC, I've run into a bit of a problem. Mission's been compromised by Avengers."

She pauses briefly, listening to the person speaking via comm and Tony huffs. "DC?"

"Director C-" she starts to say, eyes widening a fraction before backtracking as she realizes just who she's speaking to. "The Director," she says instead with a gulp and Clint rolls his eyes. The girl really needed to work on her agent face. "I'm sort of his favorite field agent at the moment."

"Mhm," Tony hums, not believing a word. "We- _the Avengers-_ have yet to meet the Oh-So-Secretive Director. What makes you so special, kid?"

"Because I'm not a pain in his ass, Stark," she fires back. Skye then realizes being blunt and defensive right off the bat is not the way to go when Tony Stark starts smirking, so she cautiously takes a step back and offers up a sheepish shrug as an apology. Her attention is quickly diverted to the words being fed through the comm in her ear, she nodding along to whatever's being said before relaying it to the Avengers. "They have an extraction point about a hundred yards to the east. They want- wait, what?" She pauses, eyes darting to nothing in particular as she listens to her feed. "Did I just hear you correctly? He wants.. Okay," she then sighs. "I'll bring them in."

"Them? Do you mean _us_?" Tony scoffs. "Are we being collected to be disciplined?"

Skye rolls her eyes but nods nonetheless. "You're not being disciplined. The Director just wants to have words with you. But-" she pauses, staring each of them in eye so they know she's being serious. "-I'm warning you right now. You attack DC, you attack me. And trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side."

The Black Widow and Hawkeye seem to share amused glances but Skye doesn't pay them much mind. Her attention is more focused on her soulmate who she's completely ignored and Tony Stark who can't seem to stop talking. Or scoffing as if offended.

"Jeez, Kid, just who exactly is this guy if you're so protective of him. What'd he do for you?"

Though it's Tony who's asked the question, Skye can't help that her attention is solely fixed on Captain America when she answers, "He gave me family. A home."

Steve frowns but before he can get a word out, there are a series of small explosions outside the warehouse and shouting. Tony curses as his face plate slides back down, and they all turn towards the sound of commotion. Fanned out, the Avengers and Skye are then faced with a wall of men carrying assault rifles that are pointed towards them. There's no warning whatsoever before they start firing, and before the Avengers can even think about scurrying for protection, Skye's hands fly out in front of her- finger-less gloved hands positioned as if she can stop the bullets.. which she _does._

The Avengers watch on in awe as the bullets meant for them are redirected off course, and the men targeting them plus the towering crates behind them are blown backwards as if hit by the blast of an explosion.

When the crates all come to a stand still and the warehouse is thrown into complete silence, the Avengers all turn to Skye.

"So that's why you're the Director's favorite," Iron Man muses, his face plate sliding up to reveal a too smug Tony.

Skye's eyes dart to Captain America, and part of her slumps in relief to see he's staring rather curiously at her than in disgust. "The powers are new-ish," Skye finds herself spilling. "Mission gone awry led me to being exposed to terrigen crystals."

"You're an Inhuman," the Black Widow realizes.

And Skye nods. "I am. I let my team quarantine me, run tests, and do what they needed to do in order for all of us to understand what was going on with me. Long story short, I was an orphan up until a couple years ago when I suddenly wasn't, my powers were thrust upon me unwillingly, I trained, and now my team completely trusts me. I am not the enemy, agent Romanoff," she finishes, eyeing the agent warily since Skye saw the agent's hand twitch near her gun.

The Black Widow seems to get Skye figured out fairly quickly and relaxes her stance, and then Skye's attention is back on the voice in her ear. After a quick jerk of a nod, Skye meets the gazes of the Avengers. "Agent May's waiting. We need to go."

Everyone seems to nod and then they're jogging to exit the warehouse- except for Tony who takes off flying- and Clint huffs. "It's about time we have a little face time with Coulson. Twenty says he goes for a dramatic revealing of his not-so-dead status."

Skye trips over her own two feet but Steve's there catching her by the bicep and steadying her. "You knew?!"

"Everyone except for Tony," Steve assures her with a tight-lipped smile. "So the only thing you have to worry about is Tony's whining."

Skye gapes for a few moments before glancing over at agents Barton and Romanoff, and mumbles about spies and their tendencies to stick their noses in everything. They make it to the quinjet fairly quick and Tony's already waiting for them on the ramp sans his Iron Man suit and smirking at an all too familiar agent May.

Greetings are had and once settled in the quinjet with Skye joining agent May in the cockpit, everyone settles in for a smooth ride to the Playground.

 **xXx**

Everyone follows agent May's lead as they disembark in an underground hangar. She addresses them that the Director will want to see them right away but before she can turn and lead them to Phil's office, May catches Skye reaching for Steve's wrist- it's hard to call Steve _Captain America_ once the cowl came off- and stares at the contact, waiting for an answer.

"We'll only be just a moment," Skye gulps as the rest of the Avengers stare at where she's gripping Steve. "It's kind of important I speak to him in private." She says no more but her right hand is subconsciously rubbing over hip and after seeing the gesture, May _knows_.

Of course, Steve's sudden blush from the tips of his ears and down his neck intrigue everyone, but before Tony can start with his snark, agent May's laughing and causing agents Barton and Romanoff to actually lose their stoniness and gape at the elder woman. "Coulson's gonna love this," she drawls.

Luckily for Skye and Steve, Tony's attention is now drawn to what agent May's just said and Skye offers her a thankful grin before pulling Steve one way while May ushers the others away from them.

It takes Skye a couple of minutes to find an empty corridor and room, she dragging Steve in and pushing him deeper into the room so she can shut the door. Leaning against the now closed door, Skye sighs and tries to smile at Steve staring rather incredulously at her.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologizes. "So, so sorry."

"About what?" Steve tenses, lips turning down in a frown. "Making my team suspicious or being so obvious about your disappointment in meeting your soulmate?"

"Both!" She blurts and then cringes at the squeak in her voice. "But I wasn't disappointed," Skye quickly amends. "So _not_ disappointed," she clarifies with a quick once over of him.

Shifting from foot to foot, Steve frowns but not because he's upset. He's curious. "But then why did you ignore me when I realized who you were?"

"Because," Skye groans and pushes off the door. "-you're an Avenger and I'm a SHIELD agent, and we were in the middle of an op! If there had been cameras or listening devices, I rather not paint an even bigger target on my or my soulmate's back. In our line of work, having a soulmate who's in the same line of work is a blessing. But it's also a curse because it _will_ eventually compromise us. "

Steve gapes as the words click in his mind but then he's actually looking relieved while Skye looks like she's moments away from tearing out her hair. "So there's nothing going on between you and Coulson?"

"Wait- what?!"

It's Skye's turn to gape now and Steve shrugs, a grin slowly making itself known. "You sounded sweet on him back in the field. Very protective."

"God, no," she complains and actually cringes at the mental picture her brain's just conjured up. "Phil's like my dad."

"Good."

And then before Skye can continue to babble about her connection to Phil, Steve's closing the gap between them and sealing his lips over hers.

* * *

 **Up next is Natasha Romanoff and Lydia Martin, followed by Stiles Stilinski and Darcy Lewis. Then, we'll finally be caught up to my regular updating schedule, haha.**


	23. Natasha & Lydia

Gathered around the holo-table in the War Room, Steve sighs and rubs his hands down his face. Everyone besides Thor- who is presently on Asgard- is gathered around, reading over the details of their newest mission.

After stumbling in on some chatter over supposed private frequencies, Clint found that HYDRA was attempting to leave the shadows in favor of kidnapping enhanced beings and _reprogramming_ them to be their personal weapons. They never gave any names or just what type of enhanced beings they were after, but they did get the town name of _Beacon Hills_ and the name of a new art gallery named The _Triskelion_ that they were planning to crash on opening night.

And after a little research between Clint and Natasha, it wasn't too hard to pinpoint the location or come up with a plan.

"It's a small town," Clint muses. "Not all of us can go."

"I'll be sitting out," Bruce tells them, his eyes scanning over the details. "I don't think it'd be wise to unleash the Hulk in Beacon Hills."

"S'fine," Steve agrees. "If you're fine with sitting this one out, you're dismissed, Doctor."

Bruce smiles and stands, leaving the room in favor of his lab once more.

"Just because it's a small town," Natasha realizes. "-doesn't mean we'll go unrecognized. We'll either need a green agent who excels in spying or Tony's tech masks."

"Or," Tony perks up in his seat. "-we send in someone who's wired while we lurk about. Little secret between friends," he waggles his eyebrows. "Pep's a big fan of dark fairytales. This art gallery is right up her alley."

All eyes turn back to the holo-table where images of a few of the paintings are on display, Clint having downloaded them from the website. There are paintings of wolf-like men and women, and ethereal beings painted beautifully. There are fairy-like beings, and monsters with razor sharp teeth and claws, but the one painting that had caught Clint's attention was the girl with a bow and a pair of wolves flanking her.

"If Pepper agrees, she goes in alone," Natasha says. "Our faces will scare off anyone affiliated with HYDRA and anyone accompanying Pepper will immediately be branded suspicious, and we'll lose our marks."

Tony deflates and pouts. "I'm not letting her go alone."

"She won't be alone," Steve finally speaks up. "Clint will fly us in as close as possible and the three of us," he gestures between himself, Tony, and Natasha. "-will take position on the rooftops while Clint stays with the jet. The plan is to keep the fight away from the civilians so if we see anything suspicious happening outside, we move in. If anything happens inside, Pepper will be wired for sound and video, and we'll move in if need be to contain the scuffle as soon as possible."

Clint, Tony, and Natasha mentally mull over the plan, and eventually agree on it.

"Sounds good, Cap," Tony claps his hands and stands. "I'll go fill in Pepper, get her to clear her schedule, and get her on the list for one.. one," he frowns, looking at the details of their location once more and the name of the guy whose art is going to be on display. "Jesus," he finally huffs. "-this kid's name is outrageous."

"It's _Mscislaw_ ," Natasha smirks.

"It's ridiculous is what it is," Stark rolls his eyes. "I prefer his nickname but whatever. I'll get Pep on the list for Stiles' art show."

* * *

Stiles is a nervous wreck, dressed impeccably for his event. Lydia, of course, had pushed him into the fitted black suit with a white button down beneath his jacket while she dared to wear a beautiful red flowy dress that bore a plunging neckline that stopped well below her breasts.

The whole pack had turned up for the opening of The Triskelion, and Cora- Stiles' soulmate's little sister- even flew in from South America for the night. Derek is catching up with her off in a corner, Malia and Liam won't leave the buffet table and are seeing just how much finger foods they can eat, Scott and Kira are mingling with the crowd and their parents as they take their time looking at what Stiles has created, and Lydia- Lydia has claimed to be Stiles' date for the night while his soulmate is busy with his sister.

"Not another glass, Stilinksi," Lydia mutters harshly, plucking the champagne flute from his hand and drinking it's contents herself. "We need you sober to mingle."

"I did my mingling," he huffs. He looks out among the room, his paintings standing out against the stark white walls of the gallery and he can feel some of his anxiety melt away at all the people looking fascinated by his art. Though the second his gaze wanders over to the door, his heart works overtime and his stomach clenches. "Lyds, what is Pepper Potts doing at my opening?"

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Potts, Lydia!" He manages to tear his gaze from the magnificent strawberry blonde in slinky black number. " _The_ Pepper Potts is at my showing."

Lydia finally catches sight of the woman in question and smiles. "Oh, yes," she chuckles. "I saw her on the list and couldn't believe it myself."

"Please tell me Tony Stark isn't here, too? I'm trying to contain myself over Miss Potts but I don't think I'll be conscious long enough if Tony Stark walks through those doors."

"Just the one," Scott comes up from behind Stiles, making a quick stop. "Kira saw a driver drop her off by herself. She's alone."

"Okay," Lydia smiles, smoothing down her dress and shooing Scott away. "We can do this. It shouldn't be too hard to impress the CEO of such an enormous company. I mean, she's here for a reason. She probably saw your art and wanted to see more."

Stiles gulps and nods, plucking yet another champagne flute from a platter and downing it in one go before it can be taken from him. "Okay.. okay, we're- oh god, she's coming this way," he squeaks.

"Shutup and smile," Lydia hisses, elbowing him and pasting on a brilliant smile seconds later. "Miss Potts," she greets happily. "-what a pleasure it is to meet you."

"Hello, Miss.."

"Martin. Lydia Martin," the redhead fills in.

"Miss Martin, hello," Pepper greets and then turns to Stiles. "And Mr. Stilinski, what a pleasure it is to meet the man behind these wonderful paintings."

"P-pleasure's a-all mine."

Pepper's smile turns into something more fond, and she nods respectively. "Don't go getting all doe-eyed over me, Mr. Stilinski," she then smirks. "You're the man of the hour tonight. It's me who should be in awe of you. Your work is truly magnificent."

"O-oh my god. You think- Lyds, _she_ thinks my work-"

"I heard, Stiles," Lydia chuckles.

Pepper's chuckling as well and Stiles looks seconds away from passing out. "If you don't mind me taking up another moment of your time before I start my tour-"

"Not at all, not at all," Stiles blurts.

"-I'd like to ask if you'd be willing to sell any of your work? If not, that's fine but I thought I'd just get that out of the way. One work in particular really caught my eye."

Stiles squeaks and Lydia immediately takes charge, she effortlessly inserting herself between Stiles and Miss Potts. "While I might be one of Stiles' best friends, I'm also an agent of sorts. I'm sure there will be some pieces that we'll be able to negotiate about."

"Wonderful."

Lydia offers her arm and Miss Potts immediately takes it. Stiles is left gaping and wondering what the hell just happened, and watches as Lydia gives the Pepper Potts a personal tour of the gallery.

 **xXx**

"This one- this one is the one I absolutely fell in love with."

Lydia glances at the canvas in question- a painting with the plaque card reading Alpha, Beta, Omega. There are three gloomy painted head shots of wolves situated around a bleeding black triskele. She smiles fondly at it, Stiles having used Derek as the alpha with vibrant red eyes. Isaac is portrayed as the beta with vibrant yellow eyes and Jackson is the omega with vibrant blue eyes.

"I see," Lydia hums. "This one, I'm pretty sure Stiles wouldn't mind selling for a decent price if you're really interested."

"I am."

One moment, Pepper's listening intently to the _stories_ behind each painting and the next, there's shrill screaming and people rushing for the exits. People have collapsed while others are on their knees and gasping for breath, and Lydia immediately recognizes Derek, Cora, Malia, and Liam down for the count. Scott and Kira are wheezing, and Lydia's eyes widen in shock.

Stiles immediately slides to a halt next to Lydia, panting harshly. "Wolfsbane," he mutters. "Vaporized wolfsbane."

"Can nothing go our way," Lydia groans. Turning to the side, Lydia finds Miss Potts looking quite shocked herself and when she follows Miss Potts' line of sight, she sees masked men standing guard outside and others inside moving towards her fallen pack mates. "Stiles, guard Miss Potts. They're not touching our pack."

Stiles jerkily nods, he blindly grasping for Miss Potts' hand and tugging her gently to his side before positioning himself in front of her. She's mumbling about the Avengers being on their way but Lydia rather not wait another second.

Red waves billow just behind her shoulders as she strides towards the first merc towering over Liam, Lydia scowling at the back of his head before tugging on the back of his vest. She yanks him away, her stiletto clad foot kicking the back of his knee and sends him kneeling. Still keeping hold of the back of his vest, she then straightens her fingers and forcefully chops at the front of his exposed neck.

As the one merc goes down gasping for breath, another merc tries to surprise her but she whirls around just in time and _screams_ as her palm collides with his chest, and sends him flying back into a wall.

Lydia can hear the front entrance being busted in as well as many grunts and moans, but she still has two masked men on her. She ducks and dodges, punches, kicks, and _wails_ , and the enemy always ends up flying back as if being blown back by a blast. And just as Lydia has a small break to see Captain America, Iron Man, and the Black Widow tying together the unconscious masked men, the last one gets the jump on her.

He manages to catch Lydia from the back and get her in a choke-hold, and just as the struggling duo catch the eye of the Avengers and they're on the verge of stepping in, Lydia throws her weight down and escapes. There's a series of punches and hits from her knee, and then she's pulling a move that the Black Widow's all too familiar with as Lydia's thighs find their way around the merc's neck before she's swinging her weight down and flipping the guy.

Lydia rolls away and comes to a stop on bended knee, she throwing her head back in order to flip her hair out of her face.

Panting harshly and gaze darting over the standing Avengers, Lydia takes a breath of relief just as Stiles rushes to the AC monitor on the wall and cuts it off seeing as the only way for vaporized wolfsbane to get in was through the vents. As she slowly stands, there's a sudden slow clap of metal hitting metal and Lydia narrows her eyes on none other than Tony Stark.

"Nice going, kid. You're like a mini Black Widow."

Captain America's the only one to help Stiles try and wake their unconscious friends, and the Black Widow smirks approvingly as she saunters up to Lydia. " ** _Looks like Beacon Hills didn't need our help after all._** "

" _ **Oh, sweetie, you have no idea.**_ "

Later, Lydia would blame Stiles for rubbing off on her, his lack of speaking before thinking somehow having rubbed off on her. The Widow tenses before letting her gaze rake up and down Lydia, and when she meets Lydia's gaze head on, Lydia's smirk turns into a rather sheepish one.

"And here I thought you were going to be a man who said those words to me in such a condescending manner," the Widow laughs, tension draining from her frame.

"No! I didn't-"

"I know, I'm just saying I _thought_ ," the Widow assures her. Seeing the fond smile now, Lydia relaxes under her soulmate's stare.

"Hold on," Tony Stark shouts, calling attention upon himself. "-are you saying that you," he points to the Black Widow. "-and you," he points to Lydia. "-are soulmates?!"

"WHAT?!" Stiles yelps.

"That's just scary," Tony exclaims.

Simultaneously, Lydia and the Widow's lips slowly lift into devious smirks, and Tony hides behind his own amused soulmate.

 **xXx**

Later after everything's cleaned up, explanations are given, the Avengers deal with the Sheriff, and Stiles actually gift wraps the painting Pepper had been eyeing and _gifts_ it to her, Lydia and the Black Widow- or Natasha as she had finally introduced herself as- figure things out.

"I just can't up and leave my Pack," Lydia starts off. "We've been through too much for me to just drop everything that we have going on here."

"I'm not asking you to," Natasha assures her. "But just because I'm an Avenger, it doesn't mean I have to live on base. I can live anywhere but," she trails off, letting Lydia's mind already piece together just what she's about to say. "-I'll sometimes go missing in the middle of the night for a mission."

Lydia is practically beaming now. "So what you're saying is, is that you want to move here?"

"If you don't mind the fact that I always won't be home then yes. I'd love to be closer to you."

Lydia, again, will blame Stiles for spastic squeal and then throwing herself at Natasha, the elder redhead chuckling as she catches her and brings their lips together in a chaste kiss. Natasha's hands remain at Lydia's hips, and it's Lydia who gently cups Natasha' cheek in hand while her other hand wanders to Natasha's lower back. And when they break apart, Pepper finds the two of them just standing there quietly as their foreheads rest against each one another.

"Natasha, Clint's bringing the jet around."

"I'll be there in a second."

Another chaste kiss and an exchange of phone numbers later, Natasha sits next to Clint in the cockpit as she gently swipes her thumb back and forth over her right thigh. Clint keeps tossing amused smirks in her direction and Natasha can finally feel at ease.

She's finally found the woman who will complete her.


	24. Stiles & Darcy

Stiles is driving out in the middle of a desert, cursing his stupidity on taking the so-called shortcut.

After his horrible Senior Year at Beacon Hills High and being kicked out the pack he helped build, Stiles had had enough. And when Theo's true colors had shown, he helped when he could to take down the manipulative bastard but things between him and Scott were still strained. Hell, things between the whole Pack were strained but it was very noticeable between Scott and Stiles. And when it came to light that Stiles was no longer Pack, it was absolute chaos.

Liam and Lydia were pissed, as was Kira when she came back and in control of herself, but it was Malia who removed herself from the Pack when Stiles claimed that he wasn't coming back even if Scott begged him to. So instead, Stiles and Malia finished off their high school career doing their own thing, and when graduation came and went, Stiles left for Texas for college and Malia reached out to her cousin- Derek- and tagged along on whatever adventures the wolf found himself on.

So here Stiles is- four years later- and finally returning to his hometown. At least, that's what he's hoping for. But currently, he's driving down a deserted road and into an even deserted town that goes by the name of Puente Antiguo.

The town looks like it's seen better days but Stiles is more than exhausted and if he keeps driving, he's going to fall asleep behind the wheel. Some buildings actually look singed and cracked though everything still appears as if they're regularly open. But as of right now in the dead of the night, the town is dimly lit and there appears to only be two places open. One's a 24 hour convenient store and the other looks like a rundown car dealership-turned-something else.

He's driving with the windows rolled down and contemplating sleeping in his jeep in the parking lot of the convenient store when something catches his eye. The once-car dealership has windows for walls so it's fairly easily to see two women- one petite, one curvy- being surrounded by five men in black gear and masks covering the bottom half of their faces. His jeep slows to a crawl before he knows it and then he's mentally cursing himself as he jumps out at the sight of the men trying to supposedly chloroform the females.

"Goddammit, Stiles," he grumbles to himself as he leaves the driver door wide open and rushes to the back of his jeep for his trusty baseball bat. "Always gotta be the hero."

The jeep remains running as he turns to and runs to the dealership, he easily accessing the building. There's three men standing and aiming guns at the petite woman- two men seemingly knocked out as well as the curvier brunette. Stiles creeps in as quietly as possible and shouts as a distraction. He clocks the nearest guy in the back of the head with the bat, ducks behind a desk when gun shots ring out, and then peeks over said desk when the coast seems clear.

The petite woman starts chunking every heavy object near her at the two standing men and when distracted just enough, Stiles crawls from his hiding space and lunges, tackling yet another guy and punching until he's unconscious. He feels the butt of a rifle hit him between the shoulder blades and as he falls to the side and turns on his back, he watches as the petite woman then comes to his rescue with a taser in hand and tases the last attacker in the face.

"Oh my god, that was so awesome." Terrified, yet angry eyes dart down to Stiles and the taser gets redirected at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm a good guy. I helped you!"

"Who are you?" she seethes.

"Stiles. My name's Stiles!" He blurts, palms held out to prove himself non-threatening. "I was literally just driving by when I saw you and your friend getting surrounded. Years of having a Dad for a Sheriff made my instincts kick in and offer help."

Her shoulders seem to droop but the taser remains pointed at him. "You're not here for my research?"

"Research? What research?!" He squeaks. "I'm just a college kid, lady. I was on my way home."

"And where exactly is home?"

"Beacon Hills, California. I-I have an ID as proof."

"Show me. _Slowly!_ " She yells when Stiles moves a little too fast. He cautiously turns on his side and reaches into his back pocket, he then retrieving his wallet and holding it out for the woman. She takes it with a shaky hand while the other still keeps the taser trained on him, and flips open the wallet only to find his driver's license and college ID card. He apparently is who he says he is. "So you're really just a good kid with very stupid judgement?"

"Apparently," Stiles shrugs. "Can I- can I get up now? The floor isn't very comfortable and I don't think these other guys are going to be too happy when they wake up."

"Sure. But know this," she warns one last time. "-as my friend says, if you make one wrong move, I will tase you in the balls."

Stiles gulps before eyeing the taser, and nods. "Noted."

"Good. Now can you help me get my friend Darcy up and onto the cot towards the back? I'll also need help relieving these men of their weapons and tying them up. The authorities in this town are shit so I'll have to make a few long distant calls after."

Stiles deviously grins and the woman actually takes a cautious step back. "Then you're in luck, my tiny not-really-a-damsel-in-distress. I am most excellent with tying knots."

The woman snorts in amusement and Stiles quickly informs her that he has to go turn off his jeep. But after that, Stiles finds himself picking up the curvy woman named Darcy and settling her down comfortably on a cot where the other woman had pointed him to. The men who had attacked the women are relieved of rifles, handguns, knives, and phones, and Stiles has no problem binding their hands and feet together, and stuffing gags in their mouths.

The woman soon starts making calls and Stiles feels the need to stay with her until someone shows up. So while she argues with people over the phone, Stiles keeps quiet and glances at the photos and certificate on the walls.

"Holy shit, you're Doctor Foster."

"What?"

"What?!" Stiles yelps and whirls around. Eyes wide, his gaze sweeps up and down the petite woman. "Doctor Foster," he breathes in awe. "You're the woman that's one with stars and space. I've read a lot about you."

"Oh," she mutters and then eyes him curiously. "You into space?" It's her time to sweep her gaze up and down Stiles lean form, he unconsciously pulling at the sleeves of his plaid button down.

"Not as much as you," he finally shrugs. "But it is interesting."

"I see."

"Mhm." Stiles gulps and glances around the room, he finally spotting the pictures of space he doesn't know how he's missed. "So if you're _you_ ," he waves at her person. "-why don't you just call in the big guns? You are with Thor, aren't you?"

Doctor Foster sighs and nods, turning around to pick up some staplers she'd thrown earlier. "Yes but the Avengers are apparently on mission currently and can't come at my beck and call." Stiles squeaks at the mention of Avengers and Foster whirls around. "Which, you know, you shouldn't know about. I'm pretty sure you'll have to stay and sign some NDA's before you leave."

It's Stiles turn to sigh but he nods regardless. "Figures. Nothing in my life is ever easy." Foster offers him an almost apologetic smile but then he notices the way she still seems too worried. "You okay?"

"Yes. No," she frowns. "We were just attacked and knowing our luck, we'll be attacked again when our hostages don't report in. The Avengers can't come and SHIELD is giving me the run around, only volunteering their baby agents to come but won't be here 'til morning."

"And with your luck, the possible second attack will be before then."

"Exactly."

Foster seems to deflate and glower at the phone in her hand, Stiles then rubbing a hand down over his face. "I, uh, I have a friend who can possibly help but.."

"But what?" Foster immediately latches onto his words.

Stiles chews on his bottom lip and throws caution to the wind. This woman is the soulmate to the God of Thunder and she's dealt with weird so.. "Well, my friend isn't exactly human. At least, not fully. He'll help keep you and yours safe but you can't say anything about what you see _if_ you see anything. Especially to SHIELD. If they know people like my friend exist, it'll be bad."

"So.. my silence for protection?" She slowly grins and then shrugs rather indifferently. "I can do that. SHIELD are not my favorite people and my loyalties lie with Stark- which if he ever finds out I said that, I will skin you- so yeah. The more people helping us, the better."

"Well, okay then. I have a call to make." Stiles digs his phone out from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. "He's never too far behind when I'm on the road so he should be here within an hour or two."

At Foster's giggle, Stiles glances up. "Magnet for trouble? You sound like someone I know," her gaze then turns towards the still unconscious woman in the back and Stiles snorts.

"Doctor, you have no idea."

 **xXx**

When Darcy comes to, she has a throbbing headache and she's pissed off. She's quick to realize she's still in the rinky-dink dealership building and that her glasses have a crack on the left lens. _She is so tasing someone in the face!_

Half the lights to the building are turned off and after she pushes herself to stand and stumble as quietly as she can to the front room, she realizes that every available surface except for Jane's desk have been pushed up and tipped on their sides against the windows. Sheets are tacked to the ceilings to keep anyone from peering in and Jane..

 _Jane's slumped over her desk with some dude walking around and tapping away on his phone!_

Darcy sees red but she knows she has to be smart about her next move. So while her temples throb in tune to her heart, Darcy slips off the boots on her feet and tiptoes forward while looking for some type of heavy object to smash in the bastard's head.

As she gets closer, she spots her taser lying on the desk next to Jane's hand and Darcy prays for a good outcome. The second the guy paces to the front of the desk with his back to her, she lunges with a war cry and slaps her hand down on her trusty companion, curling her fingers around it and positioning her thumb on the trigger button.

The guy in plaid actually screams as he whirls around and Jane yelps as she pushes herself upright with a startled, "Darcy, no!", but it's too late.

 ** _"Feel the pain of my wrath, you dickweed!"_**

The stranger goes rigid and wide-eyed, and then convulses a split second later for two whole seconds before the taser runs out of juice and the guy drops to his knees.

"Darcy, stop!" Jane screams. "He's the good guy. He's been helping me!"

"Wh-what?" Darcy scurries back. "What do you mean that he's a good guy?"

"He came in after you were knocked out. His friends are on the way to protect us until Thor can get here."

"Oh." Darcy gulps and sighs in relief, offering the guy on the floor a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"

" _ **Motherfu- you tased me!**_ You freakin' tased me!"

"Well, you were just- wait," Darcy pauses, frowning. "What did you just say?"

"You freakin' tased me!" Stiles repeats.

"Yes, I know, but.." She huffs, her lips twitching in amusement and against her better judgement. "You're, uh, your soulmark wouldn't happen to be-"

"Darcy!" Jane admonishes. "You can't just ask someone about their soulmark. It's rude."

The guy groans and manages to stand on his own two feet after his muscles stop twitching, and he grimaces. "You know, as a teenager, my dad always thought I'd do something to deserve being called a 'dickweed'. At least I know I'll be collecting twenty bucks from him on that bet. I totally didn't deserve it."

"It is you!" Darcy laughs and then her smiles falters. "Oh, man, I totally didn't know- I didn't mean- I'm so sorry!"

The taser falls from Darcy's grip and she rushes towards her soulmate, she easily draping one of his arms around her shoulders to guide him to the nearest chair. "It's fine," the guy tells her. "I'm Stiles, by the way. Nice to finally meet you."

"Darcy," she introduces herself. "And ditto. You need anything?"

"Nope. Just some time to stop twitching."

Darcy chuckles nervously and once Stiles is situated, she turns around and is faced with an all too amused Jane. "What?"

"This totally beats me hitting my soulmate with the van."

"Does not!"

"Does, too!"

"Does not!"

"Does, too!"

"Ladies," Stiles suddenly muses. "I hate to already be taking side buts Jane, you're wrong. I was merely tased. You- _you hit your soulmate with a van_! That's harsh and hilarious." Darcy cackles as Jane pouts, and Stiles goes back to his phone in hand. Luckily, when Darcy tased him, he hadn't lost his grip on it or broke it. "Hey, Darcy, since this is such a joyous occasion, wanna FaceTime my Dad with me while we wait for the cavalry?"

"Sure."

Jane rolls her eyes but pulls up another two chairs to her desk where Stiles is at. He swipes at his phone's screen before the ringing of the phone fills the air, and Jane and Darcy stay out of the screen when, who they can only assume is Stiles' dad, answers the phone. " _Son. You okay?_ "

"Dandy, Pops." Darcy puts a hand on her soulmate's bouncing knee and Stiles exhales. "So, uh, I ran into a bit of a problem- an itty bitty one- and I'll be later than expected."

" _What sort of problem?_ " The man's eyes narrow. " _You didn't get arrested, did you?_ "

"What? No, Dad, I found my-"

Darcy leans to the right, pushing at Stiles until she can be seen in frame with him. "Hey-o, Daddy-o. I'm Darcy! Also known as your son's better half." Her smile turns into a rather rakish smirk and the man on the screen goes wide-eyed before groaning.

" _Oh, god, there's two of you_."

 **xXx**

Darcy surprisingly hits it off with her soulmate's father and Jane can't be any happier for her friend. Even Stiles seems the perfect fit for Darcy and Jane knows that once the threat hanging over their heads is gone, Darcy and Stiles will most likely get along in the most of intimate of ways when they have the chance.

But that was a mere twenty minutes ago and now everything's gone to hell.

The second wave of men that are here for Jane and her research have finally showed, and Jane, Darcy, and Stiles have no weapons other than a taser and a baseball bat.

"Stiles," Jane squeaks and grips the coffee pot in hand. "Please tell me your friend is close?"

"He should be," he gulps, fingers tightening around his bat. "Of all the times to be late, I can't believe Derek chooses now!"

Glass shatters and Stiles and Darcy pull Jane down to cover her, and three more men in tactical clothing enter the building. They're glaring at the huddled trio on the floor but before they can take a step forward, a car honking outside makes everyone freeze. Gun shots ring out but the three men already inside don't seem to panic. Instead, they shrug and start heading for the group.

"Take Foster. The other two are expendable."

"Uh, excuse you," both Stiles and Darcy scoff. Jane whimpers and Stiles pulls both her and Darcy further behind him. "I'll have you know, I'm quite the catch."

The three masked men freeze mid-step and snort. One continues on towards Stiles so Stiles finally swings, but the bat is easily caught and yanked from his hands. Stiles scrambles backward and as the rifle is pointed at him, glass crunches under someone's boot and ferocious roar startles the gunman.

Standing near the front entrance is Derek in all his leather jacket glory, eyes glowing blue and teeth elongated in his anger. All rifles turn towards the wolf but another roar, this one less ferocious but still spine-tingling has Stiles whirling around to find Malia with her own set of eyes, teeth, and claws on display.

"What.. the fuck," Darcy mumbles.

"And this is where we duck and hide," Stiles quickly says, pulling the girls beneath Jane's desk as Malia and Derek lunge for a fight.

There's a couple more gun shots ringing out, grown men screaming out in agony and a few furniture pieces breaking, and then all goes quiet. Jane, Darcy, and Stiles slowly peek out from their hiding spot, and catch Derek and Malia breathing through their adrenaline rush and willing their wolf-y features to fade away.

Now calm, Stiles jumps to his feet. "You couldn't have been here sooner?!" He explodes.

"You know how hard this place is to find?" Derek dead-pans. "Only you would travel out to the middle of no-where."

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met my soulmate."

Derek's eyebrows raise in surprise and Darcy cautiously stands and waves. "So.. that was cool."

Jane's the last to stand and Stiles quickly explains who's who and what's going on. Derek and Malia seem tense when Stiles mentions the Avengers but Jane and Darcy promise their secret is safe with them. Derek and Malia reluctantly to take their word for it, and then Stiles is making plans for them.

"Since the real help won't be here 'til morning and there's no word on the Avengers, I vote the girls come back to Beacon Hills with me." Stiles looks to the girls in question, and both Darcy and Jane shrug. "My dad's a sheriff so we can either stay at the house or at the sheriff's department once he knows about the attack on you, and then you can be picked up from there when Jane gets a hold of Thor."

Jane frowns but after seeing the destruction of the dealership, she sighs and caves. "As long as I can take my research with me, I don't care where we're staying."

"Excellent. Road trip!" Darcy grins. "I got dibs on riding with my soulmate!"

"S'fine," Jane chuckles. "I get to ride with a werewolf and a coyote, and actually learn about them." Derek looks.. not so happy about that but Malia is smiling gleefully at the thought of talking about her history.

"Whatever, nerd, let's get to packing."

With half her research packed into the back of Stiles' jeep and the rest in Derek's, Jane happily takes to the backseat of Derek's vehicle where she can't be easily spotted on the road in case someone goes looking for her.

And Darcy- Darcy happily jumps into the passenger seat of the jeep and twines her fingers together with Stiles' over the center console.

"Ready for a road trip, D?"

"You've no idea," she laughs, her thumb brushing back and forth over Stiles'. "Now lets go surprise your dad. I wanna see how many times I can get him to sigh within thirty minutes."

Stiles laughs and squeezes Darcy's hand. "Oh, man. This is going to be one beautiful bond."


	25. Allison & Bucky

Shopping bags in hand, Allison's head tilts upward so her face catches the sun's warming rays. Walking from store to store and spending cash on clothing is actually quite therapeutic, and she can't help but sigh in relief at her latest life's decision.

She loves Scott. She loves Stiles. She even loves their awkward soulmates Kira and Malia, and even Derek Hale. But Beacon Hills- Allison no longer loves the town that's become a Hellmouth of sorts. Once upon a time she did, but after so much death and so many close calls, Allison knew she needed to get away before the town killed her.

After convincing Chris- her father- to leave the town either with her or sometime soon, Allison then packed up her bags and gave her goodbye's to the McCall Pack. However, though she was moving states away, she still told Scott and the others to call her but only if they were in dire need of a Hunter's perspective. And since there were now new beings/aliens coming out of the woodwork and into the public eye, Allison kept herself in shape and kept her weapons skills sharp in case the need arose that she needed to defend herself.

"What do you say to one more store before stopping for lunch?"

Allison's lips twitch before forming a slow smile, she lolling her head to her left to meet Lydia's gaze. "M'kay. I'm feeling steak and fries."

"Sounds good," the banshee shrugs. "As long as we can get a to-go plate for Jordan to take back to the Hotel, I'm fine. We can drop off our bags and take a breather before hitting up the streets again."

Allison's smile turns into a small grin, she chuckling before looking to where she's walking. "I still can't believe you convinced Parrish to come out here. How did he feel leaving Beacon Hills?"

It takes a moment but Lydia eventually answers when the crowd surrounding them thins out. "He's coping. He still feels the urge to head back asap but he's learning to push it down. Being a Hellhound isn't exactly easy."

"I'll bet." Allison's grin twitches down into a frown. "I bet it takes a toll on him to do what he does."

"I scream for the dead, he covers said death up," the banshee confesses. "It's weird but we work well together."

And well, there's no hiding Allison's grin coming back. "Mhm. And I'm sure that you two being blanks has nothing to do with the fact that you two work so well together."

That startles a laugh out of Lydia and an all-too-smug smile. "We might not be Fated to one another but.. there has to be a reason we work so well-" her voice abruptly cuts off, her smile fading and head turning in the opposite direction of Allison as she listens to something only she can hear.

"Lydia?"

There's a moment when only the sounds of the city is all Allison hears and then the banshee murmurs, "We- we need to move."

"Lydia," Allison frowns, cold dread crawling up her spine. "-what's going on? What do you hear?"

"It feels.. it feels like a graveyard. There's so much pain.. and fear. We need to leave, Allison. We need to go. Now!"

"Lydia," Allison catches the banshee by the wrist before she can rush away. "-calm down. We're in New York, remember?" She says softly. "Are you sure you're not feeling echoes from the invasion years ago?"

The redhead sniffles, her gaze catching her friend's. "No. It's not. They're louder; more clear-"

Screams pierce the air then, both Allison and Lydia whirling around towards the direction they're coming from, and Lydia wails. Allison's heart practically jumps into her throat and she doesn't pull on Lydia's wrist until the wailing stops. Then when Lydia looks terrified and downright helpless, the people around them start running as if they're lives depend on it.

Both girls gulp and jerk hard at the first explosion, flying hovercrafts and honest to God aliens then making an appearance and wreaking havoc.

"Lydia, run!"

"Where?!"

"The parking garage!"

Despite it being a life or death situation, both Lydia and Allison grip tighter to their purchases and _run._ They blend in with the others fleeing for their lives, both dodging and screaming at the close calls. Laser blasts zoom past them, and pieces of broken building fall all around and sometimes on them. But still, the girls move as fast as their heels and boots will carry them.

Parrish's SUV that the girls borrowed for the day is on the first level of the garage and when they finally make it to their somewhat safe haven, Lydia pops open the back of the vehicle, and she and Allison toss their bags in.

"Of all the times to leave my bow at home," Allison grumbles. She pushes aside their bags of clothing as Lydia frantically texts on her phone, and pops open a secret compartment in the flooring. "Luckily Jordan let me put this in here, huh?"

Lydia pauses in her flurry of texts to see her friend popping open a case, the Huntress then assembling a long distance power rifle. "What are you gonna do? Hunt the aliens?!"

"Someone has to. You wailed, Lydia. Do you know how many deaths there are going to be if we don't slow these things down?"

"But this is Avenger territory! This is their backyard."

"And you saw just how many aliens were flying and jumping from their little UFO's." Allison continues snapping pieces of her rifle in place, she finally putting it together and staring her friend in the eye. "If I can help, I will."

"What- urgh," Lydia then groans. She looks on in disbelief at her friend before typing on her phone once more. "Fine! Fine, we'll help as much as we can. If you're going to use that," she points to the rifle. "-then we need a rooftop. Hop in the truck, I'll drive us to the top."

"Thanks, Lyds, you're the best."

"I know I am."

Both girls hop in the SUV, their worry mounting with every explosion making a boom in the distance.

 **xXx**

"Aliens," Natasha huffs, firing round after round at a group of incoming gray beings with vibrant red veins. "Why is it they always come with the plan to conquer Earth?"

 _"So unoriginal,"_ Hawkeye chuckles in her ear via comm.

 _"Guys, less talking and more killing. These things just blew a chunk out of the hospital."_

 _"Sorry, Captain."_

Natasha snorts and continues firing at any and all alien life form.

And then four bullet cartridges later, Natasha finally run out. She then depends on the wattage of her Widow's Bites to shock the aliens long enough for her to get several powerful punches and kicks in to knock them out. Only when she switches to hand-to-hand combat, several aliens swarm her and end up knocking her to her knees.

Sweaty, bloody, and panting, Natasha feels something blunt touch the top of her head. She's never been one to give up but there are just too many aliens around her. She knows it's one of the alien's weapons ready to be fired at her head but rather going out with her head bowed, she convinces herself to go out staring death in the face.

Natasha jerks her head to the right just as the alien fires, she sweeping one leg out and knocking as many of them back away from her. She releases the shock batons from her thigh holsters to do some damage but again, she comes to a halt when she's staring down the barrel of alien weaponry.

Her shoulders minutely slump in defeat as the alien clicks it's tongue at her- probably speaking in it's own language- and Natasha meets it's gaze head on only to see the alien get it's brains blown out from a bullet to it's temple.

Her breath whooshes out of her in relief, adrenaline filling her once more to keep fighting. "Thanks for that, Barnes. That was a close one."

 _"Uh, what?"_

"Nothing. Just keeping sniping these assholes."

There's a pregnant pause before Barnes' voice crackles over the comm once more. _"I'm back to back with the Captain, Romanov. I'm not on the rooftops."_

"Shit." Natasha freezes then, her head turning in the direction to where the bullet supposedly came from. She doesn't see anything at first but then she sees the thin barrel of a rifle being readjusted as the shooter picks off alien after alien. "Heads up, guys. We've got a shooter."

 _"Friendly?"_ Captain America questions.

"So far."

 _"I'm on it,"_ Iron Man then says. _"I'll check out our new friend."_

 **xXx**

Lydia is squatting behind the small cement wall, fingers plugged into her ears as she scowls at her best friend gleefully sniping alien after alien. "You're enjoying this way too much!"

Allison's lips form a grin but she doesn't take her gaze off the street below her and the aliens leaping from place to place.

"Wow. You're totally not the sniper I thought you were." Allison whirls around at the sound of an almost mechanical voice, eyes flying wide open at the sight of Iron Man. And Lydia- Lydia remains crouched as she glowers at the superhero. "I thought the sniper was a guy," he then says with a shrug.

"Sexist much," Lydia snorts.

Iron Man's face plate slides up and Tony Stark's grinning down at her. "Not usually. Your friend just surprised me."

"Well ta-da," Lydia mutters and Allison snorts. "Who you thought was a he is actually a she. Now will you please go back and continue saving the city? I really wanna get back to my Hotel and Alli isn't going anywhere until you guys have a better handle on the situation."

"Uh huh. And how do I know that _Alli,_ " Stark pointedly looks at her. "-won't put a bullet through my team when we least expect it."

"Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes," Allison then says.

"What? What was that?"

 _"She said,"_ The Black Widow's voice crackles over comms. _"We protect those who can't protect themselves."_

"Huh."

Allison peers over hr shoulder with a grin. "Your friends and I are a lot a like, Mr. Stark. Now go, I'll keep cover from up here."

"I think I like you, kid. You're good with weird. How are you this okay with weird?"

Allison's attention returns to that of the aliens on the street, she shooting twice back to back before reloading. "The world's a strange place, Mr. Stark," she informs him. "My friend and I have dealt with _and_ still deal with our fair share of weird."

"But that's a story for another time." Lydia yelps as the garage they're standing atop of is hit by several blasts, she then glaring at Iron Man. "Go! Go avenge this god forsaken city."

Tony smirks and mockingly salutes the cowering girl, he letting his face plate slide down before lifting off into the air and shooting several flying hovercrafts out of the air that were too close to the girls' location.

"I swear to God, Allison," Lydia yells over the chaotic screams from below. "I'm never visiting you here again in the city!"

 **xXx**

When the fight is finally over and Allison's packing away her rifle, Iron Man reappears looking a little worn and suit dinged up. He trades words with the girls once more, inviting the both of them for a celebratory lunch at _Big Lou's_ to which the girl's accept with a careless shrug.

And when they get to Big Lou's, Hawkeye- call me Clint!- is quick in pulling them aside to get a brief run down of where Allison learned to shoot. And after giving the most safest of options- I learned from my Dad and I'm actually better with a bow- Clint declares Allison his newest BFF as well as Lydia with her sassy snarking, and introduces them to the rest of team.

Bruce and Thor are humble and polite in greeting them, and Natasha is grateful for the bullet that saved her life.

Steve is tired but grateful for the help she offered and Bucky- Bucky just wants food.

"And this- this is the Winter Soldier," Clint introduces, startling Bucky from his hungry thoughts.

The Soldier in question kicks out with his right leg with a disgruntled huff, catching Clint in the shin. Clint swears but muffles it when Natasha glares at him, and the Soldier meets Allison's gaze with a nod. **"Names's James but you can call me Bucky."**

Allison's eye twitches at his words though she manages to keep her smile firmly in place. Lydia, however, she gasps and lets her gaze dart between the two of them. And with a fond huff of laughter towards her friend, Allison then lets her gaze meet Bucky's. **"You know, when I heard James Barnes was alive and kicking, I wondered if it was you."**

"Well, here he is," Captain America- Steve- claps his friend on the back. "Alive and in the flesh.. and metal."

Bucky snorts at the obliviousness of his friend, he then leaning back in his chair with ease as his gaze sweeps up and down the girl with excellent aim. He hadn't been born with a soulmark but after he escaped the clutches of Hydra and put himself back together, he found he now had a set of words on the back of his right calf. So with a slow forming smirk, he finally meets Allison's knowing gaze once more. "I've been waiting for you for a while, doll."

"Yeah, well, not as long as me."

 **xXx**

After buying out the restaurant for the rest of the day, Tony's following a waiter back to the table where his team and guests reside, and comes to an abrupt stop at the sight before him. "Does anyone wanna tell me why the jailbait is snuggling Capsicle 2.0? What'd I miss?"

"Screw you, Stark! I'm twenty three."

Steve and Natasha grin over at Tony who's now gaping, and Bucky chuckles while Allison presses herself back into his side. "Oh yeah, you'll fit in just fine, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please leave a review to tell me what you like/don't like.**

 **Also, I'm no longer taking requests for pairings. Sorry!**

 **Up next, we have Wanda Maximoff and Matt Murdock ;)**


	26. Wanda & Matt

**Author's Note:** To keep things from being iffy because of age differences, Wanda will be the same age as the actress who portrays her so for this ficlet, **Wanda is 26**. And also, I'm pushing Daredevil way down the timeline so this will take place before Season One of Daredevil ;)

* * *

Wanda and Pietro are walking the streets of Hell's Kitchen, enjoying the city's night life and still marveling at the fact that they're free to do whatever they please. Well, almost whatever. Steve still acted as their guardian even though the twins are well above the legal age.

You see, the Maximoff twins hadn't always good or reliable. They made their mistakes when they were teens and many of their people paid the price for said mistakes. But when Wanda and Pietro realized they had been played, their allegiances switched to the Avengers' side and helped put down the homicidal robot known as Ultron. And after the battle against Ultron, Wanda left Sokovia with the Avengers in hopes of saving her brother. He had been pronounced dead seconds after his body was riddled with bullets, but Wanda wouldn't let him go so easily and worked her _magic_ on him. The second a red glow enveloped Pietro's body and Wanda stared up at Steve with red glowing eyes, and demanded for them to hurry, Steve had Tony pilot a quinjet to get them back to the States as quickly as possible.

Wanda had barely managed to hold Pietro's body is some sort of temporary stasis just until Helen Cho- the Avengers' doctor- could get her hands on him, and then she blacked out and remained unconscious for several days. And when Wanda had finally come to, she found Captain America at her bedside with news that Pietro was alive but comatose.

For months, Wanda and Steve's presence was a permanent one at the new Avengers Facility. Wanda never left Pietro's side, and Steve never wandered far from Wanda. Since he was the first one that the twins seemed to trust, Steve took on the role of overprotective brother and didn't let anything happen to the twins. And then when Pietro did finally wake, it was a long recovery and then even longer training with the other Avenger's who were slow to trust them after Wanda had toyed with their minds in Sokovia.

Once the trust was earned, however, the twins were offered a spot on the Avengers team but politely refused. They had had enough war in their life and didn't fancy chasing after more. But with their enhanced status, the new SHIELD had been hesitant to let them walk away. So immediately, Steve volunteered to stay with them.

He let the twins pick the apartment wherever they wanted as long as it was in New York, and promised to stay until SHIELD saw that the twins were not a threat to the world's security.

It's been about a year that they've been with Steve and they actually don't mind living with the national icon.

"So pizza or Thai?" Pietro asks, his Sokovian accent heavy as he swings around a lamp post under the night sky. "What do you think will Steve prefer?"

Wanda toys with the several necklaces hanging from around her neck, she grinning as she watches her carefree brother. "Both. His metabolism is worse than ours. We're lucky that Stark funnels cash into our bank accounts so that we may continue to live as we see fit."

Pietro snorts but doesn't deny Stark's antics. "Old Man still blames himself." He shakes his head sadly, jumping from curb to street and then back on the curb. "We've forgiven him even though the blame was misplaced so I don't know why he doesn't just forgive himself."

"He's been guilt-ridden long before we came into the picture, Pietro. He'll come to forgive himself in due time."

The sound of something or _someone_ crashing into one of the numerous metal dumpsters littering the city is enough to give Wanda pause, she catching her brother's gaze when he realizes she's stopped. "Let it go, Wanda. It's not our fight."

"I don't like bullies." Her eyes narrow as the sounds of a scuffle get louder, her lips then twisting into a sneer.

"You need to stop spending so much time with Steve."

Pained grunting and agonized whimpers put Wanda into motion, her boots thumping along the concrete sidewalk as she rushes towards the sounds and the skirt of her dress swishes around her thighs. She happens upon a darkened alley where it's two men against one- two with obvious enhanced abilities if the one teleporting is anything to go by along with his partner who's completely covered in thorns. But the other- the third they're fighting- has a black mask slipped over his head where the bottom of the mask stops just at the tip of his nose with no eye holes that she can see. He's also dressed from head to toe in black and Wanda has no idea who's the good guy here.. if there's even a good guy to begin with.

There's a moment when the masked man glances in Wanda and Pietro's direction, but then his attackers are punching and attacking once more, teleporting to dodge blows and swiping with spiked fists to slash up his torso.

"What do you think he did to anger them so?" Pietro wonders, casually leaning against the alley's entrance as he watches on.

Wanda's head tilts to the side, frowning as the man in the black mask falls to a bended in knee. His attackers are unrelenting and something deep within her _itches_ to save the man. "I do not know but this is not right."

Before Pietro can ask what his sister is talking about, her hands have a red energy swirling about them. She angles her body slightly to the right, moving her hands in a sharp maneuver that sends a shot of red energy towards the teleporter and hitting him square in the chest. He goes flying back and his companion startles, jumping away from the man in mask to stare at her.

"..the fuck?!" The second attacker- the one who appears covered in thorns- glares at Wanda since her hands are still glowing, and Pietro does not like that one bit.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to pick on someone your own size?" Thorns then glares at Pietro, and Pietro lets a cocky smirk spread across his lips. The thorn-y being then punches the man in the mask once more in the face, sending the man sprawling on his back before he settles his gaze on Pietro and Wanda. "I'll take that as a no."

Wanda sends another blast of energy in the thorn-y guy's direction but he easily side-steps it and takes off at a run in their direction. Pietro snorts before he's gone in a blur, pinning the thorned guy to the wall with ease. The man struggles, his thorned fists doing little to no damage to Pietro's jacket since most of their clothing came from Steve who got it from Tony.

"Knock him out," Wanda practically purrs, sauntering up to flank her brother. "The Avengers will like this one and his friend as gifts, no?"

Pietro chuckles and without having to be told twice, he brings forward the man in his grasp before shoving him as hard as he can back into the wall so the thorned man's head collides with the brick to render him unconscious. "And the other?" He asks his sister.

"He's not waking up anytime soon. Call Steve while I check on the last of them."

"Be careful."

Wanda hums in acknowledgement as she turns and steps up to the masked man who's wheezing on his side, she then carefully kneeling beside him while touching his arm to splay him on his back once more. The little touch has her mind immediately delving into the man's mind below her, she instantly picking out the _lightness_ and _darkness_ in him. Normally, she'd have slipped out of one's mind right away since she now waits to gain one's permission to do this, but she hadn't even tried to enter his mind. She just.. she just _saw._

And though there was light and dark inside this masked man, this man is most definitely good no matter his own thoughts about himself. She knows that without a doubt, this man was only doing what he thought was right even though he did it without the help of the local authorities.

Pietro coughing has Wanda snapping out of the man's mind and snatching her hand from his arm, she smiling sheepishly at her brother before looking back down at the masked man. Her hand then moves slowly until her thumb's just barely beneath his mask to push it off, but the man's hand is quick to wrap around her wrist- stalling her.

Wanda grins, knowing he doesn't want the mask to come off. _**"If you plan on being a hero, you need better armor."**_

The man still before huffing a sudden laugh from where he's still sprawled on his back, he pushing away Wanda's arm before slowly pushing himself up so he's leaning on one elbow. His head angles toward her and Pietro tenses, the man's bloodied mouth spreading into a strained smile. _**"You're the reason I'm doing this in the first place.**_ Don't mock the outfit."

Wanda gasps as the masked man seems to just pass out, he falling flat on his back again. Frozen, she only lets her gaze move from the man to that of her brother's when he's kneeling on the other side of the unconscious man. "He said your words, did he not?"

"Yes," she gulps with a slow nod.

Pietro smiles openly now, he chuckling before looking down at the man. "He's in for a wild ride, sister. Poor man."

"Shut it, Pietro," she practically snarls at him. His smile doesn't falter and Wanda turns her gaze back down to her unconscious soulmate. "Help me move him. Did you get a hold of Steve?"

"Yes. He and the Spider are coming to retrieve their gifts." He helps his sister pull her soulmate into a sitting up position, the both of them then draping his arms around their necks so they can stand him up between them. "I also told Steve you met your soulmate but not that he was.. in a costume of sorts. Steve is going to pick me up from the apartment so you can talk to him in private."

Wanda wants to glare at her brother- she does- but the only thing she can muster up is a grateful grin.

 **xXx**

When Matt comes to, panic briefly rushes through him.

He had been fighting against two men- men who turned out to be more than they appeared- and was quite literally having the life beaten out of him. For having enhanced senses, they still weren't enough to clue him in about the men he'd picked a fight with that were stealing and abusing the less fortunate. And then two more heart beats joined the fray- two calm beats standing at the entrance of the alley and watching.

One second he was fighting a losing battle and the next, one of the men beating went flying when he didn't notice an odd source of energy heading his way. But not one to turn down help in such a desperate moment, Matt kept his mouth shut and waited for the inevitable rescue. And as it turned out, one of his saviors ended up being his soulmate- his soulmate whose words he had remembered since before he went blind and repeated them every morning in hopes of never forgetting them.

Now, he lies on what appears to be a decently comfortable couch without the familiar stretch of material on his upper torso or the feel of material that usually keeps his identity a secret.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I know you are awake."

The almost European but not quite accent rolls over him, and Matt tilts his face in the direction her voice had come from. "You took off my shirt.. and mask," he gulps. "Why?"

"To tend to your wounds. Why else?"

Matt gulps again and shifts, he slowly rising to sit up, and it's then he notices something unusual. For having been beaten, he's not sore. He glances down at his chest, pretending to see and rubs his hands over his bare chest where he knows he had been cut but bears no mark. "What did you do?"

He hears the creak of a chair, her steady heart beat slowly gaining speed, and then footsteps. His head tilts up as if to track her moves but she's not standing where he expects. "You are blind, are you not?" She asks from behind him. Matt startles but gentle hands press down on his shoulders. "Sshh, calm yourself, Matthew Murdock. You are safe with me. You'll always be safe with me."

"How did you-"

"I accidentally slipped into your mind," she confesses immediately. "Back in the alley," she then clarifies. "I usually have a handle on my.. abilities but I was pulled into your mind where I found out that you are not the man you think you are."

Tensing, Matt's lips pull down in a frown. "You don't know what you're talking about."

The hands leave his shoulders and he hears the footsteps sound from his left until they stop in front of him. "But I do," she assures him kindly. "And I apologize for entering without your permission, but I _saw_ you, Matthew. Just like I know you can see me though you are considered legally blind." Matt's gaze meets hers head on, and he can faintly make out a smile as she sits on a coffee table before him so they're close enough that their knees touch. "I know you see a world a on fire- an unusual side effect from the liquid that robbed you of your sight- and that you have enhanced senses that go way beyond what is considered normal.

"I know you believe you have the devil in you, but you don't. You have _passion._ "

Hearing these words spoken to him nearly robs him of his breath- his one insecurity about the darkness within him being talked about so effortlessly. And the fact that it's his soulmate- the other half of him- that is saying these words to him, well that's just an added bonus and a whole lot of relief.

Rubbing the scruff along his jaw, Matt sighs. "I don't even know your name."

"Wanda," she tells him, accent even huskier than before. His lips stretch into a smile and he sees the faint outline of Wanda stand before she's cautiously sitting next to him on the couch. He turns his face towards her, his gaze just off center from her own when she reaches for his hand to hold between hers. "So now that the heavy stuff is out of the way, is this the part where we confess to finally having our happily ever after?" She teases.

He huffs in amusement, he twining his fingers with Wanda's even as his smile goes slightly grim. "I won't lie," he murmurs. "Being with me won't be easy. After I started patrolling Hell's Kitchen while wearing the mask, I thought I'd have to push you away."

"But..?" Wanda presses, she already knowing where he stands.

"But you have your own set of abilities- you said so yourself. I have a feeling I won't be the only one getting into trouble."

Wanda laughs softly then, she shaking her head rather fondly. "The Avengers call me the Scarlet Witch. My twin, Pietro, is known as Quicksilver and Captain America is our roommate here in Hell's Kitchen. My brother and I stay out of trouble but we help when they call on us."

Matt laughs and squeezes her hand, hope swelling within him when his soulmate lets her head fall to rest on his shoulder. He's relieved to know that he doesn't have to keep his vigilante job a secret from his soulmate, and even more relieved- come months down the road when the paparazzi splash his picture in every tabloid available showcasing his new armor- when Wanda suits up in her own _Scarlet Witch_ costume/armor, and steps out into the spotlight with him.

His identity remains a secret which prompts the city to dub him _Daredevil,_ but Wanda's identity is out there for the world to know and they agree to keep their soulmarks a secret so no one makes the connection.

And instead of being vigilantes like the man in the mask was once named, Daredevil and the Scarlet Witch become Hell's Kitchen's very own saviors.

* * *

 **This could have gone so much better but I suck. I'm sorry, haha.**

 **JSYK, I'm wrapping up First Encounters very soon! The only pairings I have left to write for are Darcy/Derek, Bucky/Rebekah, Steve/Lydia, and Caroline/Stiles. And that's it. I'll be done with this fic o.O**


	27. Derek & Darcy

In the entire year and a half that Derek's lived in NYC, he's never stumbled upon a mugging in action. At least, not until today that is.

" _Get your hands.. off of me!_ " A female pants, struggling and defying her attackers from the sounds of it. Derek comes to a sudden halt, the human part of him just wanting to go home and heat up leftovers while the wolf part of him stands to attention and growls for a fight when he hears three different male voices.

" _Shut her up, will you?!_ " A male shouts followed by the tell tale of a _smack!_ of skin on skin.

The female gasps and whimpers, and then another male's voice groans. " _The Boss wants her unharmed_."

" _Jesus_ ," the third voice sighs. " _I did not sign up for assault and battery. This was just supposed to be a clean grab-n-dash_."

Oh. So not a mugging then.

" _Fuck your boss_ ," the female speaks up again.

Derek makes it to the mouth of the alley, his boots scraping against the asphalt and gaining everyone's attention. There's two guys standing in front of the third that's grasping the female's bicep rather roughly, and with her attackers now distracted, they don't see as her free hand slips into a pocket on the messenger bag that's draped across her torso.

However, they do know something's amiss when the crackle of electricity gains their attention. The once helpless female now wields a charged taser, she not wasting another second before she's thrusting the sparking prongs into the guy's neck that's holding her. He goes down with a shout and Derek takes that moment to charge into the alley- one of the other two men producing a handgun from the waistline of his jeans and whipping the girl across the face with it.

Seeing the girl go down, Derek snarls but manages to keep his wolfy features hidden. The guy without the gun produces a syringe from his inner coat pocket and plunges the needle into the girl's neck, she going limp with a whimper. And as Derek gets a little too close for their liking, the gun wielding male decides shoot Derek in the leg to slow him down.

Derek stops with a grunt to look down rather incredulously at the bullet wound just above his right knee, he finally losing the lid on his anger. And when he looks up, his eyes are glowing and canines elongating. With a flick of his wrist, his claws make an appearance and the bullet wound slowly knits itself back together.

"What the hell are you?"

Derek snarls angrily, this time the snarl being more menacing now that his features have shifted, and he charges the men once more. He dodges the next five bullets and immediately snaps the wrist of the guy wielding the gun while roaring in his face. He can smell the urine that immediately follows and headbutts the guy unconscious.

The one with the syringe yelps and tries to flee but Derek catches him by the neck and uses the guy's momentum against him to slam him in the brick wall, rendering him unconscious as well.

The third guy- the one that had been tased- is weakly trying to crawl away. Derek strides up to him and places his boot in the middle of the guy's back, and uses his strength to shove him back down on the ground with just enough force to crack a few ribs.

With the three men down for the count- two unconscious and one whimpering in pain- Derek takes a moment to cool down. His heart's thrumming wildly and his anger is still boiling just below the surface.

"Never gonna.. give her up. Never gonna let her down," a delirious laugh echoes through the alley. "Gonna tell you all the lies.. and tase you."

Derek snorts at the girl's rambling- she butchering the tune to Rick Astley's infamous song. He knows that the shots fired will be attracting the police authorities soon but he can't seem to walk away from the girl. And the worst thing about this scenario? With his newly found amusement, he can't seem to will his wolf features away. So with palms raised to show he's not a threat, he walks over to the girl who's holding herself up against the wall while muttering about someone named Jane and rainbow bridges, and subconsciously rubbing away the blood leaking from a cut on her cheek.

" _ **Whoa, those are some serious mutton chops, wolfy**_."

Derek stumbles but manages to catch himself, the tension draining from his shoulders when he hears her giggle. He lets a moment pass to sink in that this woman- a woman with ridiculous curves that her graphic tee is doing nothing to hide and luscious lips that beg to be kissed- just spoke the words that ride low on his hip, and then this anger is back ten fold when he realizes what's just happened to his soulmate. 'Cause really, what are the odds that anyone else will utter those some exact words to him?

Yet another moment passes before he's under control and without another thought, he's leaning down to scoop the girl up in his arms. With one arm situated behind her back and the other beneath her knees, Derek starts to walk out of the alley in hopes of getting some help.

A hand slaps onto the left side of his face, fingernails scratching along his side-burn with a giggle but when finally chances a glance down at her, she's passed out in his arms.

* * *

When Darcy comes to, she's not as groggy as she expects nor is she in much pain for being pistol whipped right across the face. She is, however, very annoyed with the constant beeping she can hear somewhere near the right side of her head and the annoying itch at the crook of her inner elbow where she just knows an IV is taped to.

Frowning and shifting just the slightest, Darcy sighs and blinks open her eyes. She thanks Frigga that it's still dark out and whatever hospital she's in for having sucky fluorescent lighting.

"Darcy..? Darcy!" And yep, that's Jane's shrill voice. "Oh my god, you're finally awake."

Mouth feeling like cotton, Darcy rubs her tongue along the roof of her mouth and lips, and squints her eyes to focus her sight on the blur that is her best friend/boss. Glasses are shoved onto the bridge of her nose and after letting her sight adjust to the sudden change, she grins up at her friend.

"Heya, boss lady."

"What were you thinking, Darcy?!" She cringes at the sound level of Jane's voice, closing her eyes to let the slight anger wash over her instead of rolling her eyes and infuriating her friend even further. "Has Nat's advice gone in one ear and out the other? Was Happy not available to drive you?"

"I'm not a kid, Jane," Darcy sighs. Blinking open her eyes once more, she frowns. "I just needed a little air. It's not like I knew those assholes were going to attempt to take me in for their nefarious plans."

"Do you think this is funny?" Jane scoffs incredulously at the tick of amusement in Darcy's lips. "It's not a joke!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Gone is the weary feeling and in it's place is Darcy's own annoyance. "Jesus, Jane, I'm not an idiot. I'm tired of depending on everybody else to drop whatever they're doing just because I feel like going for a walk."

"This is the third time you've been kidnapped, Darce." The anger bleeds out of Jane and Darcy sighs yet again.

"Well, I promise to take Natasha's training seriously now," she grumbles. Jane perks up and practically preens in happiness, and Darcy does roll her eyes now. Wincing at a tug in her cheek when she tries to smile, Darcy reaches up only to connect with a butterfly bandage there. "What's this?"

"Oh, um," Jane frowns. "You had a cut there that was bleeding quite a bit. Wasn't deep enough for stitches so they settled for liquid stitches and a bandage."

"Uh huh." Darcy does her best to gulp with the dry feeling in her mouth. Jane notices her struggling and quickly produces a cup of water from somewhere, Darcy then gulping down three cups back to back. Feeling a bit better, she clears her throat. "And how come we're not at the Tower? I figured you'd have had me moved."

"Well, I tried, but.."

"But..?" Darcy gestures for her friend to continue on. "But what?"

"Well-" Jane fidgets from foot to foot and Darcy huffs. "The man that brought you in, he kind of asked that you remained here so he could speak with you when you woke."

"He asked-"

"Demanded, really," Jane then blurts. "He's kind of really intimidating but handsome- a mix of the two is really scary- so I called in Steve who brought Clint and now they're all in the waiting room waiting for word about your sudden consciousness."

"Okay," Darcy drawls, faintly amused at Jane's rambling. "Super glad for dude bringing me in and what not but why would you all cave to his demanding of keeping me here? Do we even know who he is?"

"Derek Hale."

"Go on.."

"That's all we know," Jane then groans, huffing and plopping down in the chair next to Darcy's bed. Darcy fiddles with the controls to said bed, she maneuvering herself until she's seated in an upright position. "He's decent.. but intimidating and can stand being glared at by our resident archer while _also_ receiving Steve's impression of _America is Disappointed in You_ stare. He pleaded and begged- scarily, might I add- to keep you here until he had a chance to speak with you before he went on his merry way. Steve saw something in him, I guess, and agreed but only if the guy agreed to a pat down to make sure he wasn't carrying any types of weapons." Darcy hums thoughtfully and Jane snorts. "I swear, Darcy, you attract the strangest men. If I wasn't going on forty-eight hours of no sleep, I could have sworn the guy growled at Clint."

And just like that, memories from the attack came whooshing back. There was growling, snarling, and glowing blue eyes which all point to signs that the dude is not human, but as Darcy actually thinks about it, she never once felt threatened by the animalistic man. In fact, she felt relieved and comforted when she heard the growling, and actually felt at peace when he picked her up to carry her to safety.

Yet again, that could be whatever was in the syringe that her attackers pumped her full of.

"Quick, what did the doctors find in my blood stream? I was pumped full of something."

"That?" Jane's brows furrow. "Don't worry," her friend then shrugs. "It was a concoction to make you all loose-limb and loose-lipped, but the doctors flushed it out of your system already."

"Really? Good to know."

"Yeah."

Silence falls for a minute and then Jane's clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth rather impatiently.

"So, hottie stranger guy? To let him in or not let him in?"

Darcy takes a moment to think about before shrugging. "Let him in, I guess. I mean, I don't even know if he's hot since I didn't really see him so I'm tempted to see what my hero looks like."

Jane snorts but does as she's told, she taking out her phone and letting her thumbs fly over the touchscreen- texting either Steve or Clint that Darcy's awake. And Darcy- Darcy fidgets in place atop the bed and maneuvers around so she can get herself some more water.

Minutes later, three figures march by the window to Darcy's room- she having spotted them through opened blinds- and her heart practically beats overtime at the sight of the man who's both familiar and not.

Once the door to her room is opened, tall, dark, and scruffy enters with a panty dropping stare of doom which then quickly turns into the most adoring smile at the sight of Darcy wide awake. He's the same height as Captain America but built with less muscle, and green eyes sparkle in amusement when Darcy airily breathes out, "Sweet baby Jesus, he's gorgeous."

Apparently, Darcy didn't murmur quiet enough because Jane snorts and cackles, and Clint scoffs. The stranger then smirks, and all Darcy can think about is the very delicious sculpted jawline the guy has. And not one to be outdone or embarrassed, Darcy clears her throat and pushes everything clear of her mind before setting back into her default defense mechanism. "Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor," she smirks right back.

And lips twitching, the stranger- Derek- huffs. **"** _ **I wouldn't exactly call myself a knight.**_ **"**

"Holy shit!" Darcy suddenly exclaims, eyes wide as she leans forward and then winces in pain. "Oh man, oh god, please tell me my first words to you weren't that total cluster-fuck of a cliche?!"

"No," Derek smiles openly now, he coming to a stop just at the end of her bed. "But they are rather.. unique. At least, to me, they were. You said them when you were a little out of it. I'll show you when we have less of an audience." His gaze darts to Darcy's right, and then once over each of his own shoulders where Clint and Steve are standing.

Darcy decides to follow his gaze, she finding Jane who's actually beaming as her gaze ping-pongs between herself and Derek, and then she looks to Steve and Clint who are doing their best impressions of fish.

"Hold it!" Clint squeaks, he being the first to collect himself. Darcy snorts, her eyes dancing with amusement and Clint glowers at her because he knows she's going to hold this against him until her dying breath. "Are you saying that you," he points at Darcy. "-and you," he points at Derek. "-are soulmates?! Is this the reason you wouldn't let us take Darce home?"

"Well, yeah."

Clint's gaze continues to dart back and forth between the newly met soulmates, Steve's gaping turns into something rather fond as he stares between the couple, and Jane's still beaming right before jumping to her feet. "Crap. Right, sorry," she quickly mumbles. "You two just figured out your bond so I- _we,_ " she then rushes towards Steve and Clint, and pushes them towards the door. "-should be going so you can talk."

"Thank you!" Darcy laughs.

"No problem." Right before Jane pushes the boys through the door, she turns back to Darcy once more, excitement pouring off of her. "You know this is cause for a celebration, right?"

And at that, Darcy perks up- giddy. "Two dollar margarita pitchers?"

"Two dollar margarita pitchers," Jane laughs in agreement. "Sort of. I've still got Stark's expense card so I'll go buy what we need. You.. you talk to _that,_ " she waves in Derek's direction. "-and prep him for the rest of the team at the Tower."

"Yes, ma'am."

 **xXx**

Derek waits until he hears the door close, his shoulders losing the tension that had built up when none other than Captain America and Hawkeye declared themselves bodyguards of his soulmate. The woman- Darcy- smiles at him before averting her gaze, she sitting there with her hands clasped in her lap.

"So.. are you really my soulmate?"

"Yeah. Yes," Derek gulps. "You're words are truly unique enough that I doubt someone else would say them exactly as you."

Darcy blushes and groans, and Derek finds he quite likes the look on her. "Please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing?"

"Well," he trails off, shrugging and grinning sheepishly when her gaze darts up to meet his in a brief flash of panic. Her blush darkens and Derek chuckles, he finally moving closer so he's at her side. "Do you wanna see?" His hands ruck up the hem of his shirt, thumbs hooking into the waistline of his jeans. When her gaze drops to the skin he's exposed, Darcy's attraction to him seems to intensify and he chuckles once more before shoving the jean material down an inch or so so she can see her words.

Darcy gulps, eyes trained on her neat script along his hips and it's Derek's turn to be slightly embarrassed when she hesitantly reaches out to touch. Her fingers stop mere inches from his flesh though and when she looks up to meet his gaze, Derek grins at her to let her know it's okay. So having his permission, Darcy turns her attention back to her words and lets her fingers graze the soulmark.

Both of them shiver when contact is made, and Darcy sighs out with a small grin. "If my handwriting wasn't enough to convince me, that _feeling_ most definitely has." He doesn't say anything and she chances a glance up at him, she finds glowing blue eyes staring down at her. With a slow forming grin, Darcy cocks an eyebrow at him in question. "Just what are you?" She murmurs. "I remember your eyes looking like that from the alley."

Derek tenses and closes his eyes, he shaking his head to clear it. And once his eyes open again, they're back to their normal green. "Later," he rasps. His own voice sounds foreign to his ears so clears his throat and tries again. "I'll explain later," he clarifies. "Seeing as you're connected to Avengers, I have a feeling you're part of a packaged deal and I rather only explain my story once." Darcy pouts and Derek can't help but huff a small laugh. "If it helps any, you've already guessed what I am. It says so in my words."

Her gaze falls back to where his thumbs are still hooked in the waistline of his jeans and she's quick to push up his shirt where it had fallen and covered his skin. And when she sees her words once more, it takes her a moment to understand. _Whoa, those are some serious mutton chops, wolfy_.

 **Wolfy**.

"Oh my god," she cackles. There's a split second where Derek's terrified of rejection but the emotions Darcy's giving off is anything but. It takes her a moment but then she's quick to get herself under control, and Derek can't help but grin at the amusement wafting off of her. "Oh my god, my soulmate's a werewolf!"


	28. Rebekah & Bucky

Growing up, the Mikaelson children were Blanks- people who were born with no soulmark.

Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik had been outcasts of the clan they lived with since it was rare to be born without a soulmark- let alone all six siblings being Blank- but their parents were always there to defend them and assure them they weren't abnormal. ( _For Christ's sake, their mother dabbled in magic and the clan lived near a pack of werewolves, but yet being born without a soulmark was what was considered weird?)_

But then the tragedy of Henrik's death at such a young age triggered fierce protectiveness in their mother and father, and both promised to make sure that the rest of their children were never harmed. Henrik's death ended up leading their mother to an Immortality spell- which she then cast over her children and husband- thus creating the first Original Vampires.

As the siblings traveled- without mother and father because they could no longer be trusted- Finn was the first to gasp aloud one day when a soulmark burned itself right above his left knee. _Sage_ had been a beautiful woman and Finn was immediately smitten, he then choosing to follow her instead of his brothers and sister.

Kol had been next to be blessed with a soulmark, he finding a wonderful girl by the name of _Selene_ and followed her to the ends of the Earth.

Rebekah then spent years with Elijah and Niklaus, the three of them becoming angry and bitter around each other, and later envious of their two brothers who they knew were happy with their mates.

 **xXx**

The trio of travelling siblings eventually find out that their father is on the hunt for them- their father having come to his senses about their existence being unnatural and wanting to cleanse the world of their presence. So like good brothers, Elijah and Niklaus do everything to protect their little sister and themselves, and flee in hopes of their father losing their trail.

In 1917, Rebekah finally gets her soulmark. She's ecstatic and giddy, and her brothers can't help but feel the same. But their excitement only lasts for a few weeks, and then Elijah and Niklaus are back at each other's throats while also throwing snide remarks in her direction.

Unbeknownst to any of his siblings, Niklaus had figured out a way to render their species immobile and daggers Elijah when he gets truly angered. Rebekah had been horrified but Nik merely put Elijah's body into a spell-protected coffin and dragged their brother's body around on the remainder of their travels.

In 1920 and still having not come in contact with her soulmate, Rebekah tries to entertain a fling with Nik's friend in Chicago, but merely ends up angering her brother by doing so and earns herself a dagger to the chest. Rebekah, too, is laid to rest in a coffin for next ninety years.

 **xXx**

Come 2010, Rebekah is freed and dragged through the drama that Nik and- surprisingly- an undaggered Elijah put her through. She's angry and hurt but also so very surprised to learn that her soulmark is still vibrant and not faded like it should be.

 _'Cause really, what are the chances that her soulmate has lived this long?_

There are various trust issues between the siblings but they manage to stick together while Nik tortures a bunch of teenagers in the town of Mystic Falls. And it's in Mystic Falls that Rebekah learns her brothers now have soulmarks of their own but they pay her no mind when she tries to get them to talk about when they appeared. And after Nik's done with whatever drama he's caused in Mystic Falls, the three siblings move their home to Louisiana where lo and behold, both Elijah and Nik meet their soulmates.

Elijah is surprisingly paired with a wolf that goes by the name _Hayley_ , and Niklaus meets _Camille_ in a bar that she picks up some shifts at.

There's even more drama in Louisiana than there had been in Mystic Falls but Rebekah manages to push through. She tries to date around but for some reason, Niklaus doesn't seem to want her to be happy. She doesn't understand why and Nik doesn't explain- she only ever getting out of her brothers that she needs to stop worrying about a happy ending and focus on the next possible threat to their supposed Kingdom they've made in New Orleans.

Rebekah is not fond of the hypocrites she has for brothers so when they're too occupied to pay her any attention, she packs up her vehicle and flees. If her brothers are allowed to have their happy endings with their soulmates by their side, then she is too. Well, at least she deserved to have someone since she's pretty sure she'll never have the chance to meet the one Fate had destined for her so long ago.

* * *

Having left the States all-together, Rebekah finds herself walking down the sidewalk of a seemingly dank Warehouse District somewhere in the bowels of the UK. It's late at night, there's not a single cloud in the sky nor a single wandering human that she could possibly snack on.

Being who and what she is, making friends is hard to come by when she's constantly looking over shoulder. Loneliness is starting to set in and she has half a mind to slink back to her family in hopes of sparking up their sibling bond once more. But she only has half a mind! She knows exactly how their reunion will go, and it will end up with her daggered and back in a coffin for who knows how long.

Continuing down the sidewalk lost in thought, Rebekah jolts at the sudden _pop!, pop!, pop!_ of gunshots ringing out. They're not as loud as they could be- meaning they're nowhere near her location- but with her enhanced hearing, she can hear them perfectly.

Several more rounds pop off and as Rebekah focuses her attention on the direction the shots are coming from, she uses her vampiric speed and the smell of blood to lead her to their exact location. And what she finds- it's absolutely phenomenal.

A man is fighting off numerous assailants, his raggedy appearance doing nothing to hinder his combat skills. Wave after wave of men in masks and all black clothing carrying assault rifles seem to go down one right after the other- the man with greasy limp hair hanging to his shoulders and a holey wool jacket fighting them off.

Bullets and knives are easily dodged, and the men and/or women in all black clothing really run into trouble when the one they're attacking picks up a rifle of his own.

Watching from the shadows, Rebekah becomes intrigued at the brutality of the single man. She's never seen a human move as he does, and starts frowning when the assailants become too much for him. A dart manages to find it's place in the side of the man's neck, and his movements turn sluggish and sloppy as he stumbles around to hold himself upright while simultaneously trying to fight back.

"You've caused a lot of problems for the Boss, Asset. It's time to go home and reset." The monster within Rebekah rears it's head at those words for some unknown reason, and a hiss that goes unheard escapes from her lips.

"I won't," He pants and stumbles, swinging his fists blindly. "M'name's.. not.. _Asset!_ "

"Do you prefer Soldier? _Soldat?_ " A masked man spits. The butt of his rifle finds it's home against the struggling man's scruffy cheek- the man then falling to his knees. "I can't wait to watch the Boss break you again. Your memory's going to be wiped and then it's back on the ice for you."

Rebekah snarls this time, her fangs elongating and the veins beneath her eyes slithering to the surface. Without a second thought, she strides into the light when they try picking up the drugged man to walk him to their transport vehicles. A few of the masked assailants see her approach but before they can lift their rifles to take care of the unexpected problem, she uses her speed to her advantage and easily demolishes the masked humans with a twist of their necks or sends them flying harshly into a wall where they've been punched.

The drugged man is back on his knees, holding himself upright and blinking his eyes rapidly to keep himself awake. When Rebekah approaches him, she frowns at his blue gaze calculating her every move. Or at least trying to. Her features have long faded but she can practically taste the tension and weariness rolling off of him.

She holds her hands out to her sides, her palms facing him and offers a hesitant smile. And when the man finishes assessing her for whatever it is he's looking for, he seems to slump forward with a sigh and a plea. _**"Please- please don't let them take me again."**_

Rebekah freezes and her eyes widen just a fraction. The words seem to ring in her mind and she's struck speechless. Emotions whir one right after the other- she feeling shock, hope, anger, and then suspicion. Her words appeared in 1917 and here her supposed soulmate doesn't look a day over thirty. Maybe late twenties.

And after everything that she's been through, this is the one thing that she won't allow herself to be emotionally manipulated by. So with her anger winning out, her vampiric features bleed to the surface once more and she hisses threateningly at him. But instead of flinching or shouting in fear, the homeless looking man merely blinks and lets his gaze dart all over her face before the most serene expression takes over his expression.

 _And huh. He's actually good looking for being bloody, sweaty, and dirty._

"Are you the Angel of Death?" He rasps.

It's Rebekah's turn to blink in surprise, and she takes a moment to assess the man before her. He doesn't reek of fear or curiosity but rather he smells of.. contentment. Acceptance. Something in his expression pulls at her heart strings and Rebekah shifts closer to him. He's a dangerous man- she can tell- but she doesn't feel in danger at the moment. He leans to the side, his left hand bracing against the ground and it's then that Rebekah notices something.. wrong.

His hand is metal.

"Are you.. the Angel of Death?" He asks again.

Instead of snapping at him or walking away, she becomes curious. Taking a few steps forward, Rebekah crouches just enough so her face is level with his. Her features are still on display but he doesn't rear back from her. _**"There's nothing angelic about me, love."**_

The man flinches then, and Rebekah feels a jolt of hurt at his reaction. He finally collapses fully and maneuvers himself so he's sitting on his butt, he then meeting her gaze. "So you're the one whose words have cause me so much trouble."

"Am I?" She wonders. "The mark I have came long ago. My soulmate should either be dead or in a wheelchair by now."

He goes silent as if he's thinking about something and then shrugs. "Had a rough life. You wouldn't begin to imagine how I ended up here."

"Wouldn't I?" She gestures to her vampiric face and flashes him a fangy grin. "Try me."

Again, he falls silent but then cautiously moves a moment later. He slowly strips out of his jacket only to reveal an odd tactical vest of sorts but the vest is the last thing to hold her attention. No, the thing that completely captures Rebekah's attention is the metal arm- a metal arm with a faded red star on the his upper bicep. "I'm sure you've heard about me- about who I am. Or was."

And she has. She'd have to have been living under a rock to not know about the Avengers or real life aliens or the attack in DC where aircrafts crashed into buildings and into the Potomac. She'd be stupid to not know about the agency SHIELD and the terrorist group known as HYDRA after their files had been dumped onto the internet for all to see so, of course, she knows without a doubt in her mind that the man with the metal arm is none other than the Winter Soldier.

Yet with this supposed dangerous man before her, Rebekah does not feel threatened. Letting her features fade away then, she shrugs. "Rumor has it you pulled Captain America from the water to keep him from drowning. Are you sure you're the person who I've read all about?"

"Captain Am-" He shakes his head clear, a frown marring his face. "Man on the Bridge. Mission. _Stevie_." His eyes close and there's a pinched expression on his face, and Rebekah finds herself confused about his reaction.

 _"You've caused a lot of problems for the Boss, Asset. It's time to go home and reset."_  
 _"I can't wait to watch the Boss break you again. Your memory's going to be wiped and then it's back on the ice for you."_

The words that had been spoken earlier from the the masked man float back to the forefront of Rebekah's mind and she subconsciously hisses at the conclusion she's come to. The Soldier leans back from her and she startles just enough to smile apologetically at him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you."

A snort surprisingly escapes from him and his lips twitch in a grimace. "You don't mean to frighten me? I should frighten you. What are you even still doing here?"

"Thought it was obvious?" She shrugs. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

Her soulmate grimaces again and he fidgets in place. Whatever had been pumped into his system via dart to the neck seems to be wearing off and the glazed look in his eyes is gone. "M'not- m'not a good person."

"Some would say the same about me."

"My ledger's gushing with red." And at Rebekah's confused expression, he explains with a sigh. "I've killed a lot of people but.. but I'm trying to make that right."

Surprise briefly flickers across her face but then understanding takes it's place. "So have I."

"I'm a monster."

He's shaking his head, face angling down so his hair makes a curtain around his face. But not one to let this go, Rebekah hesitantly reaches forward until she's gently gripping his chin and tilting his head back up to look her in the eye. "Not all monsters do monstrous things," she says, her eyes bleeding red once more with her fangs peeking out through parted lips.

His expression finally crumples and Rebekah smiles kindly. "You deserve better," he murmurs.

"As do you but I like to think the Fates knew what they were thinking when pairing us together." He smirks then, eyes twinkling and Rebekeh nearly gasps at the handsome man beneath the filth and hair. "So," she sighs and stands before offering him a hand to stand. "-what do I call you?"

"M'name is James Buchanan Barnes," he says as he grips her hand with his flesh one and stands. "But you can call me Bucky."

* * *

 **If you don't recognize a certain quote here at the end of this ficlet, I am ashamed. Haha. Not really but.. yeah. Can you guess what quote I'm talking about and what show it's from? ;)**

 **FYI, there's only 2 chapters left!**

 **And if you're late to the party and don't know yet, head over to my Polyvore account to see chapter banners for this fic! Just go to the Polyvore site and search for the user "crossxover". From there, click on the "collections" tab and then click on the "story covers" collection!**


	29. Lydia & Steve

_The banshee's wail dies out, and Lydia gives a small gasp of horror. Left with a slightly gaping mouth and images of an assassination flashing before her eyes, she's only snapped out of the trance when Stiles grips her by the shoulders and shakes her._

 _"Lyds? Lydia!"_

 _"Someone's gonna- how could they- we have to stop them!"_

 _"Stop who, Lydia? You're not making any sense," Stiles says. He grips her just a little tighter, and glances at the Pack gathering behind Lydia's back. Her breathing takes a minute to become normal once more but her eyes still hold the horror of what she's just seen._

 _"They're gonna kill Captain America."_

* * *

Lydia's walking the perimeter of town square, she picking at the peach nail polish adorning her fingernails. The whole pack have gathered for the Avengers visiting their town for some sort of public outdoor assembly, and Lydia _knows_ that today is the day.

She gave the Pack the same details that she saw- the only thing they knowing for sure being that Captain America was going to go down by a shot to the heart as soon as he was introduced to the crowd. Scott and Stiles immediately wanted to go to the Sheriff but they couldn't exactly do so without outing themselves to the team when the Avengers eventually demanded to know how Lydia- of all people- knew of an assassination attempt. (Best case scenario, they believed the McCall pack but then the Pack remained under a watchful eye for the rest of their lives. Worst case, they were all detained after spinning some story and for even insinuating such a thing.)

Bumping into a rather firm arm, Lydia stumbles and is knocked from her thoughts only to have someone grip her arm to keep her upright. Looking up at face of the person holding her steady, Lydia comes face to face with none other than the one Avenger known as Hawkeye.

"Hey, there. You okay?"

She sharply inhales and nods, her gaze then falling to the redhead just to their left- the Black Widow. "I-I'm fine. Just spaced," she offers up with a reassuring smile and then turns her attention back on Hawkeye when he finally releases his grip on her arm. "Shouldn't you guys be with the others? The assembly's starting soon."

And in truth, it is. In about ten minutes, the Mayor will take the stage that has been set up just at the top steps of City Hall and one by one, the Avengers will be introduced. Tony Stark along with Pepper Potts, Captain Rogers, and Thor are already inside. Bruce Banner and the new one known Vision had chosen to sit out, and the Black Widow and Hawkeye are apparently doing their own perimeter check.

Hawkeye smirks at Lydia but before he can say anything, the other new Avenger- the one with a red leather jacket and numerous necklaces and rings adorning her neck and fingers- makes a sudden appearance at their side. "The Captain is requesting you inside," her heavily accented voice mutters.

The Widow and Hawkeye nod, and then the new Avenger glances at Lydia. Her gaze is sad but then a moment later, she's smiling and nodding in greeting before taking her leave.

"That's our cue," Hawkeye muses. Turning his attention back to Lydia, he grins. "Hope you enjoy the assembly. See you around."

 **xXx**

The moment the gathered town folk and tourists start getting louder in anticipation while taking their seats, Lydia has the sudden urge to cry. Scott, Derek, Malia, Kira, and Liam are dispersed all around the place, and Stiles had somehow managed to get his Dad to get himself and Lydia stage passes so they were to be seated just several feet from the Avengers. And just as she's managed to breathe through her brief moment of panic, Stiles finds her to lead her to their own seats.

Her knee's bouncing throughout the Mayor's entire speech, her bottom lip is starting to feel raw from where she can't stop chewing on it, and then it feels like dread completely wraps itself around her entire being when it happens. _It_ being the moment the Mayor starts introducing the Avengers one by one.

Iron Man- Tony Stark is accompanied by a happily waving Pepper Potts.

The Black Widow- Agent Romanoff- is introduced next followed by her partner Hawkeye/Agent Barton.

Thor is very popular with the children as he waves his hammer around, and Lydia can't help but smile at the blonde's enthusiasm to wave at every single kid he can.

The newbie of the group, the Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff as the Mayor calls her by both names is introduced then, and Lydia gasps in horror when the murmuring turns very excited after Wanda's introduction. There's only one Avenger left to be introduced and everyone seems to be at complete ease. There's not one person who looks worried about the event about to take place- hell, who would be since they didn't even know about the assassination- and it feels as if her stomach completely drops at that realization.

Fear seizes Lydia's entire being the moment Captain America- Captain Steve Rogers- is introduced and her hand reaches for Stiles' to hold on for dear life. Something makes her snap her attention to the crowd as they erupt with cheer, and her gaze darts around before landing on a nondescript white van parked at the very back. The door slides open and the barrel of a rifle glints in the sun light, and Lydia leaps to her feet.

"No!"Her scream goes unheard but Stiles and the Sheriff hear.

Stiles tries to hold her back but she rips herself from his grip and rushes the stage in a blind panic. The Mayor and the Avengers look absolutely stunned at her appearance but before anyone can intervene, she's throwing herself at Captain Rogers. He catches her with a bewildered expression on his face, his hands then coming up to lightly grip her biceps. She looks up at him with wide eyes and just as she opens her mouth to say something, a loud _bang!_ sends the crowd into a screaming panic and her body suddenly jerks forward before her back erupts in an immense amount of pain.

It's Captain Rogers' turn to turn wide-eyed as panic seizes the crowd plus his fellow Avengers, and he's quick to catch the collapsing girl- the girl who'd just taken a bullet for him- in his arms and hoists her up to run her to safety.

With Romanoff and Barton watching his back, Steve Rogers rushes Lydia inside City Hall. Stark and Barton are cursing up a storm and wondering what the hell just happened, but Steve Rogers is completely focused on settling Lydia on a high counter.

With a sudden coughing fit wracking her body, Lydia weakly frowns when she sees the blood splatter she's just caused on the front of Captain America's suit. She feels her chin being grasped to look upward and then smiles weakly when she meets the anguished gaze of Captain America himself _._ _ **"I couldn't let them kill a national icon, now could I?"**_

Horror quickly dawns on Steve as her words register in his mind, he then realizing a moment too late just who this woman is. _**"Stay awake, Miss.**_ You have to stay awake," he rushes out. His hands tremble as he works a shirt that the Black Widow's just tossed at him under Lydia, trying to stop the blood flow until someone else can get in to rush her to the hospital. When he sees her eyes widen and bottom lip tremble, his throat aches with a sudden rush of emotions that he's trying to keep at bay. "Please," he then mutters. "-don't leave me now. I've just found you."

The tears that have threatened to fall since she was shot in back finally fall, and Lydia's vision starts to blacken around the edges. One hand lifting so her fingers can weakly trace his jaw, Lydia manages one last serene smile. "So that's why the voices prompted me to save you. You're my- you're.. my soulmate."

Her hand goes limp and falls, and the last thing Lydia hears are the anguished howls of her Pack somewhere in the distance.

* * *

Floating in a room with thin gray satin-like curtains billowing around her is not ideal. She can see the faint outlines of people moving about behind the curtains but no-one answers her when she calls out and no-one can apparently see her. So when everything appears to go black and peaceful what seems like hours later, and her eyes open up to a too bright room, Lydia's relieved.

Well, as relieved as one can get with the Black Widow standing at the foot of her bed oozing confidence and authority.

She slowly blinks to get her eye sight adjusted to the too white room, Lydia letting her head loll to the side to take in the white and chrome everything as well as the glass walls. Her entire body aches- especially her chest and back- and her mouth feels like cotton. So when her gaze lingers on a pitcher of water, she's surprised to see the Black Widow move from her spot at the foot of the bed only to serve up a glass of water and hold it out for her.

Lydia frowns but attempts to move and sit up, and the Black Widow's quick to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Don't move. There's a button to your left on the railing that'll help you sit up."

She sinks back into the mattress before looking to her left and sure enough, there's a panel of buttons on the inside of the bed railing. She finds the appropriate one quick enough and presses it, the upper half of the bed then slowly lifting. Lydia flinches at being jostled into a sitting up position but manages well enough and takes the cup of water from the Black Widow. "Thank you," she rasps.

Slowly sipping the water, Lydia then watches as the Black Widow produces a StarkPad from somewhere behind her. And after tapping a few buttons, she looks back up to meet Lydia's gaze. "Where am I?" She asks before the Black Widow can say anything.

"At a secure facility in upstate New York," the Widow answers. Lydia doesn't react at that news but rather continues to sip her water. "Now if you don't mind, Miss Martin, I have a few questions that we need answered."

"Okay."

The Black Widow faintly grins and plows right on. "Please explain why you threw yourself in front of a bullet for Captain America." Lydia blinks and silence reigns. "Okay, then do you care to explain _how_ you knew that that bullet was coming which resulted in you throwing yourself in front of a bullet?"

Again, silence.

"Okay, then," The Widow nods. "Then please explain, Miss Martin, why the leader of the Avengers went berserk on us and had to be sedated when your heart stopped beating? Do you have any relations to Steve Rogers?"

Wide-eyed, Lydia gulps down the rest of her water. "No. That was my- my first time seeing you guys."

"Fair enough. Now do you want to explain why your friends transformed into monsters and the Scarlet Witch had to magically sedate them?"

"What?"

"So that catches your attention," The Widow muses. "Good to know." She's back to tapping on the StarkPad and then turning the device around so Lydia's faced with the screen and multiple live video feeds. "Or better yet, do you care to explain why only Captain Rogers is able to get near your friends in their condition without them attacking? Why is he able to sit in their rooms when no one else can?"

Watching the video feeds, Lydia has to blink back tears. Her entire Pack has been contained.

Kira's on her lonesome, standing in the middle one cell. Her eyes are a blazing orange while the fiery flare of her kitsune engulfs her figure and stares straight ahead. Malia, Derek, and Liam are in a cell together- the blue and yellow glowing of their eyes as well as the elongated teeth giving away to their non-human status- as they punch at the glass walls of their cell. And last but not least, Scott and Stiles are in a room together where Captain Rogers does appear to be in as well. Though as Scott and Stiles pace the cell, Rogers sits rather dejectedly in the corner of the room while Scott runs the palm of his hand along the back of Steve's head as he passes.

"He's Pack," Lydia then realizes, voicing the words quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Lydia gulps and attempts to sit up straighter, her gaze meeting that of the Black Widow's. "They consider Captain Rogers pack. That's why they're not attacking."

"And why would they do such a thing?" The Widow looks suspicious and Lydia turns uncomfortable.

Fidgeting in bed, the banshee averts her gaze but after a brief moment, she ends up sighing and squaring her shoulders. Stretching out her right leg, Lydia then pulls aside the blanket to show off her foot where her soulmark resides. "Because Captain Rogers is my soulmate. We realized who we were to each other right after I was shot so I'm guessing the Pack recognizes it, too."

The Black Widow hums and Lydia quickly covers her foot. "Well, that makes.. sense."

Lydia then goes on to ask why Steve is not there in the room with her, and Romanoff admits that he truly did go berserk on them when she stopped breathing at City Hall as well as those she calls Pack which is why they're all currently quarantined (except for Steve. He's free to roam but he somehow felt comfort with her friends). Romanoff also explains that her team could have dealt with.. the _nature of their creature status_ but they went somewhat feral and exposed their secret back in Beacon Hills to a bunch of disgruntled deputies, and were really upset when they weren't allowed near her body.

But the moment Lydia had stopped breathing, Wanda flew into action and worked her magic to keep Lydia's body in a temporary stasis. Then under strict orders from the Scarlet Witch herself- from Wanda who knew about everything that was going to happen that day but refused to speak up in hopes of Steve meeting his soulmate- they were all flown to the secure facility where they were able to revive her.

"That doesn't explain why he's not here right now," she murmurs sadly.

"After you were revived, you remained in critical condition so Steve was not allowed anywhere near here especially since he refused to answer why he was so desperate to be by your side. And now," the Widow shrugs. "-I'm guessing he's not here because no one besides myself knows you're awake."

"Okay," she reluctantly accepts that answer.

Lydia then goes on to ask if her friends can be released and Romanoff tells her that only when they tone down their anger then they can come out. Since she can't get out of bed, Lydia wonders if she can call down to them. The Black Widow does her one better, she turning her StarkPad into a camera and asking FRIDAY to put up a hologram on the wall of the cell room Steve's in.

Seeing herself in a small square at the bottom of the StarkPad, Lydia quickly smooths down her hair while FRIDAY apparently alerts Captain Rogers and her Pack to look at one of the walls. And when her projected image shows up, she watches as everyone scrambles to their right while trying to peer into Scott's cell.

"H-hey, guys!" She tiredly waves and weakly smiles. "Good news, I'm awake." Voices explode all at once over the tiny speaker of the StarkPad and Lydia flinches at the noise before the Black Widow readjusts it. "Shh! I'm fine. Really, I am. And the sooner all of you guys take a few deep breaths and get yourselves under control, the sooner the Avengers will let you out."

There's a bunch of pouting and grumbling, and then defeat sinks in.

"Steve," the Black Widow then voices. "-you can come on up now. I'm sure your _soulmate_ rather have your company than mine."

Stiles is the only one to squawk at that piece of information and Scott can be seen laughing as he grips his best friend's shoulder while nodding Captain Rogers to the door. Steve then rushes out while everyone else starts taking seats on the floor, and the video feeds go black as the Black Widow puts the StarkPad away.

"Your friends are fine and your soulmate's on his way. It was nice to meet you, Miss Martin, and I hope to see you again in the future."

The Black Widow offers her a brilliant and friendly smile, and Lydia's left speechless until none other than Steve Rogers himself is sliding into her room while panting.

 **xXx**

When Steve first woke from the ice, people thought that waking up in the future was the most terrifying thing to happen to him. But, as Fate would have it, they were dead wrong.

The most terrifying thing to happen to Steve Rogers was waking up with a soulmark that left him feeling dread deep into his bones.

He never talked to anyone about his soulmark and brushed off any questions thrown his way by SHIELD since they apparently took stock of every mark on his body when changing his clothes. He dreaded the day he was to meet his soulmate- his words still not sitting right with him- so when the small redhead mumbled his exact words right at him after taking a bullet meant for him, it was like his whole world had crashed down around him.

He pleaded, he cried, and he prayed but the moment her heart stopped as he cradled her in his arms, he lost it. And not only him but apparently her friends- her Pack as he was later informed- transformed into creatures neither him or his team had ever seen. All of them had been magically sedated thanks to Wanda, and then they were all transported to New York under Wanda's care and strict orders that none of these new creatures were to be harmed.

When he'd woken up, the first thing he asked about was the girl. He didn't give an answer as to why he was so distraught but it was Wanda who pulled him aside to explain a few things. And then being told about werewolves and where they were being held, Steve decided to go pay them a visit. Only when he got down there, Doctors and Scientists were being snarled at and threatened. Steve had been threatened, too, but the second the red-eyed alpha really assessed him, Steve was allowed near and eventually into the cells with them.

Nothing was said but Steve could practically feel everyone's grief and understanding surrounding him so instead of heading upstairs where they wouldn't allow him anywhere near the small redhead, he stayed with her friends and had a few questions answered.

Lydia Martin- his soulmate- was a banshee and surprisingly, he had no problem with it. So sliding into her room after she'd woken, he's more than relieved to see her sitting up and hesitantly smiling at his approach while she finger-combs her hair into something more presentable.

He takes a moment to assess her, and frowns at the paleness of her skin even though there a hint of red flushing her cheeks. "This is karma, isn't it? I was a stubborn little sh- _guy_ and nearly gave my best friend a heart attack every single day, and now my soulmate's exactly the same. You _took a bullet_ for me," he stresses. "Why?"

Lydia gulps and instead of being nervous or averting her gaze as she had with the Black Widow, she meets his stare head on. "At first, I thought it was because you were just Captain America. But- but the feeling I got, it was _different_ ," she frowns. "I'm- I'm a banshee," she then bravely admits. "-and I sense death. But it's never felt like that before and when I ran in between you and the bullet, it felt right. I was supposed to do it and then you- you spoke."

"Well, you spoke first," he mumbles and Lydia offers him a grin.

"That I did." Silence falls between the two and Steve shuffles closer to the bed. From there, he hesitantly reaches for her small hand and she happily grasps his with her own. "I'm not sorry I did what I did because I know you would've done the same for me."

"Damn straight I would have."

"And I know you wouldn't be sorry either."

"Nope."

"So what I'm trying to say is," Lydia muses. "- is that we're in for one hell of an interesting relationship. That is if you'll accept me as your soulmate?"

"Christ, yes," He breathes out in relief.

Steve reaches in with his other hand, cradling the back of her head while he leans down to shove his face into the side of her neck. Lydia sighs out happily and reaches up with her hand as well to scrape her fingernails along the back of his head.

One banshee and one Super-soldier.. life was bound to be interesting.


	30. Caroline & Stiles

**Author's Note:** Timelines are a tricky thing so when Caroline turned off her emotions, I'm gonna put her age at twenty. As for Stiles, he'll be nineteen in this.

* * *

Caroline Forbes is sitting in the middle of her newly purchased home, surrounded by what little possessions she'd managed to pack up from her home in Mystic Falls. (Beacon Hills, California is the furthest she could get away from Mystic Falls without actually leaving the country- and believe her, she tried- but a layover in California had her completely changing her plans and wandering around. Then driving into Beacon Hills, a feeling of _right-ness_ and _content_ filled her, and Caroline couldn't find it in her to leave. It was like she'd been led here and after finding a quaint little home, she decided to put down her first root by purchasing/compelling herself a home.)

So far, Beacon Hills proved to be a decent small town but not as active as Mystic Falls was. In Falls, everyone came together for every little event and included the whole town. But here in Hills, it seemed like the only thing the town came together for was the High School Lacrosse games. The town folk were curious about their newest addition but no-one approached her like they would have done back in Mystic Falls. And for that, Caroline was grateful.

After the emotional turmoil she'd just been through- what with turning off her emotions after her Mother's funeral and wreaking havoc when her friends couldn't leave her be as she wished- Caroline was done with her hometown and friends. She'd always been the one in control, always ready to put her neck on the line for those she loved, but losing her Mother so soon was just too much. She did the one thing she said she'd never do after being turned into a vampire and instead of letting her go to grieve in her own way, her friends did everything to bring her back. Which, come to think of it, was fine but then when they expected her to leave a trail of bodies in her wake _after_ she claimed she just needed time to not feel anything, she didn't want anything to do with them.

Grieving was a tricky thing when a being a vampire, and all her vampire friends had been through it. She understood their choices and never looked down upon them but the second she cut loose, they were quick to judge. So when she finally did turn her emotions back on, she stayed just long enough to help them rid of the latest evil plaguing their town and then packed what she could and fled.

No-one except for Matt knew where she currently resided and he promised to keep it that way.

Throat then tingling and gums aching, Caroline's pulled from her thoughts when her thirst hits. Throughout her entire move, she depended on hunting animals in the forest in between stops to keep her hunger sated but now that she's settled in, she needs to scope out the local hospital to see whether or not she can get away with compelling Nurses and Doctors to steal blood bags for her. But before she can even attempt setting foot in a hospital, she needs to stave off the hunger with something either alcoholic or salty.

"Coffee," she muses to herself. "A salted caramel mocha is what I need."

So with a plan in mind, Caroline gathers up some money and her car keys, and heads out to socialize.

 **xXx**

Salted caramel mocha in hand, Caroline happily walks out of the small coffee shop sipping her purchase. Her throat is still tingling- she needing blood to quench her thirst- but the drink is enough so that she's able to be around human's and their tempting heart beats. And deciding to go for a little walk, Caroline makes sure her parked car isn't in any tow zones before wandering off down the sidewalk.

She's only managed to make it down the one block, dark sunglasses shielding her eyes when she bumps into someone when turning the corner. Two someone's, actually, but the man in what appears to be a Sheriff's uniform sidesteps the collision that his younger companion isn't as lucky to dodge. She keeps a grip on her drink but her sunglasses are knocked askew and it's the Sheriff that steadies her while the one she's bumped into flails into a pole.

"Excuse my son," a warm voice chuckles from above her. Caroline's attention jerks up to meet the elder man's gaze, he smiling fondly and chuckling. "After nineteen years, one would think their kid would grow into his lanky limbs but.."

"Hey! I'll have you know," the one who she's bumped into speaks up as he rights himself and Caroline's attention is solely on him as he glares at his Dad. "-I'm _lithe._ "

The father snorts and his son keeps arguing about his lithe physique but Caroline's focused on other things now- namely the instant attraction she feels for the pale-ish guy. Never before has _this_ been her type- she usually going for tan, well muscled, or (sadly) a panty dropping English accent- but the pale skin, spiky hair, lightly defined muscles beneath a thin cotton hoodie, and moles dotting along one side of his face and neck seem to draw her attention. Especially the eyes which seem an average brown but the second sunlight hits them, they appear a molten honey color.

Removing her glasses from her face and folding them closed so she can hang them from the neckline of her shirt, Caroline continues to stare.

 _ **"..and I'm terribly sorry you had to endure our awkward father/son moment,"**_ Moles says to her. And wait- what?! Caroline's breath seems to catch in her throat at his words, her eyes widening just a fraction. "It's not every day I run into a beautiful girl-" His father's snort cuts him off, it being Moles' turn to go wide-eyed. "I mean a beautiful _woman!_ No, not that- I didn't mean, well I did but.. dammit," He sighs, shaking his head in defeat and glancing down. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"Kid, I don't even think _I_ know what you're saying," his father replies.

In the following awkward silence, Caroline can't contain the sudden onslaught of giggles. Her coffee slips from her hand, Moles muttering an _aw, coffee, no_ and her giggles turn into full blown laughter. Her hands slap together over her mouth and the tip of her nose, her eyes then crinkling at the outer corners when Moles and his father stare at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Are- are you okay, Miss?" The uniformed man asks her and Caroline nods her head.

Hands then falling from her face, Caroline continues to smile as she meets Moles' gaze. _**"I thought I rambled a lot when nervous but you seem to take the cake."**_

"I-I'm sorry," Moles stammers. "What did you just say?" His chin juts out a little, lips slightly pursed, and his head angles to the side as if he's giving Caroline his ear to hear her more clearly.

His father starts laughing now, head thrown back as the words finally register in his mind (after all, he helped changed his son's diapers as a baby so he knows what the words are that are tattooed very near his son's groin) and Caroline allows herself to smirk. "Hi. I'm Caroline."

"S-Stiles," Moles introduces himself. He glances at his father only for his father to glance back down at Caroline.

"John Stilinski," He says. "Nice to meet you, Caroline."

"You, too, sir."

"Sir?" His eyebrows raise in surprise. "I like you. I like you a lot."

"Dad," Stiles then groans. "Can you not?"

"What?" He feigns innocence. "It's not every day you meet a young adult with manners. I just lucked out that this well-adjusted young lady sadly ended up with you for a soulmate."

"Oh my God," Stiles groans again and Caroline giggles at their banter.

"Yeah, yeah," John chuckles, finally deciding to cut his son some slack. "I know when to behave myself unlike _some_ people I know."

"Hilarious."

"So I'll just be on my merry way to pick up a nice juicy roast beef burger-"

"The hell you will."

"-smothered in cheese sauce and an order of curly fries to celebrate the joyous occasion of my son meeting his soulmate. Have fun, kids!"

As John starts to walk away, Stiles squawks in protest but Caroline reaches out and touches the back of his hand with her fingertips. "Let him be," she grins and waves John on until he's out of ear shot. "I understand the need to keep his health in check, and if you and I hit it off as we're meant to- because believe me, I'm not the only _beautiful_ one standing here-" Stiles blushes and gapes, and she continues on. "-but I'll also help you hound him to keep to whatever diet you have him on."

It takes a second for her words to sink in and then Stiles snorts, grinning. "Oh, man, you're perfect."

"Not really, but I try."

The newly met soulmates continue to stare at one another rather bashfully, Stiles rubbing at the back of his head whereas Caroline's hands grasp together in front of her.

"So do you wanna go for a walk?" He finally asks. "There's a park not far from here."

"I'd like that," Caroline gives him a nod. "Lead the way."

On the way to the park and at the park, Caroline and Stiles lay everything on the line. Well, not _everything_ everything but close enough.

Caroline learns that it's just Stiles and his father- he skimming over the details about his mother's illness that took her life- but that his father is not-so-secretly dating his best friend's mother. She learns about his A.D.D, his dorky best friend that's like a brother, their unpopular phase from Middle School through High School until they became quite popular thanks to Lacrosse. She learns about his his friendships- both good and bad- and the deaths of a few friends that put him through a rough time. And understanding how horrific it is to lose a friend, Caroline holds his hand to squeeze in support when she sees him reliving those emotions that she suspected he rarely displayed.

When Stiles sheepishly trails off thinking he's talked way too much, Caroline tells her tale. She starts off with that fact that it's only her- both her parents having passed and Stiles is immediately there to comfort her since her mother's death is still a little fresh. She then goes on to tell him nothing but good memories she has of growing up and her cheerleader status in High School. And when Stiles sighs dreamily about his soulmate being a cheerleader, Caroline lightly punches him and continues on.

She also tells him of losing a few friends but doesn't mention that they were walking once again hours later- or months later as in Bonnie's case- and ends with her current living situation in Beacon Hills. And just as Stiles is mid-question about why the sudden move to the other side of the country, his phone rings. He clams up and digs out his phone, and when he looks as if he's going to screen it, Caroline tells him that it's okay to answer.

He does and Caroline tries her best to ignore the conversation she can so easily hear thanks to her vampiric hearing, but when her soulmate's heartbeat immediately picks up speed, she can't help it.

"Wait, what?!" Stiles yelps.

" _Mom was in an accident,_ " the voice on the other side of the line shouts frantically. " _She was unconscious when they brought her in and she's heading back to surgery right now. Just, please, can you get here?"_

"Yeah. Yes," he gulps unsteadily. Gaze darting to her, Caroline grins feebly and watches as he ends the call and shoves his phone back in his pocket. "T-that was my best friend. His mom- she's not- the're doing surgery!" He jumps to his feet and Caroline follows. "I have to-

"Go," she nods. "It's okay," she's quick to assure him with a small smile when she sees his incredulous expression. "He needs you right now and we do live in the same town, Stiles. I'm sure we'll bump into each other again. If not, I'll make my way to the police department and look for your Dad. That was a Sheriff's uniform I saw him sporting earlier, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," he mumbles. Distractedly, he turns to leave but only gets a couple steps away before stopping and groaning. "Oh, come on! Of all the days I leave my jeep at home."

"Take mine." Stiles whirls around and finds Caroline digging into her jean's pocket. Pulling out a set of keys, she tosses them at him and he's quick to catch. "It's the dark Ford Fiesta in front of that coffee shop. I don't remember the name-"

"S'fine," he stares wide-eyed at the keys now clutched in his hand. "There's only one coffee shop in this town but.. are you sure? You're lending me a car."

"Positive. Go!"

There's a moment where Stiles just gapes at his generous soulmate but then remembering the phone call he'd just gotten, he offers his thanks before he's sprinting away to find her car.

Left alone, Caroline audibly sighs. "Way to strand yourself, Care. Now you get to walk home." And after making sure there's no one around to see her sudden disappearance, Caroline assesses the direction her home is in and disappears in a blur.

 **xXx**

Two hours is as long as Caroline makes it, worry gnawing at her gut and making her hunger flare. So after keeping herself occupied as long as she can, Caroline breaks and hunts in the part of the woods that are conveniently behind her home.

Hunger then suitably sated, Caroline googles directions for the local hospital and sets out for it. She still needs to see if their blood bank is capable of having some of their bags going _missing_ and if she just so happens to run into Stiles and his best friend, well then she's fast enough to not be seen.

Ten minutes later, as Caroline steps into Beacon Hills Memorial, all thoughts of blood bags flee her mind and she just wants to find her soulmate.

Wandering to an empty hallway, Caroline takes a deep breathe and focuses her hearing. She hadn't spent too much time in Stiles' presence but she's fairly certain that she can pick out his heart beat and voice should he be speaking. And sure enough, she finds him within minutes.

" _Is there nothing else we can do?_ " She hears her soulmate ask.

" _I'm afraid not,_ " a rather sophisticated and sympathetic voice answers. " _We've repaired all that we can and stopped the internal bleeding but now it's all up to Melissa's will to survive. I'm so sorry, Mr. McCall, but there really is no way to figure out when or if she'll wake up."_

Caroline can hear Stiles' too fast heartbeat stutter before picking right back up as well as a choked off sob that she guesses is his friend Scott.

Both Stiles and Scott go quiet, and then she can hear as Stiles tries comforting his friend. Her heart aches for Stiles and Scott as Stiles tries telling his friend that all will be well but Scott's dead set in denial mode.

" _What if you give her the bite?_ "

Caroline frowns at the odd question and pushes her hair behind her ear to hear better.

" _She wouldn't want that,"_ Scott sniffles.

" _It's better than death."_

" _It's the same thing as death. The bite will either_ _ **turn**_ _or **kill** you, Stiles. You know that."_

" _You're an alpha!_ " Stiles whisper shouts. " _You're a True Alpha. The bite has to take._ "

Startled from her eavesdropping, Caroline wills herself to calm since she hadn't realized she'd worked herself up listening to her soulmate talking about _giving a bite._ And now that the word Alpha has been thrown in and learning that a bite can turn or kill, she's fairly certain her soulmate knows more than he let on.

"..a _nd if the bite doesn't take.."_ Scott trails off just as Caroline starts listening in again, cutting off another sob and taking a deep breath before continuing. "- _I won't put my mom through that pain. I can't."_

The two friends lapse into silence then, and Scott offers for Stiles to be in the room with him as they watch over Scott's mom. And as her soulmate's heartbeat and scent gets fainter behind a closed door, Caroline allows herself to think about what she's just learned.

Her soulmate obviously knows about the supernatural. Hell, his best friend _is_ supernatural. And if the word alpha is anything to go by, then his best friend's obviously a werewolf because she hasn't come upon any other supernatural creature that uses that term. So with this new information and the fact that _her soulmate_ is hurting nearly just as much as his best friend is, Caroline makes a drastic decision.

She's going to out herself in order to make her soulmate feel better.

 **xXx**

It takes a total of eight minutes to psych herself up and then Caroline's following the beat of Stiles' heart- compelling Doctors and Nurses who try to stop her from getting to the private rooms- and hesitantly knocks on the door that she knows her soulmate is behind.

Seconds later, the door opens and it's Stiles who's standing there.

Eyes widening in surprise, his mouth opens to no doubt ask her what she's doing there, but Caroline blurts, "I need to speak to the alpha."

Stiles starts stammering and nearly hyperventilates in denial, and then there's another male- a Hispanic guy with dark eyes and a crooked jawline staring at her from behind her soulmate's shoulder. "I don't know who you are but this is not the place or time for any supernatural business."

"Supernatural business?" Stiles scoffs, looking at his best friend from over his shoulder. "What supernatural business? My _soulmate_ knows nothing of the supernatural. Right?" He then glances back at Caroline with a frown.

"Sorry," she feebly smiles. Behind Stiles, Scott now looks surprised and Caroline meets his gaze. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping," she tells him. "-but when my soulmate was suddenly distressed, I had to know what was happening. I found my way here only to find him hurting and I have a sudden urge to make that hurt go away, so.. I can- I can help your mom."

"How?" Scott blurts just as Stiles gapes.

"You're gonna have to trust me." Caroline gulps and shifts her weight from foot to foot. Then lowering her voice, she explains. "I was in your mother's position once. Car accident, internal injuries, and the doctors didn't know if I'd wake up or if my injuries would worsen overnight."

"But you woke up," Scott states.

"I did. You see, where I come from," she then trails off nervously, her gaze suddenly darting to Stiles before meeting Scott's once more. "-vampires are a thing." Scott's brow furrows and Stiles snorts but Caroline continues on in a hurry. "And I'm only telling you this because I heard you say alpha earlier so that means you're a werewolf, right? I'm right, aren't I?" She asks when Scott's eyes suddenly widen.

Stiles moves so Scott can stand in the doorway a little more, his gaze then darting between his best friend and soulmate. "You are."

"Okay. Well, long story short, vampire blood heals. When I had my accident, my best friend at the time convinced her boyfriend's brother- who just so happened to be a vampire- to feed me his blood. And sure enough, I woke up hours later."

"Say I believe you," Scott crosses his arms over his chest. "Am I to believe you just have vampire blood laying around your home? Or are you gonna invite your vampire friends over here?"

Again, Caroline shifts nervously but her gaze turns sad. "Well, sadly, there's a slight side effect to vampire blood being in a human's system."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"If the human dies _before_ the vampire blood has enough time to work itself out of the human's system, the human wakes up hours later and has a choice to make. Either die for good or drink blood to complete the transition."

Gaze downcast, Caroline doesn't see Scott's eyes widen or the way his gaze darts to a now teary-eyed Stiles. "Are you saying.. what are you saying?" Stiles murmurs. "Does this have to do with my mark fading several years ago before returning hours later as if nothing had happened?"

Looking up, Caroline's eyes are filled with tears as well but she wipes them away before they have a chance to fall. "The vampire who sired the two brothers long ago- my friends- came back to town and starting wreaking havoc. She started with me that night by smothering me in my own hospital bed. I woke up hours later confused and hungry and scared. None of my friends had told me about the supernatural so I didn't know why blood suddenly appealed to me. I- I attacked my nurse but when I realized what I was doing, I tore myself away from her and- and you know what? This is a story for another time," she sniffles. "The point is that I can help you. I can help your mom."

Surprisingly, Stiles doesn't look frightened or disgusted but he does look rather upset. Scott, on the other hand, is too busy looking Caroline up and down. "Well," he finally sighs. "-being a vampire would explain the really sluggish heartbeat and the fact that you have no scent." Caroline nods but remains quiet. "So if I do let you do this, what happens? How does it work?"

"I feed her my blood," Caroline shrugs. Then standing up on her tip toes to peer behind them, she takes a look at Scott's mother before falling back onto the balls of her feet. "Luckily there's no breathing tube down her throat so all we really have to do is massage her throat to get my blood down. Then depending on how much I feed her, you watch her like a hawk so there's no freak accident where she's killed. And once my blood leaves her system, she's good to return to her normal routine."

For a brief moment, silence lingers and then Scott turns to his best friend. "What do you think? She's your soulmate after all."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Stiles frowns at his best friend before catching Caroline's gaze. Staring at one another, Caroline offers him a reassuring small smile. "Well, she hasn't tried attacking us for our blood so that has to be a good thing, right? I mean she's a good vampire, yeah?"

"Yes," she giggles despite the situation.

Then looking to Scott, Stiles shrugs. "If it were Dad laying in the hospital bed, I'd let her do it."

"Okay.. okay," Scott nods. "Do it," he then says. "Save my mom."

It's a flurry of movement after that, Caroline stepping into the room as Stiles shuts and locks the door behind her. Scott leads Caroline up to his mother's bedside and Caroline brushes her hair behind her ears.

"Just.. don't freak out, okay? Where I come from, werewolves absolutely hate vampires so yeah.. don't bite me."

Scott grins and gives her a nod, and then Caroline's closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Then opening her eyes, Caroline can feel the changes in and around her eyes, and her gums aching as her fangs elongate. Scott's breath seems to slowly whoosh out of him in surprise and Stiles gulps at the change. Grinning a fangy smirk, Caroline hesitantly brings one of her wrists up to her mouth and bites into her own flesh.

Scott and Stiles both grimace, and Caroline chuckles. "Babies- the both of you." Then glancing at Melissa, she says,"Open her mouth." Scott does as he's told and then Caroline's holding her bleeding wrist over the woman's mouth. Her vampiric features fade away and then she's glancing at Stiles. "Massage her throat. My blood's pooling in her mouth."

With another grimace, Stiles does as he's told and seconds later, it's all over. Caroline pulls her wrist back and rubs it over the dark leg of her jeans. Skin unblemished, Scott raises his eyebrows in surprise and then she's gesturing over her shoulder. "It could takes minutes or it could take hours. When she wakes up, you're gonna have to lie your ass off about miraculous recoveries or I can compel everyone who's taken care of her to think that her injuries weren't as bad as they thought to begin with. It's up to you."

"I- I, yeah. Thank you," Scott sighs.

"It's no problem. I'll just- I'll be outside. It was nice meeting you, Scott."

"You, too-"

"Caroline! My name's Caroline," she laughs nervously.

"It was nice meeting you, Caroline, and I look forward to introducing you to the rest of the pack," Scott smiles. "We're not just werewolves here. There's also a coyote and a fox among the ranks. Adding a vampire should be no problem."

Stiles snorts but doesn't contradict his friend's words, and Caroline smiles. "I look forward to it."

Caroline quietly takes her leave but she doesn't go far. She ends up right outside in the hallway, leaning against the wall and sliding down until her butt meets the tiled floor. Then minutes later, Stiles is exiting the room and taking a seat across from her on the floor.

"So.."

"So," she repeats. "Surprise?"

At her display of _ta-da!_ hand gestures, Stiles snorts. "It's a surprise alright.. but not necessarily a bad one. I thought- I thought all vampires were controlled by their thirst."

"We can be," she admits with a sad smile. "-but luckily for you, I had a great teacher who taught me excellent control. Animal blood is not ideal but it does the trick. Blood bags taken from hospitals is another trick I use to keep a low profile instead of chompin' on necks."

Her soulmate grins but Caroline can hear the tell-tale nervous heartbeat of his. "Have you ever been, you know, not in control?" And when Caroline takes longer than necessary to answer, Stiles gulps audibly at what he's just put together in his mind.

So to ease his worry and fear, Caroline explains _everything_ that she'd left out from before- the supernatural secrets being all laid out and easing the tension from her shoulders _._ And just as Caroline's being a little too hard on herself for being out of control after her mother's death, Stiles comes clean about the Nogitsune incident and Allison's death.

Both Stiles and Caroline have a mini-breakdown then and there, and Stiles doesn't even bat an eye at crawling across the hallway to gather his soulmate in his arms. They both cry for themselves and for each other, and then the door to Scott's mother's room is being yanked open.

"She's awake!" He blurts excitedly. "She's actually awake!"

As Scott takes off running down the hall to alert a Doctor and clips a gurney just as he's rounding a corner that sends him sprawling into the wall, Caroline and Stiles stare at one another with red-rimmed eyes and stuffy noses, and start cracking up.

"You know, I think I'm going to like it here," Caroline sighs happily and snuggles back into Stiles' side.

"You better. I have to flaunt it to everyone who knows about the supernatural that my soulmate's a vampire. This is so awesome!"

"If you say so."

"I do and you know what? Scott's mom knows about them. What do you say we freak her out and tell her just how we saved her life?"

Giggling, Caroline shakes her head at his words. "You're a horrible person."

"Well, you're soulmated to me. Hate to break it to you, Caroline, but I'm only going to get worse for the next couple months. I mean, Derek told me vampires didn't exist! I so can't wait to rub sourwolf's nose in it."

As Doctor's and Nurses rush around the corner with Scott trailing behind them, Stiles and Caroline finally stand up. Hand in hand, they stop just outside the room where Scott's anxiously waiting as they look over his mom.

"So this compelling thing you do," Scott muses quietly. "Will it hurt them?"

"Absolutely not. Totally harmless."

"Then do it," the alpha nods. "I have a friend who can hack into the Hospital's records to erase all information about my mom but we'll have to figure out a way to get a hold of her x-rays and paperwork so we can trash it."

"Okay. Start luring them over here one by one. I can't compel them all at once so we'll take it slowly."

Scott nods and lures over the first nurse, and as Caroline uses compulsion to make everyone believe that Melissa McCall's injuries weren't as severe as they first expected, Stiles leans back and stares wide-eyed at Scott.

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Oh my God, guys! This is actually the end :(**

 **I thank each and every one of you who gave this chance :) And a big thank you to those of you who have left comments and added this to your favorites. It means so much that you spent time reading what I've written.** **So once again, THANK YOU!**

 **Now, I'm off to finish my Supernatural/Walking Dead crossover and my From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series fic.**


End file.
